You are Mine!
by munyo
Summary: Darien is a werewolf and the Alpfa in his pack. Serenity is a werewolf who lost her memories. And what? They are soulmates?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! This is my second Sailor Moon story and around the 5th fan**** fiction I have ever written! I am still learning English so there might be some grammar and spelling mistake I am very sorry! **

**My main story is Destiny but once it is finished****, I am going to concentrate on this story completely! I hope you will enjoy it!**

**You are mine!**

**Prolog**

"Mom!!" A little, silver-haired girl cried out desperately. Her big silver eyes were wide with fear as she was looking at the house that was once her home. Now it was burning.

"Serenity! Run!" A woman with silver-violet hair shouted from beside the ruins.

Serenity heard a wolf howling somewhere near. She cried even harder while her mother changed to a light-grey wolf. She ran to the 5 years old girl and pushed her toward the forest gently.

_'Run! Change to a wolf and run as fast as you can dear! You HAVE TO live. Never,__ never shape shift before a human! Look for the Dafounten pack. They will know who you are and will take care of you! Hurry!' _She whispered in her mind.

"You have to come too, mommy!" Serenity cried but her mother shook her head and pushed her with one firm movement toward the forest. The howling could be heard again and it got closer and closer.

Serenity winced and changed into a little silver wolf. She glanced toward her mother again and ran to the forest. She cried out when she heard wolf fighting from behind. Her mother was fighting with the other wolf... Running up to a hill, she turned back toward the house.

_'Run dear and don't look back!'_ She heard her mother in her mind and saw as the other wolf jumped at her. Her heart ached with pain and turning around she ran as fast as she could.

Dafounten pack? She had no idea where to search for them or why she had to search for them. Suddenly she stopped. The link she shared with her mother vanished. She yowled in pain and began to run again. She didn't care where she was or what was happening around her. She just ran. After half an hour, she collapsed exhaustedly. She felt her energy slipping away and when she fainted, she changed back to her human form.

After a few hours, a young couple was taking a walk in the park.

"Mark? Do you see it too?"

"What?" The man turned toward his partner.

"There at the tree. Oh my God!! It is a little girl!" The woman screamed and they ran to the child.

"What could have happened with her?"

"I don't know but we have to take her to the hospital! She has a high fever! Hurry!"

--

Serenity opened her eyes very slowly. There were so many strange scents. Looking around she saw a man in white coat beside her. He smiled at her lightly.

"I am happy you are awake. I am Dr. Romoe. You have a high fever so just stay calm. Do you know what happened with you?"

"I... I was running..." Serenity said. Her heart was aching and the pain was unbearable.

"You were running? Why?"

"I... I don't remember."

"What is your name dear?" The doctor frowned.

"I don't know." Serenity's eyes were full with tears. "I can't remember!"

"Sssss. It is all right. We found a necklace in your neck. I have never seen such a beautiful necklace before. It says Serenity, look." Dr. Romoe showed her a leather necklace with silver characters on it.

"Serenity." repeated the girl but she still couldn't remember about anything.

"Everything is going to be all right. Rest now." The doctor smiled and left her alone.

--

"Is he better now?" A nervous voice asked.

"Damian! You scared me... Yes, he is feeling better now. He scared me so much... His heart was beating like crazy and he was crying so hard. He said he didn't know what happened."

"Maybe he had a bad dream. Every 9 years old has them now and then. Don't worry Gaia." Damian hugged his wife and turned toward his son's room.

"It was something else, Damian, I know it. You don't think something happened with Serenity, do you?" Gaia asked with wide eyes.

"I fear that the damn Nemesis pack found Serenity and the... girl..." Damian said angrily.

"If that is what happened, Serenity would have surely sent her to us. I am scared Damian... Seeing Darien's reaction, I fear that something happened to her. Maybe she... died?" Gaia glanced at the closed door painfully.

"I hope she is alive." Losing its soul mate is unbearably for a werewolf. Did his son really have to go through this at the age of 9?!

--

Serenity sat before the window sadly. She was in this orphanage for a month now and she still couldn't remember anything. At nights, she felt the familiar scent of jasmine but she didn't know why or how she knew this scent. Late at nights, she could hear the howling of the wolves outside but she wasn't afraid like the other children were... no... she felt like they were calling for her. Sometimes she imagined she was a wolf too running through the forest... The other kids said she was stupid...maybe she was...

--

Damian hit the table with his palm furiously.

"Nothing! I wish we would know her name at least! We would know her scent at least!"

"Calm down, dear." Gaia putted her hand on his shoulder gently. Her eyes were full with sadness. She would never forget the moment they found the ruins of Serenity's house and her dear friend's body laying torn apart in the forest. She shook her head. "The girl wasn't there." She added.

"But we didn't find her either! We have been searching for her for months! We even went to the city to look for her! But how can we find her when we know nothing about her?! Gaia I fear even IF she is alive, we will never find her..."

Gaia looked away sadly.

"We shouldn't tell this Darien... I don't want him to grow up knowing he lost his soul mate."

"Damian! He has to know!"

"Later... when he is older. Now he is only interested in playing, hunting and having fun with his friends. A puppy like him doesn't have to know about this kind of things. Nobody knows that we have already found his soul mate. If it weren't for Serenity being able to see the bonds, we wouldn't know about it either. Anyway! She could have been wrong! Her daughter and Darien have never met before! Maybe she was wrong about it."

"And what if she wasn't?" Gaia asked quietly.

"Then we are going to tell him once he is older." Damian answered firmly.

**Okay I know it is short but it is only the prolog! Well maybe if you give me reviews I will be able to work faster! (: Anyway, please please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow ****thank you all for reviewing!! I was sooo happy you liked it! And I also hope you are going to like the first chapter as well .I know it is short but I am going to try to make the next one longer! Anyway, enjoy it and let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Darien? Are you sure, it was a good idea? Buying a house... no, wait... a MANSION so near to the city?" Zoisite asked standing in the middle of the big house.

"It is not that close to the city, 3 miles or so." Jedite said nonchalant.

"And we have our dear Alpha with us! Do not dare to oppose our Alpha!" Beryl snapped at him and wrapped her arms around Darien's arm.

Darien stood before the fireplace bored. "This is only a watchtower. There is a forest between the city and this house and another forest between this house and our main mansion. Anyway, I don't think we are going to spend a lot of time here. Only when we have something to do in the city like private meetings with people, we don't want to bring anywhere near to the pack." Darien was now 24 years old, tall and muscular. And he was the Alpha. Women throw themselves at him in every minute. His dark black hair and dark blue eyes were something they couldn't resist.

"Your parents would be proud of you." Nephrite said. Darien's eyes darkened the moment he mentioned his parent.

"Sorry." His friend said quickly. Darien didn't like to talk about his parents. It was a painful memory. The Nemesis-pack killed them when he was only 12 years old. Nobody saw that pack since then, no matter how much Darien wanted to take a revenge on them they couldn't find the pack. They were probably weak anyway, because their Alpha pair was killed in that battle as well. Darien was dying to find out who was their next Alpha so he could take his revenge on him.

"Darien, why don't you show me the bedroom of an Alpha?" Beryl purred in his ears.

"When hell freezes over! He would never take you to his bedroom you know that Beryl!" Lita said from beside Nephrite glaring at the other woman.

"Mind your own business! Tell her to leave me alone, Darien!" Beryl hissed.

"Leave her alone, Beryl. And leave me alone as well. I am not in the mood right now." shaking her arms off of him he stepped away.

Beryl stood there gapping.

"Did you not hear it Beryl? You can leave now." Rei smirked at her as well.

"I am going to be in my room." Beryl turned to Darien smiling at her seductively and walked away.

"I am going to be in my room." Mina repeated her words mockingly when she stepped in the room with Kunzite.

"Really Darien, why don't you tell her to leave you alone? She is so annoying." Lita murmured.

Darien shrugged, this whole Beryl issue wasn't that interesting anyway.

"The girls are right you know. What are you waiting for Darien? There are so many women waiting for you to make them your mate. You can choose anyone. And what are you doing? Taking countless mistresses instead of a mate." Kunzite said shaking his head.

"Shouldn't I wait for my soul-mate?" Darien growled. He hated to talk about this.

"Well, soul-mates are quiet rare nowadays. Not everyone can find his/her soul-mate. There are countless good and happy marriages between non-soul-mates." Ami explained.

"It is easy for you to talk. You all found your soul-mates." Darien sapped at them.

His friends and their mates downcasted their eyes. They just wanted to see Darien happy.

"Don't worry. Never mind me, I will be fine. Come on, we have to go to the city and pay a visit to my company. As the owner I have to sign some paper." Darien said and left the room. His friends followed him quietly.

--

"Serenity! Come on! I heard this new guy is really hot! He is working in this bookshop! Come on!"

"I am coming Molly calm down already! Girl you are obsessed with guys." Serenity laughed shaking her head and stepped in the shop as well.

After only a minute, Darien and his friends walked past the same bookshop Serenity and Molly had stood in front of.

"And then Darien glared at them with the: 'I am the Alpha so shut up!' God, they were so scared!" Jedite laughed out load.

Darien shook his head smiling. The meeting was over finally. He always forgot there was no Alpha in the human's world. Anyway, seeing he was the owner of the company nobody dared to say no to him, so it was almost like being an Alpha.

Suddenly he froze. He could smell something... _'Vanilla and cherry.'_ He sniffed again.

"Darien?" Kunzite asked when he noticed his friend wasn't following them. He watched him frowning. Darien looked like a tensed and concentrating wolf.

Darien knew this scent was alluring his whole body and the wolf roared in him when the scent vanished. He looked around franticly but he couldn't find the scent or the owner of the scent again.

"Darien?" Nephrite asked uncertainly.

"Nothing. It was only my imagination I guess." Darien answered and shook his head.

It was late at night when they got back to the mansion. His friends said their goodnights and went to find their mates leaving Darien alone before the fireplace.

"Darien! You are finally back." A short red-haired woman purred.

"Ann." Darien greeted her coldly. He wanted to be alone now. He just couldn't forget that scent...

"You are deep in thought I see. Can I help you relax a bit? I am sure I can find a way for you to enjoy this night." she asked seductively.

"Not now." Darien answered not even looking at her.

"As you wish. You know where my room is. Just don't mistake it with Beryl's room." Ann hissed and walked away.

Darien sighed and closed his eyes focusing on the scent of vanilla and cherry again. So calming so... alluring...

Suddenly he heard someone clearing her throat.

"Why can't you leave me alone for more than one minute!?" Darien shouted angrily when he heard the giggling of an older woman.

"I am sorry Prince. I see you are in a bad mood tonight."

"Mrs. Suzan." Darien said calmer and with respect on his voice.

"Would you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Please take a sit. I just thought..."

"That I am one of those women who want to be the Alpha's mate?" Suzan asked smiling.

"Yes."

"But you do not choose any of them to be your mate."

"No. However, maybe my friends are right. Soul-mates ate rare... I guess I am not as lucky as they are... Maybe I lost my soul-mate before I had the possibility to meet her." Darien answered bitterly.

"But you are still hoping you can find her, don't you Mr. Defounten?"

Darien raised his eyes on her. "You could always read me like an open book."

Suzan laughed out loudly. They were sitting in silence for a while.

"You are with us for more the 15 years now. Don't you ever wanted to go back to your old pack?" Darien asked suddenly.

"My pack disbanded when the Alpha pair and almost everyone were killed in the fight with Nemesis."

"I am really sorry."

"It is all right. You were just a little puppy back then, 9 years old, you can't remember it." Suzan shrugged.

"Yes. However, I remember back then I was really sick for a week. Nobody knew what was wrong with me." Darien frowned.

"I wonder why you were so sick?" Suzan asked with a tiny little smile on her lips.

"I don't know. I thought my parents might know why it happened, they were so mysterious about it. I even asked them but they never told me."

"Well yes... It was terrible when Nemesis attacked us. We were unprepared and the little princess..."

Darien looked at her with sudden interest. "Princess?"

"Yes. Serenity should be around 20 now."

"Should be?" Darien asked puzzled.

"I mean should have been... I mean... Nobody found her body, but if she was alive, we would have found her already, right?"

Darien nodded. Soon after that, Suzan left as well. Darien was sitting before the fire thinking about what happened.

'Serenity.' The name made his heart jump excitedly, but why? And that scent earlier... He sniffed however, he knew there was no way he would smell that scent again.

Sighing he stood up. It was time to look for one of his mistresses and try not to think about that alluring scent.

**Sooo what do you think? They almost met!! (:**

**Lily Topaz****, ****jupiter2005****, ****sailormoon0630****, ****Jaguarsolaris****, ****tryntee13****, ****iluvboys****, ****Mevneriel****, ****Magic713****, ****MoonGoddessMagic****, ****silverangel4567****, ****ilchi018****: Thank you!! All of you!! Here you go and I hope you are going to like it!!**

**lalakawaii****: mmm I am not that sure… But it is like nowadays but mixed with fantasy!**

**Silver Moon Goddess1****: Thank you! I am going to correct it! I hope you will like this story!**

**midnight blue08****: Yes. Serenity is the name of both of them but since her mother is already dead, it won't cause too many confusion hopefully.**

**shantie1984****: Thank you! Are you still reading my other story? (: Just curious!**

**PinkSlytherin****: Unfortunately, they never had the opinion to tell him…**

**lovelyl****: Thank you!! I try to improve my English!!**

**amystrats****: Yes, yes they are here!**

**chibiangel413****: You are going to like the next chapter then! (:**

**xopinkstarox**** (:**

**raye85****: Well they didn't find her and unfortunately, they didn't tell Darien what they knew…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii everyone! I am so glad you still like my story. I know… lot of mistakes but I couldn't find any beta reader yet… If you know someone****, please let me know!**

**Anyway,**** I hope you are going to like this chapter and as always let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 2**

Beryl stretched and yawned. She turned to her side smiling but the smile turned to a frown. There was nobody beside her... He wasn't there but what was she thinking anyway. Darien had never ever stayed with her after they had sex. And he had never taken her or anyone else to his bedroom either. No cuddling together, no sleeping together, no emotions, only sex and nothing else. Beryl smiled confidently. It was enough for her… for now at least. Although she wasn't the mate of the Alpha, not yet anyway, she was one of his lovers, which made her position in the pack stronger. Not talking about Ann. Beryl smirked. Grabbing her clothes, she put them on. She couldn't wait to meet with Ann and enlighten her about where Darien spent the night!

Once she stepped into the big lunchroom, she noticed that almost everyone was already eating his or her breakfast. Glancing toward Darien, she saw he was talking with Kunzite not even noticing her presence. Mina and her annoying group were there too and...Ann. Smirking she made her way toward the table. She frowned when she saw that the other girl was smirking at her too. Well, not for long!

"Sorry I am late, but I had an exhausting night." Beryl grinned confidently.

Darien glanced toward her bored then turned back toward his friend. Mina rolled her eyes while Ann glared at her.

"Well, I had quiet an exhausted night as well and I could still made it here in time!" Ann snapped back.

"What do you mean?!" Beryl yelled.

"Well if you really want to know, Dar-"

"Have a nice day everyone, we have thinks to do in the city." Darien interrupted her and he left with his four friends.

Once the men left the room, Beryl and Ann glared at each other again.

"You are lieing! Darien spent the night with me!" Beryl screamed.

"You are the one lieing! Darien was with me last night!" Ann shouted back.

"Hah, you bitch! Darien came to my bed at 2 am and we spent a great time together!"

"At 2... 2 am? He was with me around midnight..." Ann stuttered.

The two women were glaring and gaping at each other then narrowed their eyes.

"So he left you the moment he was finished with you." smirked Beryl.

"Why? Did he spend any more time with you than necessary?"

Mina and Rei rolled their eyes, Lita laughed out loudly while Ami flushed.

"It seems he really doesn't care about you two." Lita said finally.

"It is not your business! Darien is going to make me his mate sooner or later!"

"You?! He is going to make ME his mate!" Ann screamed.

--

"Well Darien? What made you so restless yesterday?" Zoisite asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Darien answered nonchalant.

"Oh, come on. You were sitting all alone, thinking about God knows what last night. And two women in one night? We know you are not interested in any of them. What did you want to forget so badly?" Jedite asked.

"It is nothing." Darien answered again.

The men frowned worriedly.

"Well, what is the plan for today?" Nephrite asked finally.

"I have a meeting in the company. We can meet in about 3 hours in the park." Darien said and walked toward the big building of the company: D&D.

--

"I am soooooo late!" Serenity yelped. The job-interview had already begun 10 minutes ago! "I can't believe I am this late!"

She ran through the entrance of D&D and stopped for a moment frowning. This scent was so... alluring! _'Rose and wild._' She thought. She shook her head and ran to the reception. _'I have no time for daydreaming now!'_

"Excuse me Miss, I am here for the job interview." She said breathing hard.

"I am sorry Miss, but the interview began 10 minutes ago." The woman behind the desk said.

"I know, but... please! I have to get this job!" Serenity pleaded with big puppy eyes.

"All right, all right, but I can't promise anything. Go to the 22th floor."

"Thank you! Thank you sooo much!" Serenity smiled happily and ran to the elevator. The door was about to close but she jumped in the lift before it closed completely. The jump she made surprised her. _'Wow that was quiet a jump!'_ she thought.

Darien stood in the escalator stunned. His eyes went incredible wide and the wolf began to wake up in him.

The door was about to close when out of nothing a silver haired, beautiful girl jumped in the lift. The jump she made was unbelievable. Only a werewolf could jump like that. But there was something even more surprising! The scent. Cherry and vanilla. His heart was beating with excitement, his whole body was responding to her presence. Even though she was still standing with her back toward him, the wolf in him roared. He was so close to turn to a wolf right there... He wanted this woman more than anything else in his life!

Serenity's body tensed. She knew that someone was behind her in the elevator. She could feel his eyes on her and the familiar scent. Rose and wild. Something began to wake up in her, but what? Finally, she couldn't help it anymore and turned around very slowly. What she saw made her hear stop for a moment. Deep blue eyes, dark black hair, tall, muscular body... Gulping she demanded her heart to slow down but she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Darien knew that this woman was a werewolf. She couldn't be human… the jump she made… the silver hair and silver eyes. He stared in her silver eyes and he could feel her alluring scent. The wolf in him wanted to come out and he couldn't and didn't want to stop it. With a quiet movement, he pushed the emergency button and the elevator stopped between two floors. Darien turned to a huge, black wolf immediately.

Serenity screamed in fear. What the hell was going on? Was she still sleeping?! She backed to the door and stared in the wolf's eyes.

Darien didn't know why she was so afraid, she was a werewolf too wasn't she? She belonged to another pack but why wasn't she shape shifting? He took a step closer to her and he sniffed her legs and her clothes. Serenity screamed and jumped away from him.

"Don't dare to come near me you... you monster! I have high-heels on and I am not afraid to use it!"

Darien smiled in himself. She was brave, going against an Alpha... And she didn't even turn to a wolf! But why? He was dying to see her in her wolf form. She had to be a delicate, beautiful silver wolf. She would look great beside him. The moment he felt her scent he had known he was waiting for her. She was his soul-mate! _'Why don't you turn to a wolf Chérie?'_ he tried to ask in her mind but... something was wrong, like there would have been a wall surrounding her. _'What the-?'_

"This is only a nightmare, I know there are no werewolves in real life... I am going to wake up soon..." Serenity whispered and closed her eyes tightly.

Darien was watching her smiling. He didn't know why he couldn't talk with her or why she said, there were no werewolves in real life... she was one too! The only thing he knew that he found his mate finally and she belonged to another pack. _'Well we have to do something about that then.'_ He thought.

Serenity's eyes went wide once the big wolf licked her legs and hands. She gasped when suddenly the wolf turned back to the handsome man. He was standing so close to her...

"What? How? When? I..." she tried to say something... anything.

"Why didn't you turn to a wolf, Chérie?" Darien whispered in her ears and Serenity shivered in pleasure.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She whispered with half closed eyes.

"Tsk tsk Chérie, tell me which pack you belong to?" Darien stared in her eyes deeply. Serenity was sure he could read her like an open book.

"Pack? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Chérie-"

"Why are you calling me Chérie? I am not Chérie!" Serenity snapped and tried to pull away from him, but she couldn't. Her body was between the wall and Darien's body. She couldn't do anything...

Darien narrowed his eyes. Could it be that she didn't know she was a werewolf? There was no way a werewolf wouldn't know what Chérie meant...

"So you are a lonely wolf who doesn't know she is a wolf, interesting." he smiled. "Of course we have to do something about it. It is actually better this way. No pack's symbol I have to take care about."

Serenity cried out when Darien grabbed her wrist. It only took for a second. Serenity was looking at her wrist with tears in her eyes. There was a big D on her white skin. Glancing up at the man, she saw him smiling smugly.

"Defounten. I am Darien Defounten." he smiled at her.

"How... How dare you?! I told you already I do not belong to any pack! I am a human!"

"Sure... there are so many humans running around with silver hair and silver eyes." Darien rolled his eyes.

Serenity gaped at him then closed her mouth defeated. What he said was true.

"And what is your name Chérie?"

"It is not your business."

"Oh it is. You know it is... you can feel it. I know you can smell my scent and... I know you want me... I can feel it, Chérie." he whispered, his lips were only inches away from hers.

"I... no... Leave me alone! Let me go!" Serenity shook her head.

"Are you really thinking I will let you go? No, Chérie. You are coming with me. You are part of the pack now. Don't try to run away from me, Chérie, I can find you no matter where you go. You already want to come with me, do not deny it. Now that we have finally found each other we can't let each other go."

Serenity opened her mouth to protest but changed her mind. It sounded crazy but he was right. Somehow, she deep down she knew she couldn't leave him.

"I don't like it at all, but all right. I will go with you to this...pack and you can see with your own eyes that I am not a werewolf. Now let me go!"

Darien smiled smugly and nodded. "All right. First, I have things to do here. We can go back after that."

"Great." She rolled her eyes. "Can we go then?" she asked impatiently waiting for him to push the button again so the elevator could take them to the next floor already.

"First thing first Chérie." He smiled and with a quick movement, he grabbed her waist and bit the sensitive skin on her neck as gently as he could. Serenity's body froze in his arms for a second then she sighed with pleasure. Her small moan made him want her even more.

Serenity didn't understand what was going on around her. He bit her damn it! Why was it not hurting?! Farther more it felt so intimate, almost like making love! She could feel the desire roaring in her.

Darien slowly pulled away from her neck and looked in her half-closed eyes. Growing he couldn't resist it anymore and kissed her deeply.

It was a quick but passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Serenity looked at him with dazed eyes for a second. After a moment she shook her head, she narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you?! Wasn't it enough that you scratched a D on my wrist you had to bite me?! Just how many more symbols does your stupid pack need?"

Darien couldn't help but smile. She wasn't comparing about the kiss at all.

"No, no Chérie, this bit means something else." he explained and pushed the button so the elevator could take them to the next floor.

"I have already told you, my name is not Chérie! It is Serenity!" Serenity hissed and rubbed her neck angrily.

Darien shook his head smiling. Serenity... where did he hear this name before?

"And why are you here, Chérie?" Once he saw her angry glare, he smirked. "Serenity."

"Job-interview." she murmured back. Why was she telling him everything?!

"Oh, you want to work for the company?" Darien raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. What about you? Did you come for the interview too?" Serenity asked nonchalant glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Not really." Darien chuckled when the elevator stopped. Once the door opened a lot of people, mostly the managers, stood there worriedly.

"Mr. Defounten! We are so sorry! There have never been any problems with the elevator before!" One of the managers said bowing.

Serenity's eyes went wide and she glanced at Darien. _'Oh my god! D&D. Darien Defounten. He is the big boss!_' She thought. She got in trouble for sure... He was THE boss and he was a WEREWOLF. _'Oh my God! Do this people know he is a werewolf?'_

"It is all right. The lady here came for the job interview however, I guess she is more than late."

Serenity glared at him while he was only smiling back. She took a deep breath and walked out the elevator when someone grabbed her arms. "I will meet you at the entrance in 20 minutes. Do not try to run away."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Sure." she said and walked away. Darien smiled and turned toward the managers. "All right gentlemen, let's go."

--

After 20 minutes, Serenity stood before the entrance angrily. She could run away now, why was she still standing here waiting for HIM?! Only because he said he could find her that didn't mean he really could. She glanced toward the busy street then shook her head. This was so strange but she couldn't leave. Her heart was beating wildly and she kept thinking about the quick kiss they shared.

"I am glad you didn't run away Chérie." Darien whispered in her ears.

Serenity murmured something but let him lead her away.

They were walking for a good 10 minutes now when Serenity finally asked. "Where are we going?"

"To the park." Darien answered smiling.

After another 10 minutes, they finally reached the park where four men were standing obviously waiting for them. Serenity stepped closer to Darien immediately. What if they were werewolves too and attacked her? For some odd reason she wasn't afraid from Darien, somehow she knew he would never hurt her. Darien smiled at her gently and turned toward his friends. The men were looking at them confused.

"Darien?" Nephrite asked puzzled.

"Yes?" Darien asked nonchalant.

"Why is another pack's member here?" Kunzite asked not taking his eyes of Serenity. Her silver hair and silver eyes were a deadly give away and he could smell the wolf in her as well.

"What other pack?" Darien smirked smugly while Serenity rolled her eyes.

The men glanced at her wrist and gasped in surprised.

"Darien! What the hell are you thinking? Do you want a war? What is the Alpha of her ex-pack going to say?!" Zoisite shouted.

"I wouldn't care about it, but relax, she didn't have a pack." Darien shrugged.

His friends were still staring at Serenity with narrowed eyes. Serenity turned toward Darien frowning.

"And what about your...mmm... Alpha? What is he going to say?" she asked.

The four men's eyes went even wider with surprise. Darien only laughed. "I am the Alpha." he whispered huskily in her ears.

"How-how come you didn't know it? Every werewolf knows when he/she is talking with an Alpha." Jedite asked stunned.

"Because I am not a werewolf?" Serenity snapped.

"Are you kidding me? We know you are a werewolf." Nephrite raised an eyebrow.

Kunzite was studying the girl carefully. Why did Darien take her with him? He had enough mistresses why would he want another one? He was acting strange around her through. Suddenly he noticed the bite marks on her neck. _'It can't be!'_ he thought.

"It seems somehow she doesn't know she is a werewolf. She didn't shape shift earlier and I couldn't communicate with her through telepathic." Darien explained.

"I have already told you, I am not a werewolf!" Serenity murmured her head began to ache.

"Tsk tsk Chérie. We know you are a werewolf, no need to deny it. Now let's go." Darien said wrapping an arm around her waist. His friends stared at them gaping.

"Ch-Chérie?" Nephrite stuttered.

Darien looked at them firmly.

"Not again. Could someone please explain me why he keeps calling me that?" Serenity asked annoyed. Something was going on... something she didn't understand.

"You don't know?" Zoisite asked her with disbelieve in his voice.

"She will find out soon enough." Darien snapped at them. "Let's go now."

The men nodded and they made their way toward their house.

**Yaaay ****chapter 2!! What do you think??**

**xopinkstarox****: (: (: thank you!**

**PinkSlytherin****, ****jupiter2005****, ****midnight blue08****: Here you go, they met! (:**

**chibiangel413****: I am happy you liked it!**

**Magic713****: No time for bickering (: They have bigger problems, like Serenity knows NOTHING about being a werewolf.**

**tryntee13****: Well I am sorry they met so soon, but I want to focus on something else not on their meeting (: I hope you still liked it!**

**Jaguarsolaris****, ****The Lunar Kunoichi****, ****Cosmic-lover****, ****blackacess****, ****whitesari****: Here you go!**

**BonitaChickia****: I am happy you like my story!**

**Lily Topaz****: Yeah well, they are in the same pack after all, they can't kill each other (: Ami is there too! All the girls are there.**

**iluvboys****: Thank you! I am trying to find a beta reader right now… I know there are some mistakes I really try not to mix past and present… Well I hope I can find a beta reader soon and that you are still enjoying the story!**

**moonlover46****: Yeah I am so sorry about the errors!**

**Silver Moon Goddess1****: Thank you!**

**lovelyl****: You are sooo right about it!! They are both red-heads!! (:**

**Celestial Moon Goddess****: Well Serenity won't get back her memory any time soon… **

**shantie1984****: It is all right I just wanted to ask (:**

**yuskeilove****: Poor Serenity knows nothing about werewolves… she has a lot to learn…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo dear readers! I am happy to tell you I have a beat reader and she helped me with grammar and all! Thank you thank you!! Anyway, I hope you are going to like this chapter! Read and review please!**

**Chapter 3**

Serenity stared at the huge house in awe... no it wasn't a house, it was a mansion!

"Do you like it, Chérie?" Darien whispered in her ears causing her to shiver.

"It is a huge house!" Serenity said. Suddenly her mind started to awaken, what was she doing? Coming to the house of a man that she only knew for a couple of hours and… and he was a WEREWOLF! Was she crazy? Did she really come and was about to walk in a big house full with werewolves? Panic filled her and she gulped.

"Darien, I am really sorry, I just remembered I have to go home. My...my parents must be really worried about me, so... Yeah... Don't worry, I can find my way back!" she blabbed nervously and turned on her heels but strong arms grabbed her waist gently.

"You don't need to worry, you are safe, nobody will hurt you." Darien purred in her ears.

"I am not scared!" Serenity answered quickly. "But my parents..."

"Your parents are dead." Darien smiled at her with a tiny smug smile.

"What? How did you know?" She glared at him and took a step back.

"If they were alive, they would have told you, you were a werewolf and wouldn't have left you alone." Darien said shortly.

"I... I know you would never hurt me, but the others..."

"They wouldn't dare to touch you. You belong to our pack now and" he lifted her hair away and caressed the bite mark tenderly. "and because of this. You have nothing to be afraid off." he smiled and kissed her neck lovingly.

"I am not afraid!" Serenity said stubbornly and took a step closer to the house bravely.

Darien chuckled. She couldn't fool him. He could smell her fear. Taking her hands in his he led her towards the house gently.

Serenity's eyes went wide. There were at least 15 people, women and men talking and laughing in the big living room like a big family. Once they stepped in the room, silence came over and everyone stared. _'My scent.' _Serenity thought. Darien had explained to her that the wolves knew each other scents and hers must be unfamiliar to them.

"Who is she, Darien?" A tall, brown haired girl asked while watching her carefully. Serenity glanced at Darien nervously but he stood beside her calmly.

All of the sudden a red haired woman jumped up and turned to a wolf, growling at Serenity dangerously. She couldn't help but take a few steps back and yelp when a few more people turned to a wolf as well. Darien didn't change, he only growled at them deeply and everyone went quiet in the room.

"She belongs to our pack." Darien said firmly and pushed the sleeves of her dress up, so that everyone could see her wrist.

Serenity flushed when she saw that everyone was looking at them stunned. Everyone turned back to his or her human form except for a dark brown wolf.

"Alan." Darien growled in warning but Alan didn't change back.

"No." Darien answered.

_'It m__ust be that telepathic thing Darien talked about.'_ Serenity thought.

"She didn't belong to any other pack. She was a lonely wolf. Nobody is going to attack us because of her." Darien answered and never took his eyes off of the other wolf.

Serenity looked around puzzled when everybody in the room gasped in surprise. Alan must have said something, because Darien changed to a wolf as well and began to circle around the other wolf.

"Alan wants to fight with Darien for dominance... He wants to be the Alpha. He said Darien is selfish and isn't the right person to be the Alpha. Now Darien has to fight him."

Serenity turned toward the tall brown haired girl stunned.

"We noticed that you don't understand what Alan said…umm…I wonder why?" A blonde girl said quietly beside Serenity. "I am Mina and these are my friends, Lita, Ami, and Rei."

"My name is Serenity." Serenity said but never took her eyes off of the big black wolf.

Darien snarled at Alan. Every time Alan had a chance, he tried to fight him and took his place as the Alpha. He was strong and fast, but his strength was nothing in compeer of Darien's. They were snarling and circling around each other for a few minutes, then Alan howled and attacked Darien.

"I'm sorry but this is ridiculous how can you just stand and watch this? We have to do something!" Serenity cried out in panic. Darien was being attacked and he wasn't protecting himself what was he thinking? This was all her fault if no one did anything then she would do it! She was just about to jump in between them when the girls grabbed her hands. Serenity tried to push her way through, but they were stronger .

"You can't!" Rei said firmly.

"This is between them!" Lita said.

"But-" A wolf yowled in pain interrupting Serenity. She turned toward the two wolves immediately. Alan's attacks were tiring him and making him weak. Just a little longer and Darien would have him in his mercy. His chance came and he jumped and bit Alan' back. The only thing that you could hear was Alan's howls of pain. Dairen then used his paws to pin and stared at him. Alan ears were drawn back and his tail was tucked between his legs to show his submission. The brown wolf was on his back yowling. He was bleeding hard. The black wolf growled and bit his throat being careful not to wound him anymore just to show his dominance. Letting him go finally, Darien made his way toward Serenity.

Serenity noticed that his left leg was bleeding slightly. She wanted to run to him, but once again was stopped by a voice in her head.

_'Don't.'_ She heard Darien's voice in her head.

Darien turned back to his human form and turned toward the others. "Is there anyone who has a problem with her being part of our pack?" Nobody answered. "Good." He turned toward Serenity and gently put his hands around Serenity's hips.

"She is part of our pack from now on." He said and turning away and led her out to the main hall.

"Come, I will show you to your room." Serenity followed him in silence.

They walked for a good four minutes, passing from corridor to corridor. Serenity was lost, she could not get enough of the paintings or even how the mansion was richly decorated . They finally stopped before a big grey door. Finally, they stopped before a grey door it was right beside an even bigger black door. Opening it, they entered the room.

"You can decorate it later." Darien murmured as he looked around the room wincing. There was only a bed, a little table with a chair and a wardrobe. Not a very lady like room.

"Your hand." Serenity whispered not caring about the room right now. She took his hand in hers and examined the wound carefully. It was only a little wound on his left hand.

"It is nothing." Darien murmured but he followed her to the bed and sat down on it. Serenity ran to the bathroom to get something she can use to clear the wound.

"Why?" she asked quietly, coming back and sitting next to him so that she could clean the wound.

"Why what?"

"Why did I hear you saying no in my mind?" She raised her eyes on him slightly.

"The wolves can communicate like this. I tried to talk with you in the elevator but I couldn't. It was like a wall has been around your mind not letting me in. Maybe, your abilities are coming back slowly. However, I had to concentrate to get the message through." Darien said.

"Am I... am I really a werewolf?" Serenity asked confused and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Yes. Don't worry. All of your abilities are going to come back with time." Darien said watching her with passionate eyes. She was so close to him... He could smell her with every breath he took. Her sweet alluring scent... His body was on fire with desire.

"I don't know... I always knew I was different than others, but..." She sighed and glanced at him. Her eyes went wide and she flushed immediately. The way Darien was watching her made her heart beating crazy and her whole body became warm under his steady gaze.

Darien groaned. "It is hard enough to fight against my desire for you but it is impossible now that I can smell your desire too, Chérie." he whispered and placed his lips on hers hungrily.

Serenity sat there frozen for a moment then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned when Darien ran his tongue over her lips.

Darien felt desire heating up his body and when Serenity's lips parted and his tongue slipped in her sweet mouth, the wolf in him roared with satisfaction. He couldn't control his body anymore. He laid her on the bed and kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth. He could feel every curve of her body pressing against his.

Serenity's thoughts flew out of her head she could only think about the lips kissing her senseless. Soon Darien's lips left her mouth and kissed her chin and throat and finally the sensitive skin bellow her ear.

Darien pushed one of his knees between her legs. He ran his fingers through her hair while he caressed her breast with the other one. Serenity moaned loudly and her body trembled beneath his. His lips finally found the bite mark and he kissed it tenderly. Serenity pressed her body against his and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hips began to move against his and groaning he followed her movement. His own voice moaning in pleasure made him realize what they were doing. He buried his face in the pillow above her shoulders and tried to gather his self-control.

"We have to stop Chérie." he whispered huskily. Serenity didn't listen to him and moved her hips against his while he grabbed the blanket tightly in his hands willing his body to stay still.

Serenity couldn't fight against her desire and the passion that filled her heart. She was sure she would die when Darien stopped kissing her.

Darien took a deep breath and unwrapped her legs from his hips gently. Serenity moaned disappointedly. He knew how much her heart was aching his heart was in pain too. _'Damn it!'_ He didn't mean to begin the mating, not now. This wasn't the right time for it. The desire and passion roared in his body heating his skin and demanding him to finish what he already began.

Serenity's breath was rapid and her heart ached in pain. The passion filled her stomach with aching heat but she didn't understand why this was affecting her so badly. She looked in his eyes desperately.

"It is all right, Chérie, it was my fault." Darien whispered and caressed her face lightly. He knew she was scared and that she didn't understand what was happening.

Once Serenity felt somewhat better, she sat up in the bed shaking. "What... What happened?"

"I didn't mean it but I began the mating-dance, I am sorry Chérie. I should have known better." Darien whispered and kissed her temple lovingly.

"Mating...dance?"

"Never mind it now. You have to rest." he smiled and kissing her lips once more, he turned to a wolf again.

Serenity watched him carefully. "What are you doing now?"

_'Every night the pack goes for a run in the forest. Once you remember how to turn to a __wolf, you can come with us'_

Serenity's eyes went wide. She could hear him clear in her mind. She tried to answer him, but her head began to ache.

_'It is all right. I am sure you will be able to use your abilities soon.' _Darien said and rubbed his head to her hands. Serenity couldn't help but giggled. He was like a puppy at the moment not the big and dangerous wolf.

"But... I could hear you so clear in my mind. I just couldn't answer." Serenity said finally and scratched his ear lovingly.

_'Go to sleep now Serenity, you had a long and tiring day. We can talk about this tomorrow.' _Darien said and walked out the room.

Serenity could hear the yowling of the wolves a few minutes later then everything went quiet. Sighing she slipped into bed. What a day... Finding out that she was a werewolf and throwing herself at a man, she just met...

She shook her head disappointedly. What werewolf she was... Not being able to use any of her abilities... Yawning she closed her eyes. Tomorrow... she is going to think about this tomorrow... Now she only wanted to sleep.

--

Darien leaded his pack to a clearing. Once they arrived, he stood a bit farther away from the others and glanced up to the waning moon sighing. Soon they would have to make their way back to the rest of the pack and to their main mansion.

_'Sere__nity has to find out how to turn to a wolf very soon... we do not have much time.'_ he thought. Suddenly Kunzite showed up beside him.

_'Is it true Darien?'_ he asked him.

_'What?'_ Darien glanced at him shortly then turned back to watch the forest for any movement.

_'Chérie?'_

_'Yes. Why? Weren't you all waiting for me to finally choose my mate?'_ Darien asked.

_'Yes and we are happy about it Darien. I am sorry we didn't trust you... We thought you would never find your soul-mate and we __just wanted to see you happy. However, it won't be easy, you know that right? She is new in the pack and she can't use her abilities... The elders and some of the younger won't take it kindly.' _Kunzite answered.

_'I know.'_ Darien sighed. _'Now go back to Mina your place is beside her during the run.'_

Kunzite nodded and walked back to his mate. Soon after he left Beryl stepped beside Darien and rubbed against his side intimately but Darien took a step back and glared at her coldly.

'_What is wrong Darien? You used to like being seduced.' _she purred in his mind.

_'I found my mate Beryl.'_ He answered and took a step away from her.

'_Do you mean that little bitch? She can't even turn to her wolf form! She doesn't deserve you!'_

Darien growled at her dangerously. _'Watch your mouth Beryl._' he warned her snarling.

_'Where is she now? She ca__n't even come with you to the run! Would she be really your mate she should have been beside you right now! What is she going to do on the new moon night?!_' Beryl snapped back.

_'It is not your business Beryl! Leave her alone and leave me alone as well!' _Darien answered and Beryl's eyes widened in shame. Darien didn't send the message directly to her but to each member of the pack who stood near to them. Ann grinned at her while the others chuckled or looked at her pitifully. Beryl turned around and walked away in shame.

In 30 minutes, the pack made their way back to the house. Once they got back, Darien changed into his human form and walked toward his bedroom. He stopped before the door and glanced at the other door next to his. Serenity was surely asleep by now... Groaning he stepped to her door... He couldn't resist it... Opening the door, he walked to into her bedroom quietly. He sat gently on her bed, ran his fingers through her hair, and caressed her face gently. The glory of the waning moon shinning on her made her even more beautiful, her beauty made him take his breath away. _'Now that I found my mate I will be damned if I let her sleep alone.'_ He thought and taking her in his arms gently he made his way toward his room. Serenity murmured something in her sleep but she didn't wake up. Darien laid her gently on his bed and soon joined besides her wrapping his hand around her waist, he fell asleep with a proud and satisfied smile on his lips.

**Okay, so that was chapter 3! Poor Serenity has to learn a lot of thing… Someone asked about the word Chérie. Yes****, it is a French word and it means something like Dear or Love. Well I can't speak French but I learn it for 2 years… I hope I remember correctly.**

**tryntee13****: I hope you liked this chapter as well. Yeah Beryl, Ann and Alan all there… Poor, poor Serenity… Fortunately Darien is there to protect her!**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Thank you! Yes, Serenity is confused…**

**Jaguarsolaris****: You mean he found out that she is the little girl his parents were looking for? He doesn't know about that…well not yet (:**

**jupiter2005****: Well you have to wait a bit for that, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**BonitaChickia****: Poor Serenity has a lot to learn, but the girls are there to help her!**

**lovelyl****: You are sooo right! (:**

**PinkSlytherin****: Well, there is going to be some fight between Sere/Beryl/Ann that is for sure!**

**AzianCutieMiyan****: Yes-yes he will be a part of the story! There is no Nemesis without Diamond right? (:**

**bunnykim89****: She won't remember for a while… But I hope you liked this chapter!**

**iluvboys****: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**shantie1984****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****LovelyPrincessUsako****, ****ladyinwaiting2005****, ****moonlover46****, ****Angel of Serenity88****: Thank you!**

**MindaAnn****: Yes it means mate, but don't worry, I will explain everything later!**

**Celestial Moon Goddess****: Don't worry she will find out everything in time!**

**Mrs. Darien Shields****: Yes it is a French word and it means Dear or Love**

**Edens-MoonlightAngel****: Thank you so much!! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**chibiangel413****: Poor Serenity is reeealy confused.**

**MoonGoddessMagic****: Humans can see pack's symbol too. And everything will be explained in the next chapters as Serenity learns more and more about the life of a wolf.**

**CATLIZ****: Thank you! My focus is on Destiny right now, but yeah, I have already begun to write this story! I hope you will like it!**

**lilchi018****: She has to learn a lot, but the girls and Darien are going to help her!**

**Cosmic-lover****: I liked that part too!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity opened her eyes and stretched

**Hi everyone! One more chapter!!! I know you had to wait long, but I am busy with schoolwork…. Sorry… Still I hope you will like this chapter!!**

**Chapter 4**

Serenity opened her eyes and stretched. She was lying on a big and comfortable bed; strong arms were wrapped around her waist. Wait a second... Strong arms? Her body tensed for a second and she turned around very slowly. The moment she saw Darien's face, she relaxed and a tiny smile formed on her lips. Then she frowned. Why was she in HIS bed?

Darien woke up the moment he felt her body tensing in his arms, but he did not open his eyes until her body relaxed again. When he saw her face only inches away from his he smiled proudly and lovingly. "Good morning." He said and stretched. Had he ever slept so well in his life?

"Good morning." Serenity went quiet for a moment then couldn't help but ask. "Why am I in your bed?" She asked. It was a big mystery why she didn't push him away. He was so close to her, she should have been scared but... Something was pulling her towards him.

"When we got back last night, you were already asleep and I just couldn't let you sleep all alone in that big bed." Darien grinned and buried his face in her hair.

"Is this your room?" Serenity asked while glancing around the room. She didn't even notice she was caressing his back lovingly. She frowned again. The room was very simple. There was a big bed, a desk, a couch, a few chairs here and there and a fireplace. Nothing personal. Did he just move in or something?

"Yes it is. Come, my nose is telling me that breakfast is ready. I am sure you are hungry." He said and sat up on the bed.

Serenity flushed and down casted her eyes. Darien grinned and raising an eyebrow he whispered in her ears. "What is wrong Chérie?"

"You... you are only wearing a pair of boxers." Serenity whispered back looking everywhere but at him.

He laughed out whole-heartedly. "You better get used to it. Just to let you know, I prefer to sleep naked but I thought it would be too much for you right now."

Serenity's body tensed immediately and he chuckled. He brushed her silver hair from her neck and kissed the bite mark tenderly. Her body relaxed and she sighed in pleasure but the sweet moment ended too soon. After a few moments, Darien stood up and went to find something to wear. Glancing back at her he shook his head smiling lightly. Serenity pouted in displeasure.

"I am sorry, but we have to hurry. I have to go to the city again. But we will finish what we began last night, I promise."

Serenity couldn't help but flush under his steady gaze. His eyes were already dark with passion and love. Finally, she found the strength to get out of the bed and looked around puzzled.

"What am I going to wear?" she asked.

Darien smiled and nodded toward a chair. Serenity gasped in surprise. There was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. "How?" she turned toward him again.

"I take care of everything. I am the Alpha after all." he grinned proudly.

"Men." Serenity mumbled and rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes, they made their way toward the dining room smiling and laughing.

---

When they entered the dining room, the others were already eating. Serenity followed Darien to the table shyly and sat down beside him. She was well aware of the curious eyes watching her every movements. Darien was eating and chatting with his friends like usually. Everyone was staring at them but it obviously didn't batter him. Serenity looked around and noticed a few familiar faces. Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei were sitting beside Darien's friend. She also noticed another red haired girl. Suddenly she frowned. This short, red-haired girl was watching Darien like he was a piece of meat. Serenity was sure she would throw herself at him in any moment now.

"Don't worry about her, she is Ann." Lita whispered in her ears.

Serenity smiled at her and took a bite from her toast. Darien and the others around the table were talking about some pack-business. She didn't understand a word from it but she tried to understand as much as she could. Ann was glaring at her like she was a murderer then turned back to chitchat with Darien again. She was obviously flirting with him! Serenity wished she could slap Ann across her face. The only thing that made her somewhat relaxed was that Darien didn't seem to care about Ann at all.

"Well, let's go then. We have to take care of everything until New-moon." Jedite said and stood up.

"Yeah, we have to hurry. We only have a few more days and we have to get back to the pack." Nephrite added.

Darien nodded. He stood up and placing a kiss on Serenity's lips, he walked out the room with the others. Serenity flushed while the girls giggled. Ann cleared her throat and glaring at Serenity one last time, she left as well.

"Poor, little Ann. Trying so hard to be the mate of the Alpha so long, and now he didn't even look at her." Rei said laughing.

"Don't worry Serenity, Ann is just one of the women who threw themselves to Darien's feet every moment, but he never really cared about her." Lita explained.

"Yeah, he never really cared about any women, so you better tell us, how you wrapped him around your little finger!" Mina jumped up and down excitedly.

"I don't-" Serenity began but Lita interrupted her.

"And where were you before? Why didn't you have a pack? Why can't you understand the communication of the wolves'?" She sputtered. Rei hit her on the head lightly.

"Calm down you two! You are confusing her! Are you pregnant or something? Babbling like this, really..."

Serenity stared at them with wide eyes. Pregnant? Aren't they too young for that?

"Rei!" Lita and Mina shouted flushing.

"I know, I know. You would have told us if you were. But anyway, you are confusing her! Let's begin from the start. Why didn't you come for the run last night and what is your relationship with Darien?" Rei asked curiously.

"Where did you spend the night?" Ami asked suddenly. The girls stared at her gaping and with wide eyes. Ami's face turned pink and she shrugged. "I am just curious." She whispered shyly. The girls burst out laughing while Serenity blinked at them confused. She didn't understand what was going on but these four girls were nice and she felt in easy with them.

"Well? Serenity?" Mina asked impatiently.

"Darien showed me my room last night." Serenity began.

"And guess what? It is exactly next to Darien's!" Lita added. "Nephrite told me last night!"

The girls gasped. "You really are someone important to Darien!" Rei said excitedly.

"Yes-yes! I asked Kunzite about it, but he didn't want to tell me, what he knew about your and Darien's relationship!" Mina chipped in.

Serenity didn't understand why they were so shocked but she didn't really know the rules of the werewolves' either.

Finally, she cleared her throat. "Well I fell asleep in my bed, but I woke up in Darien's." she admitted shyly.

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed and jumped up.

"He let you enter his bedroom!? I want to know everything!" Mina shouted.

"Nothing happened!!!" Serenity protested.

"Nothing? What are you talking about? He took you to his bedroom! You slept in the Alpha's bed! Darien had NEVER EVER allowed anyone to enter his bedroom! He wouldn't even let women speak about his bed!" Rei answered.

"Serenity, I am sorry, but... If you are obviously so close to Darien, then… why didn't you come for the run?" Ami asked suddenly.

"I... I can't change to my wolf form." Serenity admitted shyly.

The girls went quiet. "You... you can't? Why?" Lita asked.

"I didn't even know I was a werewolf. I was living in the city in my whole life." Serenity answered quietly.

"In the city? With humans? What about your parents?" Mina asked.

"I am an orphan. I was found in the park when I was only 5 years old. I don't remember what happened before."

"And... and what were you doing on New-moon and Full-moon nights?" Ami frowned stunned.

"What do you mean?" Serenity raised an eyebrow puzzled.

"On every New-moon- and Full-moon night we turn to our wolf form and we can't change back until the sun rise again." Rei explained.

Serenity's frown deepened. "Well true to be told, I was always very sick on New-moon- or Full-moon nights. The doctors couldn't tell me why, but-"

"Maybe something was blocking you to turn to a wolf? Your amnesia maybe." Ami wondered.

"So that's why you don't understand the communication between wolves."

Serenity turned toward Rei and nodded. "Now I understand what they are saying but I can't answer."

"Maybe if you manage to turn to your wolf form…" Mina's eyes brightened. "We can teach you!"

Serenity smiled at her. "You really can?"

"Of course!"

"You have to learn a lot about being a wolf." Rei sighed.

"I know. Kunzite and the others were very surprised that I didn't know Darien was an Alpha and that I didn't know the rules of the werewolf's. And that I didn't know what Chérie meant."

The girls stared at her with wide eyes.

"Where-where did you hear that?" Ami asked quietly.

"Darien always calls me Chérie, but I have no idea why." Serenity admitted.

"Darien?" Lita gasped. Rei walked to Serenity and brushed her hair away from her neck.

"He marked you!" She shouted.

"What? What are you all talking about? Darien didn't tell me and he didn't allow the others to tell me either." Serenity asked curiously.

"Maybe he is the one who wants to tell you." Ami answered quietly.

"Can you please tell me? I promise I won't tell him you told me!" Serenity pleaded.

"I am sorry Serenity, but we can't. He is our Alpha." Lita answered shaking her head.

"But we can help you! We can explain you the rules and how you can fit in the pack." Mina answered cheerfully.

"And how to turn to a wolf." Ami added.

Serenity nodded and the girls made their way toward the garden.

---

When they entered the garden, they were joking and laughing together like they were best friends since forever.

"You are very lucky you found your soul-mates." Serenity said.

"Look who's talking." Mina laughed.

"But I don't understand something... Everyone is around the same age here. Why aren't there any children here?" Serenity asked puzzled.

"Oh there are, but they are at home." Lita shrugged.

"At home? I thought-"

"Oh, you thought this house was our home? No-no, our home is deep in the forest in a huge mansion. We have to go back soon... The New-moon-night, you know." Rei explained.

"But you have to learn to turn to a wolf until then! I am so curious how your wolf form looks like!" Mina clapped excitedly.

"We have a lot of abilities when we turn to a wolf. Better smelling and hearing for example. We can use these abilities in our human form as well. Of course not as good as in our wolf form." Ami explained.

"Good morning girls, where are you heading this early?"

"Suzan!" Mina greeted the older woman with a bright smile. She was always like a mother to her.

"We are heading to the rose garden. We want to teach Serenity how to turn to a wolf!" Lita smiled.

"So, you are Serenity?" Suzan turned toward the girl. Last night she couldn't believe in her ears when Darien said the name Serenity. Last night she didn't have a chance to meet her but now...

"It is nice to meet you." Serenity smiled lightly. This woman was so familiar but why?

"You grew up to a beautiful young lady."

"Excuse me but... do I know you?" Serenity asked frowning.

Suzan didn't know what to say. Here she was, the lost princess finally came back, but what could she say? This was not the right time to tell her... Not until she remembered everything! _'What am I doing? I have been waiting for years to finally meet her again!'_ she thought and suddenly she hugged Serenity tightly.

Serenity stood there stunned and let the older woman hug her like there was no tomorrow.

"I am happy you finally found the Defounten pack... Your mother would be proud of you." Suzan whispered to her.

Serenity looked at her with wide eyes. What was she talking about? Did she know her mother?

"Darien was waiting for you for so long. Damian and Gaia can rest now in peace. They never get the chance to tell him the true, but now everything turned out all right at least." Suzan said sighing with tears in her eyes.

"Suzan what are you talking about?" The girls stared at her puzzled.

"Never mind, never mind... I am only an old lady blabbing around." Suzan smiled and whipped her tears away. She smiled at Serenity once more and walked away.

"What is going on here?" Lita asked stunned.

"Maybe... she finally accepted the fact that her old pack died and she went crazy?" Mina suggested.

"Yeah, sure... after 15 years... Mina, please." Rei muttered rolling her eyes.

"Maybe, we should let Darien know about this?" Ami added.

"Oh, come on, I am sure she just got confused." Mina said and the girls began to walk towards the rose garden again.

Serenity walked behind them frowning. She couldn't help but think about Suzan and what she said. She was so familiar. _'Find the Defounten pack.'_ It echoed in her head. What was going on? Where did I hear that?

**Okay that was it for now! Let me know what you think!!**

**Lily Topaz****: Thanks! Beryl and Ann yeah... the usual negative characters...**

**sailormoon0630****: Mmmm I guess it is down... that is the only way it can hid the bite mark... I guess (:**

**bunnykim89****, ****Jaguarsolaris****, ****iluvboys****, ****Lisa Note****, ****Death'sDarkestAngel****, ****xopinkstarox****, ****Paramecio**** : Thank you!!! Here you go!!**

**lovelyl****: Thank you thank you thank you!!!! (:**

**jupiter2005****: Serenity is a bit confused about this whole new situation but she will be more active later!**

**Cosmic-lover****: Thanks! (:**

**shantie1984****: Yeah lot of questions but it is normal.. it is only the beginning (:**

**Silver Moon Goddess1****: You are soooo right!**

**chibiangel413****: Exactly! Serenity is confused right now...**

**yuskeilove****: She will a few of them at least (:**

**Edens-MoonlightAngel****: Sorry that the chapters are so short but beside school it is hard to find the time to write...**

**AzianCutieMiyan****: Thank you so much!**

**moonlover46****: Suzan is the only one who knows about Serenity... but I will explain it later!**

**BonitaChickia****: She is confused as well (: and I am happy you liked it this far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know… you had to wait very long for this chapter but it is ready! ****Actually, it was ready for a while now, but I had things to do… Anyway, I hope you will like it!!! Let me know what you think!**

**Special thanks to my beta-reader: ****inna14****!! **

**C****hapter 5**

"I can't do it..." Serenity sighed again for the fifth time and sat down on the bench.

"You are doing it fine!" Lita said and put her hand on her shoulder smiling at her kindly.

"Try it one more time." Rei sighed. Serenity nodded and stood up again.

"Close your eyes and focus. You have to WANT to turn to a wolf. Imagine as your body take the form of a wolf." Mina whispered quietly.

The girls were standing around Serenity waiting in silence. Serenity closed her eyes in concentration, she tried her best, but nothing happened...

"It isn't working!" She murmured frustrated.

"You need to believe in yourself." Ami said.

"I am trying and I really want to!" Serenity answered disappointed.

The girls were sitting on the bench deep in thought. They tried to teach Serenity, and she tried her very best too, but it just wasn't working. They even changed to their wolf forms so Serenity could imagine herself changing, but it didn't help either...

"Don't worry about it Sere. Today was the first time you've tried to change. I am sure you'll be able to turn into a wolf if you keep on practicing." Mina smiled and hugged her new friend when her stomach grumbled loudly.

The girls stared at her stomach surprised then burst out laughing.

"I guess we trained a lot today... We probably missed lunch as well." Lita laughed.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go and eat! Come on!" Mina jumped up and turned toward them smiling.

"I am not hungry..." Serenity whispered quietly.

"Oh, come on, Sere, don't be upset." Lita patted her back lightly.

_'Easy for you...'_ Serenity thought. She couldn't even turn into her wolf form! Was it really too much to ask for ... Too many things happened to her in a day and they are too confusing to even think about. Yesterday she was a somewhat normal girl from the city and now here she was in a new situation that was, complicated and confusing. The way that they lived their lives was too much for her to understand. They had rules and laws she didn't even know off and nobody was going to tell her either. It just wasn't fair! She had to do something against it!

"Well, well, well, what a surprise. What are you girls doing here, in the rose garden?"

"Oh, Darien! We didn't know you were already at home." Rei turned toward the voice and noticing Jedite, she smiled at him warmly.

"Yeah, you came back early." Ami added.

"Early? It is almost 6 pm." Jedite said grinning.

"6???!" The girls jumped up in surprised.

"It is no wonder we are so hungry... We didn't even notice how late it was! Time does fly by." Lita laughed and made her way toward the kitchen. The girls followed her.

"Are you coming, Sere?" Rei stopped and turned back toward Serenity raising an eyebrow.

"I am not hungry..." Serenity murmured again.

"But-"

"Go ahead, we will join you later." Darien interrupted her. Rei stared at him for a second then she went after the others.

The girls and their mates turned one more time back watching the pair curiously then finally they left them alone in the garden.

"What is wrong Chérie?" Darien stepped to her and sat down besides her on the bench. However, when he wanted to touch her hand, Serenity jumped up and began to walk up and down before the bench.

"What is wrong? This is wrong!"

"This?" Darien looked at her confused still sitting down but he still had the earning to touch her.

"Yes this!" Serenity pointed around. "Everything!"

"Everything..." Darien repeated slowly.

"Yes, everything! Do you have to repeat everything I say?" Serenity said fuming.

"I'm just trying to understand your point Chérie."

" And then there is that word! Why do you call me Chérie? Nobody tells me anything! It is just that I don't understand anything and I don't know a single thing about being a wolf!"

Darien was watching her frowning. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing..." Serenity muttered. "I want to go home."

"You are at home." He answered.

"You know what I meant. I want to go home to MY house." Serenity rolled her eyes. "I... I don't feel that I belong here. You were wrong..."

"Yes you do belong here. You may not see that but I do. You belong right next to me!" Darien said, he stood up and went to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I need you just like you need me." He whispered in her ears lovingly.

"But why? Why do I feel like this? It is so sudden..." Serenity asked burring her face in his shirt.

"What do you mean why? Because you are my soul mate." Darien said caressing her silver hair lightly.

"But what does it mean? I... I don't understand anything." she whispered against his chest.

Darien sighed. "I am sorry... I know everything is new for you... I also have to get used to it that you don't know what these things mean. That you don't know what mate or Chérie is or...or what this mark means." he said quietly and kissed the bite mark lovingly.

"See what I meant? I don't belong here..." Serenity sniffed.

"I didn't mean it like that. It is just... usually the females here know what these things mean... You aren't the only one, who has to get used to this new situation. I had to learn a lot too." He smiled gently at her.

"But... But I can't turn into a wolf... I tried and tried and nothing happened... The girls were so nice and patient with me and I still couldn't change..." Serenity down casted her eyes and stared at her feet sadly.

"Oh, so that was the problem then." Darien chuckled. Serenity glared at him for making fun of her. Darien nuzzled her neck still chuckling.

"It just... It just doesn't want to work. The girls said I just have to close my eyes and focus and that I have to want to turn into a wolf. But I really do want to! But for reason it doesn't! Why isn't it working then? They also said that I have to imagine myself changing into a wolf, but..."

Darien put his finger on her lips to stop her angry blabbing.

"Close your eyes." He said quietly and turning her in his arms, he hugged her from behind now.

"Darien... It is pointless... I just can't...."

"Just do it. Close your eyes."

Serenity sighed and closed her eyes.

"Take a deep breath. That is it. Try to feel your surroundings." He whispered in her ears.

"Feel my surroundings?"

"A small stream is running through the garden, can you hear it?"

Serenity frowned in concentration. _'Stream? Where? I can't hear anything...'_ she thought and almost gave up when suddenly...

"I can hear it! Darien! I can hear it!" she turned to Darien with wide and excited eyes. He smiled at her proudly and turned her around again.

"Close your eyes again. Dinner is ready can you smell it?" Darien sniffed. "It is chicken."

Serenity concentrated again, her body was tense. "Oh my God! I can smell it! It is chicken! Chicken and... chocolate pudding!"

Darien laughed out loudly. "Great! See, it isn't that hard."

Serenity smiled at him with an incredible wide smiled and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"It is thanks to you! You seem to always believe in me... Chér" When she said the word Chér she watched him carefully. Now it was time to find out what that name meant. If he could call her Chérie, she could call him that too, right?

Darien stared at her surprised for a second then he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that it was difficult to breathe not talking about speaking. God, he had never ever laughed so hard before. Serenity stood before him frowning and she glared at him.

"What is it?" she murmured, however she already knew she said something wrong. "I was only being logical!"

"I know love, but Chérie is only used for females!" Darien said while he touched her cheek affectionately. "At least you didn't call me Chérie! That would have been worse!" Darien said whispering so that she was the only person that could hear.

"What?! You call me Chérie all the time! You never told me it meant something funny... Wait, it doesn't mean something like stupid right?" Serenity narrowed her eyes at him.

"No-no you misunderstand it." Darien took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. Glancing at Serenity's angry little face, he hugged her smiling. "Chérie... Only the females can be called like this. Thank God, Jedite didn't hear it... He would never let me forget about it." Darien chuckled. Chérie... it was the special nickname for the females and only their soul mates were allowed to call them at that name.

"Females? Does that mean you can call any other woman Chérie?" Serenity asked. Somehow, she didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of Darien calling anyone else Chérie.

"Never. I would never ever call anyone else Chérie... it is your name, yours alone." Darien answered seriously and looked in her eyes deeply.

Serenity blushed and wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his neck.

"Come, dinner is ready and I have a feeling you didn't eat much today." Darien smiled at her and taking her hand in his, he leaded her toward the kitchen.

---

Serenity sat in Darien's room before the fireplace sighing. Darien and the others were gathering in the garden. They would go to the run in any moment now. Serenity shook her head. She promised herself, she wouldn't be upset because of it. Why should she be upset anyway? She had no idea what it was like... During this short time, she spent here, she already learned something... There were many, many rules in the life of the pack... She couldn't help but glance out the window. Closing her eyes, and once more she sighed again.

Running through the forest, through the field... playing tag and chase... Suddenly she jumped up. Where did these images come from? Like a memory... Everything was foggy but the field, the trees and the feelings... Someone was playing tag with her but she couldn't see his face. She shook her head to clear it. She wanted to make some research while Darien and the others went for the run, but now this plan seemed stupid and boring. She wanted to go with them! She wanted... she needed to go!!!

She stepped to the window again. The pack had already changed and now they were gathering in their wolves' form. Any moment now and they would be going.

Serenity walked to the middle of the room nervously and closed her eyes. _'I want to go with them! I want to go with them for a run!'_ She thought. Her heart was beating fast and the world spun around her. Everything was a blur around her, her body tensed and stretched and a long forgotten, familiar feeling filled her heart.

For a second she didn't dare to open her eyes. She could smell and hear much better now. The feeling was unbelievably and she had to make sure she was standing firm on her four legs. Wait a sec... four legs?

She opened her eyes very carefully and stared at her feet. _'Wolf feet... Wolf feet!!!'_ She thought happily and ran around the room excitedly. It was a wonderful feeling, running so fast... Suddenly she cocked her ears. She could hear the noises from the garden. They were still here! She could still get there in time and go with them for the run!

Serenity ran out the room excitedly. The door opened easily, it was obvious that Darien made sure a wolf could push the door open whenever it wanted.

Running through the floor suddenly she stopped. There was a huge mirror ahead of her. Slowly she made her way toward it. She wanted to know what she looked like in her wolf form. Her eyes went wide with surprise. She had silver fur... pure silver... She was gaping at her reflection when she heard Darien's yowling. _'They're going!'_ she thought and ran out the house as fast as she could.

---

Darien yowled; for the pack to be ready to leave. He glanced around again... something made him nervous but he didn't know what.

_'Darien?'_ Nephrite's voice echoed in his mind.

_'Just a sec.'_ Darien answered and narrowed his eyes. He could hear some noises from a bush. He prepared himself for a fight and snarled. The others noticed this as well and they waited snarling and ready to fight.

Suddenly he smelled a familiar scent. Cherry and vanilla. _'How-?'_ he thought when a beautiful silver wolf stepped out from the bush. Darien's heart jumped, his eyes went wide and his body tensed. _'Chérie...'_

The others couldn't pick up her scent and didn't know her wolf form so they snarled at her dangerously.

Serenity took a few steps back scared. What now? She still couldn't communicate with them... How would she let Darien know, it was she?

Darien reacted immediately when he saw the danger, his mate was facing. He jumped before her and facing the pack, he snarled at them dangerously. The others were staring at him confused but took a step back.

_'Darien?'_ Kunzite asked.

_'__It's Serenity.'_ Darien answered so that everybody could hear it.

They were staring at the silver wolf surprised. Serenity sighed in relief but once Darien turned toward her, her eyes widened. The black wolf was standing only a few feet away from her and he was watching her with passion-filled eyes. Serenity's heart was beating rapidly and her body was shaking a bit, but still... she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

**Yay Serenity made it she could change!! (: Let's see what happens next!**

**RoyalLovers1418****, ****moonlover46****: she has to learn a lot, right?**

**jupiter2005****, ****sarahr85****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****sailormoonluver101****, ****serena r****, ****mangamania2006****: Thank you!! Here you go!**

**Mrs. Darien Shields****: Now you made me very proud!! Thanks you!!**

**Ken and Kao forever****: I hope you are going to enjoy it!**

**safariwriter****: Thank you! I still LOVE your story (: Can't wait to read more and I hope you will like my story as well!**

**bunnykim89****: Yeah, they are friends now.**

**lovelyl****: Yeah Suzan know very much... I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**chibiangel413****, ****Cosmic-lover****: Serenity will remember things... very slowly.**

**Lily Topaz****: Beryl is still there. About Diamond, yeah he will be in this story later and no Mina and the other don't have kids... yet (:**

**kyil****: Yeah don't worry, I will finish Destiny for sure! About using Darien instead of Endymion... mm I don't know (: It just happened this way (:**

**shantie1984****: Yeah I think so too (:**

**BonitaChickia****: I am happy you like Suzan! I like her too (:**

**TriGemini****: You are sooooo right about Suzan!! Darien is very possessive, yeah but I like him this way (: Ann and Beryl are going to try something against Serenity for sure... Just wait and find out in the next chapters!! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here you go guys with the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 6**

Darien couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had always known that once she changed she would be the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. The pure silver fur was rare... very rare. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen a werewolf with silver fur. He saw a cloudy picture about a small silver wolf in his mind for a second but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

_'God, you are beautiful.'_ His voice echoed in her mind and she flushed for a second. Glancing around, she saw that the pack was still staring at her like they've never heard what Darien said.

_'You are the only one hearing it, Chérie.'_ Darien chuckled and taking a step closer he nuzzled her neck.

_'Can we go already?'_ Beryl snapped at them angrily and turned away from them.

Darien looked at Beryl nonchalantly then he turned back to Serenity. _'Do you want to come with us?'_ he asked her gently.

'Yes, yes, yes!' Serenity wanted to cry out loudly, but she couldn't. She couldn't use the link to communicate with the others yet. She despairingly tried to find a way to tell him, she wanted to go!

_'I know you understand what we are saying, you just can't answer.'_ Darien sighed. Was it a good idea to take her for the run? Of course, he wanted her to come. He couldn't wait for the moment to run beside his mate through the forest, through the fields, the rivers...but... She didn't know the rules or the signs the werewolves used...

Serenity saw the doubt in his eyes. How could she let him know, she wanted to go?! Suddenly she had an idea! Although she had never seen, how the wolves communicate with each other but she had seen dogs before! She waggled her tail.

Darien stared at her with surprised eyes for a minute. He wanted to laugh out. 'Smart.' he thought and turned toward the pack_. 'She is coming with us for the run.'_ He announced.

_'What?!'_ Ann yelled at him.

_'You can't be serious! She doesn't know nothing about the rules! She would put the pack in danger!'_ ' Beryl snapped as well and most of the wolves nodded in agreement.

_'I am sorry Darien, but now I have to agree with Beryl and Ann.'_ a big, grey wolf said. He was the oldest wolf there.

_'Jon.' _Darien growled.

_'You think it is a good idea? The other members of the pack don't even know her, she isn't officially part of the pack and you want to take her with us for the run!?'_ Jon said angrily.

_'Enough! I said she is coming with us! The responsibility is mine.'_ Darien growled. Everyone went quiet at once. It was there Alpha speaking now.

_'Mina, tell Serenity everything she has to know about the run, please. She can understand you, but she can't respond.'_ Darien sent the message to Mina and taking a deep breathe walked toward the gate of the garden.

Serenity felt uneasy because of the quarrel. Maybe she shouldn't go after all... She shook her head. No, she wanted to go! Now that she finally managed to turn into a wolf, she wanted to go with them! She had to learn a lot, sure, but she had to begin somewhere, right? Making her decision, she walked towards Darien, when a light-brown wolf stepped before her.

_'You can't go after him. Don't worry, we will explain everything.'_

'Mina?' Serenity thought, when she recognized her new friend. Glancing around, she took a step back in fear. Everyone was watching her and Darien was a few feet away from her. She could feel his eyes on her as well and she knew he would have been beside her side in a second if someone had tried to attack her, but...

_'I am sorry, but Darien is the Alpha, he has to lead the run. He will lead us and none can overtake him until he says so. We will be beside you, don't worry. Don't fall behind and watch for the signs that is all.'_ Mina explained.

Serenity sighed. Watch the signs... Only if she knew what these signs were... She thought bitterly.

_'You have to run somewhere in the middle until Darien says we can run free.' _Mina finished.

_'The younger, older or sick members of the pack run in the middle usually so the stronger ones can protect them from every direction.'_ Lita added and took her place on Serenity's other side.

_'It is so strange you can't talk.'_ Rei sighed.

Serenity bowed her head sadly.

_'Don't worry, Sere. I am sure you will find out how to use the link soon.'_ Ami smiled.

Darien glanced at Serenity concerned once more then he yowled letting the pack know it was time to go. While he was running in front of the others, he was thinking about Serenity all the time. Was it a good idea to let her come with them? This was the first time she changed to a wolf for who knows how long... Could she keep up with the long and fast run? He shook his head. He had to concentrate!

Serenity was panting hard. They were running for only a few minutes and the muscles, she hadn't used for years, were aching already. She wasn't used to run on four legs either, so she was tripping in every two minutes. She could feel Darien's eyes on her and she tried her very best to coordinate her steps better and to run faster.

_'Don't worry Serenity. Darien is running slower than usual and we are heading to the nearest clearing.' _she heard Rei's voice in her mind.

After five more minutes, Darien finally said that everyone could run to the clearing on his/her own. Serenity sighed in relief. Now that they could run free, she could run a bit slower. The girls went on their separated ways; each one of them was running beside their mates; however they were always within sight. Beryl and Ann ran ahead immediately trying to find Darien and run with him, however, he slowed down and not even glancing at them, he went to find Serenity. They were watching the new couple angrily.

_'That little whore.'_ Beryl hissed.

_'She doesn't deserve Darien! She can't be his mate; she doesn't belong to the pack!'_ Ann added.

The two women were glaring at each other with narrowed eyes.

_'I don't like it at all, but I am afraid, we have to make a deal.'_ Beryl murmured.

_'Until she is out of our way.'_ Ann nodded.

_'Right.'_ Beryl agreed and turning around they ran to the clearing.

--

_'You are doing it great!'_

Serenity glanced at Darien with disbelieve in her eyes.

_'I mean it. Sure, you have to learn to coordinate your movements but you ran quiet fast, I was surprised.'_ Darien smiled at her while they ran together.

'Only if you knew, I am almost collapsing from all this running...' Serenity thought and because she couldn't answer him, they ran in silence.

_'It is so strange you can't answer.'_ Darien said after a while but once he saw her sad face he added quickly_. 'Don't worry! You just need time.'_ he said gently.

Serenity sighed. She wanted to ask how much farther this clearing was, because she was really tired now. Glancing around she noticed they were the slowest! Nobody was around them and she glanced up at Darien worriedly.

_'It is all right.'_ Darien said calmly. _'We are almost there anyway.'_

Serenity nodded and in five more minutes, they arrived to the clearing. There was a small river nearby and Serenity went immediately there to drink. The fresh and cool water gave her back her strength and calmed her down. She wondered what it would be like swimming and playing in the water? All of a sudden, she remembered something... A waterfall... Someone was splashing her and she shook her silver fur. She could hear a puppy's laugh behind her. She turned toward him, but she couldn't see him... only his silhouette. She felt him coming closer and licking her nose lovingly.

Serenity blinked and she found herself at the river again. Was it... was it a memory from her childhood?

_'Chérie?'_ A voice echoed in her mind and she glanced up at Darien. He stood so close to her she could feel his breathe on her face. _'What happened? I called your name at least three times.'_

Serenity shook her head.

_'Take it easy Sere._' he smiled and licked her nose lovingly.

Serenity stared at him with wide eyes. The memory... It felt the same... Could it be that... that she knew Darien when they were little? She wanted to ask him about it, but she couldn't.

_'We can turn back to our human while we are here, if you want to.'_ Darien said.

Serenity shook her head. She finally could change into a wolf and she wanted to enjoy every moment of it. Not talking about the fact, she had no idea how to change back...

_'All right.'_ Darien smiled and nuzzled his head in her fur.

The next 20 minutes they spent laughing and walking around the clearing. Darien explained how she could recognize a wolf that is ready to fight, or giving up a fight. They practiced how to jump through the river. Serenity tripped every once in a while but she enjoyed every moment.

When the pack gathered in the clearing, Darien had to leave her again to lead the pack back to the house. Beryl and Ann chose this moment to show up beside Serenity.

_'I hope you enjoyed your time with Darien today. It won't be like this forever.' _Beryl hissed in her mind.

Serenity turned to her stunned.

_'I know you can't use the link to communicate with Darien or with anyone for that matter.'_ Beryl grinned.

_'Just so you know, Darien will leave you soon. Maybe he thinks you are his mate right now, but he will get bored with you soon enough.'_

_'And Darien is our Alpha. He has to take care of the pack and tell the truth you are a nobody... you just appeared out of nothing. The elder members of the pack at home won't accept you.' _Ann added arrogantly.

_'You are pretty, that is the truth, but Darien is only interested in you because of your body. Once he gets bored with you he will come back to me.'_ Beryl grinned.

Serenity's eyes widened slightly and Beryl smirked. _'Oh, I forgot to mention, I am Darien's number one lover.'_

_'What?! I AM his number one lover!'_ Ann hissed.

_'Ha, in your dreams!'_ Beryl snapped back.

Serenity couldn't help but smile a bit. She knew they wanted to use her feelings towards Darien against her. She also knew they were probably his lovers before he found her, but not anymore... right? She gulped. 'I trust him!' she thought.

Beryl and Ann were busy yelling at each other so they didn't noticed when she left them and walked to Mina and the others.

The way back to the house was even more tiring. Her muscles were throbbing and she was so tired she felt like falling asleep in any second. When they finally arrived back to the garden the others changed back to their human forms while Serenity was standing there uncertainly. Darien walked to her worriedly.

_'You can change back now.'_ he whispered in her mind.

Serenity down casted her eyes. How could she let him know, she had no idea how to change back.

Darien however could read between the lines very well_. 'Oh... I see... Come. I'll explain to you how to change back in our room.' _He smiled and pushed her toward the house gently.

Once they were in their room, Darien changed back and closed the door.

"Relax Sere. If you could change to your wolf form you would be able to change back easily." he smiled gently.

"Close your eyes and focus on your human form. Imagine your body changing." He whispered.

Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated. She didn't dare to believe how easily she changed back.

"This was easy!" she said happily then her eyes went wide, and grabbing the blanket from the bed, she wrapped it around her body quickly. "You could have told me I would be naked!" she glared at the laughing man angrily.

"Opps, maybe I should have told you to imagine yourself in clothes." Darien grinned, his eyes were alive with mischievous.

"You... you did it on purpose! Pervert!" She murmured with narrowed eyes.

Darien laughed out loud while Serenity walked into the bathroom huffing. "I am sorry!" Darien called after her still laughing.

After 10 minutes, they were both laying on the bed, Serenity with her back toward him.

"I told you I was sorry." Darien sighed and ran his finger down her body soothingly.

She could feel his warmth through her nightdress and she shivered lightly. Angry with her body for betraying her, she pulled away from him.

"Come on Chérie... There is nothing wrong if someone sees his mate naked." Darien rolled his eyes.

Serenity murmured something still angrily.

"All right, if you don't want to forgive me because I saw you naked, then here you are... you can see me naked too so we will be fair." Darien answered smirking slightly and pushed the blanket away. When he wanted to take off his boxers, Serenity yelped and grabbed his hands.

"Don't!" Her face was tomato red.

"Will you forgive me then?" Darien grinned at her mischievously.

"Yes! Just... just don't..."

"Are you disgusted with my body?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"No!!! Of course not! I just..." Serenity had no idea how to tell him, she had never seen a man naked before... she wasn't ready yet. Suddenly she heard his deep laughing. That was when she noticed he was only kidding.

"You are so bad!." she murmured again and turned her back to him.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to talk to me. I don't like it when you are not paying attention to me." he whispered in her ears and wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

Serenity gave up eventually and relaxed in his warm and strong arms. "Thank you for letting me go with you for the run." she whispered.

"You did great today." Darien answered and brushing her hair away from her neck, he kissed the sensitive skin tenderly.

"No… I was slow and I got tired very fast." Serenity sighed.

"Don't be so harsh with yourself Chérie. This was your first time turning into a wolf for who knows how long." Darien answered hugging her closer to his body. "Do you remember anything about your childhood? Before you lived with the humans?" He asked after a while.

"No. Well..." Serenity went quiet as she remembered about the memories she got recently.

"Well?"

"Darien, can it be that... that we have met before? When we were little?" She turned in his arms so she could look in his eyes.

Darien frowned. "I don't think so. I was always with the pack when I was little. My parents never let me go alone to the forest. There were only a few times when I managed to sneak away but I don't really remember. I was very little back then." he answered. "Why? Do you remember anything?"

"No... Nothing." Serenity answered quickly.

"You are keeping something from me." Darien frowned again and pouted like a little boy.

Serenity laughed. "You are such a baby."

A small smile formed on his lips, his eyes lightened up with mischievous. "A little baby you say? At least I'm your baby" he laughed and kissed her lightly.

Serenity responded immediately to the light kiss and turned it to a passionate one very quickly. When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily. Serenity buried her face in his chest happily. "I am so happy you found me." she whispered.

Darien kissed her forehead gently. "I would have searched for you till the end of the time." he whispered back.

After a silent while "Darien?"

"Umm"

"You do realize that I could ruin your reputation?" Next thing you could hear were shouts of laughter. Darien had never felt so, alive in his life, and thus he hugged Serenity closer to him.

**Sooo that was it! Let me know what you think!!!**

lovelyl, bunnykim89, white wolfox, AzianCutieMiyan, Diagnosis-MusicObsession, Mooncutie94, sailormoon-is-eternal, yuskeilove, OrangeSpiral: Thank you!!!! Here you go, I hope you liked this chapter!!!

midnight blue08, Silver Moon Goddess1, RoyalLovers1418, Ken and Kao forever, SelenityHanyou, Cosmic-lover: Yes, she did!

chibiangel413: Yes and there is a lot to learn…

TriGemini: Wow, well thank you! Beryl and Ann are planning something… let's what they are up too. Also Darien will have some difficulty with the elders back at home..

Mrs. Darien Shields: Well this story will have some adults-scenes but that is all.

Magic713: Well sort of. There is the other part of the pack back at home…

BonitaChickia: Yes, they are pretty pissed with the fact Serenity could change! (:

kyil: Yeah, I can't wait writing about it! (:

safariwriter: Every time I read your story, I am inspirited to write the next chapter! (:

catasa: I like the possessive Darien too (:

moonlover46: yes, yes! Here you go (:

mangamania: oh, sorry about the elevator thing… anyway: here you go!! (:

sexysailor1: Wow, thanks!! (:

amystrats: (: it wasn't such a big problem after all (:

Lady La-sara: Oh, wow! Thank you so much! Your words made my day (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii guys! Next chapter is ready! Don't worry about my other story, Destiny! The next chapter is almost ready, but I had a lot of exams so it takes even longer to update than usually. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 7**

Darien was dreaming. He was on a clearing, running and laughing. He was running as fast as he could. He was still a puppy, there was no doubt that one day Darien would be the fastest wolf in the pack that he grew up and as strong as his father. There was also no a question either, that he would be the next Alpha after his father. He was already strong and brave.

_'Darien!'_ someone yelled out from behind him_. 'I thought you could run faster than this!'_ The gently voice said jokingly and he could only see a silver-whirl as she ran past him.

He smirked and ran after her. In a mere second he caught up with the small girl and pushed her gently to the ground. The two puppies burst out laughing as they trundled on to the ground. Darien was watching her as she tried to catch her breath beneath him. He smiled at her gently and nuzzled her fur on her neck; he licked the side of her neck. It was strange but he felt the urgent need to bite her neck, but why? The girl interrupted his thought as she laughed out.

_'I have to go, I am sure, mom is already worried.'_ she chuckled and as he took a step behind, she stood up and shook her poor silver fur.

_'Why don't you join our pack?_' Darien pouted. He didn't want to let her go.

_'We have our own pack. Sure it is not as big as yours, but still.' _She answered.

_'It doesn't matter. Once we are older, the two packs will join anyway.'_ He said sighing.

_'What do you mean?_' She blinked curiously.

_'You are the daughter of the Alpha right?'_ She nodded. _'Well once I am older, I will be the Alpha in out pack and you are going to be my mate! So the two packs have to join eventually.'_ Darien answered proudly.

_'How do you know, you will be the next Alpha?'_ She asked.

_'I know I will be._' He nodded seriously and a bit hurt that she had doubts about it.

_'And... How do you know I will be your mate?'_ She asked, saying the word 'mate' quietly. She wasn't old enough to fully understand the meaning of the word, but she knew it was very important, something special.

_'I know, you are! We have only met for a few times, but I know it! I... I can feel it.'_ Darien said firmly.

Her eyes lit up with happiness. _'I love you too!'_ She said with childish honesty. _'But I really have to go now!'_ she nuzzled his neck with her head and ran away.

Darien stared after her for a few minutes then he turned around sighing. 'I forgot to ask her what her packs name was. And she didn't know what the name of my pack is... Well maybe next time.' he sighed and ran back to his pack.

---

Darien woke up panting. He could remember every detail of his dream clearly... Was it a dream or a flashback? He could still feel her fur against his body; he could hear her laugh... True to be told, he didn't remember much about his childhood... he had very few memories about the time when he was younger than 9 years old and before that strange sickness. Could this be a memory from that time? He glanced at Serenity, who was sleeping next to him peacefully. Pure silver fur. The girl in his dream had pure silver fur.

_"Darien, can it be that... that we have met before? When we were little?" _

Serenity's question echoed in his mind. Could it be? He shook her head. 'I am seeing things. Too much has happened all at once...' he thought and sighed. It was dawn already, there was no way he could fall asleep again. He put his hand behind her head lazily and stared out the window. It was almost full moon. They couldn't wait any longer... they had to go back to the pack. Glancing at the sleeping girl again, he smiled gently. He wouldn't be alone during full moons anymore. Sighing he buried his face in her neck, wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.

---

Serenity opened her eyes smiling. She woke up with the feeling of soft lips kissing her neck making her whole body trembling. She could smell his scent and feel his hands stroking her stomach. When his lips reached the bite-mark on her neck, she sighed in pleasure and pushed her back against his chest.

"Good morning." Daren whispered in her ears then rolling her on her back, he captured her lips in a sweet and hungry kiss.

Serenity closed her eyes and moaned in the kiss. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at once and she could only focus on the kiss. Dimly, she could remember that the straps of her nightdress were slipping down, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Darien kissed her lips until they turned ruby-red and swollen from his kisses. When he pulled away, he smiled at her proudly. Serenity was panting heavily, her eyes were half-closed and her hair was in a mess. Slowly, he kissed down on her neck until he reached the bite-mark. There he began to kiss, lick and suck the sensitive skin. Her small moans and sighs were music to his eyes. He already slipped the straps of her nightdress down, and now he pulled it down, uncovering her perfect breasts. He slowly kissed her shoulders, and the vale between her breasts, earning a moan from her. Darien could feel the desire taking control on his body and he hungrily kissed her breast. He slid his arm around her back arching her further into his waiting mouth.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Darien, can I come in?" Jedite asked from behind the door.

Darien tensed and swear quietly. Kissing her lips one more time, he slipped out of the bed while Serenity put her nightdress on quickly. Darien made sure her body was perfectly covered only after that did he make his way to the door.

"What?" He snapped at the stunned Jedite, his eyes were glowing with displeasure. Jedite gulped and took a step back nervously.

"I didn't mean to batter you, but... We have to go and talk with Andrew. If you want to go back to the pack today, we have to talk with him soon."

Darien nodded. "Go and eat breakfast, we will join you shortly." He answered shortly and shot the door.

Jedite shook his head smiling. His timing wasn't the best it seemed. At least he wasn't a fool and didn't open the door without knocking. Sighing he turned on his heels. Those two couldn't keep their hands off of each other it seemed.

---

Serenity was eating and chatting with the girls happily. Darien and his friends left earlier to talk with this Andrew guy. Mina said that he was a close friend of Darien, a human, who knew about their secret. When Darien and the others had to go back to the pack, he managed the business in the city and now that Darien bought this house, he would watch over it, while they were in the forest with the others.

At first, Serenity was a bit worried that Beryl and Ann would try something again, but once Darien left, the two women stood up as well and left without a word.

Soon after that, the girls went to pack their things and Serenity changed into her wolf-form and ran out to the garden. She was running around the garden enjoying being a wolf. She loved to be a wolf and she wanted to try out everything! The fact that they would return to the other half of the pack today made her nervous but it gave her strength too. She wanted to prove them that she was a true were-wolf, and she had a place in the pack. Running, smelling, hearing weren't a problem anymore; she only had to learn how to communicate with the others.

Suddenly she cocked her ears and sniffed. She could smell someone's scent... a human... There was a human nearby! Serenity's body tensed and she made a few steps forward... Whatever this human was up to, she had to protect the pack! She was sure Darien wouldn't be glad if he had known she was following the scent alone, but she couldn't just run away! What if the human meant danger? What if he was a hunter? She shook her head. Maybe she was watching too many movies. However, if were-wolves were real, how could she know if there weren't any vampires or ghosts or hunters?

When she was near to the gate, suddenly she stopped. She could hear the human walking towards the door. Carefully she took another step forward however, she wasn't as careful as she had thought. A twig creaked under her paw and her body froze in fear. There was silence for a while then the steps came closer and closer.

She took a few steps back but her eyes went wide when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is someone here?"

'Molly?!' Serenity thought surprised.

A few moments later, she could see her friend turning the corner of the house.

She didn't know what to do, there were so many questions running through her head. What was Molly doing here? How did she find this place? She had to get away from here! If she could run into the house quickly, she could change and greet her friend in her human-form. Yes, that was a good idea! Turning on her heels quickly, she ran toward the garden again, but suddenly, she found herself on the ground. Her hinder-legs were caught in a trap and a rope held her legs tightly. Why were there traps around the house anyway? However, she didn't have time to think about it long. Molly was hurrying toward her.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?"

Serenity looked up at her surprised.

"Don't be afraid! I will help you." Molly said gently and took a step closer to her.

"I have no idea how a wolf like you could have gotten here. You must be lost. Don't be afraid of me, I only want to help you." Molly added.

Serenity looked at her surprised. She had never thought her friend was so brave. Molly didn't seem to be afraid of her at all. Serenity knew she couldn't free herself on her own, so there was no other choice, but to let Molly help her. Once she helped her, she could run back into the house and change. Yes, that was a good plan. She laid down on the ground and looked at Molly as gently and trusting as she could.

Molly chuckled. "Good wolf. You know, I am looking for my friend. She went lost for 2 days now. She went to this company, D&D, for an interview and I have never heard about her since then. I went to this company and they said she left with Darien Defounten. I found out, he lived here so I came here to find my friend. I hope he doesn't keep her prisoner." Molly blabbed and began to free her leg from the trap.

"I am so silly! Talking to a wolf." Molly laughed out nervously. "I am just really worried you know. In case he keeps her prisoner I bought this with me." She chuckled and took out a gas-spree from her bag.

That was the moment when all hell broke loose...

Serenity could smell Darien's scent and when she looked up, she saw him standing by the gate with his friends. His eyes were dark with anger and he didn't take his eyes off of Molly.

Serenity knew how misunderstanding their position was. Her legs were trapped in the rape, she was laying on the ground not being able to defend herself and Molly was standing beside her with a gas-spree in her hand. She got even more worried when she saw him change into his wolf-form and began to run towards them.

'No!!!' she cried out and tried to jump up, but the rope didn't let her.

Molly didn't notice the danger coming from behind her and pushed her back on the ground surprised. "Don't jump up, you may hurt yourself."

Darien's eyes went even darker when he saw Molly pushing her back on the ground. Serenity could feel his anger and she knew she had to do something before her friend was seriously injured because of this whole mess!

Darien saw red, as he was running towards the human. She wanted to hurt his mate! There was only one thing he could think about: DANGER. His mate was in danger and there was no way he would let a mere human hurt her! Growling dangerously, he ran with full speed toward the enemy. Once the human heard his growling, she turned around and her eyes widened immediately with fear.

_'Darien!!! NO!!!!'_ He heard Serenity's voice in his mind. He blinked in surprise and slowed down. She could use the link?

_'She is my friend!' _Serenity cried out again. Darien jumped before Serenity and pushed the human away, growling at her with narrowed eyes.

Molly wanted to scream but no voice came out of her mouth. She backed away, her body was trembling with fear.

_'Darien!'_ Serenity's fanatic voice echoed in his mind.

_'What did she do with you?' _He asked never taking his eyes off of Molly.

_'She only wanted to help! She is my friend, Molly! She came here because she was worried about me! I wanted to run back to the house but I was caught in this trap. She only wanted to help.' _Serenity explained quietly. It surprised her that she could use the link to communicate with him, but it wasn't the right time to think about it. She knew his self-control was hanging by a thread. If Molly had made a wrong step...

_'But the gas-spree in her hand!'_

_'You misunderstood it! She took it with her against you actually.'_ Serenity sighed in relief when she saw his body relax a bit however; he still kept his eyes on Molly.

_'Against me?'_ Darien asked surprised.

_'Yes. I went lost for 2 days Darien. She found out I left with you and now she thinks you are keeping me prisoner.'_ Serenity said a small smile playing on her lips.

_'Ridiculous.'_ Darien murmured.

_'I know.' _Serenity smiled.

_'You were able to use the link?'_ Darien asked when Molly interrupted them.

"G-Good wolf... Just calm down. Look, there is a bunny over there! Go… go and catch it!" She said nodding toward the other direction desperately.

_'What the-?'_ Darien stared at the girl stunned.

"You won't be able to trick him away." A new, deep voice said from behind Molly.

Serenity and Molly looked at the tall, blonde man curiously.

"My name is Andrew." He smiled.

"We-we have to make him go away... That-that other wolf needs help." Molly stuttered.

Andrew glanced toward Darien and Serenity for a second. "She is safe there. What is your name?"

"Molly... but... but..."

"Well, calm down Molly and tell me why you are here?" Andrew smiled at her gently.

"I... I was looking for my friend. She left with Darien Defounten 2 days ago and I haven't heard about her since then."

"Oh, I am a good friend of Darien, come I will let you in the house and you can wait for him there." He said and pushed her gently toward the house.

"But… I have to help the other wolf!" Molly protested and took a step closer to Darien and Serenity. Darien growled dangerously again the fur on his back stood up.

"He won't let you near her. Let them be." Andrew put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"I won't leave until the wolf is freed!" Molly said stubbornly.

Serenity sighed. What now? Darien wouldn't let her come near to them and Molly wouldn't leave until she is free. Suddenly Darien turned towards her and taking the rope between his teeth, he chewed it.

Molly was watching them with wide eyes. Once Serenity was free, Darien pushed her gently toward the garden and they disappeared between the bushes.

"He... He freed her!"

"I told you she was in no danger with him by her side." Andrew smiled. "Dari- I mean the big black wolf is very protective over her it seems." He added.

"You think they were a couple? It was so romantic!" Molly sighed. She already forgot about her fear and the danger she was facing only a minute ago.

"I am sure they are." Andrew nodded and they walked toward the house.

"Maybe they even have puppies!" Molly's eyes were shining and Andrew burst out laughing.

"I don't think so. It would be a bit too soon, but I don't think we have to wait long for that."

"What?" Molly blinked confused.

"Nothing. Come, I am sure Darien will arrive soon."

Andrew opened the door for Molly and they stepped into the big house.

**So this was it! I really hope you liked it! I will try to update sooner, but I still have exams… Well anyway, let me know what you think!!!**

**safariwriter****: I will finish it for sure! (:**

**Sayain46****: Thank you!**

**TriGemini****: I sooo love your reviews! (: Soon you will find out what the elder's problem is with Serenity. Yeah Darien is quiet short-tempered and the Beryl-Ann dou… well let's say they are too selfish to be able to work together (:**

**kyil****, ****mangamania****: I love to write about these flashbacks too!**

**moonlover46****, ****sailormoon-is-eternal****: Well more flashbacks about their childhood!**

**jupiter2005****: She can use the link to communicate now! So with one problem less however…**

**lovelyl****, ****AzianCutieMiyan****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****Thunderbemylightning****, ****iluvboys****: Thank you! And here you go!!!**

**bunnykim89****, ****BonitaChickia****: Beryl and Ann against Serenity….hm…**

**midnight blue08****: Because of what Serenity said (:**

**OrangeSpiral****: he is isn't he? (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!**

**UsagiMoon****: And here is your answer (:**

**Unc6****: I have a beta-reader now and I am happy you liked it!**

**Mrs. Darien Shields****: Nah, I don't think anything bad about you! (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Cosmic-lover****: She is learning fast, doesn't she? (:**

**Lost and Never Found****: Okay, first of all THANK YOU! And I will try to portray the Senshi better/more… **

**Celestial Moon Goddess****: My Darien/Endymion/Mamoru never mind the name, is always possessive in my stories (: I like him this way better (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!! So chapter 8 is actually ready!! Thank you all for the kind reviews they really make my day and make me want to write even more!!! So pleaseeee let me know what you think again!!!**

**Chapter 8**

Serenity and Darien were waiting behind the bushes until Molly and Andrew stepped into the house. Once the door closed behind them, Darien turned his attention towards her wounds immediately.

_'I am all right.'_ Serenity protested.

_'You should have paid more attention!'_ Darien muttered and just to be on the safe side, he licked the small wounds on her hinder-legs.

_'I was paying attention...'_ Serenity murmured. _'Why are there traps around the house anyway?!'_ she said hoping she can change the topic.

_' For protection.'_ Darien answered shortly.

_'Protection? From what?'_ Serenity asked curiously. She knew he wanted to drop the topic, but she wouldn't give up! She wanted to know!

_'From things.'_ Darien muttered but seeing Serenity's angry eyes on him, he sighed. _'Other packs, other... beings.'_

_'Other beings? Other beings like what?'_

_'I will tell you later, now change back. You should talk with Molly. The sooner the better. It isn't safe for her being in the house for so long.'_ Darien said and changed to his human-form.

_'What do you mean it isn't safe for her?'_ Serenity stared at him and changed as well. Now she made sure she imagined herself in clothes.

"Think about it Chérie. This is a house full of werewolves and not every one of them trusts humans."

"But... but Andrew is a human a too!" Serenity said but fear filled her heart and she hurried towards the back door but Darien grabbed her hand.

"They know Andrew and his scent. Now, where were you going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Into the house? You said we should hurry back." She looked at him confused.

"Yeah through the main door. We can say Molly, we just got home." Darien explained.

"What?"

"Chérie... It would be more than odd if we just walked down on the stairs. Your friend would find it strange that you didn't come to greet her sooner, don't you think? The others had already told her you were with me, anyway."

"Darien! Look at me! Molly knows me since I was 5! She knows I would never; NEVER go out wearing cloths like these!" Serenity said.

Darien raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. She was wearing an old jeans and a t-shirt. "What is wrong with your clothes?" he asked confused.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Men."

Darien wisely chose not to say anything and lead her towards the main door. Before he opened the door, he suddenly stopped. "How could you use the link?"

"I don't know... I just... it just HAD TO work... Molly was in danger." Serenity explained uncertainly.

Darien nodded and they stepped into the house.

Serenity could see her friend and Andrew sitting in the huge lunchroom. She also noticed the curious eyes staring at her friend intently from all corner of the house. Before she and Darien could walk into the lunchroom Kunzite stepped before Darien, Mina stood close behind him.

"Darien, what is a human doing her?" He asked nodding toward Molly angrily.

"She is a friend of Serenity." Darien answered calmly.

"But... but she is a human!" He said, like it would explain everything. Serenity narrowed her eyes angrily.

"I know. Don't worry, she won't stay long." Darien said. Feeling his mate's anger, he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Serenity glared at Kunzite angrily.

"She is my friend! She won't hurt anyone!" She hissed.

"But she is a human!" Kunzite snapped at her and pushed Mina behind him.

"And? Look, she doesn't even know werewolves are real! Anyway, she saw me in my wolf form and guess what, she wanted to help me!" Serenity took a step closer to Kunzite still glaring at him.

"That doesn't change the fact that she is a human! Humans are unpredictable! She tried to talk with Mina!" He shouted back furiously.

"And? She tried to be nice! Mina, if you want to get to know her I-" Serenity began and reached out for Mina, but Kunzite growled dangerously and tried to bite her hand.

Darien pushed Serenity behind his back in a second. His eyes were alive with anger as he growled back at Kunzite. "Know your place Kunzite!" he hissed.

Serenity stared at the two men stunned. They were growling and snarling at each other dangerously. Darien was holding her hand tightly and she carefully glanced toward Mina. She was hiding behind Kunzite's back and she was trembling with fear. Serenity raised her eyes at the two men again. For a moment, she thought they would attack each other, but then Kunzite took a step back and grabbing Mina's hand he turned on his heels.

"I hope the human will leave soon. If she does as much as look at Mina..." he growled but didn't finish the sentence and walked away with Mina.

Darien stared after them long his body was still tense.

"Darien?" Serenity asked quietly. She didn't understand a thing.

"What were you thinking? Talking back to him when he was so angry!" Darien murmured keeping an eye on Kunzite until he disappeared behind a corner.

"I had to protect Molly... He was talking about her like she was a dirty little worm only because she was a human! Darien, I grew up with her! She is like a sister to me, I just couldn't let him speak about her that way."

Darien thought about it long. Serenity's life wasn't like any other werewolf's life was. She grew up with humans and she trusted them more than any other wolf.

"Are you all right?" He asked finally, his eyes gently and loving as he turned toward her.

"Yes. He didn't bite me." Serenity answered quickly and Darien laughed out.

"I know he didn't. He would be dead by now if he did." Darien answered when he saw her confused eyes and pushed her toward the lunchroom gently.

"Darien? Why did he react this way? He usually goes with you in the city... I thought he didn't hate the humans?"

"No he doesn't. Actually, I can't be angry with him, I would have done the same thing. He did what his instincts told him to do. A human attacked Mina a few years ago and she is terrified from humans since then. Molly must have tried to talk with her and she panicked and Kunzite only wanted to protect his mate." Darien said and they stepped into the lunchroom.

Serenity's eyes widened as she listened to Darien and she lowered her head in shame.

"Sere!!!" Molly jumped from her sitting place immediately when she saw her friend and hugged her tightly.

Darien's body tensed immediately but he didn't move. He was watching Molly's every move intently.

"Molly! What a... surprise!" She said trying to sound as surprised as she could. She always was a bad liar.

"I was so worried about you!" Molly watched the tall, dark-haired man beside her friend suspiciously.

"Molly, let me introduce Darien Defounten."

Molly nodded and Darien smiled at her friendly. Andrew cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I think we haven't met yet. My name is Andrew."

Serenity shook his hand and smiled at him gently. "Serenity." She said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Molly glanced at the two men nervously. She wanted to talk with her friend privately, so she could make sure, she was all right. Darien finally cleared his throat.

"Why don't you talk a bit somewhere else while Andrew and I discuss business? We will meet you later." Darien said glancing toward the curious eyes watching them from the dark.

Serenity nodded. "Come Molly, I will show you to ou- my room!" She said blushing. She almost said our room. She would have never heard the end of it if Molly had found out she shared a bedroom with Darien.

"No. You can talk in the library." Darien said looking deep into Serenity's eyes.

"But-"

"In the library, Serenity."

Serenity gulped. Darien had never used her full name and he never ordered her like he did now. Suddenly she remembered what the girls had told her before. Darien never let anyone in his bedroom... except her.

"You are right. Library will be better! Come on Molly!" She glanced at Darien apologizing. Darien smiled back at her and the two girls left the room.

Once the girls were alone Molly's eyes lit up with curiousity.

"All right Sere! What happened?" She asked smiling mischievously.

"Well... When I went to the interview, I met Darien and... Well things happened so fast and I just ended up here with him." Serenity said blushing.

"You ended up here? You were never the type who just said yes to a guy that you never knew nothing about! But, true to be told, Darien is quiet a catch." Molly winked and sighed.

"Molly... have you ever felt like... you met someone and you just know that he is the right one... Like you would have known him like he would have been a part of you?"

Molly stared at her friend and answered seriously. "No."

Serenity rolled her eyes smiling. "Well I feel like this. I have only known him for a few days and I already know it was meant to be. I can't imagine leaving him."

Molly sighed. "You fell for him?"

"Yes, I did." Serenity blushed.

"So I don't need to save you?" Her friend giggled.

"No I don't think so. But thanks." Serenity chuckled.

"He lives in a big house... with a lot of people. I think I met at least 10 when I came in." Molly added.

"Yes, they are.... his friends." Serenity had no idea how to explain this to Molly but fortunately, she didn't press on it.

"And where were you? Don't tell me you had a date with Darien! I know you too well Sere! You would have never ever gone for a date wearing what you wear right now." Molly giggled.

"Well... we went for... a walk! Darien wanted to go immediately and I didn't have time to change!" Serenity bite on her lower lips waiting for Molly's reaction to this lie.

"Andrew said Darien was in the city because of some business he had to do?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well yes he was in the city but after he came back and we went for a walk!" Serenity gulped nervously. Yeah, she was a bad liar...

Molly opened her mouth to protest but Darien and Andrew saved the day as they walked in the library. Serenity sighed in relief.

"Well? Did you manage to convince her I didn't kidnap you?" Darien smiled and winking at Molly he sat down beside Serenity.

"I never thought you'd keep her prisoner." Molly chuckled nervously, thinking about the gas-spree she brought with her in case.

"Really?" Darien asked smiling mischievously earning an elbow in his side from Serenity.

"Are there many wolves nearby?" Molly asked changing the topic.

Darien narrowed his eyes. "Yes, the house is near to the forest."

"Oh I see! I saw two wolves earlier! Oh Sere, you should have seen it! It was so romantic! The big black wolf saved the silver one! She was caught in a trap." Molly explained like she was talking about a romantic movie.

"Really? Maybe the silver one should have paid more attention." Darien added and Serenity blushed a bit.

"You need a glass of water dear? Your face is a bit pink." Darien laughed mischievously.

"Yes please! It is very hot in here." Serenity answered stubbornly earning another laugh from Darien.

Andrew chuckled while Darien gave a glass of water to Serenity. She took the glass gracefully and took a sip from it.

Molly, not really understanding what was going on, continued with the story. "It was so romantic! Andrew agreed with me that they were a couple. Maybe they even have puppies!"

Serenity's eyes widened and she began to cough.

Darien patted her back grinning.

"That is a... interesting thought." He said his eyes glowing with mischievous.

Serenity glared at him and turned back to Molly. "Can we talk about something else then big, scaring, dominating, overprotective black wolves?" she murmured while Darien chuckled beside her.

Molly blinked at them confused then shrugged. "I thought you would like it. You always liked the romantic stories."

Serenity murmured something then sighed. "You can stay for lunch if you would like to!" She said but regretted it immediately. Kunzite and Mina wouldn't like the idea.

"Lunch? Oh my God it is late!" Molly jumped from her sit. "I promised my mom I will eat lunch with her! I have to run, you know her... she hates if I am late!"

"Of course. Let me walk you to the door!" Serenity smiled and sighed in relief.

"So, you are going to stay here with him?" Molly asked once they stood before the gate.

"Yes." Serenity nodded.

"Well... take care. I can visit you in a few days if it is all right with you?" Molly smiled at her friend.

"Sure! Oh... wait... I will go for a trip with Darien for a few days... But I will call you once we are back!" Serenity answered remembering it was almost full moon night.

"Oh all right. I will tell Seiya you can't come to the DVD-party on this weekend. He will be disappointed."

Serenity bit her lower lips. She completely forgot about the weekend. It felt like it was ages ago she promised she would spend the weekend with them. "Yes, sorry." She nodded and when Molly left, she went back to the house.

Darien was sitting in the library alone. Andrew must have left already. Sighing she sat down on a chair beside him.

"Is everything all right?" Darien asked as he signed one last paper and raised his eyes on her.

"Yes. It is so strange... It is like I met you ages ago not just days... During these days I completely forgot what I promised to my friends, or what I was planning to do a few days ago before I met you." Serenity sighed tiredly.

Darien stood up and kneeled down in front of her chair.

"Do you regret it? Meeting me?" He asked seriously.

"No never!" Serenity answered honestly. "When are we going?" she asked finally smiling at him.

"Soon. Andrew will come back in a few hours so I can give him the keys and he will watch over the house. You should take a nap until then. The house of the pack is quiet far away from here deep in the forest. It will be a long and tiring run and you will need all of your energy." he said and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Serenity smiled and nodded. "You are right. Meet you in a few hours then?"

Darien nodded and Serenity left the room.

**Soooo this was it! In the next chapter, Serenity will finally meet the other members of the pack… with the elders and with…. well just read the next chapter and find out! (:**

**lovelyl****: oh thank you! I am really happy you liked it this far!!**

**Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****bunnykim89****, ****SolarWinds****: Thank you so much!!! Here you go!!!**

**chibiangel413****: Well it seems they have a few memories of each other… Let's wait and see what it means (:**

**safariwriter****: Yeah… exams… I have an exam on Dec. 22 and on Dec. 23… I have such nice teachers….**

**midnight blue08****: Me too. So I will try to keep his character (:**

**Frost Merry Darkness Luver****: Darien is always cute when he is overprotective (:**

**catasa****: Yeah, dark and possessive Darien is the best! I wanna have one too (:**

**TriGemini****: I like the flashbacks too! I already planned out what I want to make of them, they will show us their past and all.**

**Narcisa Le Fay****: It is all right! I make a lot of mistakes in English too as I am still learning it (:**

**raye85****: Oh the next chapter is going to be interesting… the other part of the pack… the elders…**

**jupiter2005****, ****stargazer528****: She is learning fast (:**

**AzianCutieMiyan****, ****UsagiMoon****: Yeah I liked Molly's idea about puppies that I used it in this chapter as well (:**

**mangamania****: Yes, she has a great friend and a possessive mate… mmm that just gave me an idea about the two being jealous of each other (: Well no, okay I have another character Darien can be jealous about (:**

**moonlover46****: No, it will take much longer for Serenity to fully remember. Until then little bit of flashbacks here and there (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Yeah that would have caused fight between the two for sure.**

**Kiki Koala****: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: Thanks you!**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart****: Oh, I think Molly will only find out later…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! First of ****all, I am reeeally REALY sorry… It was exam time and I had to learn a lot.. I would like to thank everyone who send me PM or a review and didn't give up on me or on my story! Now I am back guys! I hope you are still around to read my story!**

**Also,**** I just read Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn… God, guys if you haven't read it yet… go go go and read the books!!! I so hope Stephenie Meyer publishes her other book Midnight Sun!**

**Chapter 9**

Serenity stood in the garden nervously. It was time to go. The house she called home for a few days stood empty behind them. Looking around she saw Mina and Lita talking and laughing together a few steps away from her. Ami and Rei were happily chatting beside her. Darien and his four friends stood farther away from them talking with Andrew giving him some orders in what to do while they were away. It was a real surprise to see Beryl and Ann talking with each other however, the way they were glaring at her was something she was becoming used to. Alan and the other members of the pack were all still there, all except Suzan. Glancing around, she couldn't find the old lady anywhere. True to be told, she hadn't seen her since the day they first met. Nervously she glanced towards Mina again. She hadn't had a chance to talk with her about Molly yet. Gulping she took a step to Mina and cleared her throat.

"Mina?"

Her friend turned towards her curiously.

"Mina... I heard... I heard what happened with you a few years ago. I am really sorry about Molly... I..." Serenity pressed her lips together. It was frustrating that she couldn't find the right words to apologize.

"Sere, it is all right. It wasn't your fault, you know! Not even your friend's fault. I just panicked and Kunzite overreacted it. He is... even more protective over me now than usually." Mina smiled and put her hands on her stomach.

Serenity's eyes widened and she could hear the other girls gasping.

"Mina! Are you... pregnant?" Serenity stuttered.

"We aren't sure yet, but... I have morning sickness and sometimes even very emotional. These days can't seem to stop wanting him to be next to me… I want to feel his arms around me more than usual..." Mina flushed. "Anyway, Kunzite said the moment we're home, Ami should check it."

Serenity stared at Mina's stomach in awe and Lita banded down to sniff a few times.

"I don't smell anything." Lita shook her head.

"Yes, I know. Neither did Kunzite. That is why we aren't sure yet." Mina nodded.

Serenity stared at them confused. Ami chuckled beside her. "They are talking about the baby's scent. Usually, when the pregnancy is more than two weeks old, you can catch the scent of the baby." She explained.

The girls were deep in their thoughts when Darien and his friends walked back to the group. "All right, it is almost twilight. We have to go if we want to get there before sunrise. Change!" Darien said and changed to his wolf-form. The others did what he said and waited patiently for him to give the sign and begin the run toward home. However, Darien stood very still and stared toward a bush nearby. Serenity turned around to see what he was staring at and in a few moments later, a wolf appeared beside the bush. Her brown fur turned to grey showing she wasn't a young wolf anymore.

'Suzan. I thought you wouldn't come with us.' Darien nodded smiling.

'Am I not welcomed, young Prince?' Suzan smiled and she raised her eyes on Serenity for a second then turned her attention back to Darien.

'You know you are always welcomed here, but usually you walk your own path and only stay with us for a few days.' Darien answered lightly.

'Oh, I would never pass this home coming!' Suzan chuckled mysteriously and she glanced towards Serenity meaningfully.

Darien automatically took a step aside so he could block Serenity from Suzan's sight. The older woman chuckled again.

'You know I mean no harm for her.' Suzan whispered in Darien's mind.

'I know, it is just...'

'Instinct. Don't worry young Prince, I know, I know it better then yourself.' Suzan answered and walked away towards the others.

Darien shook his head. Suzan was always so mysterious. He was sure she knew more than anyone would have guessed. Suddenly, Jedite interrupted his thoughts.

'Are we going or do you plan to spend the full moon night here?' he murmured.

Darien smiled then yowled and ran towards the forest. He lead his pack through the forest in silence. Now that they were on their way, his thoughts went back to Suzan. He was only nine years old and very sick, when Suzan first showed up. She had lost her pack in a terrible accident and his parents had let her stay with them however, she was never a true pack member. Time-to-time she disappeared in the forest and then she would come back for a few days and disappeared once again. She always looked at him somewhat strange, like she was waiting for something. She had helped him when he was very sick in that first year; she was always reassuring to him. She was like a second mother for him and she was always there when he needed her. She called him Prince from the very beginning. It must have been because he was the Alpha son. Glancing behind, Darien smiled. They were running for hours now and he wanted to make sure Serenity was all right. She was panting heavily but her eyes were determined. They were close, only a few more hours and they would reach the house. Darien slowed down a bit and yowled again letting the pack know, they could run in their own tempo. Serenity sighed in relief.

'Are you all right?' Darien whispered in her mind as he ran besides her smiling.

'I am fine. You don't need to worry about me.' Serenity smiled back. True to be told, she was ready to collapse in any moment but she didn't want to worry Darien even more.

'We are almost there; you are doing really well Sere.' Darien said and turning his head he bowed in her neck playfully. Serenity smiled back at him and taking a deep breath she gathered all her energy. She had to keep going.

The sun was slowly rising and Serenity began to loose hope that they were ever going to arrive. They got deeper and deeper into the forest and her legs were killing her. Darien ran beside her all the time; however she was sure she had slowed him down terribly. She could run quiet fast for short distance but not for hours...

'We are there.' Darien whispered in her mind and yowling he ran ahead again. 'Finally, finally...' Serenity thought in herself. She wanted nothing more than a big bed where she could sleep for hours. After 20 minutes she began to give up. Didn't Darien say they were there? She saw nothing but trees and they were only running and running. Suddenly she could hear happy barking and yelping from everywhere. Glancing around she gasped. A big house, no a palace, stood a few 100 feet away from them. The house was HUGE with a very big park around it.

They were running even faster than before now, and once they arrived to the gate at least twenty wolves stood before the house, yowling and waggling their tail happily.

'Welcome home Darien!' A tall, black wolf greeted Darien happily.

'Charlie!' Darien nodded smiling.

Serenity looked around in awe. Younger and older wolves were jumping around them happily, small puppies were running and yelping around the adults. Suddenly a small, brown puppy ran out from the house towards Darien. Darien smiled gently at him while the puppy ran around him yelping and barking happily.

Serenity watched them carefully. The other puppies were all looking at Darien with respect but none of them dared to come to close to him. This small puppy however, had no fear from him and Darien was smiling at him lovingly. Their eyes looked almost the same too, however Darien's eyes were darker. Could it be...?

'Darien, you are back! Sammy, calm down and leave him be!' Cried out a female voice. A beautiful dark-brown wolf stepped out of the house and she was looking at Darien with loving eyes. Jealous filled Serenity's heart as she saw the gently, loving way Darien smiled back at the woman. Could it be? No! Darien said she was his mate... his soul-mate...

'It is good to be back at home Sis.' Darien grinned back finally. 'Samuel.' He nodded towards the door again.

Serenity turned towards the house again. Behind the female stood a grey wolf. 'Sis?' she thought and down casted her eyes in shame. She should have known... Darien would never lie to her like this. So the brown-wolf was obviously his sister and the way 'Samuel' stood behind her, he must have been her mate, but then... who was Sammy? The puppy was still staring at Darien with bright eyes, the adoration he felt for Darien was obvious. Suddenly everything was clear. Sammy looked just like Samuel and Darien's sister... Their son...

'Darien, welcome home! Terra was worried you won't make it until Full Moon. Sammy, leave Darien alone already before he loses his patience.' Samuel said smiling.

'But daddy...' Sammy pouted but he made his way back to his parents eventually.

'Oh, we have a guest?' Charlie asked suddenly, noticing Serenity for the very first time. He stared at her with hungry eyes.

Darien narrowed his eyes and stepped before Serenity glaring at Charlie his muscles tensed.

'Darien? What is going on here?' Terra asked watching her brother and the new-girl from the door.

'She is a new member of our pack. Isn't it lovely-dovly?' Beryl hissed between her teeth.

'New member of the pack? How? When?' Everyone whispered excitedly and curiously around Serenity. The curious, and sometimes mean glaring made her gulp nervously and she took a step closer to Darien.

'I saw her wrist! The pack-symbol is on her wrist already.' Ann muttered rolling her eyes in disgust.

'What? Darien? What is going on!?' An older wolf stepped for and glared at Serenity angrily.

'She is my mate.' Darien answered shortly, watching the others carefully observing their every move.

'Your mate? Darien! You should have asked the Elders about it! You can't make her a member of the pack, just because you think she is your mate! Do you want a war?' The older wolf glared at Darien now. Murmurs of agreement could be heard around them.

'I don't think, I know. There is nothing to be afraid of. She didn't have a pack.' Darien hissed, his anger roaring in his body.

'She didn't know she was a wolf! She knows nothing about being a werewolf!' Ann stated

'Ann, quiet!! Speak when asked too!! The rest of you, enough!' Darien shouted. 'Serenity belongs to the pack! She belongs to me!'

'What if she is a spy? Beautiful and delicate, maybe Walter sent her to seduce you, haven't you thought about this?!' Another member of the Elders shouted.

'Like I said, she didn't have a pack and she didn't know she was a werewolf! Fine, does anyone have a problem with her being here? I am more than ready to fight for her!' Darien roared back, he stood firmly and protectively before Serenity, the fur on his back stood up, and he barred his teeth dangerously.

Everyone went quiet in the park, nobody moved for a few minutes.

'That is what I thought.' Darien hissed finally and turned towards Serenity. 'Come Chérie, I would like to properly introduce you to the pack.' His eyes softened when he glanced at Serenity.

'What?!' Beryl shirked.

'Chérie?!' Ann asked, her voice full with disbelieve.

'Now Darien, don't you think you are overdoing this?' Someone asked stunned.

'She is my Chérie. I marked her already.' Darien said simply nodding toward Serenity's neck with his head.

'But-'

'You dare to question the Alpha's feelings or decisions? Go on and fight with him if you disagree!' Suzan hissed from behind Serenity.

Everyone went quiet again. Serenity down casted her sad eyes. This was all her fault. Maybe... maybe it was a bad idea; maybe Darien was wrong... maybe...

'I can prove you, you can trust her.' Darien said suddenly and turned to Serenity again. He looked deep in her eyes for a moment then buried his head in her neck and lied down on his side before her. He bowed back his head letting his most vulnerable spot, his neck unprotected. The wolves around the pair gasped in disbelieve and watched Serenity's every move.

Serenity stared at Darien uncertainly and confused. What was she supposed to do? She knew Darien was vulnerable in his position, lying on his side, letting his neck unprotected. It was like the movie she saw a few weeks ago, where a wolf lied on his back before another one. Of course seeing that Darien was an Alpha, he could never ever lie on his back. He could never make himself THAT vulnerable before others. Serenity tried desperately to find some memories, which could help her see what she was supposed to do. Finally, she whimpered brokenly and lied down beside Darien, her nose touching his while she stared in his eyes hoping she was doing the right thing.

Darien smiled at her briefly and jumped on his feet. 'Any questions?' Darien turned toward the others, stepping fully in front of Serenity's lying figure.

'No. And everyone is really sorry for the disrespectfulness and hostile way we greeted your mate.' Terra said glaring at the others, daring them to oppose what she said. 'Welcome to our the pack...?' She gazed questioningly at Serenity.

'Serenity.' She answered shyly.

'Serenity! You have a really nice name, dear. Anyway, don't worry about these old, boring, silly wolves. And they called themselves Elders.' Terra rolled her eyes. 'They are just disappointed, they hoped Darien would choose his mate from the pack. And a few other members are jealous of course. You have no idea what position you have in the pack seeing you are Darien's mate.'

Serenity glanced around nervously. The Elders down casted their eyes in shame while the others watched her curiously and not with hate like she first thought.

'Terra-' Darien began but his sister dismissed his interruption.

'You have to learn a lot about this life, but don't worry, we will help you. Maybe we should change back now. Tomorrow is full-moon night. It will be enough to spend the whole day in our wolf-form.' Terra laughed.

Serenity's lips formed a small smile. Maybe things weren't that bad like she first thought. Glancing at Darien from the corner of her eyes, she saw him sigh and turning back in his human-form. The others did the same.

"Oh my God, you are beautiful! I mean, you were beautiful in your wolf-form as well! Pure silver fur! I have never seen anything like that before. Come, I will show you around the house-" Terra began but she went quiet the moment Darien put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"I would like to show her around, if you don't mind." He said taking Serenity's hand in his.

"Oh! Of course! I will talk to you later, then!" Terra said.

While Darien leaded Serenity toward the house, she glanced back at Terra. Darien's sister was still standing where they left her, staring at nothing. "She is nice but... she acted a bit strange." Serenity whispered to Darien.

Darien sighed. "Things changed now that I found you Chérie. She is trying to accept it in her own strange way. Don't worry about it." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead lightly.

---

The park was empty only Terra stood still at the spot, where Darien and Serenity left her. The others went to do whatever they were doing before Darien arrived. Everyone whispered about the new girl, who was now their Alpha's mate. Suddenly, Samuel put his hand on her shoulder.

"You will get used to it." he whispered lovingly in her ears.

"I know, it is just... Sammy..."

"He is only six years old he doesn't understand a thing yet. Anyway, nothing changed yet. Yes, Darien found his mate, but that doesn't mean their child will be stronger then Sammy."

"I just.. I thought he would never find his mate... Don't get me wrong, I am happy for him, but... Samuel...once they have a child..."

"Sss. IF they have a child, there is no way to know, it is going to be a boy. Plus even if they will have a son, how do you know he is going to be as strong as Sammy is. Darien said himself, Sammy could be a perfect Alpha candidate once he grows up."

"No... Things had changed Samuel. This girl is different... If they are going to have a child... Sammy is so sure he is going to be the next Alpha. You saw the way he watched Darien's every move, imitating his every move... We have to talk with him."

Samuel nodded. "Don't worry. He is only a puppy; he will forget this whole mess and won't remember that once there was a chance he could have been the next Alpha."

**Wohoooo they are back, the pack finally met Serenity and complication… Let me know what you think!!**

**safariwriter****: Let's not talk about teachers and exams… They are finally over for a while (: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Diagnosis-MusicObsession****: Not yet, right! We will see what will happen later.**

**sailor cyanide**** Yeah… (:**

**jupiter2005****: Still much to learn for Sere.**

**Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****Frost Merry Darkness Luver****, ****Edwards-love-4evea****, ****AnimeAngel41****, ****ultimatebishoujo21****: Thank you!**

**bunnykim89****, ****moonlover46****: she will learn about her past step by step.**

**mangamania****, ****catasa****: I have some other characters in mind for Darien to be jealous about! But yes Seiya is one of them.**

**Narcisa Le Fay****: About Mina's past I will write later I think (:**

**obsessive me****: :D :D :D I have never noticed the mistake! Thanks!!**

**tears-for-myself****, ****bunnie915****, ****serenity wayne****, ****Megan Consoer****, ****y0ur-DoWnFaLl****, ****Myarka87****, ****bakagirl123****, ****ANGELQTBABE****, ****Magical Meerkat****: I know… reeealy late update… I am so sorry…**

**SolarWinds****: No blood war yet (:**

**TriGemini****: Exactly! I am so happy you think the way I do (:**

**Cosmic-lover****: Even more sexual frustration in the next chapters (:**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: The puppy question is not over yet (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: I loved to write that part!!!**

**inuandrave7****: Wow! Thank you for reviewing for all the chapters (:**

**Silvermoonlight9****: Thank you! I try my best to write about the emotions right…**

**sailormoonluver101****: Wells he is uncomfortable around Andrew, but she knew him for a long time now, so no she isn't afraid of him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 is ready guys!! A little Sere/Darien fluffy chapter (: I hope you will enjoy it!!! And all Destiny readers attention! I didn't give up on that story either!! Update really soon!**

**Chapter10**

"Darien!" Serenity laughed, her voice was alive with happiness, her cheeks were flushed from laughing. Darien's heart beaten with love watching his mate. "Really, why the hurry?" Serenity giggled as they ran around yet another corner.

"You haven't seen the most important part of the house yet!" Darien smiled tightening his grip on her hand.

Serenity arched an eyebrow in question, when they stopped before a black door. She glanced towards Darien but he was only grinning like an idiot. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door hesitantly. The room was huge! The carpet was dark blue and felt so soft, like they were walking on grass. There was a big glass door leading to the balcony and another door at the side linking the main room with the bathroom. Serenity looked around and couldn't help but blush when she noticed the big, king-size bed.

"You like it?" Darien whispered in her ears, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"You have a nice room."

"You mean we have a nice room." He corrected her and chuckled when her cheeks turned pink.

Serenity untangled her body from his arms and stepping to the bed she sat down.

"What is wrong?" Darien asked when she down casted her eyes.

"I... I am sorry..."

"Sorry? What for?" Darien frowned confused.

"The fight with the others... I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it Sere. They were surprised that is all. It wasn't such a big deal, you will see. The wolves are well known for their temper." Darien said smiling and in two big steps, he was standing before her caressing her face lightly. "A lot of things changed now that you are my mate. They have to be extra careful with you. Werewolves are also well known about the protectiveness. And if they do anything to you. They will have to answer to me and that is something they don't want." He added winking only half joking and kissed her lips.

The kiss turned to a passionate one very quickly. Darien ground as her sweet scent filled his nose. Heat and desire speared through his body. Desire, he had never felt before. In one quick movement he lead her on the bed and kissed her lips with such hunger that Serenity couldn't help but feel dizzy. Maybe her mind didn't understand what was going on but her body acted on her own. Arching her back, she pressed every inch of her body against his and deepened the kiss desperately. Darien groaned again and began to kiss her neck. Her body tempted him from the very first moment he saw her, but now... now it felt like the desire was double so strong as before. He couldn't find the strength to pull away from her. Every inch of his body desired to feel hers. While kissing her senseless he tried to find his self-control or at least what stayed from it, but the way Serenity pushed her body against his, the way she moaned and gasped didn't help. Her small hands run through his hair pulling his head closer. Darien kissed her hungrily. Her sweet lips, her neck, her breasts... He couldn't remember when he took off her shirt, or his. The desire and love clouded his mind. He buried his nose in her neck and took in her sweet scent. Suddenly his eyes snapped open his mind cleared for a moment. Serenity's leg were wrapped around his hips, she wore only her panties.

In a quick movement, he unwrapped her legs from his hips and jumped from the bed. His eyes were dark from desire, his body ached for hers.

Serenity panted and looked in his eyes hesitantly.

"Darien?" she asked, her voice was heavy and filled with unspoken desire.

"Wh-When" Darien closed his eyes gathering all his strength to keep his self-control. His voice was husky, his body burned with desire. "When was your last period?" He asked quietly.

Serenity's eyes widened, her face turned red. No, she surely misunderstood him. "What did you ask?"

"When?" Darien asked again.

"Two...two weeks ago." Serenity muttered. She had never been so embarrassed in her life like at the moment.

"Damn it!" Darien swore. His eyes were still closed and he took a deep breath. "I..." He couldn't finish his sentence, as her sweet scent filled his senses again. His body ached painfully and turning on his heels, he hurried out the door.

Serenity stared after him confused and hurt. What happened? Her face turned red again, when she noticed that she was only wearing her panties. Slowly she put on her cloths again when she noticed Darien' shirt on the floor. He was in such a hurry to get out of the room that he even forgot to put his shirt on. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Sere?" Serenity heard Mina's hesitant voice.

"Come in." Serenity sighed, her mind still trying to understand what had happened.

"I can't." Mina answered.

"Why... oh..." Nobody was allowed to step in Darien's bedroom. Now she remembered. Sighing again, she went to the door and opened it. Mina smiled at her and sniffed.

"Just as I thought. We have to talk, Sere." Smiling one more time, she turned on her heels and leaded Serenity to her bedroom. When they stepped in the room, Serenity arched an eyebrow and looked around. There was only one word you could characterize Mina's room... orange... Everything was orange... The furniture, the walls, the carpet. There was only one exception the huge, dark blue bed.

"Kunzite didn't allow the bed to be orange as well." Mina giggled and motioned to Serenity to sit down on the bed while she sat down on a chair across her.

Serenity sat down hesitantly and looked toward the door nervously. "Isn't he going to be mad?" she asked.

"Because you are here? No. Of course he is protective like every other male, but our bedroom is not a taboo like Darien's. And he isn't half as overprotective as Darien is. I am surprised he hasn't locked you in his room yet." Mina chuckled. Serenity smiled as well then they went quiet again.

"We... We were heading towards our room when we saw Darien ran pass by us...half naked." Mina giggled again, while Serenity flushed. "Anyway... We saw the lust in his eyes and we sort of guessed what could have happened. Kunzite went after him and I came to talk with you. I knew you would be confused and I thought I should explain you what had happened or... or do you know what happened?" She looked at Serenity hopefully but when she shook her head, Mina sighed disappointedly.

"Well then... I have to explain it to you." She said and sat beside Serenity on the bed. They went quiet again while Mina tried to gather her thoughts. "Aw. I have never thought I have to talk with you about... it. I have no idea how my mom did this without blushing." she said wrapping and unwrapping a tress of her hair around her finger nervously.

Serenity stared at her with wide eyes and flushed again. "I know about birds and bees Mina... if you mean that."

"No... Sere... When was your last period?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Serenity said embarrassed then down casted her eyes. "Two weeks ago." She murmured finally.

"Oh. Poor Darien." Mina sighed.

"Poor Darien? Mina, what is going on here?"

"You know... the sexual tensions between soul mates are very ,very strong. Even stronger until they... well... until the first night they make love. I am sure you already felt the... way your body reacted to Darien." Mina began not meeting Serenity's eyes for more than a few seconds. Serenity nodded.

"These instincts get stronger during Full Moon or New Moon nights, when we can't turn back to our human forms until the sun rises. It is especially hard on you and Darien because... well you aren't completely bounded. He would have felt the need to finish the bounding. And now this..."

"What? Now what?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"Sere, you are in your most fertile period right now. The other males can smell it on you... your scent is different, somehow... stronger. Sure, Darien's scent is all over you, but it isn't that strong to keep the lonely males away from you during Full Moon."

Serenity frowned and tried to make sense of everything her friend told her. "So... What you are saying is... that Darien is afraid because of the... desire he feels and he is nervous about tomorrow night?"

"Yes exactly. He is very protective of you."

"All right... But... what does it have to do with... today?" Serenity asked gulping.

"Oh Sere! Don't you understand? Your scent is making Darien crazy with need and that the Full Moon is so close and you are in your most fertile period makes it harder on him. I have to tell you it surprised me he had enough self-control not to make you his already. I don't know what he is going to do tomorrow... His needs and to keep you away from the other lonely males..."

Serenity sat quietly beside Mina. These urging needs were now familiar for her. She could still feel her aching body wanting nothing more than Darien's body next to her. Her heart was beating fast thinking about him. She gulped. Maybe Darien had enough self-control to stay away from her, but she on the other hand...

"What should I do?" She whispered.

"Well Sere, you have two options. Either you give yourself to him, or you stay far away from him today and tomorrow..."

Serenity sighed thinking about her options. Was she ready? Was she ready to be his and his alone? What a stupid question! Her body, her heart and her soul knew the answer already.

"He won't make you do something you are not ready for, you know that right?" Mina said glancing at her friends worriedly.

"Of course I know, Mina. But I don't think my self-control is as strong as his." Serenity answered then shook her head. "We will cross the bridge once we are there."

"What did Ami say?" she asked suddenly changing the topic for the moment.

"Oh... false alarm. I am not pregnant. I just got the stomach-flue." Mina down casted her eyes sadly.

"Don't be upset Mina! You are young! You have all the time to get pregnant!" Serenity said and hugged her friend tightly.

"I know." A small smile appeared on Mina's lips and hugged her friend back. Suddenly she pulled away and grinned at Serenity. "Wow. You were close to do it weren't you? Darien's scent is all over you!" She giggled when Serenity threw a pillow at her rolling her eyes and flushing.

---

Serenity sat on the bed in her and Darien's bedroom waiting patiently. It was past noon and Darien was nowhere to be found. She thought about what Mina said long and she decided not to worry about it much. Her heart and soul belonged to Darien already. It was only a matter of time before she would be completely his. Slowly her eyes closed and she lied back on the bed. The long run last night and the emotional tension made its tool on her body. Slowly she drifted to sleep.

Darien took a deep breath and opened the door. The past few hours he had spent running in his wolf form. Kunzite joined him but never bothered him with questions. Darien could never thank enough for the friends he had. They knew when he needed silence and piece. He ran long and hard until he almost collapsed with exhausted. He hoped he could fall asleep quickly now that his body was so worn-out. However, when he opened the door all the exhausting left his body leaving desire and need behind. Serenity slept peacefully on their bed, her scent filled the room and his senses. He pressed his lips together and turned around to leave the room again.

"Darien?" Serenity's sweet, sleepy voice came from the bed.

"Sleep Love I... We will speak later." Darien murmured tightening his grip on the knob. His body was tense and he didn't dare to turn towards the bed. His body froze when small arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Don't go. Please." Serenity whispered desperately.

"Chérie... you... you have no idea what is going on here..."

"Yes I do. I talked with Mina. Darien, stay! Please!"

Darien turned around in her arms suddenly and stared in her silver eyes fiercely. "You don't know what you are asking for! I can't stay and... I won't make you do something you aren't ready for!"

"Darien! Look at me!" She held his face in her small hands staring deeply in his passionate filled eyes. "I want you to stay... I... I want to be with you!"

"Chérie..." Darien protested but his eyes widened and he gasped when Serenity began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Once the blouse dropped to the floor, she took off her jeans standing before him in her bras and panties.

Darien stared at her prefect body without blinking. He could feel as the last bit of his self-control left his body when Serenity stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. Passion and desire filled his body and he couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips. Putting his arms around her small waist, he lifted her up and took her to the bed. He placed trail of kisses down her neck and nuzzled her neck sucking on the bite-mark lightly.

Serenity shivered from pleasure and tightened her hands around his neck. Darien bit on her earlobes gently while his hand traveled down on her back and undid the clasp of her bra. When his warm and gently hands cupped her breasts, Serenity gasped and arched her body in his hands. Darien kissed her jaw line and neck again while Serenity's hands travelled down his chest causing his muscles to tens. He stayed perfectly still until she took off his jeans nervously. Now they were lying only in their underwear staring in each other's eyes.

"You know... you don't have to do this." Darien whispered, his voice was husky and heated from passion.

Serenity nodded and kissed his lips. When her small tongue entered his mouth, Darien groaned and pushed a leg between her thighs. He kissed every inch of her body his hungry lips could find. Her lips, her neck, her breasts but he stopped when she wrapped her legs around his hips. Hesitantly he glanced up in her eyes. Serenity smiled and pushed his boxers down. Darien buried his face in her neck while he took off her panties. Slowly his hands slipped down her body, caressing her breasts, stomach and her legs. Serenity sighed and her back arched.

"It... It might hurt." He panted kissing the side of her neck.

Serenity flushed but tightened her arms around his neck without hesitation.

Darien kissed her lips passionately while he eased himself down into her slowly. Serenity tensed and a small yelp escaped her lips. He stayed still kissing her face and hair tenderly whispering sweet nothings in her ear. After a few minutes, the pain vanished and she only felt pleasure. Slowly she pushed her hips against his earning a deep moan from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathing deep.

"Yes. I love you." Serenity whispered as he began to move.

First slowly, hesitant, but when he heard the small whimpers escaping her lips he moved faster, pressing harder.

Groaning, moaning and gasping filled the room and they cried out each other's name when the passion overtook them.

Serenity lied panting on her back trying to slow down her breathing and heartbeat. Darien chuckled beside her burying his head in her neck her scent filling his nose.

"Breathe Chérie." he whispered in her ears and pushing his head up on his elbows, caressing her hair softly.

"It... It was..." Serenity began and turned on her side wincing cause of the small pain she felt between her legs.

"Painful?" Darien asked sadness filling his eyes. "I am so sorry... I... I wanted to be gently but-"

Serenity put her finger on his lips smiling gently at him. "Beautiful. It was beautiful."

Darien smiled and grabbing her wrist gently he kissed her palm. "I have never felt like this before."

Serenity smiled and buried her face in his chest, her face flushing. Darien laughed out whole-heartedly. "Don't be shy now, Love." he said and kissed her bite mark gently.

"You have an obsession with my neck you know. Biting and kissing it all the time." Serenity murmured her voice sounded tired and sleepy. Darien chuckled again.

"Instincts, Love." he said and pulling the blanket up he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her body closer to his. "Sleep now Chérie." he whispered soothingly.

Serenity yawned and soon fell asleep in his warm and protective arms. Darien smiled down at the sleeping beauty his eyes were full with warmth and love. "You have no idea how long I was waiting for you." he murmured in her neck and fell asleep as well.

**Soooo bounding is complete… I have to tell you I can't wait writing the next chapters!!! Trouble with the Elders, and the Full Moon night! Oh and thank you everyone for not giving up on me!!**

**SolarWinds****: Yes (:**

**lovelyl****, ****Silvermoonlight9****: Oh thank you!! I missed your kind reviews too!!**

**jupiter2005****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****Magical Meerkat****, ****dominiqueanne****, ****Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****, ****Fire Dolphin****: here you go!**

**OrangeSpiral****: Oh yes they are!!!**

**bunnykim89****: More Beryl and Ann in the next chapters!**

**safariwriter****: Good luck with your exams!!! School begins here soon again and this will be one of my most difficult semesters… Well anyway I will check on your Twilight stories!!! I am a BIG fan of it right now (: I just really don't like the character of Jacob… Edward is soooo cool though!**

**raye85****: No none knows that yet… Or well there is someone who knows… (:**

**BonitaChickia****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****: Yes exactly! Problems with Sammy later…**

**mangamania****: Mmmm Diamond too and someone else too… Just wait until the next chapter!**

**Cosmic-lover****: You know I have never thought about this Sammy like the one from the anime but you gave me a good idea! (:**

**Edwards-love-4evea****: Well this chapter answered your question (:**

**InLoveWithABoy****, ****moonlover46****: Suzan is quiet the mysterious character (:**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-****: I loved to write that part!**

**inuandrave7****: Oh yes Twilight is just fantastic! Edward is such a cool character!!! Anyway like I said, more complication in the next chapters for Darien and Sere (:**

**TriGemini****: Exactly!!! Double cheer for EDWARD! (: Oh and I just love your reviews!! You see things very clear! You can read more about the Elders and new complications in the next chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Chapter 11 is ready!!!! I hope you will like it! I have to tell you I LOVED to write it!!!! Special thanks to my Beta-Reader!!! Enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 11**

_'And then, Charlie said he is going to be the next Alpha, because he will make me his mate!' The small, silver wolf said with angry and disappointed eyes. Darien growled. However, his childish voice didn't sound so dangerous yet; his eyes were hard with fury._

_'Are you mad at me?' She asked with wide eyes. 'I told him, I loved someone else!' She added and curled against his side._

_'Of course I am not angry with you... I am angry with him! I want to meet with this Charlie!' Darien murmured and snarled when he thought about the other male. Fury overcame him. Nobody could take her away from him!_

_'Oh no! No, Darien! I don't want you to get hurt.' she answered licking his nose to calm him down. 'Nothing happened! Mom and Lady Suzan told him off! They said something about he should watch what he is saying and it would get him in trouble with someone if he says stupid things like these again. I just really don't understand... Charlie was my best friend and now... He said he would _mark_ me. I don't know what that means, but it doesn't sound right.' she sighed. Darien jumped up the fur standing up on his neck._

_He could still remember about the other day when they were playing in the clearing and he had had a sudden urge to bite her neck. After that day, he had spoken with his father about it._

_Flashback_

_"Dad?" Darien asked hesitantly and walked into his father's study down casting his eyes shyly._

_"Darien! What is wrong son?" Damian smiled and frowned when his son looked anywhere but at him._

_"Have you... ever felt the urge..." Darien began but didn't find the right words to ask his question._

_"Darien? Is something wrong?" Damian stood up from his chair and walking to his son, he kneeled down so he could look in his eyes._

_"Have you ever felt to urge to... to bite someone's neck?" Darien murmured finally half ashamed that he said something wrong, that something is wrong with him. Maybe he meant danger for her..._

_"Oh. You and the boys were fighting again?" Damian smiled relieved patting his son's shoulders. "The neck is a good place to bite, that is the most sensitive spot to-"_

_"No... Not in a fight... I mean... Biting a girl's neck..." Darien flushed looking away from his father's surprised eyes._

_"A... girl's neck? Why do you ask?" Damian asked worriedly._

_"I just..."_

_"Darien? Is there something you are not telling me? Have you met a girl?"_

_"No." Darien murmured. He hated lying to his parents, but he wasn't allowed to leave the park nearby the house. He couldn't tell them about her. "No... I just heard some other guys talking about it."_

_"This is an instinct. Every male feels this way when... when marking his mate. Don't worry son! You don't have to care about these things for a few more years." Damian smiled and patting his shoulders again, he went back to his desk._

_End of Flashback_

_'Darien?' The small silver wolf looked up in his eyes hesitantly._

_'He can't! I won't allow it!' Darien shouted._

_'Don't worry! I don't think he will. I do not feel comfortable around him or anyone else besides you. They can't come near enough to mmm _mark_ me.' she smiled and buried her face in his neck._

Darien's eyes snapped open. What a dream! Slowly he turned to look at the sleeping girl beside him. That small silver wolf looked just like his Serenity should have looked like when she was smaller. He shook his head. His mind was playing with him again.

"It seems you are in my mind in every moment. Never mind if I am awake or asleep. Not that I mind." he whispered tenderly in her ears, careful not to wake her up.

He had only a few memories from his childhood even less from his early years, before the sickness. It seemed his mind decided to fill the gasps with fake-memories of his love. He shook his head again and kissing her bite mark lovingly, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Serenity sighed in her dreams.

"Darien." she murmured causing his smile to widen on his face.

---

Serenity opened her eyes slowly. She could smell eggs and bacons and fresh tea. Breakfast must have been ready. The sun was bright and warmed her face causing her to sigh and take a deep breath. Darien's tempting scent filled her nose and her heart began its erect beating. She felt gentle fingers caressing her naked back up and down, up and down.

Smiling she pushed her back farther in the caressing hands. Darien chuckled, wrapped his strong arms around her waist from behind pulling her closer, and kissed the back of her neck lovingly.

"Did you sleep well?" he whispered against her skin.

"Mmm." Serenity murmured and turned to her back. Darien caressed her face gently and kissed her lips once, then again, and again. Serenity giggled while he took her wrists in one hand and pulled them over her head.

"You are mine." he mumbled against his skin as he kissed her neck, her throat, and her shoulders. Serenity giggled again gasping when he kissed a sensitive spot.

"You are so possessive, don't you think?" she whispered.

"Maybe a little." he admitted and smiling against her soft skin. The intimate moment ended when Serenity's stomach grumbled. Darien went still and stared in her eyes. Serenity flushed when he burst out laughing.

"Come, breakfast is ready." He laughed and jumped out of the bed. Serenity's eyes widened and she quickly turned her eyes away from his naked body. Darien raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me you are shy now? I don't remember you flushing even once during last night." He winked and walked back to the bed. Serenity flushed even more. Laughing he wrapped the blanket around her, took her in his arms and spun around with her. Finally, he put her down and went to the closet.

Serenity held the blanket close to her body and watched as Darien put his clothes on.

"Are you planning to stand in the middle of the room the whole day, wearing nothing else but a blanket?" he asked laughing when someone knocked on the door.

Serenity rolled her eyes and to change the topic, she walked to the door she opened it. Zoisite stared at her with open mouth but the door snapped closed in the next moment.

Darien stared at Serenity with angry eyes. His palm rested above her head against the door, where he swung it closed.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed his eyes never leaving her body.

Serenity blinked confused then slowly she followed his eyes. Her mind began to work again. She was standing completely naked only the blanked covering her body.

"Oh!" she yelped and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh..." Darien repeated her word shaking his head. "You are going to be my downfall." he added and turning toward the door again, he opened it. Zoisite stood there nursing his nose.

"Watch it next time. That door can hurt, you know." he murmured. Darien only rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, after breakfast the Elders want to talk with you." he added. Taking a big breath, he grinned. "Did you have a good night?"

Darien narrowed his eyes. "Get out or I can show you how much my fists can hurt." he said and swung the door closed again. Zoisite shook his head smiling and walked away.

---

"Don't you have to talk with Elders? Zoisite said after breakfast-" Serenity began once she swallowed the last bit of her toasts.

"They can wait. I wanted to show you something first." Darien smiled and helped her from her chair. They walked along a floor when suddenly they heard shouting and throwing from a room. Serenity looked surprised towards the room. Darien sword and taking her hand in his he lead her into a nearby room. Serenity looked around. It seemed like a small living room.

"Can you please wait here? I think... I should talk with the Elders." Darien glanced towards the floor again. Serenity nodded and watched him leave the room worriedly.

---

"We all know that what he is saying is impossible!" Joe, a member of the Elders, shouted.

"Is it really?" Suzan smiled sitting on her chair calmly.

"Care to tell me what is going on here?" Darien asked. Everyone went quiet when he entered the room. He stood in front of the door frowning. Not only the Elders, but Suzan, his four best friends, plus, Samuel, Ann, Alan and Beryl was there too. Some of the people were standing, staring angrily at Suzan or at each other. True to their wolfish nature and sudden anger, there were a few chairs and vases broken on the floor.

"Darien! We were waiting for you. We need to talk." An older man said.

"Well, I am listening now." Darien answered still frowning and sat down on a chair. There was silence in the room for a moment. Finally, Joe cleared his throat.

"What you said yesterday... about the girl... that she is your soul mate... Darien, she is not."

"First of all, the GIRL has a name, and I would appreciate if you would call her by it. Second, don't you think I should know, feel, if she is my soul mate or not?" Darien said forcing calm in his voice, but his fists trembled with anger.

"Darien, we all know, how much you wanted to find your soul mate... It can be that your mind is playing a cruel trick with you. You think she is yo-" Samuel began but Darien snarled at him.

"Nonsense." he groaned.

"Nonsense is, that you think she is your soul mate!" Alan shouted jumping up from his chair not caring about Darien's fury filled eyes.

"Darien... we KNOW she is not your soul mate." Joe muttered quietly.

"Ridicules!" Darien jumped up as well. His whole body trembled with rage. "How could you possibly know?!" he hissed.

"Because your soul mate is DEAD!" Alan shouted with a smug smile. Stunned silence filled the room. "Someone had to say it! The Elders know she is dead!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Darien shouted taking a step towards Alan.

"Wait Darien. He is right... We didn't want to tell you but... Your parents found your soul mate when you were only a little a puppy." An older man began with down casted eyes.

"The Nemesis-pack killed her parents, and almost every member of her pack. There was a huge fire and they all died." Joe finished quietly.

"I don't remember my parents ever introducing me to my _'soul mate'_." Darien hissed his eyes furious.

"You never met her. Nobody knew her, not even her name... only your parents and hers..." Joe whispered sadly.

"If we haven't met, how do you know we were soul mates?!" Darien shouted angrily.

"The girl's mother was able to see the bonds. At the beginning we didn't want to believe it either, but... after the attack and fire... when the girl died... you got very sick. We know what it feels like to lose your soul mate. We should be happy you didn't die as well!"

"You are wrong! I know what I am feeling! It isn't just my imagination! Serenity IS my soul mate!" Darien shouted angrily.

"She is dead Darien! Your soul mate is dead!" Alan shouted back.

Darien jumped to hit Alan, when Suzan stood up.

"Nobody ever found her body." She said quietly from the corner. Every eye turned towards her.

"Practically you can't be sure she is dead." she said taking a sip from her tea.

"I don't care if she is dead or missing! I don't give a damn about her! All I care about Serenity! She IS my life! She IS my soul mate! Try to hurt her and I will be more than happy to prove it to you! I am the Alpha! Anyone has any problem I am ready for a fight!" He shouted and grabbing the chair he was sitting on he threw it to the floor and the chair broke at tiny pieces. Silence filled the room again.

"Darien, don't misunderstand us. Of course, we are happy that you found a mate. Someone you can love. We don't want to take her away from you-" Samuel began. Beryl and Ann hissed. "We just wanted to tell you that calling her soul mate or Chérie might be a bit too much..."

"I know what I am feeling." Darien groaned and turning on his heels and walked away. Suddenly Suzan stepped in front of him.

"I believe you, young Prince. I was waiting for this day so long." she smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. "Trust your dreams, Darien." she whispered and walked out the room.

"You all know that Mina can see the bonds as well. She is 100% sure, what Darien said is right. Serenity is his soul mate." Kunzite said standing up as well.

"Mina just found out about her ability! She can't be sure. AND she and her little group are obviously fond of her! Sure, she would say that!" Beryl hissed.

"Watch your mouth Beryl!" Kunzite snapped back. Everybody began to whisper in the room.

"Everybody calm down, please. Like I said, we didn't mean to part you from her. We just told you what we knew. If Darien says Serenity is her soul mate then I believe him." Samuel added. Kunzite, Jedite, Nephrite and Zoisite nodded as well. Some of the Elders nodded as well, some of them sighed and shook their heads. But nobody opposed the Alpha.

---

Serenity looked around the room bored. Darien wasn't back yet and she had no idea what to do. She had already examined all the paintings in the room. Sighing she sat back in the chair and fidgeted with the end of her blue dress when the door opened.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were here." A young, brown haired, brown eyes man stepped in the room.

"It is all right. I am just waiting for Darien." Serenity smiled.

"Oh, I think he is on a meeting. My name is Charlie by the way. We met yesterday." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Serenity nodded. They stood in silence for a while.

"I think the meeting will take a while. Would you like to see the garden until Darien comes back?" Charlie asked nervously.

Serenity's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh yes! I would like that! Thank you!" She said happily and Charlie leaded her towards the garden.

Serenity looked around in awe. The garden was huge with a lot of flowers. "It is beautiful!" she gasped. Charlie told her everything about the garden, its history, the names of the flowers, everything. Once they reached the fountain in the middle of the garden, Serenity gasped again.

"Oh my God it is really beautiful!"

"Yes." Charlie answered; not taking his eyes off of the girl standing with her back towards him then cleared his throat. "We were surprised, when Darien said he found his soul mate." he said hesitantly. "I am sorry. I am sure you hope for a better greeting."

"It is all right. I understand." Serenity smiled.

Charlie took a step closer to her. "I can understand what Darien sees in you. You are truly beautiful."

Serenity looked at him nervously and flushed. "Thank you." she said and took a step back. However, she fell over a twig. Charlie grabbed her right arms. Smiling sadly at her, he let her arms go and took a step back.

"I see Darien didn't waste his time in finishing the bonding." he murmured.

Serenity looked at him confused. "How-"

"His scent is all over you." Charlie sighed. "Sorry, about before." he added.

"It is all right. It is just..."

"I know. You are his. Sorry again." he said and sighed. They went quiet again. "You look somehow familiar." he said after a while.

"I do?" Serenity asked out of politeness.

"Mmmm never mind. So, you lived with the humans before?" Charlie asked changing the subject. Serenity nodded and opened her mouth to tell him about it when Darien's scent filled her nose. A happy smile appeared on her lips and she turned towards a bush of forget-me-nots.

"Sere?" Darien asked.

When he turned the corner, Serenity ran in his open arms happily. "Darien!"

Darien hugged her delicate body close to his and glanced towards Charlie frowning. Charlie nodded smiled sadly at the couple and hurried away.

"What were you doing here?" Darien asked and leaded her to a bench.

"I was bored and met Charlie. He asked me if I wanted to see the garden and I said yes." Serenity answered. Darien's frown deepened.

"Darien? You are not jealous, right?" Serenity asked smiling. When Darien only mumbled in response, she burst out laughing. "He only showed me around the garden!" she whispered in his ears and kissed his lips lightly. Darien sighed and his body relaxed a bit.

"I wanted to show you around the garden." he mumbled. Taking her right hand in his, he kissed the exact same spot, where Charlie grabbed her before, and saved her from falling on the ground. Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like other male's scent on you." he whispered.

Serenity shook her head and climbed on his lap. "I love you." she whispered and closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest. Darien tightened his arms around her and kissed her temple lovingly. "I love you too."

**That was it!!! I hope you liked it!!! It was sooo fun writing the fight between the Elders and Darien. Also the part with Charlie! I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I like writing the dream-parts (: I hope it is not too confusing.**

**safariwriter****: Oh good!!! Edward and Bella forever (:**

**sailor cyanide****, ****Edwards-love-4evea****, ****bunnykim89****, ****Moon Mage Goddess****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****lizsuki****, ****san01****, ****crystalbladedragon****, ****CHEETAH QUEEN****: Thank you thank you, here you go!!**

**Silvermoonlight9****: Drama on its way (:**

**Fire Dolphin****: That is right! However I still haven't decided if she should get pregnant now or later.**

**kyil****, ****adelinerose****: Oh yes, I am working on Destiny! I just… you know write a few pages then I decide it is not what I wanted… but I am working on it!**

**Star Garden****: Oh yes, I like the little flash backs too… I hope they are not confusing and Suzan is my "joker character". I mean, the one who will tell us what really happened in the past, whenever we need info.**

**jupiter2005****, ****moonlover46****: Oh yes, they are, Beryl and Ann always are.**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-****, ****lovelyl****: I am happy you think it was good! I love the possessive, overprotective, loving Darien (:**

**Cosmic-lover****: I am planning to write about kids/puppies so don't worry!**

**XiaoQiao24****, ****inuandrave7****, ****OrangeSpiral****: Ooooh right! That is the other chapter I can't wait to write! The Full Moon night!**

**TriGemini****: Yes, so I am planning to write about their kids, so you just have to wait. (: Also I don't want Samuel or Terra to be negative characters their situation is just uncomfortable and difficult. They thought their son could be the next Alpha, and parents always want the best for their child. **

**SailorEarth87****: Oh thank you! I am trying to pay attention to grammar and I also have a great beta-reader.**

**Jaguarsolaris****: Yes, he has this flash back/dreams. Serenity too.**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: Now that wasn't fair! Tell me what you were thinking! You wonder what?**

**MewmewInuSailorHeart****: Oh my God! Thank you sooo much!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here we go with the chapter 12. I hope you guys will like it. I couldn't wait to write a bit more about Sammy and his relationship with Darien. Anyway, I don't know if it turned out the way I wanted it… I just would let you know, that later I will write a similar scene with a little bit of difference… Meaning it won't be Sammy but someone else there with them. And we will see, how Darien acts then. (:**

**Chapter 12**

"So, are you going to tell me, what is this whole Full Moon night about?" Serenity asked, while sitting on the bed and brushing her long, silver hair. Looking out the window, she smiled a small smile. It was already late afternoon. She had spent the whole day with Darien. He had showed her every corner of the house, every secret that are in the garden and the park nearby. Serenity couldn't help but notice the traps around the house but when she asked Darien about them, he ignored her question by changing the topic.

"There is nothing to tell about it. The moment the sun goes down we change to our wolves-form and we can't change back until the next night, until the Moon rise." Darien answered shrugging as he read a letter that Kunzite had given him a few minutes ago.

"We can't change back?" She asked frowning.

"Well, we can, but only for a few minutes. It is really painful, almost unbearable." He answered and glanced at her curiously. "I wonder how you managed to keep your human-form during Full Moons while you were living with the humans. It is just impossible."

"I was always very sick when New Moons or Full Moons came. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with me." Serenity said wincing at the memory.

"Just how sick were you?" Darien asked scowling, noticing her flinch.

"Really sick..." she whispered. There was no need for him to know, that she had spent those days lying unconscious in her bed.

Darien watched her frowning for a few more minutes. He knew she was hiding something from him but he didn't ask any questions about it for the moment. Finally, he turned back to the letter. After he finished reading it, he sighed and put it on the desk.

"Robert is insane." he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Robert?" Serenity asked curiously putting the comb on the nightstand besides the bed.

"He is the Alpha of a pack nearby. He wants me to visit him and tighten our ally with his pack." Darien answered.

"Oh. Are you going to visit him then?" Serenity asked.

"No. We don't really need their help. Plus the way they live... I don't want to have anything to do with them, if I have a choice." Darien grimaced with disgust at the thought of it.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked curiously. She thought every pack was living like them. What could they be like that caused Darien to be so disgusted with them?

Darien stood in silence for a minute then a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. His eyes lit up with dark fire as he slowly began to walk towards the bed. "Do we have to talk about Robert and his pack? We have only a few hours until breaking dawn. I am sure we could spend this time with something more... pleasurable." he grinned.

"Just what do you mean Darien?" Serenity tried to sound serious but a quiet giggle escaped her lips when Darien sat down besides her on the bed.

"Oh, I don't know... Here is this big bed and you with your irresistible scent..." he whispered kissing her neck lightly. Slowly he began to play with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Mmmm. I think... I think I like your idea." Serenity smiled and gasped when Darien's lips kissed her lips passionately. The blue dress cracked when he tore it with a quick move. Serenity blinked in surprise and raised her eyes on him smiling knowingly. "You ruined my dress." She said matter of fact.

Darien mumbled something incoherent against her heated skin, kissing, licking and biting her neck.

"I..." Serenity gasped again, when he found a sensitive spot. She breathed heavily when his lips wandered to her chest. "I liked that dress." She whispered huskily, her fingers finding their way in his hair.

"Me too." Darien murmured and kissed her lips hungrily. "But I prefer you naked"

---

Charlie couldn't find his place all day. He walked up and down in the house. He just couldn't forget about Serenity, and the nagging feeling he knew her from somewhere. Thinking about the girl his lips formed a small smile. He would never forget what had happened in the garden ever. When she had tripped and he had grabbed her arm saving her from falling on her face. His smile widened. Her warm body, her sweet scent was so close to him. It was unbelievable. He was a lonely wolf without a mate and her intensive scent told him she was in her most fertile period. It made his hormones go crazy. Suddenly he winced. Of course, the moment he had taken her sweet scent in he could also smell Darien's scent. It was dominating, all over her sweet scent, protecting it, covering it. His scent was everywhere around her body. A clear warning: She is mine! Sighing Charlie looked around a bittersweet smile appearing on his lips. He walked to her room without noticing it... THEIR room he corrected himself. Dropping his eyes on the floor, he stood before the door hesitantly. Suddenly his head snapped up. Unmistakable voices drifted out from the room. Serenity giggled quietly and gasped. Her gasp was answered by Darien's deep groaning.

Charlie turned on his heels as fast as he could and hurried away. Soon he found himself in the same room he had met Serenity earlier. Sighing he closed his eyes and sat down on the chair.

"You are making it harder than it has to be. And it is pointless."

Charlie jumped from the chair startled. "Jesus, Suzan, you scared the life out of me. What are you doing here?"

Suzan smiled at him apologizing. "You were so concentrated in your own thoughts, that you didn't realize that I was sitting here."

He shuddered and sat down again. "What do you want?" he murmured.

"Charlie, forget about her." Suzan said slowly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Charlie answered bitterly.

"Oh yes, you do. Don't torture yourself like you did a few minutes ago."

"How do you know, what I was doing?" He snapped with sudden anger.

"Oh, I know a lot of things." Suzan smiled with a mysterious smile. "Don't make the same mistake you did when you were a child." she added a bit sternly.

"Now I really don't know what you mean. You are confusing me." he frowned.

"Don't you remember what happened when you were a child?"

"What should I remember about it?" He muttered. This conversation caused him headache.

"Don't you remember, why you and your parents left the old pack?" Suzan asked a bit impatiently.

"There was some misunderstanding." Charlie shrugged not really caring.

"It was not a misunderstanding!!!" Suzan shouted suddenly, jumping from her chair then calming down has she cleared her throat. "It's a bad idea, stalking after someone who already has a mate, don't forget that. You don't want to make Darien angry, believe me. If you don't leave her alone, Darien will fight you. Again." Suzan said and left him alone.

Charlie stared after her stunned. "What? Again? I have never fought with Darien before..."

---

_Serenity ran to the clearing happily. Her heart was beating with excitement when she thought about who was waiting for her there. Since she met him, she felt like she found her other part. She was happy and smiling all the time, counting back until she could see him again... She was a whole person now. There was only a little sadness mixing with her happiness._

_Flashback_

_"Where have you been, dear?" Her mother smiled at her when she ran into the house after she spent a few hours with him again._

_"Only in the forest nearby!"_

_Her mother hugged her and smiled then a deep frown appeared on her forehead. Pushing her at arms length she studied her for a few moments and sniffed the air around her. "Did you meet someone?"_

_"No-nobody!" Serenity answered quickly, too quickly... Her mother was watching her thoughtfully. She took a few steps back until she backed against her father._

_"Really?" Her father arched an eyebrow and sniffed. "There is someone's scent around you. A boy?" He stared at her surprised._

_"I... I must had met someone while I was running and tripped over him!" Serenity answered quickly. "I... I am really tired! Goodnight Mom, Dad." she said and hurried up the stairs to her room._

_Her parents stood in silence for a few moments. "It happened. They met." Her mother whispered finally._

_End of Flashback_

_She winced remembering how she had lied to her parents. She felt guilty, but she couldn't tell them the truth! He was from another pack after all... What if her parents had forbidden her to see him? Shaking her head, she smiled again. She was getting close to the clearing now. Looking around she searched for him but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, someone buried his face in her neck licking the fur on the side. All her worry vanished and her heart beat happily._

_'I was waiting for you.' The small, black wolf whispered in her mind._

_Serenity curled against his side giggling. 'I couldn't wait to get here!' she smiled and her eyes lit up. 'Can we go and swim in the lake today?'_

_'We do whatever you want to do.' He smiled back and they ran towards the lake laughing._

---

Serenity woke up with a big smile on her lips. Gently fingers caressed her naked back while she rested her head on his wide, strong chest. Sighing happily, she nuzzled her face in his neck. Darien chuckled tightening his arms around her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Yes. Very well." Serenity smiled then suddenly frowned thinking about the dream she had.

"Is something wrong?" Darien asked worriedly.

"It is just... my dream..." She said slowly then raised her eyebrows curiously. Darien was grinning. "What?" She asked forgetting about the dream about the strange but somehow familiar woman for a moment.

"I hope it was a good dream." He chuckled pulling her closer and kissing her neck gently. "You murmured my name a few times." he whispered and chuckled again when she flushed.

"I did? I... don't remember dreaming of you..."

"Then what do you remember?" Darien asked.

"I... I think... Darien? You think it is possible... to dream about your past? The past you don't remember?"

Darien thought about it for a minute. "Maybe." He said finally, remembering his own confusing dreams. "Why do you ask?"

"I... I think I dreamed about my parents." Serenity answered gently.

They went quiet for a few minutes both of them deep in thought. Suddenly they heard laughing and running from outside their room.

"The sun will go down in a few minutes." Darien sighed.

Serenity nodded. "So? What do we have to do?" she asked curiously.

Darien raised an eyebrow confused. "What do you mean?"

"When the sun goes down? What do I have to do?"

"Oh... You just turn to your wolf-form when you feel the pull in your head. That is all." He smiled at her lovingly. Serenity nodded, she seemed a bit excited. After all this was her first Full Moon knowing she was a werewolf. He couldn't help but shook his head. He tended to forget she knew so little about being a werewolf.

"Darien? You said I was saying your name in my dream?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, you did." He turned to look at her curiously.

"I dreamed about a little black wolf... I thought mayb-" Serenity began when suddenly her eyes went wide. A throbbing headache began to form in her head.

'Change!' She could hear Darien's voice in her head. Opening her eyes, she saw Darien already in his wolf-form standing in the middle of the room. Quickly she focused on her wolf-form as well and the headache disappeared.

'Come. The pack stays together during the Full Moon.' Darien said and lead her out their room.

Serenity followed him downstairs and raised an eyebrow confused when they didn't stop at the first floor. Her surprise got even bigger when they went through a hidden door beside the kitchen and they went down some stairs to the basement. Once they arrived, Serenity's eyes widened in awe. The basement was one, huge room. It was so big that the whole pack fit in there comfortable. Everyone had his or her own corner without disturbing the other, they puppies could run around and play and their parents could still keep an eye on them. The room was as big as the whole firs floor but without walls. She could hear Darien's chuckle in her mind.

'Come.' he said and he lead her to the side of the room, right across the stairs. It seemed they were the last to arrive, everyone else was already in this huge room. Some were talking and laughing with each other, some were staring at her curiously. Yowling and growling could be heard from the playing puppies. Darien lied down on his stomach and she lied down beside him still looking around in wonder.

'So, we spend the whole time here?' She asked quietly.

'Yes. It isn't safe to leave until we can change back to our human-self. Although we are far away from the humans' cities but we shouldn't forget about hunters. If they find some of us running wild in the forest without the chance to turning back to our human-form in case of danger, or if they find the house full with puppies while we are away...'

'Darien! Can we fight now?' Sammy cried out interrupting Darien while running towards them. Serenity couldn't help but smile at his excitement. The other puppies watched him jealously from the other side of the room. It was obvious Darien had paid extra attention to Sammy.

'Not now.' Darien answered sternly but gently. He would never leave his mate alone when her scent was so intense and alluring to the lonely males. It was one thing marking her and completing the bonding. He couldn't help the roaring jealousy he felt whenever he caught one or another lonely male hungry eyes on her. No... He wouldn't leave her side now.

'But we always practice fighting!!!' Sammy whimpered.

'Sammy! I am sorry, Darien, we told him to leave you alone now, but he is still a child... he doesn't understand that...' Terra ran to them and lowered her eyes in sadness.

'It is all right.' Darien answered not fully concentrating on the conversation. He caught Charlie's longing stare for a moment and a deep grown left his throat.

'Sammy. Leave Darien alone now! He won't go with you right now." Samuel said when he arrived and glanced at Darien apologizing.

'He doesn't have to leave! I will practice my attack on him! He doesn't even have to move!' Sammy protested and to show them what he meant, he growled and attacked Darien's tail trying to bite it. Darien pulled his tail away in a quiet movement but Sammy couldn't stop in time and fall on his face. Jumping up he waggled his tail. 'See?'

Serenity couldn't help but laugh and soon the others burst out laughing too.

'Well... if you don't mind?' Terra asked hopefully. If Darien was still willing to train Sammy... Maybe... However, her smile disappeared quickly when she noticed Darien turn to Serenity for her agreement before answering. No... Darien's every thought was focusing around her now...

'I don't mind!' Serenity said excitedly.

Samuel and Terra went away after a while, while Sammy attacked Darien's tail growling and snarling over and over again. Serenity watched them smiling. She couldn't help but notice, that however, Darien allowed Sammy much more then he allowed to the other puppies, he still kept his distance. There were a few rules for Sammy. Darien allowed him to climb on his back a few times, but only for a few moments.

'Can I practice with her?' Sammy asked suddenly glancing towards Serenity hesitantly.

'Sammy...' Darien began sternly but Serenity's eyes lit up with excitement.

'Oh, can he? Please! I would like to try it! I need some practice too, don't I?' She asked with begging eyes.

Darien thought about it long but finally he nodded. Sammy yowled happily and ran to attack Serenity's tail. He enjoyed this new game seeing that he managed to grab her tail more often than he could Darien's. Serenity was laughing as well, truly enjoying the game, while Darien watched them carefully. Serenity couldn't help but smile softly. They were like a real family now. Would they be like this once they have their own child? She was sure, a deep blush would have been coloring her face, hadn't she been in her wolf-form. The intimate moment ended too soon. Sammy waggled his tail when he managed to grab Serenity's tail again and celebrating his victory he climbed on her back. She wasn't paying attention, as she was still deep in thought about a family with Darien. The next thing she knew, Darien was standing at her side, snarling and growling at Sammy. She and Sammy blinked at him confused.

'Sammy!!!! Darien, I am sorry!!! He didn't mean to...' Samuel ran to them and grabbed his child in her mouth pulling him away from Serenity.

Darien closed his eyes to calm down but it wasn't working. Taking a few deep breathe he nodded to Samuel and he left with Sammy hurriedly.

'Darien?' Serenity asked confused.

'I am sorry.' he said and sighing he lied down beside her again. 'It is just... you... he... he just climbed on your back the way...' he hissed at the memory again. Serenity blinked a few more times puzzled then suddenly her eyes widened.

'Darien!!!! Oh my God! He is just a little child!!!' She shouted.

'I know! But he is still a male! Look, I know he didn't mean anything with that, but... it is an instinct! I just can't turn it off!'

Serenity stared at him for a few more minutes then curled to his side and she whispered. 'I know you can't but what you say is just ridiculous. He climbed on my back like he climbed on yours a few minutes ago. He can't see the difference.'

Darien took another deep breath and put his head on hers. 'I know I am overreacting but I can't help it.'

'I know you can't...' Serenity said and went quiet for a few minutes.

'Are you angry with me?' Darien asked after a while.

'No.. I was just thinking...'

'About?' he asked burring his nose in her neck.

'If we have a child... once...' Serenity turned her face away in embarrassment.

'That will be different. Sammy is not my son; there isn't any fatherly instinct calming down my possessive side.' Darien said smiling.

'Darien?' Serenity asked suddenly.

'Mmmm?'

'Do you think... do you think... I might be pregnant right now?' she asked quietly fighting against her embarrassment. She could feel Darien's lip turning to a smile against her neck.

'I don't know, but if you aren't... well I don't think we should wait long. I don't seem to be able to keep my hands away from you.' he chuckled nuzzling the fur on her neck lovingly.

**Okay guys that was it!!! Like I said, I really wanted to write this chapter and I just can't wait to write the familiar scene. But we all have to wait a bit longer for that… Now in the next chapters more information about werewolves and also about Robert. Oh and more dreaming part! I think there will be two more flashbacks/dreaming. I just love to write those scenes.**

**TriGemini****: Well you are right about the Elders thing. As of why Darien is not talking about his dreams or see that Serenity is indeed the girl from his dreams… Well a lot happened and there is just too much **** going on but he will find out soon enough. The Elders simply believe what the Darien's parents said and they are sure Darien is just mistaking.**

**jupiter2005****: Yeah Charlie will cause a bit more trouble as of who and how will find out about the past… (: I already "wrote" that part in my mind.**

**safariwriter****, ****chibiangel413****, ****dominiqueanne****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****AzianCutieMiyan****, ****Frost Merry Darkness Luver****, ****sailorjupiterox****, ****bakagirl123****, ****Magical Meerkat****, ****Mad Wolf Woman****: Thank you guys for the king words! And here you go!!!**

**Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****Silvermoonlight9****: Oh I really hope it is not too confusing (: I really hope everything will be crystal clear at the end!**

**Fire Dolphin****, ****crystalbladedragon****: Yeah I like that too!**

**Peaceful Moon****: I hope you liked it! Again sorry for any kind if mistakes… We will try our best!**

**bunnykim89****: Well actually they don't know what Darien's soul mate's name was. I will tell about it more once Darien and Serenity figures things out and remember their past. That is why my Suzan character is for (: She knows a lot of things!**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-****: Yes actually I came up with Charlie's name before I read Twilight. (Yes I read the 4 books in a week…) and when I finally had the time to come back and work on this story it was hard using the Charlie name but oh well (: At least it is not Jacob (: Sorry all Jacob fan.**

**mangamania****: Everything will be explained soon. I just hope it will be a good explanation. (:**

**lovelyl**** : Yeah I can't help it… I had/have a lot of story in my mind and in all of them Darien is a bit dark, mysterious, very man-like, possessive… you got the picture (: I can't help it. And now after falling in love with Twilight it is hard to keep Edward's character out of my stories. It is because I think that is a kind of dream-guy for me (:**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: I already know what the story will be like once they have a child (: I just can't wait to get there and write about that!**

**moonlover46****, ****bunnie915****, ****inuandrave7****: Suzan will talk once Darien and Sere remember their past.**

**Blueberries****: Yeah like I said Suzan is my joker character. She will explain everything. Twilight is a fantastic story I like it very much. Edward is 100% my dream guy. Actually I like his character so much that I was worrying about him the whole book and not Bella. Maybe that is way I don't really like Jacob. (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Oh I was afraid you gave up on me! Well welcome back and yes Edward and Bella forever!**

**Edwards-love-4evea****: Of course she will!! Stay around for the next few chapters!**

**OrangeSpiral****: Yes they are (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**And the next chapter is ready!!! I hope everyone is going to like it!!!**

**Chapter 13**

Charlie couldn't help but glance towards Serenity from time to time. It was a bittersweet sight. Her pure, silver fur made her even more special and beautiful and it made his heart ache for her. As his eyes took her in, he winced bitterly. Darien rested his head in her neck, the message was obvious: She is Mine. Glancing back at Serenity's face he sighed. Her eyes were closed her breathing even. She was resting, fully relaxed, trusting Darien would protect her from everything. Turning his eyes towards Darien again, he turned away immediately. He was staring at him with hard unblinking eyes. It wasn't the first time today he caught him staring at Serenity longingly.

'Disgusting... He is almost lying on her...' A deep voice echoed in Charlie's mind and he turned around frowning.

'Really... I am surprised he even DARED to take her here.'

'Alan...' Charlie nodded towards him nonchalant.

'I don't understand why he makes such a fuss of this... Everyone knows that he finished the bonding. Why does he need to overplay his role and lay on her like this...?' Alan said staring at the couple. Charlie turned towards Darien slowly but the other man wasn't paying any attention to them now. He must have said something to Serenity, because the girl's face turned slightly pink while he nuzzled her neck lovingly.

'Have you lost your smell or something?' Charlie murmured finally. 'Can't you smell her scent? She is in her most fertile period.'

'So?' Alan shrugged but Charlie could see the longing mirroring in his eyes. Alan couldn't deny his instincts... he was a lonely wolf like him and very much effected by her sweet scent.

'So? He is protecting what is his!' Charlie snarled. Alan had a tendency to drive him crazy.

'Pff as if! She's not even his soul mate!' Alan shot back.

'What?" Charlie froze for a second his eyes went incredibly wide with surprise.

'It is true! The Elders all know... Darien's true soul mate is dead.' Alan smirked.

'But... Suzan...'

'Suzan, come on!!! She is an old hack! She isn't even a real member of this pack! Nobody cares for her or what she says.' Alan grimaced cruelly.

'Darien does.' Charlie added quietly.

'Darien, pf... typical... the only one who believes every stupid fairy tales.'

'If I were you, I would show a bit more respect towards the Alpha!' Charlie growled dangerously.

'I am not afraid of him! I tell you, if he stays Alpha much longer, that will mean the end of this pack!' Alan hissed and proving what he said he stared at Darien provocatively. Time to time his eyes slipped at Serenity longingly. However once Darien caught his longing eyes on Serenity, Alan turned away immediately. Charlie couldn't help but smirk.

'Impressive... Let me guess you think you should be the Alpha right?' Charlie rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Come on, Charlie! I saw the way you were staring at Serenity! We could help each other. We can make the others see why Darien is not the right person to be an Alpha.' Alan said.

'Oh no, Alan. I won't go against Darien. Even if what you are saying is true, and they aren't soul mates, Darien made her his mate. There is nothing anybody can do about it.'

'And what if... what if her TRUE soul mate appears?' Alan asked with a cruel smile on his lips.

'Alan! If Suzan says they are soul mates then they are. I believe her! Leave me out of your games!' Charlie growled angrily and turning on his heels, he walked away.

'As you wish. You know where you can find me if you change your mind.' Alan said finally.

---

Serenity sighed and curled a bit closer to Darien. It was almost twilight now and he hadn't left her side the whole night. Not that she minded. Curdling against his strong body was nice and comforting. They spent the night with lying beside each other and Darien made sure, no matter what, he was touching her somehow. Either his front legs were lying across hers, or their tails were wrapped around each other or his head was resting on her neck like now. Suddenly she felt his body tensing and he snapped his head up. Confused, Serenity looked up as well. Kunzite was standing before them while a nervous gray wolf stood behind him glancing at Darien timidly.

'Darien? Ken and her mate and another couple would like to leave for hunting.' Kunzite said while the gray wolf, Ken, nodded uncertainly.

'It is almost time and she needs fresh meat...' Ken explained quietly.

Darien nodded. 'Anyone else?' He asked turning towards Kunzite.

'Only the other couple, William and her mate.' His friend answered.

'Mina?' Darien asked frowning. 'I thought she was...'

'No... she is not...' Kunzite said down casting his eyes.

'Don't worry... Soon it will happen.' Darien smiled back at him reassuringly.

'Thanks. Well, do you want to go with them? I mean, usually you lead them but..'

'Yeah, I know, but I would rather stay behind now. Can you go with them? Or maybe Jedite.'

Kunzite nodded and left with Ken. Serenity glanced at Darien curiously.

'I though the pack stayed together during Full Moon?'

'This is an exception.' Darien smiled lovingly at her licking her nose affectedly.

'This? I am sorry I don't understand.'

'Right, right. You don't know about it. Ken's and William's mates are pregnant. The females need fresh meat every day or in every 2 days. During Full or New Moon they need the fresh meat even more.' He explained.

'Fresh meat?!' Serenity made a face in disgust. She couldn't imagine ever wanting to eat fresh meat. She had met pregnant women before, but they were all humans. It was surprising how different the pregnancy for a werewolf was.

'I know it must sound strange, but it is a part of what we are.' Darien smiled and nuzzled her neck.

'And you usually go with them because?' She asked still playing with the thought of eating fresh meat.

'Because the pack is very protective on the pregnant women. I took care everything and made sure everything was all right during the hunt.'

'But you are not going now.' Serenity said rather then asked.

'No, I am not. I won't leave you.' Darien said matter of factly.

'So... the women need the fresh meat, but why do their mates go with them?'

'Oh, isn't it obvious?' Darien chuckled. 'The males are even more protective on their mates when they are pregnant. And who you think you're the one hunting down dinner?' He laughed loudly at her stunned face.

'Aren't they... disgusted with this?' Serenity asked gaping.

'Nooo!! Of course not.' Darien shook his head.

'Oh...' That was all she could say. She was still in shock because of what she heard.

'Don't worry. These are only instincts. You will understand them soon.' He smiled at her mischievously.

Serenity was deep in her thought for the next few minutes. A few weeks ago, she hadn't even known about werewolves or Darien, she made no thoughts about love, about children and now... Her life took a 360 degree. She caught herself watching the puppies playing around longingly. Now she understood why Mina was so sad when she found out she wasn't pregnant. She didn't know much about being a werewolf. Sure, she knew a few things now, but not about pregnancy... How long was a werewolf pregnant? What was a puppy or a human baby born? From the corner of her eyes she looked at Darien then turned away quickly. No.. she was too shy to ask him about it. Sighing she couldn't help but wish to be pregnant. But Mina and the others said, Darien would have smelled it on her if she was... Maybe she should ask him after all... Turning towards Darien she closed her eyes and...

Suddenly a loud wolf yowling could be heard from outside. Everyone went very still in the room. Darien jumped up and crocked his ears, his body tensed.

'Darien, it is Robert!' Nephrite's voice echoed in their minds.

'I think he wants to talk with you.' Zoisite added and everyone in the room was waiting for Darien's replay.

'Okay, let's meet him.' Darien said finally. 'You stay here.' He turned to Serenity. 'I will hurry back.'

'We can go with you. You can never know what Robert is up to.' Jedite offered and after Darien nodded in agreement he, Jedite, Nephrite and Zoisite left the room.

Serenity looked around the room uncertainly. She knew almost nothing about this Robert guy beside that he was the Alpha of another pack and Darien didn't like him. But what did it mean he came here? Was it bad or good thing? Looking around the room calmed her down a bit. Everyone seemed to be on easy and went back doing what they did before the yowling.

'Don't worry, Robert's pack is not our enemy.' Charlie said suddenly. Serenity turned towards his voice. He was standing only a few feet away from her.

'Oh. I was a bit worried. I think Darien doesn't like him too much.' She smiled at him shortly.

'Well, yeah.... they live like... well... like wolves.'

'What do you mean?' Serenity asked with raised eyebrows and curiously. Maybe she could find out more about this guy.

'Well you know, they prefer to be wolves and don't change to their human forms too often and stuff like this.' Charlie answered hesitantly. 'You seemed so lost, I though you would like some company until Darien comes back?' he asked uncertainly.

'Oh, that is really nice from you, thank you.'

They went quiet for a few uneasy minutes.

'So... do you want to hear some gossip about the pack?' Charlie asked smiling widely.

'Sure, why not?' Serenity smiled back. In the next half an hour Charlie told her everything he knew about the pack's members. Their secret affairs, their relationships and the jokes they played with each other. Serenity was listening and laughing first but as the time passed she couldn't help but worry about Darien and her eyes wondered more and more often towards the stairs where Darien and his friends left earlier.

'Are you worried about him?' Charlie asked a bit sadly when she didn't laugh about his joke anymore and was constantly staring at the stairs.

'Don't you think they should have come back already?' Serenity asked not taking her eyes off of the stairs.

'It is a meeting. Nobody knows how long it can take.' Charlie shrugged and turned toward Serenity again when suddenly Darien and his friends walked down on the stairs.

Serenity jumped up immediately and searched for any kind of injury on his strong body. When she saw he was all right, she sighed in relief.

'Everything is all right.' Darien answered at the silenced questions in everyone's eyes. 'He wanted to talk that is all. The situation is the same. They aren't ally nor are they an enemy.'

Contend mumbling could be heard in the room and Darien walked towards Serenity. This time it was Serenity who buried her face in his neck the moment he stood before her. Darien nuzzled her neck happily when he noticed Charlie standing only a few feet away from them. Frowning he smelled Serenity's fur on her neck, but he could only smell her sweet scent mixing with his own. Charlie hadn't touched her while he was away. Curiously now, he turned towards the other male again.

'She was all alone, I thought I kept her company until you come back.' Charlie explained down casting his eyes.

'Well... I am back now.' Darien answered shortly. He knew he should be thankful that Charlie kept her safe while he was away but... jealousy was a much stronger feeling right now.

'Yes, of course.' Charlie nodded and turned on his heels.

'Thank you.' Darien murmured finally.

'No problem.' Charlie smiled back at him and walked away from the couple. While looking for his friends he caught Suzan's stern eyes on him.

'I didn't do anything.' Charlie mumbled but Suzan only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

---

The day they spent mostly with napping and waiting for the Moon to rise again. Around noon, Sammy appeared before Serenity and Darien.

'I am really sorry I did something unprop.. inporp... improper.' Sammy said clearly confused about what he was saying. Serenity tried her best not to laugh about the flushed little puppy, who had no idea why he was apologizing.

'It is all right Sammy! We are not angry!' She smiled finally. Sammy waggled his tail then glanced at Darien from the corner of his eyes shyly. Darien sighed deeply.

'It is okay. You couldn't know...' he murmured and Sammy's eyes lit up happily.

'You forgive me? Really? Then... then we can play again?' He asked eagerly jumping around them.

'Not now.' Darien answered tiredly and shaking his head. Sammy's smile disappeared and pouting he turned on his heels. He walked away with sad expression. Serenity frowned and looked up at Darien disapprovingly. Darien rolled his eyes but turned towards Sammy again. 'Sammy? Go and show the kids who is the best here.' he said winking. Sammy's little face lit up again and nodding eagerly he ran away to find his friends. 'Happy now?' Darien asked licking Serenity's nose lovingly.

'Yes. You shouldn't be so stern with him. He is only a kid.' Serenity smiled and curled against his side.

'Well if your smile is my award.' He said chuckling and buried his nose in her neck.

---

Once the Moon raised everyone changed back to his or her human forms and went to do their own business. After a quick dinner Darien and Serenity left for their room. However, they were mostly resting last day, Serenity fall asleep almost immediately her head hit the pillow. She had never spent so much time in her wolf form before and it took its tools on her. Darien watched her sleeping form lovingly. His body ached for hers but he knew she needed to rest. Slowly he lowered himself beside her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist, he took a deep breath. She had no idea how much he changed his life, was the last thought in his mind before he fell asleep.

_Darien was running toward the clearing happily! THEIR clearing! He hadn't seen her for a whole week! It seemed like a forever! Once he got to the clearing, he frowned. Something was wrong. Taking a deep breath, he could smell her sweet scent but he couldn't see her anywhere. Taking another deep breath a loud and dangerous snarl burst out from his throat. There was another scent... a strange male's scent... Suddenly he heard someone crying quietly._

_'Let me go Charlie!' He heard her sniffing in his mind._

_Darien didn't waste his time and ran towards the woods, following the scents and noises. He arrived in time to see the strange black puppy pushing her on her back. He had never run so fast in his life before. Jumping at the stranger, Charlie, he pushed him off of her before he could bite her neck. They were fighting, snarling and biting each other while the small girl watched them scared and crying._

_'Darien!!' she shouted out desperately._

_Suddenly two wolves appeared at the edge of the woods running towards the fighting puppies with full speed. The white wolf grabbed Charlie while the brown one pulled Darien away. The puppies still glared and snarled at each other while the older ones pulled them away. Charlie's back, neck and chest were blooding while Darien's front legs and side were wounded. All together, it seemed Charlie got the worst from the fight._

_'Are you all right sweetie?' The white wolf asked turning to the still crying girl._

_'Y-Yes, mom.' She sniffed and didn't take her eyes off Darien._

_'What the hell happened here?' The brown wolf asked the fighting boys glaring at them sternly._

_'He attacked me, Suzan!' Charlie whimpered._

_Darien snarled again and tired to jump at Charlie but Suzan hold him back. 'Calm down, young Prince.' She said._

_'It wasn't Darien's fault! Charlie...' The little girl began._

_'He tried to mark her!' Darien hissed angrily._

_The two adults changed a meaningful look. 'You should go home now, Darien. We will take care of this.' The white wolf said smiling gently at him._

_'No!' Darien cried, the anger was still heating his body and he tried to free himself again._

_'You want us to call your parents? They would be so happy to know you ran away...' Suzan raised her eyebrow while Darien down casted his eyes surrounded._

_'That is what I thought. Don't worry, what Charlie did... we will take care of this.' Suzan added._

_Darien looked at the little girl desperately. 'Don't worry. We know she is yours.' Suzan whispered quietly and turning in her heels, she took the girl in her mouth and run away. The white wolf took Charlie in her mouth and run after Suzan._

_Darien stared after them in pain and cried out loudly. 'Serenity!!!!!'_

"Darien?! Darien?!" Serenity shook his shoulders sacredly. Darien sat up gasping and stared ahead with wide eyes. What a dream!

"Darien? What happened? You began to twist and turn and then snarling. I thought you would change back to your wolf form!" Serenity explained worriedly. True, his body was tensed and on the edge of changing form. Calming his nerves Darien took a few deep breaths and grabbing her he pulled her in a tight hug. Burring his head in her hair, he sighed.

"It was only a dream... a nightmare..." He said panting. It seemed Charlie's present around Serenity affected him more then he thought. Lately he thought a lot about what Suzan said as well, no wonder she appeared in his crazy dream now.

"It must have been a scary nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Serenity asked, wrapping her arms around his tense body lovingly.

"No. It was a stupid dream, I want to forget it." Darien turned his head towards the windows. It was still dark outside. "We should go back to sleep. It was a tiring day." he added and pulling Serenity with him he lead down on his back again. Pushing her hair away from her neck, he caressed her bite mark lovingly. Yes, HE bit her and no one else.

Leaning forward he kissed the mark passionately. "Mine, you are all mine." he murmured against her skin.

"I am." Serenity smiled and pushed her body even closer to his.

**So that was Chapter 13!!! I hope you liked it! I think there is going to be only one more dream part and yes, more Roberts and the other pack!**

**safariwriter****, ****dominiqueanne****, ****bunnykim89****, ****pvalentina2****, ****lovelyl****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****, ****jupiter2005****, ****san01****, ****Frost Merry Darkness Luver****, ****crystalbladedragon****, ****jessicam242****, ****Eligoraym****, ****amystrats****, ****rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****: Thank you!!! You made me so happy!! And here is the next update for you!!! (:**

**Sssh****, ****Silvermoonlight9.****: Destiny will be updated soon!!! Promise!!! (:**

**Peaceful Moon****, ****Fire Dolphin****: Yes I liked it too!! Thank you!! Can't wait to write about a similar scent but instead of Sammy…**

**Magical Meerkat****, ****inuandrave7****: We will meet the other pack soon and you will see why Darien dislike them so much.**

**sailorjupiterox****: Yes, yes Charlie vs. Darien (:**

**sailor cyanide****, ****chibiangel413****, ****raye85****, ****OrangeSpiral****, ****Edwards-love-4evea****, ****Cosmic-lover****. ****kyil****: soooon (: One more dreaming-part…**

**XiaoQiao24****: Sure! Okay, so the way Sammy was climbing on Serenity's back made Darien jealous because if Sammy were an older male well it would had been very provocative.**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Yeah, possessive, protective… our fav. ;)**

**Paramecio****: here is the first part of the answer! (:**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-****: yaaaaay for Twilight!!! Can't wait for the DVD!!! (:**

**moonlover46****: I like Suzan's character too!! (:**

**Celestial Moon Goddess****: I was sooooo busy these weeks…However I began to write you a little one shot!!! I will try to update it for you and for your twins!! (:**

**mangamania****: The reason is like Alan said in this chapter: Nobody really sees Suzan as a real pack member beside Darien and maybe a few others.**

**TriGemini****: I love your reviews sooo much. Yes you see things right with Charlie and Darien and Sammy and all (: Your theory about Serenity and the pain she had during Full Moon are right as well (: About a child and the reactions of the members… mm you have to wait and see (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally, the next chapter is here! Actually, it was half-finished since forever now, but I was in a really upset mood and couldn't find my strength to write about happy, lovely story… But now things are getting better! (: So I hope you all will enjoy the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 14**

Next morning Darien woke up at the feeling of soft kisses on his neck, on his nose and on his lips. A big smile appeared on his face as he stretched his arms lazily then wrapped them around Serenity's waist and grinned at her with sparkling eyes.

"I would love to wake up like this on every day." he said while nuzzling her silver hair with his nose.

"I wanted to cheer you up because of your nightmare." Serenity said placing her head on his bright chest. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" She asked after a while.

"It was nothing. My mind is playing silly tricks on me lately." Darien murmured while running his hand up and down on her hair.

"Really? That is... interesting... it is happening with me too..." Serenity said. "I have strange dreams."

Darien's body tensed and he went completely still. "What dreams?"

"Like... like they wouldn't be dreams but memories... about my past. But I think they are also a bit mixed with my current memories." She chuckled thinking about the cute little Darien she kept seeing in her dreams. Darien glanced at her frowning.

"What do you mean?" He asked but before Serenity could have answered, someone knocked on the door.

"Darien! I am really sorry, but you have to wake up. The Elders need you. They want to know what exactly Robert wanted last night." Kunzite said from the other side of the door.

"Just a sec." Darien sighed and turned to Serenity. "We will talk about this later." He smiled and placed a cute little kiss on her lips.

--

Once they were both dressed, Darien opened the door, only to stare surprised at Jedite, who was leaning against the wall across the door.

"Finally sleeping beauties." He grinned.

"Jed? What are you doing here? I am pretty sure I can find my way to my study myself, thank you very much." Darien said shaking his head.

"Sure, sure. But have you thought about what the beautiful Lady will do, while you are busy with old boring people?" Jedite asked grinning even wider.

"It is none of your business what she is doing!" Darien snarled at him pulling Serenity closer to his side immediately.

"Woho, calm down Dare! Put those fangs back in your month! I just came to tell her, that the girls are having tea in the garden if she wants to join them?" Jedite jumped back and glanced at Serenity.

"Oh, great idea!" Serenity smiled brightly and tried to take a step forward, but Darien's arm strengthened around her waist. "Darien?" she asked uncertainly.

Darien forced his body to relax and slowly let her waist go. "Sure. Go." he murmured. Serenity smiled at him with sparkling eyes, kissed his lips gently and turning on her heels, she made her way towards the garden. Darien didn't take his eyes off of her until she disappeared from his sight.

"Darien? What is wrong with you? You know I was just playing around! Anyway, I already have a mate! You know that too." Jedite said looking at Darien curiously. His friend sighed in defeat.

"I know... I have no idea what happened." he said.

Jedite stared at him for a while then shrugged. "It is okay. You never were sane." He grinned and jumped in time to avoid Darien's fist. "Come, the Elders are really waiting for you." he laughed and the two men made their way towards the study.

---

When they stepped into the room, the Elders were already waiting for them. Darien looked around frowning. He couldn't help but notice how tense everyone was and that none really dared to look into his eyes. It didn't help his already tensed nerves. Slowly he walked to his chair and sat down.

"So..." Joe cleared his throat and broke the tense silence. "What exactly wanted Robert?"

"Like I said, he wanted to deepen our ally, but I have no intention to do so if it is not necessary so I said no." Darien shrugged.

"Why?!" Another member jumped up.

"What you mean why? Have you forgotten what they are like? How they live? As long as there is no war or any danger we don't have to be more then be neutral towards them." Darien answered calmly. Silence filled the room again as everyone either down casted his eyes or looked away.

"Okay, spit it. What happened that makes you all so nervous?" Darien asked leaning back on his chair.

"Darien... I think we will need that ally with them... Someone attacked Marie last night." Joe said slowly.

"What?! Why did no one tell me ?!" Darien jumped up.

"You were sleeping. We didn't want to disturb you. Nothing happened. A strange wolf appeared before Marie last night and wanted to attack her. However, before he attacked he stopped in the last minute and ran away. Poor Marie was shaking from fear when she got back home."

"He ran away? He wanted to attack her and just so in the last minute he changed his mind?" Darien asked confused. Nothing made sense about this story. Who wanted to attack his pack? Why? Could it be... the same pack that attacked Robert's pack? The last thought made him alarmed.

"We don't know why he left... Marie said he said something like 'no, she isn't her, only looks like her'." Joe answered.

"Looks like her?" Darien repeated then his eyes went wide. Marie had a really pale grey fur. It looked almost like silver in the dark... Silver fur... Not wasting his time, Darien turned on his heels and ran out the room.

---

Serenity talked happily with her friends while drinking her tea. There were only her four friends in the garden and Charlie a few feet away who was busy planting some flowers. However, he glanced time to time towards Serenity when the girl weren't looking. Suddenly, Lita snapped her head up. Only one second later Rei and Mina jumped up and Ami's eyes widened in fear. All of them were staring towards a nearby bush. Serenity stared at them confused for a moment then she smelled a strange scent as well. After that everything happened really fast. A big grey wolf ran out from the bush and snarling he jumped towards Serenity. Serenity froze from fear. Lita grabbed her arm and pushed her away just barely in time before the angry wolf-fangs could tear her neck open. But they weren't fast enough, and Serenity cried out in pain when the fangs wounded her left arm. In that moment the others changed into their wolf-forms and Rei, Mina and Charlie jumped at the strange wolf. Ami ran to Serenity and examined her wounded arm.

"Serenity? Sere? Are you okay?" Ami asked but the silver-haired girl obviously went into shock and couldn't answer, she only stared ahead without blinking.

"Serenity? Are you all right dear?" Suzan asked worriedly from her other side. She came in time to see the attack.

Serenity was still staring at nothing when Darien and his four friends arrived. Darien's eyes were dark with furry and changing into his wolf form he snarled dangerously and jumped at the strange wolf. Rei, Mina, Lita and Charlie backed away immediately. Neither of them wanted to be in his way when he was this angry.

"Darien! Stop!" Kunzite shouted. "If you kill him, we won't know what is going on!"

Darien snarled but stayed still. It felt like two great power fighting for dominance. His mind knew what Kunzite said was true but his instincts were only sending him one massage: Kill him! Kill him for hurting your mate! He was glaring at the strange male beneath him when suddenly the stranger grinned.

'You will never know.' he hissed.

Darien narrowed his eyes and bit into his neck. The bite was not strong enough to kill a wolf, only painful, however the stranger changed into his human form the moment Darien's fangs bite into his neck. It wasn't a deadly bite for a wolf but it was for a human. When Darien noticed what he was planning to do it was too late. The strange male was barely able to breathe, blood was flowing from his month but he was still grinning like an insane.

"We...hhhh... we will... come for her!" he panted and his breathing stopped for forever.

Darien and the others stared at the dead man stunned when Serenity let out a loud scream. She began to cry and shake in Ami's arms. Charlie jumped to her however; Suzan pushed him away gently but firmly.

"Leave her alone. Don't piss Darien even more then it is needed." she whispered.

Suzan couldn't finish her sentence and Darien was already before Serenity. Changing back into his human form he took the crying girl into his strong arms.

"Sss. Everything is all right Cherie. Ssss." He whispered into her ear rocking her shaking body slowly while Serenity grabbed his shirt tightly like her life were depending on it. Darien caressed her back soothingly his eyes narrowing when he noticed her wound on her left arm.

Meanwhile Kunzite and the other went to examine the dead man. Zoisite lifted the man's right arm and hissed. Kunzite, Jedite and Nephrite looked at him stunned. Zoisite turned the wrist toward them and their eyes widened as well.

"Darien?" Jedite whispered uncertainly.

Darien was kneeling with his back towards them with Serenity in his arms. She was slowly calming down and falling in an enthused sleep.

"Darien?" Nephrite said again a bit louder.

"What?" Darien snapped at them from above his shoulder.

"You have to see this... This man... He is from Nemesis!" Kunzite explained showing the wrist toward Darien. On the snow-white skin was an upside down moon. The symbol of the Nemesis Pack.

Darien's eyes widened and ran his eyes around their surrender worriedly.

"Kunzite, I want every man in the pack to go and check the garden and the forest! If they meet anyone strange they need to check them!" Darien ordered and taking Serenity in his arms, he stood up.

"Darien? What is going on here? What the hell is the Nemesis doing here?! We haven't seen them since-" Nephrite began when they heard glass breaking from behind. Terra and Samuel stood at the door, Terra's eyes wide and fearful.

"Ne-Nemesis? What-What are they doing here?! Wasn't it enough that they killed our parents?! I thought we scared them away for forever!" Terra shouted, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Samuel, take Terra back into the house! Every women and child stay in the house! They can't leave it, not even for the garden until farther orders! Every man goes and checks the forest and takes the packs members back to the house!" Darien ordered, his voice calm but his arms shaking with anger. Turning towards the house again, he suddenly stopped.

"Jedite? I want you to go to Robert. Tell him I want to negotiate about that ally." He added.

"What?! Darien! You were against it the most!" His friends stared at him confused.

"Someone attacked his pack as well... No matter if I like it or not, we need each other's help now." Darien answered.

"Why? Darien! What the hell is going on?" Jedite asked.

"Do what I told you to do! I will explain it later!" Darien shouted back and ran into the house.

Everyone stood in silence for a minute when there was a loud thunder waking everyone up from his or her thoughts. It began to rain heavily as if Mother Nature could have felt the danger that was on his way toward the pack.

---

Darien laid Serenity on the bed gently and carefully, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Chérie? Chérie wake up, we need to clear your wound." he whispered. Glancing at her wounded arm, fury filled his body again. Even with the attacker dead he would kill him over and over again. Darien sighed and down casted his eyes. He knew Zoisite could have cleared her wound better, but the thought to leave his mate alone with Zoisite made him angry. Of course, he knew Zoisite meant no danger for her and he already had a mate but his instincts were stronger. And anyway, now every man was needed to check the forest for any more Nemesis-member.

"Wake up Chérie." He whispered again kissing her forehead gently.

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Da-Darien? What happened?" she asked then her eyes widened when she remembered what just happened. "Oh God!"

"Sss. It is okay. We took care of him." Darien said and pulled her in his arms.

Serenity slowly calmed down in his strong and protective arms. She could still remember the pain she felt when the other wolf bit her arm and the fear and shock she felt when he was killed before her own eyes. She felt no fear or disgust towards Darien; however the man who held her in his arms now had killed that other man not even half an hour ago. However, she felt safe in his arms. She knew he did not kill him on purpose and he only wanted to protect her.

"Sere, we need to clear your wound." Darien said pushing her gently away. Serenity winced painfully. The wound was not deep it hurt a lot. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Darien? It is me, Suzan. The pack needs you. Everyone is scared and confused. They want to know what is going on." The woman whispered from the other side of the door.

"I will go after I cleaned Serenity's wound." Darien answered.

"Come on, Darien. You know nothing about wounds. Let someone else help you."

Darien growled quietly. "Zoisite is needed somewhere else." he snapped.

"Of course. But maybe, I can help you." Suzan chuckled.

"It is okay, Darien. I will be fine." Serenity said suddenly, putting her other hand on his.

"Are you sure?" Darien asked staring into her eyes deeply.

"Yes." Serenity said smiling at him gently.

"I will hurry back. Don't leave this room, no matter what happens." Darien said and walked to the door to open it.

"I will take care of her, young Prince." Suzan smiled. Darien glanced back at Serenity one more time then hurried away. Once the door was closed behind him, Suzan turned to Serenity smiling.

"It is time we talked Serenity." Suzan smiled mysteriously.

**Soooo that was it! Originally, I wanted to write about the last dream/memory part in this chapter but mm things turned out this way (: It only means, you have to wait one more chapter for that! (: I hope you all liked it! And Suzan and Serenity's talk mmmmm (:**

**Magical Meerkat****: Aw I can't wait writing about that (:**

**dominiqueanne****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****lovelyl****, ****safariwriter****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****, ****XxBlood-Red-AnglexX****, ****pvalentina2****, ****kaika uruwashii**

**Cosmic-lover****, ****OrangeSpiral****: Actually, I want Charlie's character to be somewhat neutral/positive but also someone who can cause some trouble. **

**jupiter2005****, ****mangamania****, ****moonlover46****: Yes, this whole thing will be solved soon! Darien can't remember her because of his sickness (will explain that too) he doesn't really remember anything about his childhood. Serenity has amnesia as well and Charlie just doesn't think about his childhood. He is a member of Darien's pack since he and his parents left the other pack when there was the fight. (I will explain it too in the next chapters.(: )**

**TriGemini****: You are very right with Alan! I already planed his part in the story! He will cause some trouble soon. About the dreams YES they are memories and everything will be cleared in 1-2 chapters! Oh, I just love your long reviews!!! Keep them coming! (:**

**Silvermoonlight9****: Okay good news for you I began to write the next chapter for Destiny! It seems there will be 3 or 4 more chapters for that story!**

**rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****: Yes I love their relationship too!!! (:**

**Fire Dolphin****, ****inuandrave7****: Big secret here! Yes they are going to have a puppy or two or… hehe but I won't tell you when ;)**

**sailorjupiterox****: Thanks so much! and NOOOOO it is NOT a Sere/Seiya fic… I am not found of that couple (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: And the Boss is…. Darien!!! (:**

**Edwards-love-4evea****: They already know that… Remember the Chérie calling things and all, but everything will be cleared soon!**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-****: Darien got a memory actually (: Oh yeeeeees I want Twilight DVD!!!!!! (:**

**stargaterin****: Oh thank you soooo much! I really want to finish this story! I am happy you like "my" Darien (: I don't know WHEN the story will be completed though…. I have so much I want to write and because of school I have little time… but it will be finished!!! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**All right Chapter 15!!!! Well actually, it is only the first part of the BIG talk Suzan gives (: It was fun writing this chapter! Also, those who are/were reading my other story Destiny… I FINALLY updated!!! I know unbelievable (:**

**I would like to thank my wonderful beta-reader for her fantastic job! It seems she will be busy for the next weeks, so if any of you feel like helping me with correcting the grammar and spelling errors please let me know… Thank you everyone and have fun reading the story! (:**

**Chapter 15**

"It is not that bad as it looks like." Suzan smiled at Serenity gently while examining her wound. "We just have to clean it a bit, bandage it and you will be all right." She added, grabbed a wet cloth and began to clean the wound. Serenity watched her carefully. No one talked for a while.

"So… what do you remember about your past, Serenity?" The older woman asked finally, not raising her eyes from the wound she was cleaning.

"What do you mean, Suzan? You know I don't remember anything." Serenity answered and winced when the alcohol, Suzan was using to clean her wounds, began to stink.

"Yes, you don't remember, do you?" Suzan said looking into her eyes deeply.

"Suzan? What are you talking about?" Serenity asked impatiently. Her head began to ache because of confusion. A small smile appeared on Suzan's lips and she lowered her eyes on the wound again.

"Don't you have any dreams?" She asked casually and Serenity's body froze.

"Dre-Dreams?" She stuttered.

"Yes dreams. Dreams about a big fire maybe? A fight?" Suzan asked and finishing her work with her wound, she glanced at Serenity waiting.

"No… nothing like that." Serenity murmured.

"Then what kind of dreams do you have?" The older woman asked and sat down beside Serenity on the bed.

"Suzan they are just dreams! True, they are somewhat strange… I mean I dreamed about a Lady… She seemed so familiar… my heart keeps aching thinking of her…" Serenity said sadly and down casted her eyes.

"What did this Lady look like?" Suzan asked.

"She was really elegant, beautiful and loving… Not really tall and…" Serenity didn't know why exactly, but burst out crying.

"These dreams Serenity, are memories. You just dreamed about your mother." Suzan said quietly taking the crying girl in her arms.

"It can't be Suzan!" Serenity pulled away from her and stood up from the bed.

"Then why are you crying dear?" Suzan asked calmly.

"I… No! They can't be memories! They are just silly dreams! I keep seeing Darien as a little boy in my dream too! My mind is playing with me that is all!" Serenity said but her voice was full with sadness and confusion.

"And how do you know those are not memories about Darien?" Suzan asked.

Serenity's eyes widened. "What? Darien said we didn't know each other in our past." She said uncertainly.

"Darien thinks you both didn't know each other. He was really sick when you…" Suzan hesitated for a minute then shook her head. "When he was a child and he doesn't remember much from before." She added.

"Suzan? You know something, right? You know the truth!" Serenity watched the old lady carefully.

"Yes." Suzan admitted calmly.

"You have to tell me! You have to tell us, what you know!" Serenity said now a bit louder.

"I am sorry, but you'll just have to find out. If I tell you, you will only think about it like a story and won't ever REMEMBER." Suzan said and stood up as well, she grabbed Serenity's right arm strongly.

"Suzan? What are you doing?" Serenity asked panicked trying to pull away from the old woman, but Suzan held her arm firm. With her other hand she grabbed the candle that stood on the desk beside the bed and held it close to Serenity's face.

"Remember! Remember the fear you filled that night! Remember the fire that destroyed your home!" Suzan shouted.

Serenity's eyes filled with fear and panic. Then suddenly everything went blank for a minute and then memories filled her mind. Memories about her parents, about her home, about that horrible night! The night when her parents were killed and her mother sent her away to find the Dafounten Pack. Opening her eyes again, she found herself in the bedroom again, Suzan standing before her watching her tear soaked face carefully.

"Su-Suzan!" Serenity cried out and jumped into the woman's arm. Suzan barely had time to put the candle down before it could hurt the careless girl.

"I am sorry I hurt you Serenity, but you had to remember dear." Suzan whispered wrapping her arms around the crying girl.

"Suzan! I remember! Not everything but… I remember my mom and dad! I remember my home! I remember my nanny Suzan!"

Suzan couldn't help but whipping away the tears from her own eyes. "I missed you my dear." she whispered.

"But… I can't remember everything…" Serenity sniffed.

"Of course you can't. You were a little child, only 5 years old." Suzan smiled and pulled away from Serenity a bit. "But there is something else you need to remember." She added and wrapping her arms around Serenity's neck, she pulled the necklace Serenity always wore from under her shirts.

"My necklace? What is with it?" Serenity asked puzzled. She had always had the necklace and never took it off no matter what, however she couldn't explain why.

"Try to remember Serenity." Suzan said.

Serenity stared at the necklace, gently caressing the silver letters saying Serenity on it. Then another memory filled her mind and she stared at Suzan with wide eyes.

"Darien…" she whispered quietly. Suzan nodded.

"Oh my God those dreams were memories! I… I actually knew Darien!"

"That is true, my dear."

„But… why can't he remember?" Serenity asked caressing her necklace lovingly.

"It is complicated… It is better if we talk about this once he can remember as well. I will explain everything then." Suzan said and the girl nodded hesitantly not taking her eyes off of the necklace.

####

Darien cleared his throat in the huge dining room. That it was chaos in the room that was an understatement. Children were crying and scared woman were hugging their mates and friends. Everyone was there except Jedite who hadn't come back from Robert's yet.

"I want everyone to calm down." Darien said loudly and silence filled the room immediately "As you all know by now, no one else was found lurking around our home so we are safe for now." He added.

"For now?" Asked Ami stepping even closer to Zoisite.

"Yes. The one, who attacked Marie last night and Serenity today, was the same wolf." Darien explained, his fist shaking, while trying to keep his calm.

"Someone attacked Marie?" Alan asked stunned.

"Yes, he thought Marie was Serenity." Darien answered.

"Who was he? And why he attacked us?" Joe asked in the name of the Elders.

"He was a Nemesis-member." Darien said closing his eyes. He knew what the reaction would be. The room burst out in nervous and scared whispers. "Anyway-" he added. "We don't know why exactly they are back but Robert's pack was attacked in the same way. I sent Jedite to them. We will make an ally with them to protect our packs. You don't need to worry but everyone should watch out! No one can go for lonely runs for now." Darien said and the pack nodded. "I would like everyone to stay in the house for tonight." Darien said finishing his little talk.

When the pack slowly left the room, Rei walked up to Darien.

"I am worried about Jedite." she said quietly down casting her eyes.

"He will be fine, Rei. Robert wants this ally even more then I do." Darien said putting the girl's shoulder. At that moment, the door opened, a soaked Jedite walked in the room.

"Darien." he greeted his friend.

"Jed. Tell me you have good news." Darien said pinching his nose tiredly.

"It depends…" Jedite answered while wrapping his arms around Rei and whispering something in the girl's ear who relaxed in his strong arms.

"Let's go to my study then." Darien said and Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jedite and Samuel with their mates left for Darien's study to talk privately. Once they arrived, Jedite began to talk.

"Like you said, Robert wants that ally very much but… he insists on talking with you privately."

"That is no problem. We can meet in the forest if he doesn't want to come to our home." Darien said.

"No… he wants you to go to their home and… as a sign of your good intentions to take your "new found mate" with you." Jedite explained and Darien's face darkened.

"No." He said calmly.

"Darien… We need this ally. I can understand your worries but…" Kunzite began but Darien shook his head again.

"She is barely used to her new life! I won't take her to a place like that ever! It is not safe."

"I knew you would say that, so I made a deal with Robert. He said as a sign of his good intentions he would change to his human form and we as your bodyguards are welcomed to go with you." Jedite said.

Darien didn't answer for a while.

"It is the best offer we can get Darien. I don't want the Nemesis here… I am worried about Sammy." Terra sniffed burying her face in Samuel's chest.

"She will be safe Darien." Nephrite added too.

"Fine… but it will be a quick meeting and if anything looks even a little bit strange we will leave." Darien said finally. "When does he want us there?"

"Tomorrow." Jedite answered tiredly.

"Fine." Darien murmured. "It was a long day I suggest everyone leave for sleep now." he said and the small group left the study.

###

Darien found Serenity alone in their room. She already changed for bed and was staring at her necklace deep in thoughts.

"What is wrong Chérie?" Darien asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing." Serenity whispered finally letting go of the necklace and smiling at the man warmly. She decided not to tell anything about their past to Darien. Maybe it would be better if he founded out on his own like she did.

"Serenity? Tomorrow we have to visit Robert's pack." Darien said sighing.

"Oh." She looked at him curiously.

"You don't need to worry. We will take the guys with us and it will only be a short meeting." Darien said and smiling at her, he kissed her forehead gently. "I would never let anything to happen with you."

"I know." Serenity whispered and the two fell asleep shortly after that.

Dream

"You came!" A happy female voice greeted Darien on the cleaning. He looked up at the little girl waiting for him and smiled brightly. This was the second time they met in their human forms.

"Of course I came!" he smiled and running to the little girl, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why you wanted to meet in our human forms?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

"I have a present for you!" Darien said and chuckled when he saw the excitement in her eyes.

"A present? But I don't have birthday!"

Darien laughed out loudly. "No, but I want you to have this!" He said and pulled out a necklace from his packet. The little girl gasped at seeing the beautiful silver letters on it.

"Oh Darien this is beautiful!" She said while the boy put it on her.

"I want you to never forget about it. I want you to know, that even if I am far away from you, I am always with you." Darien said and caressed the silver letters. "I love you Serenity."

End of dream

Darien sat up on the bed gasping.

"Darien?" Serenity asked a bit scared when he wasn't answering but staring ahead without blinking. Like he were in a completely other world. "Darien? Darien! What happened?"

Darien blinked and slowly turned towards her with incredibly wide eyes. Without saying a word, he pulled her necklace from her nightgown and stared at it.

"Darien?" Serenity asked hesitantly. The man lifted his eyes on her slowly.

"I found you… I found you again…"

**Yes, so that was it! I know I know (: I keep you all in dark but I promise, BIG talk in the next chapter (: It is already finished and corrected so you don't have to wait long (:**

**Fire Dolphin****, ****InLoveWithABoy****, ****inuandrave7****, ****mochahap****, ****moonlover46****, ****mangamania****, ****TriGemini****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****Cosmic-lover****: Suzan's big talk in the next chapter! She will explain almost everything!!!**

**Silvermoonlight9****, ****catasa****, ****Edwards-love-4evea****, ****safariwriter****, ****lovelyl****, ****OrangeSpiral****: Here you goo (:**

**sailorjupiterox****: Thank you very much, but I am pretty sure you can write too (: It is not that hard and you can get better and better with practice! (:**

**jupiter2005****, ****rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****: Yes well now we know. And more info about Nemesis in the next chapter!!**

**chibiangel413****: Aw I loved that part! (: I always make my Jedite character the funny silly guy type (:**

**sailor cyanide****: Aw yes I love this couple (:**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Yes well big fight later (:**

**moonfan2012****: Yes I know what you mean… I can't imagine writing this with another couple… I might try it at one point of time…**

**-TeAm EdWaRd32-****: Yaaaaay for your DVD!!!! I can't wait for it to come out here too!!!**

**Red Phoniex****: thank you soooo much!!! This reviews make me want to write moooooore (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**All right! Here you go with the next chapter!!! I have to tell you, this was sooooo much fun writing!!!! However things are getting messed up now, I have sooooo much to do for school I have no idea when I will have time to write, but I will try my best! Also I got another beta-reader for the next chapters!!! Thank you sooooo much!!!! (: Now have fun reading this chapter!!!**

**Chapter 16**

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute neither of them talking when Darien finally broke the silence.

"You knew it." he stated rather then asking. "How?" his voice was uncertain and confused.

"Suzan made me remember today when you left us alone. I… don't remember everything but I finally remember my mom and dad, Suzan was my nanny, before everything happen and most of all I remember you." Serenity explained with tears in her eyes.

"What happened back then Serenity? I… I have some trouble remembering my past before I was sick. Now I can remember some of our meetings but… you just disappeared." Darien said frowning trying to remember but instead of memories, he got a headache.

"I remember a big fire and fighting and my mom pushing me away telling to find your pack." Serenity explained with trembling voice as she remembered the horrible night. Darien pulled her in his strong arms immediately and caressed her back soothingly.

"Suzan… Suzan knows everything." he whispered in her hair.

"Yes. She said she will explain everything once you remember." Serenity said sighing burring her face in his chest.

"Then first thing in the morning we'll talk with her." Darien said and the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arm.

----

Suzan sat in her chair happily sipping her tea. Her eyes were unusually sparkling and a mysterious smile played on her lips the whole morning. The members of the pack looked at her only shortly not really caring about the silly old woman. Only a few of them raised a curious eyebrow seeing her unusual attitude. When Darien and Serenity finally stepped into the dining room, her smile widened but she kept staring at her tea.

"Suzan?" Darien said once he and Serenity stood across the lady. "We need to talk." Silence filled the room everyone staring at the couple and the old lady.

"Of course we need to talk young Prince. I am ready." Suzan said the smile never leaving her lips and putting down her cup she stood up. "In your study?" she asked Darien.

"Yes. Please." He said stunned.

"Very well. I suggest inviting the Elders too. They should know the truth too." Suzan said.

"All right." Darien said nodding towards the Elders and his four friends plus Samuel who usually attended these meetings.

The small group stood up to leave when Suzan grabbed Charlie's arm. "He too."

Darien cast a surprised and puzzled look towards the old lady.

"He is part of your past." Suzan explained and Charlie stared at Suzan puzzled.

"What are you talking about Suzan?" Charlie asked with wide eyes.

"He can't remember but it is true." Suzan didn't even look at Charlie, she stared into Darien's eyes. Darien nodded and they left the dining room. Silence filled the room again.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Ann asked her brother.

"No idea. Maybe Darien is kicking Suzan out of the pack finally." Alan said smirking evilly.

"But why they took Charlie with them?"

"Maybe he is kicking him too." Alan shrugged.

----

Once the small group stepped into the study, Suzan cleared her throat.

"I am answering all of your questions and telling you everything you have to know but first… The Elders are only here so they finally understand what is going on. They are only listening, no interruption."

"All right." Darien said and the Elders took their sit uneasily.

"The same goes to your friends." Suzan added and Kunzite and the other nodded as well.

"Very well then! What do you want to know?" Suzan said smiling brightly like they were talking about the weather not the past of the 3 young people.

"We remember very little, Suzan." Darien began. "We want to know what happened."

"What exactly do you remember?" Suzan asked turning to Serenity still smiling.

"I remember Darien. I have some memories about us playing in the forest and meeting secretly." Serenity said a deep frown appearing on her forehead as she tried to remember.

"Yes, yes! You two were so smart even as little puppies! I thought I would realize it sooner! So wonderful you found each other in such a young age! When Serenity, I mean your mother, and me found out we couldn't believe it! Your mother had the same gift as Mina, she could see the bound between you two." Suzan explained laughing.

"She knew about us?" Darien asked trying to remember ever meeting the woman.

"Yes! She just suspected it once Serenity came home smelling all like you! The next time, we followed her and saw you two meeting. I still can remember how you almost found out we were there Darien! We were standing so far from you but a sudden breeze came from behind and you seemed to catch our scent. But then I guess you just thought you were imagining it!" Suzan laughed again. She couldn't help but be happy. She was waiting for this day for ages now.

"Anyway, Serenity recognized you as the son of her dear friend Gaia. She was planning to pay a visit to you but then that terrible night messed up everything." She added her voice turning hesitantly.

"I remember the big fire and that my mom sent me away to find the Dafounten pack." Serenity said quietly.

"Yes, the Nemesis came and attacked us. I wasn't around at that time… Your mother sent me hours before they attacked to Gaia to tell her that Darien and you were soul mates." Suzan explained. "When I got back everything was lost… Almost everyone of our pack was killed, and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"That is when you joined our pack." Joe said then quickly closed his month as Suzan gave a meaningful look at him.

"Yes. I figured either your mother sent you here or you ran away to find Darien." Suzan said looking at Serenity. "I was really surprised when I couldn't find you here and came only to find a very sick Darien."

"I remember I was really sick and none knew what was wrong with me." Darien nodded.

"Well that is not true actually. Your parents and I knew what was wrong with you. We were scared you might die… You found your soul mate and she died…"

Darien opened his mouth to protest but Suzan interrupted him. "It is usually like this if someone lost his or her soul mates. We can be happy you survived. When you finally got better, you had amnesia and didn't remember anything about Serenity. I guess your mind tried to protect you this way. Your parents decided not to tell you the truth until later."

"But Serenity didn't die!" Darien said.

"No but as you can see she had amnesia too. She forgot all about her being werewolf, meeting you, everything. It was like she would have vanished. I never truly believed she died since no one found her body and I think as I was running in the forest looking for her, I got close to the city and… I am sure I caught her scent for a second. It was near to an orphanage I used to yowl nearby hoping for an answer." Suzan explained.

"I remember hearing wolf's yowling!" Serenity said with wide eyes.

"Why did Nemesis attacked the pack? And then they attacked us too killing my parents..." Darien asked suddenly.

"There is a prophecy… The daughter of the moon meeting the son of the night, uniting as one and bringing the peace for us all."

"I am sorry Suzan but I don't think I understand." Darien said.

"The daughter of the moon meaning Serenity with her unique silver fur, the son of the night meaning you young Prince. Your fur is as black as night. The peace you are bringing if you two find each other means the establishing of the werewolf Kingdom where the packs are united under a Kingdom not living alone and separated like now."

Silence filled the room and Suzan smiled again. "Now you can see why the Nemesis doesn't want that to happen. Not with you two to rule but their Alpha, Diamond. Diamond's father killed our pack but seeing they couldn't be sure Serenity was dead as well, after a few year of preparation they attack your pack as well. Their target, of course, was you Darien. Your parents died to protect you. They probably thought they didn't need the worry of you two finding each other again. Now they must have found out you did." Suzan frowned.

"I hope this explained everything and you silly old men forget about your theories why Serenity's is not a good mate for Darien." She said after a while turning to the Elders. They just looked away in shame.

"This is all… nice, but why I am here?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

"I thought you might want to remember your past too. And maybe these two has some memories about you too." Suzan said smiling at Darien.

Darien looked at Charlie trying to remember him. He only remembered Serenity and him playing and laughing and the anger he felt when…

"You!" he shouted suddenly.

"Me?" Charlie asked puzzled taking a step back.

"You tried to mark her!" Darien said with burning eyes.

"What?" Charlie stared at him confused.

"Now-now Charlie try to remember. You used to be a part of our pack with your parents until you got the silly idea of marking Serenity don't you remember? At first we just warned you and your parents but when you picked a fight with Darien in the forest…" Suzan explained.

Charlie frowned thinking hard of his past. At first, he couldn't remember ever living with any other pack but the Dafounten. Then suddenly some memories filled his mind. Turning towards Darien with wide eyes, he held up his hands.

"I was only 8! I had no idea what I was doing!"

Suzan laughed at them loudly. "Now when we sent you and your parents away I have never thought you would end up in Darien's pack. Of course your parents didn't know it was because of Darien and Serenity that you were sent away and Darien kept his little dates with Serenity in secret as well so his parents did let you stay with the pack."

"Now I remember how angry I was when I found out! I wanted to make sure to get him kicked from the pack but soon after came the sickness and the amnesia." Darien said still glaring at Charlie.

"Yes it seems you also forgot about Charlie. I was very surprised to find you Charlie here when I came." Suzan said.

"But I didn't really remember it either." Charlie said scratching his head.

"Yeah you were pretty young and since Darien forgot about it so did you. Unfortunately your parents were also killed when the Nemesis attacked Darien's pack." Suzan smiled sadly at Charlie.

"It is all right, Suzan. You won't kick me now from the pack will you?" Charlie asked half-joking Darien.

"I am still thinking." The other man growled but everyone knew he didn't mean it.

"Now that everything is cleared let's leave the past in the past." Suzan smiled.

"Yes. Thank you Suzan!" Serenity spoke up finally hugging her lost nanny.

"Now are we allowed to talk again Madam?" Jedite asked from his chair.

"Yes. Actually, I am planning to pay a visit to my old friend. We might need her help later." Suzan said.

"Are you leaving? So soon? I just remembered and you can tell me so much!" Serenity looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I am sorry dear, but it must be done. Charlie can tell you stories about your past." Suzan couldn't help but laugh at Darien's expression at that.

"Yes he can, later. Now we have a meeting to attend." He said sighing.

"Right. Robert's pack." Serenity nodded as well letting Suzan go and walking back to Darien's side.

"I will come back soon." Suzan turned to Darien.

"Since when are you telling me when you go and come, Suzan?" Darien smiled. "You always came and left never really caring what I think." He added. Suzan was like his second mother too and knowing she was Serenity's nanny as well made him happy.

"It was before. Things are changing and everyone should respect you, young Prince." Suzan said pressing on the word, young Prince, then left the room.

**Here we gooooo! I hope everyone liked it!!! I tried to explain as much as I could! Now the next chapter is going to be about Robert's pack, which I already know how I want to write. It is funny how from first separated thoughts a story is written. For example, I already 'wrote' in my mind the part how Darien and Serenity met, the dreams, Robert's pack, and some future things and then as I was actually writing these parts, I got the idea of the whole story! However, things are always changing in my mind that is why I had to take a break from writing You are Mine and Destiny… Lot of sad things happened and I felt like killing all my characters… But it is over now so the story is going on!!! (:**

**Magical Meerkat****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****OrangeSpiral****: Robert's pack next chapter! (:**

**sailorjupiterox****: Your review made me really happy!!!! Thank you!!!! That is how I try to write! To actually get the feelings through!!!! Thank you!!!**

**lovelyl****: Awww! Thank you sooo much!! (:**

**Red Phoniex****, ****InLoveWithABoy****, ****tryntee13****, ****safariwriter****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****bunnykim89****, ****jupiter2005****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****inuandrave7****, ****serenityangelrose****: Thank you guys soooo much!!! Here you go!**

**TriGemini****, ****Fire Dolphin****, ****Cosmic-lover****, ****mangamania****, ****BonitaChickia****: Yeah now everything is explained… I hope (:**

**Edwards-love-4evea****: I am happy you liked the other story too! (:**

**moonlover46****: Yeah I guess Suzan has an unusually but interesting character! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, I am alive (: And yes, the story is alive too (: The thing is, I had to finish my thesis (60 pages…) and had almost no time to write, plus my beta-reader was sick! I hope you are feeling better now!!! (: Anyway, slowly I am coming back to writing, so Destiny will be updated in a few days as well. Now enjoy the next chapter!! (:**

**Chapter 17**

When the group stepped into the huge lunchroom again, the rest of the pack looked at them curiously. Of course, everyone noticed that Suzan was not with them and quiet whispers could be heard from everyone. Serenity glanced at Darien uncomfortable as many grazes was focused on her, the most disturbing being Ann and Beryl, who didn't stop glaring at her from the moment they stepped into the room.

"I would love to explain what happened, but we don't have much time for that. Robert is waiting for us." Darien said walking through the room. "We cleared some misunderstanding. Nothing changed, if you want to know what happened, one of the Elders will tell you all." He added.

"Is that why Suzan is missing?" Alan grinned evilly.

"Suzan has better things to do." Darien glared back at him. "Now if you will excuse me, we have to get ready and leave to meet Robert."

"Sure, you leave us all out again!" Alan hissed.

"What do you mean?" Darien narrowed his eyes his voice dangerous.

"I am sure, beside you, your oh so big love and your little friends Kunzite and the others, none else can go with you. Typical. None ever knows what you do and why. How can we be sure you do things for the pack and not for yourself or your little mate?" Alan glared at him.

"I warn you Alan, one more word about Serenity and…" The warning sounded even more dangerous because of Darien's low and even voice.

"And what?" The other man said however, his voice sounded slightly nervous.

"Alan…" Ann, his sister whispered warningly.

"Alan, stop it! What you did is enough to provocative a fight, be thankful Darien is so nice and let it go." Samuel said suddenly as Darien took an angry step towards Alan. "We don't need an inner-fight now when the danger is lurking around in the form of the Nemesis-pack."

Alan gritted his teeth but didn't give up. "All right, then I want to go with them!"

"No!" Darien said his eyes sparkling with anger. "You know the way Robert's pack is living, I don't want to put anyone's life in danger."

"Oh come on, if it was dangerous, you wouldn't take your li-… your mate with you." Alan answered taking back in time what he wanted to say about Serenity.

"Darien." Kunzite put a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let him come, it would make no difference and would make him shout up finally."

Darien sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But you better behave yourself." He said then putting a hand around Serenity's waist, he leaded her towards the door.

"I want to go too!" Beryl jumped up suddenly. "If he can go, I can go too!"

Darien stopped, his back turned towards the pack, his body shaking with anger.

"I… I can be helpful! I can… make a good impression on Robert." She smirked as she stood up in her tight dress.

"Why don't everyone understand the point of this meeting?! It is not a friendly get together! Since when does anyone question my decisions!" Darien's head ached with anger and tiredness.

"I… I just want to help!"

Darien didn't even turn around, he just glanced at the women from above his shoulder. "No." He said and walked out the room.

Beryl sat back into her chair angrily Ann grinning contently. The way Darien acted sure damaged a lot of Beryl's position in the pack.

Serenity watched as Darien closed his eyes tiredly and leaned against the closed door.

"If this continues like this, I sure have to fight some of our stubborn pack-member." he murmured.

"No!" Serenity's eyes widened fearfully and stepping to him, she wrapped her small arms around his waist. Putting her head on his chest, she shook her head. Darien smiled slightly and caressed her back gently.

"Why Chérie, don't be so worried. I did it a lot before. In other packs, it is often that the Alpha has to fight for his position. It just… never was the case in our pack. Everyone respected my parents and me after I became the Alpha. It is just Alan and his little gang that wants to prove he would be a better Alpha. I fought with him like 100 times." He smiled. "Why so worried, Love?" he said kissing her hair lovingly.

"Don't know. I…I just don't want anything to happen with you." Serenity sniffed.

Darien frowned and pushed her lightly away so he could stare into her tear-full eyes. "You are crying?" He asked stunned and whipped away her tears. "Chérie? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes. I don't know what is going on…" Serenity said whipping away her tears. Why was she so sensitive? Glancing at Darien, she raised an eyebrow. The man was staring at her so intensively her cheeks flushed. "What?" She asked embarrassed.

Darien took a few deep breaths, sniffing the air then shook his head. "I thought you might be…"

Serenity stared at him confused then her eyes widened and she put her hand on her stomach. "Do you smell…?" She didn't finish her sentence. She still remembered what Mina said. Darien would smell the scent of a child, would she be pregnant.

"No, but…" Darien said then shook his head. "We will talk about this later. Now we have to get ready. The sooner we got there the sooner we can leave."

"I think I am ready?" Serenity said raising an eyebrow.

"No, change your dress." Darien added and walked to their wardrobe.

"What is wrong with my dress?" Serenity asked. She was wearing a beautiful deep-blue dress, it went along with her silver hair and white skin beautifully. She found the dress pretty and the way Darien stared at her when he first saw her in it, she was sure he liked it too.

"It is beautiful, that is why you have to change. Put on this." Darien said turning to her and giving her a simple but elegant light-blue dress.

Serenity raised an eyebrow but did as she was told to. Once she was ready, Darien shook his head, sat down on a chair and sight in disappointment. "Never mind, no matter what you put on, everything looks good on you."

Serenity smiled slightly at the compliment and stepping to Darien, she kissed his lips quickly. "I will behave." she winked and Darien opened his eyes, wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her on his lap.

"You know I am not worried about that." He said and kissed her temple.

"What is wrong Darien? What is wrong with Robert's pack?"

"They live like wolves. They rarely change to their human form and they follow their instincts. You will see when we arrive. He promised to change into his human form but... Don't be surprised if you see bones and meats everywhere on the floor, and wolves running around wildly." Darien felt Serenity's body stiffened in his arms. "Don't worry, he wants an ally, he won't do anything, and I will protect you no matter what." He added tightening his hold on her.

"Excuse me lovebirds, but we need to leave." Jedite's voice came from the other side of the door. Darien sighed.

"Let's go." he said and they left the room.

Serenity nervously stepped out the carriage. The huge house looked dark and dangerous. No one stood at the gate to greet them and wolves' yowl could be heard from everywhere. Darien walked close at her side his eyes stern and observant, his arms protectively around her body. Kunzite, Jedite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Alan were following close by. Suddenly a wolf jumped out from a nearby bush staring at the strangers with narrowed eyes. When he noticed Serenity, his eyes filled with something dark Serenity didn't understand. However, Darien was more then aware of the lustful eyes and a deep growl burst out from his throat.

"Darien! So nice to see you here!" The door opened and a man with red hair appeared in the door.

"I wish I could say the same." Darien said his eyes never leaving the wolf.

"Is this your beautiful mate? No wonder you are so protective of her!" Robert said as if he wasn't hearing Darien's comment. He whistled and looked up and down Serenity.

"Could you be so nice and send your cocky pack-member away before I feel the need to tear him apart?" Darien snapped.

"Oh, I am sorry. Bobby leave our guests alone, you know Darien's morals are… weird." Robert added. It seemed Robert found Darien's lifestyle as odd as Darien found his. "Well come in come in." Robert turned to Darien again and invited them into his house.

Serenity's grip tightened on Darien's arm when they stepped into the house. It was nothing like Darien's home. Only a few, old furniture was found in the one huge room that was the whole first floor. Half eat, raw meats everywhere, wolves running around wildly, just like Darien said.

"You have to excuse me Lady…?" Robert began glancing questioningly at Serenity.

"Serenity." she said quietly.

"Lady Serenity! What a beautiful name. Excuse me for the discomfort, my pack hasn't calmed down yet. You know with the Full Moon so close…"

"Yes, well can we talk about the ally?" Darien interrupted him. He could feel Serenity's discomfort and wanted to leave as soon as they could.

"Of course." Robert smiled evilly. "Maybe your beautiful mate should take a walk around while we talk about business? It would be boring for a Lady." He offered. Darien's eyes narrowed and his friend's body tensed with alarm too.

"I will be fine, thank you." Serenity said quickly.

"But you could see our beautiful garden and…"

"She is staying." Darien said sternly while watching Robert carefully. The man winced slightly. Darien couldn't help but think about why Robert wanted Serenity away, but he had some idea.

"Very well then." Robert sighed. In the next 20 minutes, they talked about the attacks, the two packs had and how they could work together. Like Robert said it was boring, but Serenity didn't dare to leave Darien's side. Time to time Robert glanced at a brown wolf, who didn't left the steps that leaded upstairs since they arrived.

"Oh how rude from me! I didn't ask if you wanted something to drink?" Robert suddenly asked his brown eyes lighting up for some reason Darien didn't know but made him nervous.

"We are fine." Darien said.

"Oh I know you drink thinks like… humans." Robert said the word humans with disgusts. "I get tea only for you! You won't offend me with not accepting, will you?!"

Darien glanced at Kunzite from the corner of his eyes. The ally with Robert's pack was as weak as a newborn child, they couldn't allow being rude. "Thank you." Darien said finally to Robert.

"Great! I heard your mate lived with humans so long! Maybe she can make a tea that I might actually like!" Robert said. Darien gritted his teeth with anger and opened his month to protest when Kunzite stood up.

"I will escort her." He said. Darien watched Robert's reaction but he sat calmly.

"Of course!" he answered cheerfully, which confused Darien even more.

Serenity stood up uncertainly but left with Kunzite. Once they were gone, Robert nodded at the brown wolf who sat at the stairs and the wolf left. Darien felt that every muscle in his body tensed. What was Robert up to?

"Now where were we?" The red-haired man said a little smile appearing on his lips.

The suspicion still mirrored in Darien's eyes and his nerves were on the edges but he seemed calm from outside. After only a few minutes, Darien's body tensed. The air around them filled with the sweet-scent the males knew so well. The scent of a fertile female. Every male in the room turned towards the stair where two slim wolves came down. One was red and one was dark-brown, their eyes gloved with seduction. That is it. Now Darien knew why Robert wanted Serenity out the room. With what else could he make the ally stronger between the two packs than the mating of two members? However, since Darien and the others found their true mate the alluring scent was bearable only making them want their own mate. The chances of being seduced were very slim. Maybe Robert heard the rumor that Serenity wasn't truly his mate and wanted one of the two female to seduce him? Glancing at Robert, Darien noticed that the other was staring at him waiting. Turning away from the females he glanced at the other man.

"Yes, well, I guess we talked about everything?" Darien asked as easily as he could. He saw that his friends turned back their attention as well, since they found their mates as well and loved them dearly, they could fight the desire easily. Only Alan seemed nervous. Darien glared at him warningly.

Robert made a face then leaded back in his chair. "Yes, let's wait for that tea and we are finished." He murmured obviously disappointed. The moment he said out the words Serenity appeared with a tray in her arms, Kunzite following closely. He frowned stepping into the room, sniffing the air he glanced at the two female as well and threw a disgusting look towards Robert.

"Here you are!" Serenity said putting the cups on the table and taking her place beside Darien again. She was fully unaware of what was going on and Darien wished he could take her away as quickly as he could.

Suddenly the two female came closer in a seducing way, lying down not far away from Darien. He made a face in disgust and turned away. Robert let out an impatient sigh.

"Don't you want to try it?" Serenity asked, when everyone else but Robert took his cup.

"No, I suddenly don't feel like trying it out." He answered disappointedly. His plan failed. Suddenly his eyes lit up again. "Oh but my dear, why don't you show us your wolf-form? I am sure it must be beautiful with your silver hair and all!" He glanced at Serenity waiting. The girl was in her human form but he could still pick up the leftover of her scent. She herself was just barely over her fertile period. No wonder Darien was so good controlling his instincts, Robert thought. He would never understand why Darien and his pack choose to live so much like a human. If he could make Serenity turn to her wolf-form and some member pick up her scent… He glanced at Darien quickly. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Didn't Beryl tell him before that this girl wasn't truly Darien's mate? Why was he so protective over her then?

"We aren't here for that Robert." Daren said sternly. "Now if our business is done…" He began but Robert jumped up.

"Wait!" He had to make something! This ally was not as strong as he wanted it to be! He had to tighten it some way, but how?

Suddenly all hell broke up. Serenity's eyes widened and she gasped as Darien jumped up and turned her away from the sight. A male from Robert's pack couldn't take the seduction anymore and jumped at one of the female. Their mating was wild and animally. Kunzite and the others stood before Darien and Serenity knowing how much it could affect the poor girl who just got used to being a wolf.

Darien turned with angry eyes to Robert. "Whatever this show was for you can forget it. We are living. We made a deal, if there is another attack, we inform each other and help the other pack if there is a war or fight. Nothing more nothing less." He hissed and leaded the still stunned Serenity toward the door. The others followed him.

"Oh come on Darien! Don't tell me this is not a usual scent at your pack! This is natural!" Robert tried his best to sound positive but he knew he lost this fight.

"This would be natural would it be happening in a private room. I warned you we act like humans! You promised to act like one while we are here!" Darien warned him as they stepped out the house.

"I promised to behave! I didn't know you were so much…" Robert stopped.

"So much what? Human? That is part of what we are, whatever you like it or not." Darien snapped and wanted to push Serenity into the carried when Zoisite stopped him. He turned towards his friend impatiently.

"Alan… He isn't here." Zoisite said.

**Yay. So, I hope you liked it. (: Just so you know, the next chapter is already written and corrected! I hope you all liked this chapter, it wasn't that easy to write it actually, but I tried my best. This part of the story, I had planed from the very beginning, and couldn't wait to write it. (: As well as part of the next chapter (:**

**sailor cyanide****, ****Silvermoonlight9****, ****lovelyl****, ****jupiter2005****, ****Cosmic-lover****: Yes, but I will kinda miss the dream/remembering parts.. (:**

**sailorjupiterox****: Aw I liked your story!!!!! And aw sorry, you had to wait so long ):**

**Fire Dolphin****: Hm actually I never thought about itt hat way, but you kinda are right, Suzan is a lot like Pluto**

**Silver Moon Goddess1****: I am happy then (:**

**serenity wayne****, ****mangamania****, ****Magical Meerkat****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****sabina21****, ****safariwriter****, ****bunnykim89****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****OrangeSpiral****, ****Taeniaea****, ****love and justices 411****, ****Isabee13****, ****Contessa Gisella****: Thanks and here you gooo! Sorry for the long wait!**

**TriGemini****: Aw the joy of your long reviews!! They really make my day (: Yes well now everything is cleared. I couldn't wait for that chapter, making things clear and explaining the past! Well Darien is a good leader and he knows he can't just kick people because he wants them. He won't do such a thing until it is proved Ann or Alan or Beryl did something against the pack.**

**moonlover46****: Aw Suzan's old friend is a character I decided to pull into this story (:**

**rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****: Aw thanks sooo much! Yes actually I was playing with the idea… but I need more time and no stress to try and work on an actual book (:**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: No, I don't think Diamond will be in love with Sere. Well right now I don't think I will make him fell in love with her, but you know how it is (: I begin to write a chapter and it 'forms' itself. I never have concrete and detailed ideas about the chapters r characters. I know how the story will end, what it will be like, some parts and everything else just… come to me when I am writing (:**

**smfan****: Wow! Thank you so much! I hope I won't disappoint you!**

**Contessa Gisella****: You don't need to worry, I WILL finish this story and Destiny as well (: Promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay!!! Another chapter!!! Finalllly! And tada!!! Surprise at t****he end ;) Thanks again to my beta-reader!!! Can't thank enough!!! (: The next chapter is already done and I sent it to my beta don't worry!!! Oh and I just LOVED to write that chapter!!! I hope you will like this one and that one too!!!! **

**Chapter 18**

"Don't tell me…" Nephrite began slapping his forehead.

"You stay here with Serenity." Darien said to his brown-haired friend and he hurried back into the house with the others.

"Darien!" Serenity called after him and took a step towards the house but Nephrite stopped her.

"Don't." He said easily.

"But-"

"Do you want to go back and see what is going on there? It is probably worse than it was when we left."

"What do you mean?" Serenity stared at him with wide eyes. "How could it be worse then-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Please, you don't want me to explain." Nephrite said embarrassed.

"Oh my god." was all Serenity could say as she leaned against the carriage.

Darien glanced at Jedite when he heard his friends growling in disgust. The pair was still there, while other wolves were walking by staring at them for a moment or two.

"I always knew they were animals, but this…" Zoisite said and shook his head.

"Let's find Alan and get out of here." Darien murmured.

Looking around the room they couldn't see Alan anywhere, but what made it worst, Darien noticed that the other fertile female was gone as well. Suddenly Robert cleared his throat from behind.

"Gentlemen." he said mockingly. "I found him." He said and the mean smile appearing on his lips made Darien narrow his eyes. They followed the other man out into the garden and what they saw, made Darien growl angrily.

"Alan!" he shouted.

Alan was in his wolf form lying beside the red female.

"Tell me he didn't…" Jedite murmured.

"I am afraid he did." Kunzite answered.

"Well well is seems our pretty Amalie and your member Alan had a thing for each other." Robert said from behind.

"No wonder. He is a lonely male. Your plan worked on the wrong person it seems." Darien snapped at Robert.

"My dear friend, I have no idea what you are talking about." Robert smirked.

"Sure. What you wanted with this?" Jedite asked angrily, he was losing his temper quickly.

"Like I said, I don't know what you mean. But of course the situation must be solved. Since they became lovers I have to think about our Amalie. Her heart would break if this young man would leave him. I don't think there is any other way we could solve this problem, but maybe uniting the two packs?"

Darien laughed out. This plan may have worked would he be the one there with the girl instead of Alan. So that was what Robert wanted.

"It was a really nice plan Robert, but it is not working." He said. "Alan, change to your human form. We were talk about this at home." He said sternly.

"Wait! You can't do this! What your pack-member did, has consequence!" Robert grabbed Darien's hand.

"It surely doesn't mean we have to unite our packs. You can see with your own eyes how much our packs are different." Darien answered shaking his arms off of his.

"But Amalie! You have to think about her!"

They stood in silence glaring at each other angrily. The weak ally they made wasn't strong enough to survive a fight between the Alphas. Kunzite and the other were ready whatever might happen when suddenly a gently voice called out from a few feet away.

"Let's take Amalie with us."

Darien and the others turned towards the voice stunned. Serenity stood there with Nephrite. They heard the fierce argument and came over wondering what was going on.

"This way the problem is solved." Serenity added looking deep into Darien's eyes.

Darien wanted to protest. He didn't want any members of this pack in his, but he also knew this was the only way to solve the problem without a fight. No matter how much he hated this ally he needed it. Turning to Robert, he raised an eyebrow.

"I am willing to take her with me."

Robert thought about it long. He knew this was his only option, not exactly what he hoped for but… He nodded finally. "All right."

Alan changed in his human-form and the girl, Amalie in her wolf-form walked to them at least.

"Darien, I-" Alan began but Darien interrupted him.

"Later." Turning to the girl, he narrowed his eyes. "Turn to your human-form as well. You have to learn another way to live from now on."

Amalie down casted her eyes and changed as well. She was a pretty girl, around the age of Serenity with red-brown hair. She looked shy and embarrassed and Serenity felt sympathy towards her immediately. She wanted to take a step closer to her when Darien took her arm in his and leaded her gently but firmly to the carriage. "Don't." He whispered.

The journey back to their home was quiet and Serenity thought it would never end. Alan felt embarrassed and slightly panicked. Amalie sat in silence, never raising her eyes and Darien was staring ahead a deep frown appearing on his forehead every now and then. She was thankful when they finally saw the gates of their home and the carriage made a stop. Once they all got out and stood before the house Darien turned towards his friend.

"Take Alan and Amalie to my study, I will talk with them later." Darien said. The others nodded and left. Darien then leaded Serenity up to their room and once they were in their room Darien grabbed her waist and hugged her close. "I am so sorry."

Serenity hugged him back and stood silently in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally caressing her face and staring deeply in her eyes.

"Yes." Serenity nodded leaning into his warm hands. "How? Darien, how can they…?"

"I told you they are more like animals… I am so sorry you had to see that. It is my fault. Robert wanted them to seduce me." Darien said never letting go of her waist.

"You?" Serenity asked surprised.

"Yes. I think he thought you weren't my true mate as well. But his plan failed as the only one seduced was Alan. I have to tell you I am not happy about that Amalie girl being here. I have never trusted Robert and after this…"

"But there was no other option." Serenity answered quietly.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Serenity, stay away from this girl."

"Darien, I understand your fears but… she seemed like a nice girl." Darien snorted.

"You think she is nice when she was there to seduce? You are too trusting Chérie."

"I don't know Darien. She seemed scared and embarrassed… Darien, be nice with her. I just have this feeling…"

"I will try my best." Darien promised. Slowly he let go of her waist and Serenity walked to the bed sitting down she sighed tiredly. She just couldn't forget about the terrible sight in that house.

"Chérie?" Darien asked worriedly.

"Darien… It… it would never be like that with us…. right?"

Darien's heart filled with sadness. He walked to the bed and sat down beside her. "Oh Love, I knew it was a bad idea taking you there." He said wrapping his arms around her. "We live like humans… You know we do… just like your pack did… It could never ever happen here."

"Not even with Beryl and Ann." Serenity asked with a sad smile. And Darien chuckled.

"No, not even with them."

Serenity smiled again, now thinking about Robert's pack Ann and Beryl didn't look that bad. Of course, she would never count them as friends, she knew very well they wanted Darien more than anything, but they can't be worst then what she saw in Robert's pack. Suddenly she glanced at Darien.

"Darien? You said she was there to seduce you? How?"

Sighing Darien closed his eyes. "You know what I said about the scent when females are in their most fertile period?"

"Yes. Oh!" Serenity said after a while. "But… how come you…?" she down casted her eyes and flushed with embarrassment. Darien laughed out.

"I have you Chérie." He said kissing her hair gently. "Males who have their true mate can't be seduced that easily." He whispered and spoor her silver hair from her neck he kissed her skin gently. "It only makes them want their own mate more." He whispered huskily.

Serenity glanced at him a small shy smile playing on her lips. "Don't you have to talk with Alan and Amalie?" She asked.

"They can wait." Darien said and slowly leaded her back on the bed.

Serenity closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the kisses. The horrible pictures from earlier left her mind. No, it would never be like that with them. As Darien's gently hands caressed her body, and his hungry lips kissed her neck she slowly let her fingers play with his silky hair. Soon Darien's lips found hers and their tongue played with each other while Darien's hand caressed her legs. Serenity moaned into the kiss and undid the button on his shirt. The black shirt flew through the room moments after, and Serenity giggled as Darien tickled her side.

Serenity couldn't tell what got into her but with a sudden movement she rolled on top of Darien and straddling his waist.

"Minx." Darien whispered wrapping his hands around her neck and pulling her face down for a passionate kiss.

Serenity chuckled and began to move slowly. The movement was painfully arousing with their clothes still on.

"Do you want to kill me?" Darien gasped and he closed his eyes in concentration. He forced his body not to move. However, his eyes snapped open when suddenly Serenity kissed his nipple and he groaned loudly. "If you thought my self-control is that strong you were wrong." He whispered and with Serenity's legs still around his waist, he sat up.

Holding onto her tightly, he kissed her neck and founding the bite-marks, he licked the wound. Meanwhile his hand pushed the gown off of her shoulder until she was sitting on his lap half necked.

Serenity sighed with pleasure as Darien's lips slipped down on her neck to her breasts. She arched her back, offering more of her breast. Slowly she felt his lips leaving her breasts and slipping down her stomach then his body froze.

"Darien?" Serenity asked her voice still heavy from pleasure. He didn't answer.

"Darien? What is wrong?" She thought her heart stopped beating when slowly Daren lifted his head. He was staring into her eyes so deeply and with so much passion, she had never seen before.

"Darien?" She asked again.

"Chérie…" He whispered, his voice gently and caring.

Serenity waited patiently until Darien found his voice again but instead of answering, he pulled her in a tight hug.

"I can smell it." he whispered in her ears gently.

"Smell it?" Serenity repeated then her eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Darien said nothing, pushing her gently away, he leaned over her stomach one more time sniffing her skin on her stomach. When he looked up into her eyes, the biggest and silliest smile appeared on his lips.

"It is barely there, I can't smell it through your dresses only on your skin, but it is there!" He said and kissed her lips with as much passion as he could. When finally he pulled away from the kiss, he buried his face into her hair and hugged her waist tightly.

Serenity put her hand on her stomach in wonder. "I am… I am pregnant?"

**Wooooo!!! I actually wanted to wait a bit longer before the pregnant thingie, but aw it makes the next chapters so much more interesting!!! (:**

**Magical Meerkat****, ****Silvermoonlight9****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****safariwriter****, ****serenity wayne****, ****sailorjupiterox****, ****sabina21****, ****lovelyl****, ****bakagirl123****, ****madamqueenkim****: thank youuu!! and here you gooo!**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: yeah!!! that is exactly what is happening!!**

**Fire Dolphin****, ****inuandrave7****, ****Edwards-love-4evea****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****moonlover46****, ****jupiter2005****, ****RoyalLovers1418****: well that is what Alan was doing…**

**mangamania****: Actually, I myself am not 100% sure about Diamond's character (: I mean sure, I know mooostly how he would be like, but in my story everything has its own mind (: The chapters and the characters too (: Everything is changing and when I begin to write a chapter I am not even sure how it will end (: It just… happened (: Confusing hm? (:**

**tryntee13****, ****smfan****: Yeah well Robert made a trap it just didn't exactly go as he wanted it to be (:**

**midnight blue08****: Diamond will appear… mmm soon I guess (:**

**TriGemini****: Yes true. Darien and Sere's pack lives/lived like humans does and Robert's pack like wolves. There is a big different. Yeah Alan was being stupid and now he is in trouble because of his non-existing self-control. Maybe it doesn't only made Darien change his plans , via taking Amalie with them, but his own plans too… You will find out more later (: **

**Cosmic-lover****: Nooo definitely not the end!!! (: I have a few more idea and the story is not screaming at me that it wants to be finished yet ;)**

**Contessa Gisella****: I am trying to work on making longer chapters but it always turns out to be this long (: Sorrry!**

**rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****: You will find out about Suzan a little bit more in the next chapter!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sorry everyone for the long long wait but I was busy and my beta-reader was busy as well! But now thinks are almost back to normal! So I hope you are still all around and ready to read the next chapter! (:**

**Chapter 19**

Serenity couldn't remember when she blinked the last time, but seeing that her eyes were itching it should had been a long time ago. Her hand lay still on her stomach, her lips slightly open from wonder. Darien was still holding her tightly and rocking her body slowly.

"I… I know nothing about this." She whispered finally pulling a bit away from Darien and staring deeply into his eyes.

"I am sure you do." he said winking, his eyes were alive with love and care.

"I mean I do. But not about… I mean being a werewolf must have some…" She tried to find the right words but her mind wasn't working right. Hearing the deep chuckle bursting out from Darien's throat her cheeks turned pink.

"Everything happens the same way as with a human, Chérie." he explained playing with her hair.

"But… what about changing forms? Or maybe it is forbidden? I mean what happens with the baby then?" Hundreds no… thousands of questions were running through her mind and most of them were something she didn't want to talk about with Darien. She trusted him with her life but… it was just too embarrassing… How she wished her mother was still alive.

Darien stayed still for a few minutes, a frown appearing on his forehead. "Well it is not forbidden." he said finally but something was obviously battering him.

"But it can hurt the baby?" Serenity guessed putting her hand protectively at her stomach.

"No-no." Darien shook his head smiling. "Sere, the baby is a werewolf just like us. It changes form when you do."

"Then what is wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nothing. There are things we need to get used to. Do you remember what Mina said about Kunzite being overprotective of her when they thought she was pregnant?" Serenity nodded and Darien closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"Well it will be hard on me at the beginning too. Males get even more nervous and protective when their mates are pregnant. Right now I am not even ready to let you leave this room for the next 9 months." He admitted smiling.

"What? Darien! You are crazy." Serenity shook her head giggling.

"No, but I mean it. I will need self-control to leave you alone until I get more used to this feeling. And leaving you alone when males are around…" he closed his eyes, his teeth clenched.

"I know you will be fine." Serenity said putting her hand on his shoulder and resting her head against his. Darien took a few deep breathe then smiled at her gently.

"It won't be only me Chérie. You might be fine right now, but your instincts will do crazy things with you too. You have to try to get use to it." He said caressing her cheeks lightly.

"What do you mean?" Serenity frowned puzzled.

"You might want to stay around me as well and feeling nervous when I am not around." Darien explained scratching his head embarrassed. He had never thought he had to explain this kind of things to his mate.

"I don't know Darien. I don't feel anything odd or am scared of talking with someone else." Serenity answered slowly.

"Not yet. It is-" Darien snapped up his head when someone knocked on the door. For a moment, nobody moved or said anything. Serenity could see all the emotions running through his face, then his eyes narrowed and slowly he stood up. His steps were dangerously slow and calculated and he watched the door as if calculating how to attack it if it would open.

"Darien? It is me, Suzan. I thought you might need some help." Suzan's all knowing gently voice drifted from the other side of the door.

"Suzan? She is back?" Serenity's eyes lit up and jumping from the bed she run to the door, but the next moment she found herself right behind Darien, his bright back blocking her sight. "Darien?"

The man didn't move, he was still staring at the door, his grip strong on her wrist.

"I am all alone, Darien, you know I mean no harm. Now calm your nerves down and open the door. I can feel your nervousness even from the other side of the door." Suzan chuckled lightly.

Serenity was sure the old lady had no idea how dangerous Darien looked like or she wouldn't be that easy going.

Very slowly, Darien opened the door, his eyes stayed focus on Suzan when she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Serenity stayed behind Darien, not that she could have moved even if she wanted too.

"Now that is better. I came back only a few minutes ago with my friends. She and her mate went to bed they are really tired right now. You can talk with them tomorrow." Suzan explained as if nothing odd was going on. Serenity stared at the woman stunned. Didn't she notice the murderous star Darien was giving her? She could see the wolf waking up in Darien, his body tensed, close to changing form and for some odd reason she could feel her body responding and getting ready to change as well.

"How are you feeling dear?" Suzan asked not caring about Darien at all and stepping aside his body to get a better look at her. Darien growled deeply pushing Serenity farther behind him his sharp teeth appearing in his month.

"Back off with that Darien. Keep that for Diamond or Robert." She made a face mentioning the other pack. "I heard that you made the ally. I am not pleased with your decision, but of course, it is your choice young Prince. Now I also know there are an ashamed Alan and a scared girl waiting for you in your study. Why don't you go while I have a girly talk with Serenity?"

Darien was breathing hard while fighting with everything he had not to change and push the poor woman out the room. He had to stay in control or he and Serenity can spend the next 9 months somewhere far away from everyone, which wouldn't be such a good idea when a battle was about to burst out in any minute. Very slowly, his body relaxed and the growling died down but he was still holding Serenity's hand firmly.

"That is better." Suzan said cheerfully. "How are you feeling dear?" She turned to Serenity taking her other hand in hers. Darien hissed loudly but stayed still.

"I am doing fine?" Serenity answered glancing at Darien hesitantly.

"That is great. I am sure you have a lot of questions. Why don't you go and have that meeting Darien, while we talk?"

Darien nodded very slowly.

"You know it would be hard to leave her behind if you don't let her hand go." Suzan said staring at their hands in wonder.

"Right." Darien murmured, his voice huskily and dangerous. Very slowly, he let her hand go and take a step towards the door. "Don't…"

"Don't worry so much. Nobody is that crazy to step in your room without your permission. Nobody will come and we won't leave the room. Now go and do your work." Suzan said nonchalant pulling Serenity towards the table and sitting down on a chair.

Darien's wild stare didn't disappear but slowly he turned on his heels and left the room.

Serenity turned towards Suzan in awe. This old lady, her old nanny was amazingly brave! Darien was so close to changing form, who knows what he was capable to do in this state, and Suzan was chatting lightly like she wasn't in danger at all.

"I have never thought he had so much self-control." Suzan said suddenly, smiling at her warmly.

"Self-control?" Serenity repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. He was taking this situation very well."

Serenity's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. "He took it well? Suzan, are you feeling all right?! He almost changed to his wolf form! Hell, Suzan he could have attacked you!" Serenity said jumping up from her chair and not knowing exactly why but took a step towards the door.

Suzan only chuckled shaking her head. "He is stronger than that and anyway. I was accepting him turning to his wolf-form. Most of the males aren't that strong at the first time. Now come back, sit down and calm down before Darien decides to ran back and kick me out." She laughed easily.

Serenity stared at her confused then willed herself to calm down, however she felt nervous going back to the chair across from Suzan. She glanced at the door wishing Darien would come back.

"Come back and sit down dear." Suzan said smiling but sternly.

Serenity glanced back at her again but the fear took control of her legs and she couldn't move. Now she understood what Darien meant earlier. Her only thought was running away and into his protective arms. Somewhere deep in her mind she knew Suzan meant no danger at all but her body was moving on her own will. She took a step back away from the table and towards the door.

"Serenity! Stop this right now and come back!" Suzan said seriously.

"I…" Serenity willed herself to stop but she couldn't find the will to walk back to the table. "I can't!" she said desperately and glanced at the door again.

"You have to fight these feelings! You have to get used to it or you will make things worse for Darien. Your fear effects him as well. I am surprised he is still outside and not bursting in, to tear my throat open. Or is that what you want?"

Suzan's harsh words snapped her out of the dazzling state. She turned towards the door only a few steps away from her. "He is there?"

"Yes. Now come back and calm down." Suzan said staring at the door.

Thoughts were chasing each other in Serenity's mind. The thought that Darien was only a few steps away from her… She just has to run and will be in his protective arms again. Or maybe she just should scream. The thought was so alluring she almost did that when she remembered Suzan's words. If she doesn't learn to control it, it would make things difficult. Difficult for her and Darien. And screaming would only cause Darien to panic which wouldn't end well for Suzan. Gulping she turned back to Suzan and took a very small shaking step towards the table.

"Good girl." Suzan smiled warmly.

Once she finally sat back down on her chair, her body still shaking, she calmed down a bit. Finally, she could also hear the angry steps from outside the door. She could smell Darien's scent and the occasionally growls and hisses. He changed to his wolf form and was at the edge of breaking down the door, she was sure. Now she also knew what Suzan meant when she said Darien's self-control was strong.

"Darien, go. I am fine." She whispered, but with his sensitive hearing, she knew he heard her.

The steps stopped and after a heavy silence and a short growl they could hear him running away.

"I… I am sorry." Serenity said after a while, down casting her eyes embarrassed. "I… I didn't know he was still there."

"He would have never left until he was sure you were fine. Unlike you, he knew he effect your pregnancy has on both of you." Suzan smiled shrugging.

"How can you take this so easily? Weren't you afraid?" Serenity asked. She was still fighting her instincts and willed her body to stay still instead of running away, but she felt more in control then a few minutes ago.

"You aren't the first female being pregnant." Suzan laughed. "All couples are like this. Some has less self control some has more."

"How did you know?" Serenity asked suddenly. Suzan was so mysterious and she seemed to know everything! "And about Alan and Amalie too…"

"That is my secret dear." Suzan winked. "Anyway, I am sure you have some questions."

Serenity raised an eyebrow but let it go. Suzan would always be the mysterious old and caring lady it seemed. "Yeah… but the first one is already answered." She nodded staring at her still shaking hands. Now she knew what Darien meant earlier. "Will it… get better?" she asked suddenly.

"You will get used to it." Suzan nodded.

"Darien said everything will be like in any human pregnancy and that changing to my wolf form won't hurt the baby." Serenity continued hesitantly.

"That is true. The baby is a werewolf too. It will change form when you do. Don't worry about it."

"What about giving birth?" Serenity asked somewhat afraid.

"We give birth in our human form. As you already know, we prefer being humans. If you are in your human form, so is the baby, so you will give birth to a human baby. The situation is the same if you are in your werewolf form then the baby is a wolf too." Suzan explained.

"You said I can give birth being a human?" Serenity asked confused.

"There are times, when we can't control that…"

Serenity looked puzzled for a few minutes then her eyes widened. "New Moon and Full Moon time."

Suzan nodded. "Don't be afraid. The chances are very rare for that to happen. Which remains me… You might find it alluring to eat raw meats during your pregnancy every now and then. It is normal. Like when a human wants to eat strawberry with ketchup." Suzan laughed while Serenity made a face.

"I don't think I would ever want to do either of them."

"Not now, but later in your pregnancy. Just don't feel ashamed to ask Darien." Suzan laughed. "Everything else will be like it would be if you were a human, morning sickness, mood swings…" Suzan winked and Serenity made a face again.

"That is all?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes, if you don't have any more questions?" Suzan said a mischievous smile playing on her lips causing Serenity to blush.

"Well… I don't really know about… about… if it is oaky for the baby to… if Darien and me…" Serenity's face turned tomato red.

"If you two want to be together it is all right. What makes the mother happy makes the baby happy too." Suzan laughed. "Oh and there is something else too. You might react to Darien's feeling, especially when he thinks there is danger around like it happened earlier when he almost changed form."

Serenity nodded remembering her body getting ready to change when his was too.

"It is because of the baby. So you can run away from danger easier or that he can protect you better. The same goes with you. Try not to panic or feel afraid or Darien's instincts will go crazy." Suzan said.

Serenity nodded and sighed. "It won't be easy."

"Life is never easy dear." Suzan smiled. "I can't wait to smell the little one as well. Only a few more days maybe a week and others can smell it through your cloths as well!" her eyes were lit up with adoration. "Imagine it! The birth of a new little Prince or Princess!"

Serenity smiled placing her hand on her stomach. Suddenly an idea ran through her mind. "Can Darien tell it if it will be a boy or a girl?" She asked. Maybe she could not smell the baby because of its smell mixing with hers but, Darien surely could!

"No. That way we are like wolves, dear. The small puppies, no matter if male or female, smell the same way. You just have to wait. I don't advice to go see a doctor either. However, the baby would be in its human form if you were, its bones and muscles would be different because of the form shifting. Poor doctor would have a heart attack seeing that!" Suzan laughed.

Serenity nodded smiling. A small, little baby was growing in her stomach… Her and Darien's baby! The life they made with their love! Glancing towards the door, she willed her nerves to calm down again. Only is she could get used to this feeling… to this constant fear whenever Darien was away.

"He will be back shortly." Suzan smiled knowingly.

"I know." Serenity sighed willing her body to relax.

**Yeah that was it! Next chapter will be out next week! Promise!!! (: Also, I am looking for a beta-reader for my next story! It will be a Sere/Endy story, M rated as well!**

**Fire Dolphin****, ****-TeAm EdWaRd32-****, ****tryntee13****: Yes yes! Very protective Darien (:**

**sailorjupiterox****, ****mangamania****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****Contessa Gisella****, ****hlavcrys21****, ****love and justices 411****, ****lil joker****, ****UsagiMoon****, ****JEN-SVU****, ****moongirl21****: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**RoyalLovers1418****, ****Magical Meerkat****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****, ****moonlover46****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****dominiqueanne****: Things will be interesting from now on ;)**

**sabina21****: All your questions will be answered in the next chapters (:**

**TriGemini****: You are sooo right about Amalie! I am happy you see it the way I wanted it to be! Yeah you also noticed the little hints about who would be very disappointed about Serenity's pregnancy! You will find out about it more in the next chapters!**

**lovelyl****: yes, yes!!! I was not really a surprise, was it? (:**

**midnight blue08****: That is for you to decide if Amalie is a bad girl or not! Read about it more in the next chapter!**

**MoonWriter1****: Thank you! I am trying (:**

**SailorEarth87****: (: Thanks ;)**

**bakagirl123****: Here you gooo!**

**inuandrave7****: More infos about Amalie in the next Chapter!!! (:**

**rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****: Mmmm no idea! It is still not finish not even in my mind so probably a lot more ;)**

**Cosmic-lover****: Awww I just love cliffhangers ;)**

**Mg****: I know about them, and I am trying my best!**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****: That is a secret ;)**

**bunnykim89****: Yeah… that is Alan ;)**

**Lady Catherine****: Thank you very much! My beta and I will try our best!**

**vampiress saya101****: You know you have to wait and find out ;)**

**Magic713****: very true! There will be some problems with Sammy…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Everyone!!! Please please wish me luck! On Monday…. the biiiig huuuuge thesis defending exam!!!! Please all think of me! After Monday, I will be free for the summer to focus on my story again! Until then, please enjoy this chapter!!**

**Chapter 20**

Darien ran through the floor, his powerful legs carrying him forward fast. His instincts and heart was sending only one message through his body. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a second to calm his body down. It was a lost situation, exceptionally his mind agreed with his heart and wanted him to turn around, run back to his room, grab Serenity and run away as far as he could. Pressing his teeth together, he focused on other thoughts. He tried to find the small, realistic part of his mind, the part that knew Suzan meant no danger and Serenity was safe. He was almost relived, when he saw the door of his study. Now he could focus on something else than the love of his life and his unborn child in a room with someone, without him being there… No, he shouldn't think about it. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room before he could change his mind and run back to Serenity.

When the door opened everyone in the room turned to look at Darien, but when they saw him, the men raised an eyebrow in question.

"Darien? Care to tell us why you are in your wolf form?" Zoisite asked surprised.

Nephrite watched his friend frowning. "Yeah and when you are at it, you can tell as why every inch of your body is so tense, if I didn't know better, I would think you want to kill everyone in the room?"

Jedite looked at Nephrite stunned than turning back to Darien he noticed how tense his friend really was. "You know, Nephrite is right, are you coming back from fighting a bear or something?" He laughed easily. Darien only shook his head. Jedite had no idea how right he was. He was really fighting his own demons. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and changed back to his human form.

"So, what happened?" Zoisite asked.

"Long story." Darien murmured and the harshness of his voice surprised even him. The others changed a puzzled look but let it go.

Darien finally stepped to his desk, and to the two sitting before it. He sat down across from them but before saying anything, he studied them both. Alan stared ahead above his shoulder not looking into his eyes at all. Amalie looked at her hand resting on her lap nervously. Darien leaned back in his chair, what should he do with them now?

"Alan…" He began. The other man woke up from his dream like state and very slowly looked at Darien.

"I can't believe this happened…" He said disbelief evident in his eyes.

"That makes two of us." Darien said sternly. "I thought you were smarter! It was a trap and you just walked into it without a second thought!"

Alan down casted his eyes and Amalie opened her mouth to say something but one harsh glance from Darien made her stop and she glanced away again.

"Alan? What can you bring up for yourself?" He asked the other man.

"I… I just wasn't thinking! I didn't do it on purpose! It is just… the scents and… and then there was that other couple and… I am a lonely wolf without a mate! What you think I should have done!" Alan shouted bitterly.

"Well maybe using your self-control!" Darien shouted back with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, that not everyone can be as lucky as you and find his mate! You were a lonely wolf once too! You should know what it feels like!"

"And I didn't give in to my instincts when something said trap all over it!"

Everyone went quiet again for a few minutes. "You walked into the trap Robert planed so carefully."

"It was a trap for you. Everyone knew it! I didn't mess up anything! It was a trap for you and not for me, so what if I was the victim and not you." Alan tried to play cool.

"You can't be such an idiot. Robert still got part of what he wanted! We had to take her with us. Sure it is not the fusion of the packs as he wanted, but he still has someone from his pack with us!"

Amalie closed her eyes to keep the tears in. They were talking about her like she was only an object or like she wasn't even there. He always admired the Defounten pack… She heard rumors they lived differently than her pack and she was always curious. She also heard the members were friendly and caring, but they were all lies! They were mean and cruel…

"I am sorry…" Alan muttered after a long pause.

"You should be." Darien sighed. "Well what is done is done. You have to show her around and teach her everything about her new life. You also have to keep a close look on her." He added. "Now you can leave."

Alan stood up uncertainly and glanced at Amalie nervously. "I know nothing about her."

"You know more than any of us does." Darien answered bitterly and Alan flushed.

Amalie took a deep breath and stood up as well. Turning on her heels, she froze when she heard Darien's voice.

"Wait a second. I want to talk with you. Alan, wait outside for her."

Alan nodded and left the room hurriedly, while Amalie stared at Darien in wonder and also a bit afraid.

"Sit down, I don't bite." He said forcing a small smile on his lips.

Amalie nodded and sat down. Silence filled the room again.

"You should find another cloth. This looks a bit old and I am sure you would like a change too. We should find someone with the same high as you."

Amalie looked down on her dirty, torn up dress. It was an old dress, she didn't really use, since she spent most of her days in her wolf form.

"I am sure this is new for you and you have a lot of questions. I am not happy about this, as you can see, but we can't change it. All we can do is try to live together in peace. I am sure you can get use to your new life and if you don't try anything stupid, we won't have any problems." Darien continued watching the girl carefully.

"Problem, as if spying on your pack." Amalie said bitterly.

"Yes, or trying to cause fights between pack members."

"I won't try to break you and your mate apart." Amalie answered harshly.

"That is good to know, not that there would be any chance for that." Darien nodded. "If you have any questions, that you think Alan can't answer you, ask it now."

Amalie stayed quiet for a few minutes. Thoughts were running through her head but she couldn't make any sense to them. Everything was so strange. Finally, she looked at Darien.

"Alan doesn't like me." She said sadly.

"He seemed to like you just fine."

"I mean, he doesn't know me… I… can I maybe make friends with others and not be always with him?"

"I never said you can't leave his company." Darien said frowning. This conversation was taking longer than he excepted. He knew he was harsh but right now, he wanted nothing more than go back to Serenity.

"You said he had to keep a look on me…"

"Look, I am really sorry, but I just can't let you walk around my pack on your own. You got into this pack because of the trap Robert made for me. I have to be careful. You seem like a nice girl, but I can't be sure. You have to understand it, my priority is to protect my pack and you mean a potential danger for now." Darien answered sternly. From the corner of his eyes he saw the small wince Zoisite made, Yeah he was harsh but his mind was somewhere else… somewhere in his room with the petit woman…

Amalie then down casted her eyes. "I have no more questions." She said finally.

"Look, I am sorry, today was a harsh day and you have to understand my priorities. You can make friends here, I would be more than happy to see you bounding with my pack."

Amalie nodded than stood up. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes." Darien sighed.

Amalie made her way towards the door but stopped before it. "The trap was not my idea. I didn't want to… It is just beside Rebecca, I was the only other female in her fertile period. I am sorry."

"Let's forget about it." Darien answered tiredly.

"I will prove you I am not a spy." Amalie said finally and left the room.

"That was well done, Darien." Jedite said. "Alan deserved much worse though." he added grinning.

"He made a mistake, but we can't allow to have any fight in the pack now, when the Nemesis is around." Darien said.

"True. So, you let Alan watch over her?" Zoisite asked already knowing the answer.

"No. Alan is careless. However I hope she was honest, and doesn't want to spy on us, but I need to be careful."

"So that is a new job for us." Nephrite said smiling.

"Thank you." Darien smiled back at his friends. "Maybe we can ask Charlie and Samuel to help too." He added.

"All right, so want to tell us what happened earlier?" Jedite asked eagerly.

"Not now. I say let's leave for bed now. It is late and we have much to do tomorrow."

"If you say so. How is Serenity?" Nephrite shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked with narrowed eyes.

"How is she taking all what she saw in Robert's pack? Gosh, what else would I mean?" Nephrite said.

"Fine." Darien murmured.

"You are odd Darien. What got into you and Kunzite tonight!?" Jedite rolled his eyes.

Now Darien turned to his unusually quiet friends. He didn't say anything tonight since they got back from Robert's pack. Watching him more carefully he noticed his friend's tense body. What could have happened?

"I am fine. Keep your nose out of my business." Kunzite said.

"I bet you had a fight with Mina!" Jedite grinned.

"Stay away from Mina!" Kunzite snapped back angrily.

"Hey, hey! I was joking! You know I have only eyes for my beautiful Rei! You guys are odd." Jedite said pouting.

"You guys play around if you want, but I have to leave." Darien said and walked to the door.

"Oh yeah, your cute mate waiting for you. Go make babies!" Jedite laughed.

Darien froze in the door. "Kunzite is right… if you know what is good for you, keep your nose out of other's business." He said and walked out the room.

"I am telling you, they are crazy tonight." Jedite said, shaking his head.

Serenity sat on her chair across from Suzan nervously. Where was Darien for so long?! Suddenly she smelt the scent of roses and earth. Jumping up from her chair, she turned to the door in time to see Darien walk into the room. Running into his open arms her body relaxed immediately.

"Now I guess it is time for me to leave you two alone." Suzan smiled warmly and stood up as well.

"Oh Suzan, you can stay you know! I am so sorry I acted so odd… I know I was silly." Serenity said at easy. Now with Darien in the room her body relaxed and she couldn't believe she thought even for a second that Suzan meant any danger for her.

"It is all right, dear. Now you think you would be fine, even if Darien would leave the room, but believe me, getting use to these feelings doesn't work so fast. If Darien would leave again, you would panic again. But like I said, you are not the first pregnant woman I know. And I know you both will be fine. Sooner than either of you think." Suzan walked to the door. "Darien, I am really proud of you. Your self-control is admirable young Prince. I can't wait for the day when you will rule over us. The peaceful days will be poor blessing for our kind." She said.

Darien then nodded, somewhat tense. "Thank you."

Suzan shook her head smiling. "Oh, and don't forget, my friend came with me and would love to meet you tomorrow. She knows much about the Legend and was a very good friend of both of your parents."

"Then where was she until now?" Darien asked frowning, his arms tight around Serenity's waist.

"She had her reasons, but now she and his mate are ready to fight for you. I am telling you, Luna knows much more than you would think. And, Darien? Once she tells you everything, you will be very grateful for her." Suzan winked and left the room.

"Suzan is always so mysterious." Darien shook his head. Glancing at Serenity, he frowned. "What is wrong Chérie?" He asked.

"Nothing… Just… Luna… I think I heard that name before…" said Serenity.

**Okie that is for now! Hope you liked it!!! I will try my best and hurry up with the next chapters!**

**Fire Dolphin****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****Cosmic-lover****, ****rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****: I already know if it will be a boy or a girl, but you have to wait and see (:**

**lovelyl****, ****madamqueenkim****: Aw yeah, I want to make longer chappies but it somehow always turns out this way (:**

**tryntee13****: Here you go with the Alan situation ;)**

**sabina21****, ****bakagirl123****, ****VampricDragoness****, ****CharmedSerenity3****, ****Inu-yokia- princess****: Thanks!! Here you go!**

**Silvermoonlight9****, ****sailorjupiterox****: Aw I think you will love my ongoing other story!!! It is not updated yet, but aw I like it sooo much!!!**

**mangamania****: Thank you soooo much! After Monday I will have more time to focus on writing again!!**

**TriGemini****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****moonlover46****, ****-TeAm EdWaRd32-****: Next chapter explains how some members of the pack are feeling about the pregnancy!**

**VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****: Being a werewolf is not easy;)**

**mizqt****: Thank you so much for reading this story too! And thanks for your comments on what is going on ;)**

**lil joker****: Maaaaybe ;)**

**vampiress saya101****: Yes, he is in the story… but for minor part (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Aw thank you sooo much!!!!**

**studygirl17****: yes she is.. pretty soon actually!**

**smfan****, ****Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****, ****Silver Moon Goddess1****: Thank you!!!**

**UsagiMoon****: I can't wait to write about it ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola everyone!!! I had some problems lately… First of all, thanks for your kind words I did great on my exam and now I am a 'diploma girl'!!! (: Finally I had time to focus on my stories but then… My laptop just died… Life is complicated… But now everything is okay, and thanks for the great work of my beta I can update the next chapter!!! I hope you will like it!!!**

**Chapter 21**

"Darien…" Serenity sighed for the 100th time. The man was walking up and down in their room like a lion closed in a cage.

"They are really waiting for us, Jedite was here 3 times already, asking us to go to eat breakfast," she said shaking her head as she watched Darien. "Not talking about Zoisite, who came 2 times asking if we were feeling all right," she added than glanced at the clock. "Breakfast is over in 10 minutes and I am kind a hungry."

The last statement made Darien stop. "Right. Right, you need to eat a lot," he said finally. He then glanced at the closed door, then back to Serenity, and then at the door again.

"You know, Suzan said, they won't be able to smell the baby through my cloths yet. So if you act like normal, they won't even know," Serenity tired.

"Act like normal, as if that was so easy," Darien murmured. Then, when Serenity's stomach gave out a load growl, he set up his chin. "All right, let's go," he whispered.

Serenity jumped up happily and walking to Darien, she took his hand in hers. "I won't leave your side, not even for a second!" She promised.

"That wasn't a question not even for a second," Darien smiled then wrapping his arm around her waist, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

There stood Jedite stunned, his hand lifted to knock on the door. Blinking a few times, he grinned widely.

"Well, well, did you finally decide to leave your room?" he asked then looked at his friend's tensed face. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Serenity. "Did he bite a lemon or something?" he asked.

Serenity chuckled. "I hope that is all he is going to bite today," she winked.

Darien pulled Serenity farther away from Jedite and began to walk towards the lunchroom. "Don't piss me off Jade," he said.

"Odd," Jedite shrugged than hurried after the couple. "You missed Suzan, Luna and Artemis." He added.

"Artemis?" Darien asked his body still tense, ready to jump at any moment.

"Luna's mate. They are in the garden drinking tea, and would like you to meet with them after breakfast?"

Darien nodded. When they reached the lunchroom, he peered into the room. Only a few people were there this late. Turning to Jedite, he raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you eaten already?"

"I did. I just thought you would like some company, since the others already left," he shrugged.

"I will be fine. I think I would be better if you would go and do your own business," he said tensed.

"Darien! That was rude!" Serenity chipped in.

"It is all right Sere!" Jedite laughed whole-heartedly. "He is odd, nothing new with that! I will see you later!" He patted Darien's shoulder like a father would with his stubborn child and left them.

The breakfast, they spent in quiet. Only a few people were around when Darien and Serenity arrived to eat and they left soon, thanks to Darien's angry and dark glances he threw their way until they left the room. Now they were sitting in the empty room, Serenity leaning back in her chair, folding her arms in front of her stubbornly.

"Darien! I already told you I am full. I am fuller than full actually."

Darien pouted like a puppy losing his mother, "You need to eat."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I did. Twice as much as I usually eat all because of you. But I swear, one more bacon and I will plop."

Darien studied her for a while. "Okay, no bacons. Maybe you want to eat something… strange?" he tried.

"Strange?" Serenity repeated.

"Yeah… Pregnant women usually want to-"

Suddenly, the noises of breaking glass were heard from the door and they both turned towards the door. Terra stood there, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Great," Darien muttered and Serenity glanced at him confused.

"Pre-pregnant?" Terra whispered so quietly it was barely heard. Then as if waking up from a dream she shook her head and smiled brightly. "Oh! Oh I am sorry, I am so stupid. The glass fell from my hands. Let me clean it up," she babbled.

"Terra…" Darien began standing up from his chair, but the other woman did as if she hadn't heard him.

"Such a mess… Well never mind, the other are all doing their own business and whe-"

"Terra!" Darien interrupted her harshly.

Serenity glanced between them nervously. Terra was acting odd. She began to stand up but Darien's firm hand pushed her gently back into her chair. She glanced at him but Darien's eyes stayed focused on his sister. Serenity noticed, he was studying Terra as if she was some kind of danger for her, pretty much like he did with Suzan the night before, but also his eyes showed worry.

"Darien?" she asked quietly.

"Just, don't go any closer to her," he whispered, his eyes never leaving Terra.

"I… I am just gathering the broken glass," Terra stuttered, never raising her eyes on her brother, her hands slightly trembling.

"Terra? What happened?" Samuel stepped into the room and he narrowed his eyes when he saw her mate kneeling before broken glass pieces, while Darien stood in the other side of the room watching her with intense eyes. A deep frown appeared on his forehead, when Darien glanced at him, his eyes darkening a shade. "Darien?" he asked uncertainly.

"It is okay! I… I just dropped the glass by accident," Terra said nervously, her voice trembling.

"Terra?" Samuel kneeled down next to her mate. "Terra, look at me! What is wrong?"

"No… Nothing! I am so silly," she laughed nervously. "You know, you are right! I need more sleep. I am hearing things now! I could have sworn I heard Darien saying Serenity was pregnant. Such a silly thing!" She laughed again, but everyone else stayed quiet in the room.

Samuel slowly raised his eyes at Darien, who was standing still, his eyes focused on them. Slowly, he glanced at Serenity, sitting right beside him, and in their eyes, he could read that it was true.

"Never mind me, I was hearing things!" Terra continued but when none answered, she looked around nervously. "Right?" she asked.

Samuel turned back to his mate, smiling lovingly at her. "Come, Terra, we should take our leave now," he said, but Terra grabbed his shirt.

"Right?" her eyes looked terrified into his eyes.

Samuel took her shaking hands in his. "Come on, Terra. Let them finish their breakfast," he said whipping her hair out of her eyes.

"No… She can't be…" Terra whispered brokenly and glanced at the wide-eyed Serenity. "No… NO!!!" She shouted and burst out crying.

Serenity stared at her stunned and jumped up from her chair to run to the crying woman, when Darien grabbed her hand. Shaking his head, he held her firmly to his side and walked to the door. When they walked past the kneeling couple, he stopped only for a minute.

"Talk with her. She is my only sister, but I can't allow any danger near them," he said firmly, Samuel nodded and Darien guided Serenity out the door. Once the door was closed behind them, Samuel turned back to the crying Terra.

"Terra? Calm down sweetie," he said gently, caressing her hair lovingly.

"Bu…but! It can't be!" She sniffed into his chest.

"Yes it can. We knew it in the moment he came back with her," he said slowly.

"How can she be pregnant…" she shook her head in denial.

"It is all right, dear. Calm down. Come, I am sure Sammy is already looking for us."

"Sammy… She is pregnant with his child!!! What will happen with Sammy?!" She cried even harder.

"Terra! Stop this, now!" Samuel said harshly, surprising Terra. "We knew all along, it was possible for Darien to find his mate! We knew it even when it seemed he wanted Sammy for the next Alpha after him! We knew it could change if he found his mate and he did. Now try to accept it Terra. You know what happens with males when their mate is pregnant. Darien won't accept any danger near her and their unborn child. I really don't wish to fight with him."

"I am no danger!" Terra protested stills sniffing.

"Terra… He is not blind, he knows what you feel, because of Sammy… He will see you as potential danger if you act like this."

Terra nodded slowly.

"That is better," Samuel smiled gently. "And anyway, there is no way to know if the baby is a boy or a girl," he winked only half joking. "Now come, let's clean this mess up and then we can go find Sammy and play with him. That would calm you down," he kissed her forehead gently. Terra nodded again. Yes, she had to calm down. Her brother needed support now and not more complication! With that in her mind, she began to gather the broken pieces of the glass.

"Darien? What is going on here?" Serenity asked glancing back at the closed door. "Why is she so upset?"

"Just give her some time. I hope Samuel can talk with her," Darien murmured.

"But, what is wrong?" Serenity stopped causing Darien to stop as well. Sighing he looked at her.

"It is Sammy."

"Sammy?" Serenity frowned.

"Since I was giving up hope on ever finding you, I had to make sure someone was there to lead the pack when I couldn't anymore. I watched Sammy growing up, and I saw the potential in him. He is strong and learns quickly. I paid more and more attention to him and Terra and Samuel noticed it of course. I told them there was a possibility, if I never find my mate and have children, that Sammy could be the next Alpha," Darien explained.

"Oh…"

"But since I found you, things changed. You are pregnant and if we ever have a boy, he will be the next Alpha, unless someone challenges him when the time comes."

"Challenge?" Serenity gasped placing her hand automatically on her flat stomach. They didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, but thinking about anyone wanting to fight their baby…

"The son of the Alpha is usually accepted without any fight to be the next one." Darien smiled. "The Alpha of the pack is usually the strongest as well. If it is questioned, there is a challenge, like the one back then when you joined us." Darien continued.

"I remember. The fight with Alan," Serenity nodded.

"Yes. So the child of the strongest wolf in the pack usually inherits the parent's qualities. It is more than possible, that he will also be the strongest in the pack. If nothing else, he will be raised well, and the others would respect him as they respect us and not challenge him for the position in the future."

"So, Terra is upset because now Sammy won't be the next Alpha like she wanted? Because now his future is uncertain?" Serenity asked.

Darien shrugged. "If Sammy will be stronger or more suitable for the next Alpha they pack will know it and he can challenge our son. Everything is up to him, but I debt our son would anything be but perfect," he grinned. True to be told, the chances of Sammy being the next Alpha was close to nothing since everyone respected Darien and would want to see his child as the next leader.

"It is not even sure it is going to be a boy," Serenity said shaking her head.

"True," Darien nodded chuckling.

"Ah, Darien! Finally! We thought you decided not to leave your room for the next 9 months."

Darien turned around to see Suzan smiling widely at him. A few steps behind her stood an older woman, around the same age as Suzan. Her hair was long and as black as night. Her eyes were kind as she was smiling at him and Serenity gently.

"It is really nice to finally meet you, Prince!" she said lightly.

"Nice to meet you…" Darien raised an eyebrow in question.

"Darien, meet my old friend Luna," Suzan introduced the other woman.

"Lady Luna," Darien nodded and gulped down a deep growl as he looked at the older man standing beside Luna. His hair was also long and white. He smiled knowingly at him, probably knowing it was hard for him to control himself when another male was near her pregnant mate.

"My name is Artemis. I am also here to help you in the fight against Nemesis," he said.

Darien nodded tensed.

"No need to worry, Prince," Luna laughed gently. "And Serenity! Long time not seen my child," she smiled at the other girl.

Serenity watched them frowning from behind Darien. They looked so familiar, but from where?

"Don't tell me you don't remember us? You used to like to play so much in the garden of the orphanage! A curious child you were. Let me try to awake your memory dear." Luna said and in a flash, she and Artemis changed to their wolf form. Serenity gasped loudly.

"Midnight and Moonlight!" Serenity cried out throwing herself at the two wolves.

**That was it for now! I hope everyone liked it!!!**

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan****, ****Fire Dolphin****, ****lil joker****, ****sabina21****, ****rrreeeEEEnnnaaa****, ****sailorjupiterox****, ****mangamania****, ****Magic713****, ****UsagiMoon****: She might be pregnant, or maybe she is not? ;)**

**JEN-SVU****, ****CharmedSerenity3****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****bakagirl123****, ****kagome032000****, ****icecreamy****, ****lovelyl****: thanks and here you gooo**

**Inu-yokia- princess****: yes Rini will be in the story, but only at the end**

**mizqt****: No daily chapters… I need my beta to check them first ): but I will try to hurry**

**TriGemini****, ****inuandrave7****, ****raye85****: Yep, poor Amalie… She will have a hard time**

**vampiress saya101****: Surprise… her mates name IS Artemis ;)**

**safariwriter****: Mina for sure!**

**Cosmic-lover****: I gues no more new chars… I am not sure yet… But for now I will bring back the already mentioned but forgotten ones ;)**

**moonlover46****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Poor Darien… he will have some self-control problems in the next chapters**

**RoyalLovers1418****: Soon but not yet ;)**

**madamqueenkim****: I am thinking about that… maybe it is a good idea (: Hehe they were busy with worrying now but soon the fluffy thingies are coming back (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go!!! Another chapter!!! I hope you guys will like it!!!! Thank you for all the kind reviews!!!**

**Chapter 22**

"Oh my God! How could have I forgotten it?!" Serenity said, tears gathering in her eyes while she hugged the two wolves close to her body.

"Serenity," Darien growled from behind, but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"I thought you had forgotten about me?! One day, you just never came again!" Serenity continued.

"Serenity, my child, if you want your dear friends alive for a few more years, maybe you should back away to your over-protective mate," Suzan whispered into her ears, gently helping her up from her kneeling position.

"Oh," Serenity said and threw a glance towards Darien. He stood unmoving a few feet from them, his face and eyes tense and focused, his shaking fits beside his body showing how much self control it took for him to stay away from them. "Oh!" Serenity yelped and letting go of her new-founded friends, she hurried back to Darien. "I'm fine," she said, taking a hold on his hand.

Darien let out the breath he didn't even notice he was holding back until now. "Calm down, I can hear your heart beating like crazy from miles away," He growled, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well, I guess you would like to hear the explanation?" Artemis said, he and Luna were already in their human forms.

"Yes I think I would love that," Darien answered as he started to calm down, that he could hold his mate in his arms.

"Oh Darien! It is just so unbelievable! These dogs, Luna; Moonlight and Midnight!" Serenity began her eyes sparkling.

"Not here. Let's go to my study?" Darien asked and the small group began to walk to the study. Serenity couldn't hold back her excitement. She half-ran half-dragged Darien the way up to the stairs when finally he stopped her.

"Chérie, calm down or we won't go anywhere but our room. It is hard enough to control my instincts as it is…" He said staring deeply into her eyes.

"But I am not scared just excited! Oh Darien, they were my friends, and…"

That was when it happened… Her feet slipped on the stairs and losing her balance, she fell back. Closing her eyes, she waited for the impact but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes again she blinked a few times. First all she could see was black. It took a few minutes until she realized she was staring at the shirt of Darien. Hesitantly, she glanced up only to meet with angry blue eyes.

"Oops," she whispered. His answer was only a deep growl.

"Oops?" he repeated slowly. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I just…"

"Why can't you take care of yourself?!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Serenity snapped back, but his angry eyes made her stop.

"You better calm down or I swear to God you won't leave our room for the next 9 months!"

Serenity pressed her lips together but decided to stay quiet. Turning towards Suzan, Luna, and Artemis who were staying quiet the whole time. She muttered "traitors". They just shook their heads smiling in return.

Thanks to her mood swing however, she was again cheerful and excited by the time they reached the study. Once they were all in the room, Darien turned to Luna and Artemis.

"So, can someone explain me, how you know each other?" He asked.

Artemis opened his month but Serenity was quicker.

"Yes, yes! In the orphanage! At nights I was lonely and then… and oh my God it was Luna! The dogs… and…"

"Hey-hey hey hey! I don't understand a word." Darien interrupted Serenity's babbling.

"I think it is better if I try to explain it." Artemis smiled warmly at Serenity.

"Go ahead," Darien said, while taking Serenity's arm and pulling her down on a sit.

"Luna and me found her when she was a child living with the humans." Artemis began.

"They were my dogs!" Serenity said excitedly.

"Dogs?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Well we met her in our wolf-form and she thought we were dogs." Luna chuckled and Suzan laughed out loud on Darien's baffled expression.

"You are a werewolf and you thought they were dogs?!" he asked Serenity, disbelieve evident in his voice.

"Well, I had amnesia." Serenity protested.

"Anyway, after we heard about the terrible accident and about the missing Princess, we went to help searching for her. We, as well as Suzan, was sure, she was still alive, seeing that you were alive as well," Artemis continued. "Finally, as the last chance, one night we ran to the nearest city. We almost gave up when we smelt her."

"Yes, she was outside of the orphanage playing in the garden. We were surprised why she didn't answer our calls. She was just standing there, staring at us. Now imagine our surprise when she all so suddenly said "doggie"," Luna continued laughing.

"We couldn't stay long enough to change back to our human forms. A social worker from the orphanage came out to call for her, but maybe it was for the best. We came back the next day in our wolf form again. She kept sneaking away every night to come and play with us. She told us everything that happened with her, beginning from the amnesia," Artemis said.

"Yes, we decided it would have shocked her if we would change forms. You had amnesia about her too, your parents were fighting against Nemesis. It was safer for her there, but we were watching over her. She even named us Moonlight and Midnight. However, one night, she stayed outside and fell asleep and in her dream she murmured your name," He said turning to Darien.

"I did?" Serenity looked as surprised as Darien.

"Yes, dear. So we weren't sure if you are maybe just keeping in yourself those memories about Darien. I decided to give it a try and went to help out in the orphanage as a nurse for a week," Luna smiled at her.

"I remember. And now I understand why Moonlight and Midnight disappeared for a week," Serenity nodded.

"Yes, we became close friends, and I tried to ask her about those dreams, I even mentioned your name, but she was only frowning and said she didn't remember." Luna continued.

"After that, we decided, it was better if we were watching her from far away." Artemis said.

"You never came again. I was so worried!" Serenity whispered.

"I know, and we are truly sorry. We were always there watching you, until you moved out of the orphanage. Then we lost sight on you."

"But… if you found her… why haven't you adopted her? Or why did you not tell me sooner?" Darien frowned.

"That is not how it works young Prince. You weren't ready, neither of you were. But we didn't sit just doing nothing," Artemis said and took a paper from his bag laying it in front of Darien.

Darien read the paper quickly, his eyebrow raising. Serenity glanced at the paper too, but then she frowned.

"Who are those?" she asked nodding towards a long list of names.

"Smaller werewolf packs living around the world," Darien explained.

"Those packs heard about the legend and are ready to join you. Luna and I talked with them personally," Artemis replayed.

"Personally?!" Darien asked surprised. "Aguilar, Nemphes, Shadow? They are packs from Mexico, Egypt and Scotland?"

"Well, like I said… we were busy these last few years," Artemis laughed.

"Egypt… Mexico?" Serenity blinked confused.

"Yes dear. Werewolves' packs usually don't leave close to each other. The packs are living separately, in their own little 'country'. But this will change with the legend," Suzan explained.

"Most of them I haven't met at all. How can they trust me to be their leader? Their king?" Darien said confused.

"Most of them have already heard about the legend. They are also tired of the hiding and running. They are ready to join you, Prince. The prophecy promises peaceful life for our kind under your rule. They trust that vision."

"I don't know if I can…" Darien began.

"Of course you can!" Suzan said now. "But first thing first. We need to prepare for a war against the Nemesis."

"Right. Can I count on you to help?" Darien turned towards Luna and Artemis.

"Of course, Prince," Artemis nodded smiling.

"Can we ask any of these packs to help us as well?" Darien asked suddenly.

"We can try but… However they accept and waiting for you to be their King, most of them are not ready to fight," Luna answered bitterly.

"I see."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Darien? Sorry for bothering, but you got a massage from Robert," Kunzite's head popped into the room.

"Robert? What does he want?" Darien frowned.

"He wishes to see you. He said it was important. He could come over if you are fine with it," Kunzite said making a face. Darien glanced at Serenity, his body tensing.

"No. I will meet him in his home."

"Good," His friend seemed to be relieved by his answer, which didn't go unnoticed by Darien.

"Oh, he also said you can take Serenity with you if yo-"

"No," Darien stated not even waiting for him to finish what he wanted to say. Kunzite nodded and left the room.

"Would you rather leave her behind?" Suzan asked a smile playing on her lips.

"I…" Darien glanced at Serenity then back at the door.

"I will be fine," Serenity said smiling, causing Suzan to laugh out loud.

"Remember how you felt yesterday night," the elder Lady chuckled. Now it was Serenity's turn to go quiet.

"You are enjoying it, aren't you," Darien murmured.

"Well, sooner or later it would have happened. You can't stay with her all the time for the next 9 months," Suzan said.

"I will be fine," Serenity said again. "I will stay in our room until you come back."

Darien sighed and nodded finally. "I will take only Kunzite with me. The others are going to stay here in case anything would happen. We will leave after lunch."

Serenity lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to calm her racing heart down. Darien left only half an hour ago, and she already missed him. Suzan and Luna told her to calm down, but their presence only made her even more nervous, so at the end they left her alone. Now she was counting the seconds until Darien would be back. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Serenity stared at the door unmoving, fear already filling her heart.

"Sere? It is only me, Mina." The voice from the other side of the door said.

Serenity gulped and slowly made her way towards the door. Opening it slightly she stared at her friends unblinking.

"Mina?"

"I am sorry but you have a call." The other girl smiled at her nicely.

"Call?" Serenity frowned. Once, she had never ever noticed they had phone in this house too. Second, who could possible know she was here and calling her here?

"Yes. It is Molly… She sounded… very upset." Mina explained.

"Molly?" All the fear left Serenity's body and worry for her dear friends took its place.

"I thought you might want to take that call," Mina smiled and held out the phone for Serenity.

"Thank you," Serenity murmured and taking the phone, she closed the door.

"Molly?" she whispered leaning against the closed door.

"Sere…" Molly's weak voice sniffed from the other side.

"Molly? Oh my God, what happened? Why are you crying?!"

"Sere… My brother… he died…"

Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh Molly…"

"Can you… can you please come here? I need a friend…"

The broken voice of her dear friend made Serenity's heart to jump with pain. "Of course… I am leaving immediately! Don't you worry Molly! I will be there in a few hours! Everything is going to be all right."

It took her only a few minutes to gather some cloths and write a quick letter for Darien. She knew he would be angry but he had to understand… Her friend needed her… Opening the door she yelped and jumped back. Mina was standing there a little bag in her hand.

"I am sorry. I heard what you said and I can't let you leave alone," Mina explained hesitantly.

"Mina? You can't… You are afraid of humans…" Serenity said her heart beating with fear as well. For a second she doubted if it was a good idea to leave without Darien. She was only in the present of Mina and she was already afraid and nervous… What will it be like in the city?! Then she shook her head. She had to do it… for Molly.

"I will be fine. You can't leave alone," Mina said. "And I don't think you know your way out of the forest anyway," she added smiling.

She was right. Serenity hesitated only for a minute then nodded. "All right… Let's go," she said and the two girls made their way out of the house and into the forest as quickly as they could. Changing forms they began to run.

While they were running through the forest only one thought ran through Serenity's mind. 'Darien, please forgive me.'

She couldn't know Mina was thinking the same. 'Kunzite…I am sorry.'

**Okay, that was it guys!!! I hope you liked it!!! I try to hurry with the new chapters!!!**

**sailorjupiterox****, ****moonlover46****: Who knows if she is pregnant too? Well okay, maybe I know but I am not telling! ;)**

**UsagiMoon****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****midnight blue08****: That part of the story is already written in my mind ;)**

**sabina21****, ****CharmedSerenity3****, ****lovelyl****, ****Inu-yokia- princess****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****mizq, sailor cyanide****t****, ****pinkblossom13****, ****icecreamy****: thank youuuu**

**Fire Dolphin****: oh yeah, he will have more than control issues in the next chapter don't you think? (:**

**TriGemini****, ****Cosmic-lover****: I hope you liked the Luna/Artemis story!!!**

**lil joker****: all I can say is, it will have a happy ending (:**

**vampiress saya10, ****madamqueenkim****1****: Seiya in the next chapter!!!**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: yes, don't worry (: I promise a happy ending (:**

**inuandrave7****: aw involving Diana is a cute idea!!!**

**Magic713****: I try my best to make the story and characters a bit different from Destiny (:**

**Princess-Bailey16****, ****DaOnLeeSam****: Here you gooo**

**bklyangel****: Omg noo!!! Buti f it like my story I wanna read it!!!!**

**Panada****: Thank you!!! I hope you liked this chapter as well!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, late… I know… bear with me guys (: Lots is going on at the moment!!! (: And please everyone at the very end, after the answers to the reviews read the PS (:**

**Chapter 23**

'We are here,' Serenity panted.

She and Mina were standing on top of the hill. They could see the light of the city. Both of them were breathing hard, the whole-day running had its tools on them. In the light of the night, the city seemed even busier.

'We better change form here,' Mina said and not waiting for the answer, she already changed back to her human-form. Serenity did the same only a few seconds later.

"All right, now where to?" Mina asked her friend.

"We can stay in my old apartment… If the owner didn't kick me for not showing up for so long," Serenity winced. "Or we can stay in a hotel," she said.

"Don't you want to visit your friend first?" Mina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, but…" Serenity began looking at her meaningfully.

"I will be all right. I am here to support you," Mina smiled lightly.

"But… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…"

"Sere, I will be fine," Mina put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"All right. I will show you the way to Molly," Serenity said finally and the two girls made their way towards the busy city.

"Darien, what is up with you?" Kunzite hissed.

They were sitting in Robert's living room, if you could call that place a room at all. The situation didn't change since the last time they were there. It was still dirty, wolves running around unorganized and wild. Seeing this pack, Darien felt uneasy about the prophesy. Even if they managed to beat Nemesis… even if they united the werewolves in a kingdom… would he be able to rule over them? There were probably other packs like Robert's out there… living wild…

They were sitting there since hours seemingly talking about nothing… Robert kept asking unnecessary questions and some nagging feeling made its way into Darien's heart. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his fingers on it.

"And my other question is…" Robert began when Darien stood up angrily.

"Enough Robert! We spent the last hours with annoying and useless questions! Tell me what you really want or I am leaving right now! My patient is nearing its end…"

The worry he felt for Serenity plus this odd, nagging feeling made Darien impatient and hotheaded.

"What do you mean my dear friend?" Robert said then cleared his throat uneasy when he saw Darien's angry expression. "Anyway, I just needed to know a few things. And how are things there? How is your mate doing?"

Darien narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he hissed.

Seeing that he wouldn't say more Robert cleared his throat again. "And how is Amalie?"

"So, that is what it was all about…" Darien smiled bitterly. "Let's make this ridicules meeting end short, no, the two packs won't merge," he said turning on his heels and nodding to Kunzite to leave.

"Wait! We need to know if she is pregnant!" Robert jumped up too. "If she is, we want to see the puppy too! Her… her mother and father would like to see their grandchild!"

Darien stopped. "We will see about that. Right now, I wasn't informed about any possible pregnancy," he answered sternly.

"Of course… Wait!" Robert said again, when the two other men walked to the door. "They… they also miss their daughter! They want to join to the pack!"

Darien turned towards him, his eyes angry and ice-cold. "Of course, now the parents, then their sisters and brothers until it is slowly but surely the whole pack! Listen to me carefully Robert, N.O. don't try to trick me!"

Robert winced then shrugged. "As you wish," he said and not bothering to see them to the door, he turned on his heels and left.

"That was odd," Kunzite said as they left the house.

Darien said nothing his eyes focused ahead of them, his steps sure and fast.

"Maybe her parents are really missing her. Just think about how it would feel for Sammy to leave his parents," Kunzite added seemingly not caring, but watching his friend from the corner of his eyes.

"Amalie is not a child anymore," Darien snapped back then sighed. "Sorry… I will think about it."

"Darien, what is wrong?"

"I don't know… I just want to get home as fast as we can… Something is… something is not right."

Kunzite frowned then nodded, "Let's go."

"Here we are," Serenity sighed.

She and Mina were standing before a house. It was a small but very nice house in a quiet street. The two girls couldn't help but sigh in relief. So many people on the street, so many potential dangers… Serenity couldn't help but notice that Mina was as nervous as she was. Right, she was afraid of humans while she was afraid because of something else.

"Ready?" Serenity asked.

"Yes," Mina nodded and they knocked on the door.

It was late, but the lights were still on and after a few minutes, an older woman's sad face appeared in the open door.

"Sere!" she sniffed and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

Serenity stiffed in her arms, her instincts willing her to run away, but she gathered her strength. Molly and her mother, Karen, needed her.

"Karen," she whispered hugging her back lightly.

"I am so happy you came! Molly needs her friends," Karen sniffed. "Oh… and who is she?" she asked turning to Mina.

"She is my dear friend Mina. She was with me when Molly called and offered to accompany me I hope it is not a problem?" Serenity said.

"Not at all, dear. Please come in, both of you," Karen said opening the door wider.

The two girls barely stepped into the house when a deep, surprised voice called out.

"Sere?!"

Darien could feel his heart beating faster and faster. The closer they got to the house, the more nervous he got. Something was definitely wrong! Some hours ago, he could feel Serenity changing to her wolf form, but he thought it was because the fact he changed to form to run to Robert's pack. He was sure, she only changed form because she couldn't bare the nagging feeling she had to change because he did too. What other reason she could have had?!

However, now he was uncertain. He sighed relieved when the house came in sight. Only a few more minutes….

Stepping into the house, he and Kunzite changed form.

"Prince!" Suzan called out from his right.

"Suzan," Darien nodded not caring about the old woman, right now, all he wanted was to get to his room and take Serenity into his arms.

"Darien wait!" Jedite called out now.

Darien stopped and his blood froze in his veins. Jedite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Suzan, Luna, Artemis, even Terra and Samuel were all there looking at him with such a worried and scared face it could have only meant one thing and one thing only.

Turning on his heels, he ran up the stairs and burst the door into his room open. Empty…

His heart stopped beating… Looking around the room his eyes stopped at the small paper on the table. Taking the small paper, he read the short notice quickly. His eyes widened, his instinct letting the beast free in his body. A deep, dangerous growl left his throat only to be answered with a similar deep growl from downstairs.

"Sere?! Oh my God where the hell were you?!" A tall, dark haired, blue eyed man stood to the left and hurrying to Serenity, he took her into a big hug.

"Seiya…" Serenity murmured. Her body was at the breaking point. The fear was almost unbearable. It was hard enough to be around others when Darien was so far away, but to be near a man… She could feel the wolf waking up in her… she had to do something… fast…

"Sere!"

Seiya, Mina, and Serenity turned towards the stair. There stood Molly, her eyes puffy from crying. Seiya let Serenity go and Molly threw herself into her friend's arms. "I am so happy you came!" she sniffed.

Serenity still breathed hard but hugging a woman instead of another man calmed her nerves a bit down. "Molly! Oh Molly I came as fast as I could. Do you remember my friend Mina?"

Molly took a step back and nodded towards the other girl. "Of course," she said hesitantly. She still remembered the scared girl who looked at her last time, like the biggest monster she had ever seen. Now the blonde girl seemed somewhat calmer.

"I am sorry for the last time. My mat-… my boyfriend was a bit overprotective," Mina smiled lightly.

"It is all right. Oh, Sere? That makes me remember… where is Mr. Dafounten?"

"He is… busy right now," Serenity lied, wincing thinking about her mate, who was probably very much upset with her right now. She could only hope, he understood her motives.

"Mr. Dafounten? Your boyfriend I heard?" Seiya asked bitterly.

"Yes," Serenity answered quietly. She knew his feelings for her for a long time now… she even tried to imagine him as her boyfriend, but… he was more like the bother she had never had… and that was before she met Darien of course. Now her old life seemed so far away… like it was only a dream…

"I see," Seiya said down casting his eyes.

Mina looked between the two uneasy.

"Darien calm down!"

"I told you to protect her!" he shouted angrily.

"We couldn't know she would leave on her own!"

"Let me go! I have to go and find her!"

"Let us explain first!" Samuel said grabbing his hands and holding him back.

"There is nothing to explain! Let me go I need to find her!"

"Darien stop!" Suzan said now. "You won't be any help if you go the city like this!"

This made Darien stop.

"Her best friend's brother died! The only family she had, while she lived with the humans. I know you want to be with her, and I agree you should be with her. It was a stupid idea to leave alone, but if you run after her like a mad-man, it won't help anyone. She needs your support."

"And she is not alone! Mina is with her," Jedite added then looking at Kunzite, he winced. Keeping the two frantic males from tearing and breaking everything into tiny pieces wasn't an easy task.

"How could she be so carless to leave for the city!!!? She is afraid of humans!" Kunzite roared.

"Darien, we know, we can't keep you from going after her, and we don't want to. But you have to be gentle with her," Suzan said.

"I know," Darien muttered.

"Wait a few minutes before you leave. Calm your nerves."

Darien nodded, but then his head snapped up and he let out a load growl.

"Darien?" Zoisite took a step back.

"Something is happening! She is close to change form!" he roared, tearing his arms free from Samuel's grip, he changed form and ran out the house.

He was running as fast as he could, all he could hear was the fearful beating of his heart and another heavy breathing beside him. Glancing aside, he saw Kunzite running beside him. The two exchanged a knowing glance. No words were needed as they made their way to the city.

"This is crazy," Nephrite sighed.

"She will be in much trouble when Darien finds her," Zoisite added.

"I don't get it… He seemed extremely scared… Of course it is his mate leaving for the city, but he knows she lived there before…" Jedite shook his head.

"But it isn't that easy now… I hope he has enough self-control," Suzan said sighing.

"What do you mean? Sure, Darien is a bit possessive, but he can keep his calms," Zoisite raised an eyebrow.

"Usually he can… But can he be calm around all the other humans… other men near his mate when she is carrying his unborn child?" Suzan murmured and everyone's eyes widened in surprised, their mouth hanging open. None could form a word, except one.

"WHAT?!" Jedite shouted breaking the silence.

**That was it and I am trying to update fast… I promise (: The one who is capturing my times nowadays is leaving for a week so… more time (:**

**sailorjupiterox****: I have never thought about putting Diana into the story but… not a bad idea (:**

**safariwriter****, ****CharmedSerenity3****, ****bakagirl123****, ****mizqt****, ****HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****icecreamy****, ****lil joker****, ****Terri703****, ****midnight blue08****, ****Diamond1984****, ****RoyalLovers1418****, ****RosyK****, ****xXvampire girl1Xx****, ****greencat1984****: (: And here is the next chapter! **

**UsagiMoon****, ****Fire Dolphin****, ****inuandrave7****, ****Inu-yokia- princess****, ****Cosmic-lover****, ****raye85****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****Artemesia-Hime****: And how angry he will be when he finds her (:**

**sabina21****: Wait for the next chapter (:**

**KinoAG****: Yes, well thank you for your opinion anyway (:**

**TriGemini****: Wonderful review from you as usual (: I am planning a little surprise for Darien in the next chapters hope you will like it!**

**MiniEow****: Seiya would be another problem (:**

**lovelyl****, ****serenity wayne****: Maybe yes, maybe no (:**

**mistic-gal****: Definitely (:**

**moonlover46****: Answer about Mina's pregnancy or not in the next chapters (:**

**madamqueenkim****: Aw sorry but Seiya is not my favorite character…. But I will make him not a negative one… I will try (:**

**pinkblossom13****: Thank you for the correction (: I will try to pay better attention (:**

**vampiress saya101****: That question is answered? (:**

**CrazySailorJohnny****: I have no idea… the true is I am working on 2 other fan fictions meanwhile… I can't force myself to write a story or it would turn out very bad… I always write the story which I feel I want to. The other two story (still a secret but I am telling you anyway;)) is a vampire story and one from the silver millennium time both with Darien and Serena of course. Plus this ongoing story (: I won't update the two other stories until they are 75% done or my updates on all 3 stories would be even slower… Now I have a bit time to focus on writing so I hope the updates will go faster (:**

**Rissa129****: Okie I promise more action between Darien and Serenity soon (:**

**bloodnroses03****: THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! And with my other 2 ongoing not updated stories I am trying to be even better!! Like I read some books not caring really for the story but how it was written… I realized something that is missing from my stories… I am trying to work on that in my next stories!**

**Dark Maiden90****: What I actually need is a beta-reader for my next stories… more details on PS please read it if you are interested!**

**PS All right like I wrote in my answers for CrazySailorJohnny the thing is there are 2 other stories I am writing but not updating… I won't update them until they are at least 75% finished and it will take some times, since someone is occupying my time plus I am trying to focus on You are Mine! first. However, if someone would like to help with beta-reading my on-going stories please let me know! Since it will go slowly, I need someone who doesn't mind if the chapters are getting ready sloooowly, and who doesn't mind a LOT of grammar failer (: The two stories will both be M rated and Sere/Darien stories. One is a vampire story (since I am reading the amazing books from Lara Adrian and they give me some very good inspirations) the other is from the time of Silver Millennium. Another question is if you my dear readers want me to update both stories prologue? IT is up to you, because after the prolog there won't be any update for a while but if you want to know what the stories will be about maybe you would like to read it (: Thank you everyone for not losing fate in me, I promise to finish this story for you guys!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone!!!! Sooo FINALLY the next, extra long chapter is here! All thanks for my beta-reader who didn't give up on me and worked extra hard to correct this chapter for you guys. Thank you again !!!

So , like I said a lot happened with me, beginning with the diploma, looking for a job and finally finding one. I work a lot now but I promise I will finish this story, have faith in me (: It might go slowly but it is going to be finished. Also good news (I hope) there already is another story I am writing and I find a very nice beta-reader for it, so once this story is finished you will get another one (: I don't think I will publish it for some months but it will be published eventually.

Now the long awaited chapter!!! Hope you will like it and as always let me know what you think!!!!

**Chapter 24**

"Oh Sere, please say you will stay?" Molly begged holding her friends hands in hers.

Serenity looked at Mina from the corner of her eyes. She was torn between her two friends… Molly obviously needed her; she just lost her brother after all. On the other hand Mina was extremely nervous around humans, even if she managed to keep her calm this far.

"I don't know Molly… Mina doesn't know the city and I would rather not leave her alone," she said finally. Darien was most likely angry with her already, it wouldn't be wise to make him even more pissed off.

"Nonsense! Don't be silly Sere, of course Mina is more than welcomed to stay. Please… I need you…" Molly begged.

"I-"

"It is all right Sere. I think she is right. We came this far so you could be with your friend when she most needs you," Mina said. Serenity frowned at her, but the blonde girl's decision seemed to be final.

"All right, if you really don't mind…" Serenity agreed finally.

"Great! I am so happy you are here Sere! Let me tell mom that you guys are staying for the night," Molly said and walked out the room leaving the two girls alone.

They were sitting beside each other in silence, when Serenity finally sighed.

"We will be in trouble for staying here…"

"We are already in trouble," Mina shrugged leaning back on the sofa.

"I think they will understand why we came," putting her elbows on her knees Serenity sank into her thoughts. Maybe Darien would understand the reason, but his instinct would be stronger… especially now when she carried their child. Wincing she shook her head. Mina was right; they were in trouble already.

"Well don't be sad Sere, we are in trouble, but it could have been worse," Mina tried to cheer up her friend.

"Really? I don't think it could have been worst… We left without them knowing about it and we are staying with humans… It really can't be worse…" Serenity said when Molly's head popped in the room.

"Oh Sere, I hope you guys don't mind sharing a room?" she asked.

"Sure no problem Molly," Serenity smiled back.

"Ah thank God. We already offered the other guestroom to Seiya."

For a moment, the air froze in the room. Mina was positively gaping while Serenity felt her eyes were popping out off her head.

"Se-Seiya is staying for the night too?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes. He offered to help and we really need it right now," Molly answered sadly then left the room again.

For a moment, neither Serenity nor Mina was moving or talking. In the end, it was Mina who broke the silence.

"You are right… NOW it really can't be worse…" she whispered.

They spent dinner quietly. Karen and Molly was barely eating their mind obviously elsewhere… most likely around the son and brother they lost. Mina and Serenity were too nervous to eat as well. Seiya tried to cheer up the girls around him without success. He tried to talk with Serenity a few times, but gave up soon after. She was obviously too distracted to chat with him. He played with the food on his plate glancing at the silver haired girl every now and then.

"I am sorry this night turned out so bad…" Karen said finally with a sad smile on her face. "I know it will probably sound like a lie, but it really helps you are here for us," she said and Molly nodded with agreement.

"I think we all should try to sleep it is very late. Maybe tomorrow will be a bit easier for all of us," Mina offered.

"I hope you are right," Karen sighed and soon the group said their goodnights and left for their rooms.

When the guestroom's door closed after Serenity and Mina, Seiya leaned against the wall across the door sighing. He wanted to ask Serenity if she wanted to chat a bit longer, but she seemed so sad and lost, he changed his mind. After all Molly's brother was like a brother for her too…It was natural she was sad… Thinking that next day could be a better day and give him more chance to find out about her relationship with her so called-boyfriend, Seiya threw a last glance at the girls' room and left for his room as well. Tomorrow… maybe tomorrow…

Serenity turned around in the bed for the 5th time. It was impossible to sleep. She missed Darien's protective arms around her waist, his breathing in her neck. She missed his scent and the feeling that she was safe and nothing could harm her. Her instincts were keeping her awake, she jumped every time she heard or smelt something strange.

"I won't ever run away from home in the next 7 months I swear."

Serenity chuckled hearing her friend's whisper. She knew Mina was awake as well. Her body was tense and her nerves on edge. Even though Mina was on the other side of the bed, grabbing on her pillow like her life was depending on it, Serenity could feel her friend's discomfort.

"Yeah me neither…" Serenity said then she froze.

The two girls turned towards each other at the same time.

"You are-?" they began at the same time.

"I mean I am…-" they said again then began to laugh.

"You first…" Serenity offered.

"No, you first…" Mina answered blushing.

"You are pregnant," Serenity said not even bothering to ask. Her friend's face turned red in respond.

"Oh my God Mina! You should have told me! You shouldn't have come with me! The city is the last place a pregnant werewolf should be!" Serenity burst out worry filling her heart.

"Look who is talking! If I am not mistaking you are pregnant too!" Mina answered pouting.

The two girls stared at each other for a few minutes then burst out laughing.

"Oh Mina, I am so happy for you!" Serenity hugged her friend quickly.

"Thank you Sere! We were so happy when we found out! You know the last time when it was false alarm… I really couldn't believe it was true this time! But Kunzite said he could smell it!" Mina was positively glowing and Serenity couldn't help but smile back at her friend.

"I knew it would happen soon," she said giggling.

"Well you didn't waste your time either!" Mina chuckled and Serenity's face turned tomato red. They giggled and whispered for some more time until the sun began to shine into their room.

"We really should sleep a bit," Serenity sighed and Mina yawned in agreement. They both turned to their side and got ready for sleep. "Good night Mina," Serenity whispered.

"Good night Sere," Mina answered then began to chuckle again. "We are going to be so dead when our mates find us," she said.

"Don't remind me…" Serenity murmured and in a few seconds, she fell asleep.

The weak morning light played on her face when she opened her eyes. On the other side of the bed, Mina turned around too.

"How long did we sleep?" Serenity asked yawning and stretching.

"Like 2 hours…" Mina murmured. "God I am so tired," she added.

"Go back to sleep then," her friend answered. True to be told her body cried for some more sleep too.

"Yeah sure…" Mina mumbled rolling her eyes. "It is a surprise we could sleep at all so far away from our mates and in our states…"

Serenity opened her month to answer when there was a light knock on the door.

"Sere? Mina? Are you awake guys?" Seiya whispered from the other side of the door.

The girls' body froze on reflex. Serenity willed her body to relax… "Okay now, he is friend… no need to get all worked up… we are safe… no danger…" she murmured slowly moving towards the door. Opening it slightly she smiled up at the tall guy on the other side.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Seiya answered getting lost in her bright silver eyes instantly. God how he missed it.

"Mmm… You wanted to tell something?" Serenity asked uncertainly.

"Oh, yes. Molly and her mom are awake already. I thought you might want to come down eat breakfast together?" Seiya asked.

"Sure. Give us 5 minutes," Serenity answered quickly, but before she could close the door Seiya interrupted.

"Maybe we could go for a walk after that?" he asked hopefully.

"Um…"

"I mean it was such a long time we didn't see each other! I wish to know more about your boyfriend and new friends. We used to be such a good friends…." Seiya said glancing at her with sad blue eyes.

"Eh… sure maybe later. See you in a few minutes at breakfast," Serenity smiled and closed the door.

"You are crazy Sere," Mina said sitting on the bed brushing her hair.

"Why? Because I run away from home while being pregnant without letting my over protective mate know? Or because I dragged my pregnant friend with me as well? I totally agree, I am crazy," Serenity sighed sitting down beside Mina.

"Yeah that is true too, but I meant Seiya," her friend rolled her eyes.

"What about him?"

"You said you will go for a walk with him? Don't make me laugh… One: Darien would tear him tiny little pieces for that, two: you were afraid to even open the door for him…" Mina said shaking her head.

"I was not afraid…" Serenity replied.

"Sure… 'he is friend… no need to get all worked up… we are safe… no danger…'" Mina imitated Serenity's uncertain voice from a few minutes ago.

"Leave me alone Mina. I couldn't say no… He used to be a good friend of mine… I couldn't say no to his puppy eyes. I will survive a little chat… I hope…"

"If you say so Sere…" Mina said shaking her head.

The mood at breakfast was a little bit better than last night. Through Karen and Molly were still very sad sleeping helped a lot it seemed. When they finished eating, they stayed sitting around the table chatting about the happy past when Serenity's head snapped toward the windows. Mina followed her example only a few seconds later. Both girls sat there staring out the windows at the forest edge they could see only a few hundred meters from the house.

"Oh my God!" Mina gasped. Jumping on her feet and running to the door, out of the house and toward the forest.

"What the-" Seiya began but was interrupted when Serenity slowly stood up.

"I am sorry, can you forgive me for a few minutes? I… I need to go after Mina. I will explain later," She said and calmly walked to the door.

"Wait Sere! Let me come with you! The forest is dangerous and…" Seiya stood up but Serenity shocked her head.

"No Seiya please. Let me handle this."

Seiya stared gaping after the girl as the door closed behind her. "What the hell is going on?!"

Serena run as fast as she could the moment the door closed behind her. It was hard enough to act so calm inside the house when she could feel he was near. Her legs carried her towards the forest and she fight back the urge to change form. She only ran a few meters in the forest when a hug black wolf stepped out of the trees.

The wolf stopped moving completely staring at her intently. Serenity's heart was beating like crazy her legs carrying her toward the huge wolf.

"Darien!" she gasped "Oh God Darien!" she cried out throwing herself at the wolf hugging him tightly. The wolf buried its head into her neck and Serenity could swear he was almost pouring. After a few minutes, Serenity let him go and he took a step back his eyes turning serious.

Serenity closed her eyes fully knowing what was waiting for her. "Okay… I know you are angry…Please let me explain…"

'That you should do… Serenity what the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea wh-'

"Serenity!"

Darien and Serenity snapped their head towards the voice at the same time. Both their faces showed surprise.

"Sere! Get away from him! Quickly!" Seiya shouted again, thoughts were chasing each other in his head.

The big black wolf stood dangerously close to her and he wasn't sure he could get to her before the wolf attacked. As if proving his point right, the huge wolf began snarling, the fur on his back stood up. There was no time to think. He run with full speed towards them fully prepared to fight.

Serenity stared confused at Seiya, not fully understanding how he got there. Her eyes widened when Seiya shouted at her and began to run towards them. Everything happened so fast after that. Darien began growling and she turned to warn Seiya, but she only had time to gasp before he pushed her body away. Losing her balance, she landed on the ground. She had no time to absorb her wounds. She was fully aware how terrible territorial and protective wolves were. Her face turned white when she saw Darien as he was running towards Seiya snarling, his sharp teeth ready to sink into Seiya's skin…

"DARIEN DON'T!" she cried out but she knew it was already late…

Seiya stood frozen in his place. He didn't fully understand what was going on. He was waiting for the pain in his body, the feeling of long, sharp teeth tear into his body, for Serenity's shocked screaming, anything… It took him a few seconds until it registered in his mind what was happening. Barely an inch from his face stood a growling and snaring wolf, staring directly into his eyes. Those long, sharp teeth were all he could see for a few minutes. And that terrible sound coming from the animal's throat! He was sure those stories about peeing yourself were fake, because if that was true, he would have very wet pants right now.

"That is it Darien, easy. Look at me… Darien! Look at me!"

Seiya frowned hearing Serenity's voice. He wanted to turn towards her but the slightest move of his head invocated a louder grown from the wolf so he forced himself to be very still.

"Sere…. Run! Don't care for me, I can protect myself."

Odd, how your imagination can play with you in situations like that… He could have sworn he saw the wolf glaring at him in disbelieve.

"Look at me! I am fine, see?" Serenity's voice came again a bit closer than before.

Seiya's eyes widened with alarm as he saw her coming nearer and nearer right from behind the wolf. He didn't know much about wolves but coming from its behind was surely the stupidest move ever.

His panic heightened when Serenity stopped right behind the growling wolf and ran her hand through its fur on his back.

"That is enough. Let him go," Serenity's calm voice filled the air.

The wolf abruptly turned to her and pushed her with his head. The fear filled Seiya's body, but confused he noticed that however the movement was urging it somehow seemed careful. Those big teeth were nowhere to seen while the wolf pushed her gently back. Suddenly Serenity took a few steps backwards.

"All right, now I am in safe distant. You can calm down," she said gently.

If anybody would ask him, it wasn't a safe distant at all. The wolf stood only a few steps from her. But how strange, the wolf acted rather like a guard dog than a wolf. Then all what happened in the last minutes came back at once.

"Darien?" he whispered. Serenity and the wolf turned towards him at once, in alarm. "Don't tell me this wolf is yours?"

"Mine?" Serenity asked confused.

"Wait that is impossible, normal human beings can keep a wolf like a dog. You didn't get into any illegal thing did you?" Seiya asked.

"No… No it… it is Darien's," Serenity said quickly. Now both Seiya and the wolf stared at her stunned.

"Your boyfriend has a wolf?" It sounded more like a statement than a question… "No wonder… I heard he has enough money to buy the Eiffel-tower… And we all know money talks…" he added bitterly. "But I still think it is not safe… it is still a wild animal, you better get back to the house be-" He continued, but as he took a step towards them the wolf stood before Serenity protectively growling at him again.

"No, it is fine!" Serenity answered quickly.

"Are you sure? And anyway what the hell is his wolf doing here? Is he around too or something?" Seiya asked now standing where he was and not trying to come any closer.

"Yes, yes he was here a moment ago, he just needed to do some business, but he will be back in a few minutes!"

The story definitely sounded crazy but Seiya couldn't find a more rational reason to explain what was going on. "Nice, we can maybe wait for him inside, leaving the dog outside?" he offered.

Serenity closed her eyes briefly, like the wolf would understand his insult. Glancing at the wolf though made him gulp and take a step back.

"Just go back Seiya, I will calm him down and follow you in a minute," Serenity offered desperately.

"I don't know Sere, I don't want to leave you alone with it," Seiya answered glancing at the wolf. Is it normal for a wolf to be that huge? He wondered briefly. "Its name is Darien? Isn't your boyfriend a bit egoistic? Naming his pet after himself…"

"Seiya… could you just please go inside and let me handle this? You are not helping…" Serenity sighed placing a hand on the wolf like it would keep the animal by check.

"Fine, but if you don't follow in exactly 3 minutes I will come back. And I won't go into the house. I will be around, all you need to do is shout and I will be here," Seiya said and finally left.

When he was out of sight Serenity sighed loudly and closing her eyes she lend against a tree.

"You should learn how to lie better."

Darien's deep voice filled her heart.

"Sorry I couldn't come up with anything else. It might have helped if you wouldn't want to kill my friend," Serenity said opening her eyes and glaring at him.

"It would have helped if he hasn't tried to hurt you!" Darien shouted back his angry eyes focused on her cloths which were dirty from her earlier fall.

"Oh please, he didn't want to hurt me. Actually, he wanted to save me, and you would have understood if you haven't been so busy acting by your instincts!"

"Sorry dear, that is called being a werewolf, it is not a thing you can turn off and on," Darien answered bitterly.

"Can we just not fight please?" Serenity sighed. Suddenly she felt very tired.

"Answer me. Why did you run away when you fully know I would go crazy with worry? Why?"

What made her open her eyes was the obvious worry and sadness in his voice. She could read everything from his eyes and it made her heart fill with regret.

"I am sorry Darien. I couldn't ignore my friend and her lose… I am sorry I worried you but I had to come," she said placing her right hand on his cheek.

"You should have waited for me," Darien murmured taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"You are right. I am sorry," Serenity whispered back and let her body enjoy the warm and safe she felt only in his arms. The fear that constantly made her nerves stood on the edge whenever he wasn't with her since the pregnancy finally vanished.

"Would it be a useless try to make you come home now?" Darien asked after a few minutes.

"Yes," Serenity agreed smiling into his chest. The beating of his heart made her relax.

"I could always take you home," Darien sighed but she knew he would never do anything without her permission.

"You could, but you wouldn't," Serenity smiled and lifting her face away from his chest she stared at him smiling.

"You use your magic on me well, female," Darien said mockingly and lend down for a kiss. When their lips were only inches from each other they heard someone shouting.

"Sere? Are you all right? It is awfully quiet here! Is everything…. oh!" Seiya stood at the edge of the woods gaping at them.

Serenity smiled apologizing at Darien and turned to Seiya. "Everything is all right Seiya, thank you."

"I can see that," came the bitter answer.

Serenity could feel the throbbing of a growl in Darien's chest. "Please be nice," she murmured and grabbed Darien's hand leading him towards Seiya.

"He has an awful timing," Darien muttered back earning and elbow into his stomach.

"Seiya, this is Darien Dafounten. Darien this is Seiya, my friend," Serenity introduced them quickly.

The two men glared at each other shaking their hands briefly.

"So, where is the wolf? It was very much protective of her you know," Seiya asked nodding towards Serenity.

"Oh don't worry, he is close… just in case," Darien grinned back. Serenity sent a warning glare towards him, but he only kissed her hand in return.

"Yeah sure. You have odd animals as pets. You have some bats and crocodiles at home as well?" Seiya asked rolling his eyes.

"Believe me, the wolves are more than enough to protect the territory," Darien answered.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Seiya answered while they made their way towards the house.

"At least that much you know. Just some advice for next time," Darien said while opening the door for Serenity. "Running from an animal is the worst choice. Better stay very still, you might have a chance to survive."

"What do you mean with that?" Seiya asked confused.

"You told her to run. Twice I think. Not that SHE was in any danger. But if it were you who would began to run…" Darien began but didn't finish. Grinning he walked into the house after Serenity.

"Please tell me you were nice... " Serenity asked glancing at Seiya, who was still standing in the door gaping after them.

"The nicest I could be," Darien said. Turning his head, he grinned at the other man showing some of his wolf teeth. When Seiya's eyes got so wide it like ping-pong balls, he turned back with satisfaction. "I could have torn him to tiny pieces and I didn't. That was nice enough, won't you think?" he said lifting her hand and kissing it gently.

"You are impossible," Serenity shook her head smiling as they turned the corner stopping before the living-room.

**Stay turned for the next chapter guys! I am really sorry but I cant answer all the reviews like I usually do because there are soooooo many!!!! But you all have to know without your kind words I might have given up or would have token more time to write this next chapter! So EVERYONE thank you!!!! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay guys! Next chapter!! ****The end is rated M please be aware (: I hope you guys are gonna like this!!!! I loved writing it and I will try to write the next chapter on the weekend! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

Karen and Molly were sitting beside each other in the living room when Serenity and Darien showed up in the door. Karen's eyes widened in surprise and Molly jumped on her feet seeing Serenity with the strange men beside her.

"Darien! Nice to see you. Sere, you forgot to mention your boyfriend would come too," Molly raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes Molly, Karen… I am really sorry it was a very… last minute idea…" Serenity winced.

"Molly, Mrs. Baker. I am very sorry I arrived without letting you know in forward. Serenity and Mina left so sudden we had no time to talk. Would they waited just a little longer we could have told them we could accompany them…" Darien glared at Serenity from the corner of his eyes.

"It is all right, never mind. You are very welcomed here," Karen blushed laughing embarrassed.

The young, tall, dark man was the most handsome one she had ever seen. Since her husband died a long time ago, she did not look at any men twice… Now would she be just a little bit younger… Blushing she shook her head. She acted like a teenager. And she had to admit his dark hair and dark blue eyes made a beautiful contrast with Serenity's light hair and eyes. They were the most perfect couple she had ever seen.

"Please take my deepest regret for your son," Darien added bowing slightly.

"Thank you."

"Did you say WE?" Seiya's voice sounded surprised from behind them.

"Excuse me?" Darien asked, his eyes narrowing on the other male.

"You used plural… Who else accompanied you?" Seiya asked only slightly trembling under his meaningful glare.

"Kunzite. My friend and Mina's fiancé," Darien said.

"Where is Mina?" Serenity asked suddenly aware to the fact she hasn't seen her friend since she ran into the forest to find her mate.

"I am sure she is with Kunzite and they have a few things to talk about, won't you think?" Darien said and Serenity could read beautifully between the lines. Her friend had the same conversation she would have to go through with Darien sooner or later… The conversation she was not looking for at all.

"Would you like to eat something Darien? We just finished breakfast and it is still pretty early. I am guessing you were driving for a while to get here?" Karen asked walking to the kitchen.

"I am fine thank you very much but a coffee would be nice," Darien smiled and the small group walked into the kitchen.

Serenity, Darien and Molly sat down while Karen made the coffee. Seiya leant against the kitchen door a bit farther from them.

"So Darien how are those cute wolves I saw before? Are they still around? Through I heard from Andrew you guys moved out the house?" Molly asked excited.

"Yes we have the main mansion a bit deeper in the forest," Darien explained calmly.

"Oh that should be wonderful! Serenity you must invite me once! I mean if it is all right with you Darien," Molly looked excitedly at them.

"You are welcomed in our mansion near the forest edge. Don't hesitate to ask Andrew when we will be back there," Darien answered kindly but firmly as he took the coffee Karen offered him. "It is a bit difficult to find the way to our main mansion you would be safer visiting us in the other house."

"I see… So how are those cute wolves? Do you still have them?" Molly asked with bright eyes.

"They are fine," Serenity said smiling.

"I just heard from Andrew they are going to have puppies! Is it true? Oh Sere I can't wait to see them! You think I will be allowed to?" Molly clapped excitedly.

"You are very well informed Molly. I might have a few words with Andrew about his newly found talkative side," Darien murmured frowning.

"Are you talking about Darien?" Seiya asked suddenly. All head snapped in his direction.

"I mean… The wolf Darien… You know your wolf I just met a few minutes ago? You know it is odd naming your pet after yourself… it can lead to misunderstandings," Seiya said rolling his eyes.

"It has a name? And it is here?" Molly asked wide eyed.

"Don't worry he is very well behaved Molly. He won't cause any trouble and we will take him back when we leave," Serenity smiled holding Darien's hand firmly in hers under the table. She could feel him slightly trembling with anger, his eyes focused on Seiya.

"Yeah, as long as you don't piss him off," Darien added still glaring at the other male.

"None would piss him off Darien. We are around friends," Serenity said looking deeply into his eyes.

"He is pissed off enough already," Darien responded. The message was clear. Serenity sighed closing her eyes. There was no way to escape the talking.

"Okay, I feel like I don't understand a word of what you two are talking about," Molly laughed nervously.

"It is okay Molly. Don't worry the wolf is very well behaved and won't come near humans if he doesn't have to. Serenity, why don't we go and look for Mina and Kunzite? I am sure Kunzite would need some of this fantastic coffee too. If you don't mind Mrs. Baker?" Darien turned to Karen using his best smile.

"Of course! Please invite him in," Karen blushed slightly.

"Thank you," Darien offered a smile while helping Serenity up from her sit. The silver haired girl sighed and followed her mate to the door. The sooner they talk it over the better…

"Oh Darien? Are you going to stay for the night? The funeral will be tomorrow…" Molly asked before the couple could leave the room.

"Thank you Molly but I think I will stay in the hotel. Serenity and Mina can spend the night."

Serenity closed her eyes before her friend answered. Why she thought even for a second she could keep it from Darien…

"Oh they spent the night here. We only have 2 guestrooms so the girls shared one for the night. But if and Kunzite could spend the night here too me and mom could share a room," Molly added brightly.

"They spent the night here?" Darien asked very calmly, his voice was even.

"Yes it was quiet late when they arrived," Molly nodded frowning.

"Don't worry Molly. I can just sleep in the living room so they can use the other guestroom as well," Seiya said bitterly.

"He spent the night here too?" Darien added his voice deadly calm.

"Is something wrong big boy? Don't worry so much I didn't touch your girl with a finger. She is only my friend and we spent the night in two different rooms," Seiya spat glaring at Darien.

"You really didn't mean to insult me right?" Darien glared back at the other male, his body tensing and getting ready for a fight. The wolf woke up and watched the other male through his eyes waiting for the best time to take control.

"Darien! He meant nothing with that! Please, I am afraid Mina and Kunzite got lost in the forest, can we go find them?" Serenity put her hand on his chest pushing him towards the door.

"Yeah go find your friends," Seiya said bitterly.

Serenity pushed Darien harder toward the door as his chest rumbled with awakening growl.

"Darien! Keep your calm, please!" Serenity whispered into his ears.

Darien focused on her face then he noticed Molly and Karen gaping at the kitchen door. Yeah, a human's home wasn't the best place to change form and pick up a fight. No need to scare them to death.

"We are not finished," he growled at Seiya and grabbing Serenity's arm he lead her out the door.

-o-o-o-

"Darien…" No answer. Serenity frowned a bit. "Darien?" Still nothing.

The dark haired man stormed forward towards the forest, his eyes focused forward, his steps strong and forceful dragging Serenity with him. The quiet growling trembling in his chest was a sure sign of his anger. Serenity sighed and let him drag her with him into the forest.

When they were a few hundred meters in the forest, Serenity stopped pulling her arm from his grip. "Okay Darien stop," she said taking a deep breath and getting ready for his outburst.

"No," was his simple answer and he took a step to take her arm again.

"Darien that was enough! Just how deep into the forest you want to walk?" Serenity shook her head avoiding his arms.

"We will talk at home," he answered shortly.

"What?" Serenity frowned uncertain.

"I am going to take you home. Now."

"What? No! Did you not hear Molly? The funeral is going to be tomorrow! I can't possible leave her now! She needs me the most right now!"

"I heard her clearly. YOU spent the night in a HUMAN's house with a MALE," with every second his growling got stronger and Serenity was thankful Seiya was far away in the house. Darien would never hurt her, but at the state he was in right now it was unpredictable how he would act with everyone else.

"And we spent the night in different rooms. Please Darien, you can see I am perfectly fine, nothing happened," Serenity said speaking quietly and calmly to calm down the beast in him.

"That doesn't matter," he hissed the urge to change form and run back to the house and tear the other male into tiny pieces coming over him in waves.

"Really? If I were lying beaten and closed in the house would be the same?" Serenity snapped back. Darien took back a step in surprise. The imagine in his head was like ice cold water for his overheated nerves.

"What?" he stuttered.

"You said it doesn't matter I was all right," Serenity said glaring at him fierily.

"You know I didn't mean it that way…" he said frowning. How the hell the situation changed so much? Shouldn't it be him being angry at her and not the other way?

"It sure as hell sounded like that! Look Darien, my friend needs me, we talked about it already, you can't take me home before the funeral. You seemed to understand it! You can be all angry about me for running away, or for being irresponsible, but you can't take me home now!" Serenity shouted folding her arms before her chest.

Darien was taken aback. She denied his request… He was an Alfa and used to everyone agreeing to his decisions. How everything changed now… How a simply petit woman, delicious and half as strong as him made him fell on his knees. She was strong minded and beautiful… God how he loved her. Would she want him to jump down from a hill, he would do that and happily. Fine MAYBE he made a mistake acting like an animal, but she needed to be scrolled too. Cleaning his head and calming down the wolf in him a bit he took a step forward again.

"I am angry with you," Did it sound as lame as he heard it? He wondered quickly. Searching for his anger, he couldn't find it anywhere. Looking into her silver eyes, he tried to sound at least a little bit harsh. "You were irresponsible." Trying as hard as he could he found no anger in his heart only worry. Fuck the scrolling. He decided silently. Stepping to her, he took her into his arms hugging her close.

"God you made me worry so much. How could you run away like this? You have any idea how worried I was? I thought… In my mind I already saw you…" he couldn't finish his sentences, instead, he buried his face into her soft hair. "Don't ever do that again."

Serenity hugged him back resting her head on his bright chest. The strong beating of his heart made her calm down and the constant fear she felt since the moment she and Mina got here vanished.

"Why don't you say anything?" Darien frowned not letting her go, his nose still buried into her hair.

"You are right," Serenity said quietly and she could feel his frown. "I was irresponsible. I just didn't know what to do. Molly is like a sister to me… She needed me. I should have waited for you but… I am sorry."

Darien pulled a bit away so he could stare into her eyes. "Promise me you won't ever run away like this?"

Serenity nodded and standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips lightly running her finger through his hair. Darien purred satisfied.

"Don't think you can be forgiven that easily," he said, but the boyish grin on his face denied his words.

Serenity only giggled, but soon her giggling turned to moans as Darien began to kiss down on her neck, his fingers playing with the edge of her shirt.

"God I missed you," he whispered huskily against her skin.

Serenity sighed with pleasure as Darien's hand made contact with her bare skin on her back under her shirt. Darien enjoyed the velvet skin under his fingers, but he frowned as the shirt interfering him to freely room her back. With one quick movement, he pulled the shirt off and threw it away. Next came her skirt, shoes, and socks, until she stood before him only in her light blue bras and panties. His eyes roomed over her body hungrily for a few seconds.

'_Mine_,' the thought ran through his head before he slowly lead her down on the ground.

She smiled at him mischievously; her eyes were glowing with lust and love. Darien couldn't keep his instincts in control anymore and hungrily attacked her neck with his lips. Finding the hole between her neck and shoulders he sucked and kissed the skin there enjoying the moans and sighs it evocated in her throat. Meanwhile, his fingers played with the back of her bra. When he finally managed to take it off her, his lips captured her breasts. The small whimpers were like music to his ears firing his lust even more.

While kissing, pulling, and sucking her breast, his fingers caressed her velvet skin on her stomach earning a louder moan from her. Now this was interesting. Trying it again, he caressed the spot just below her belly button again. Serenity arched her back moaning again.

"Look look what I found," he whispered into her ears mercilessly caressing the sensitive spot on her lower stomach.

"Darien!" she gasped pressing herself against him.

"Mmm. I love your soft spots. Like here," Darien murmured; he licked and kissed the skin below her ear. Serenity moaned again. "And here," he said kissing and licking the hole between her neck and shoulders. Serenity moaned louder wrapping her legs around his waist this time.

"And now this new very interesting spot," Darien caressed the sensitive skin on her stomach and Serenity's hips bucking against his the sensual sigh leaving her lips hardening him farther. "Yes it is definitely a spot to remember," he moaned moving against her hips.

Serenity's trembling fingers unbuttoned his shirt eagerly throwing the piece of cloth far away. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist their hips moving together. Her eyes were hazy with lust, but slightly focused on something.

"Now what are you planning little minx?" Darien grinned at her grabbing her backside massaging it. Serenity moaned losing the focus for a moment, but fighting against her own desire she grinned back at him. Slowly running her fingers up and down on his bare chest, she smiled satisfied when Darien let out a loud purr.

"I love it when you are purring," she whispered.

"You can thank that to my wolf side," Darien hissed when Serenity bowed her back pressing their bare chest together.

Darien couldn't feel, couldn't hear, or see anything else but Serenity's small hand, soft lips and playful tongue on his body.

'_When did that little minx take off his pants and boxers?'_ he wondered.

His sharpened eyes focused on the tiny piece of cloths that was still denying him to full take her. His hand moved towards her panties on their own accord to take the disturbing piece of cloth off her, but his princess had obviously other plans as she playfully grabbed his hands. Darien frowned. His mind was in fuzz with her hips bucking sensually against his so it took him a few moments to realize what happened. Lifting an eyebrow at her, Serenity smiled mischievously at him.

"That was not nice," he whispered. His voice sounded strange even for his own ears. Pulling his hands from hers he tried to grab the offending panties again, but those little small hands pushed him away.

Growing frustrated, he looked up to her.

"You had your fun Cherie. Let's see how you like mine," he grinned and licked the sensitive spot on her stomach. The high pitched sensual scream made him grin. Teasing, kissing, and licking the velvet skin his fingers pulled her panties down.

Serenity moaned when he finally took her completely. The little play was definitely worth it. Now Darien took her gently, but with such desire it could have consumed them both. They moved together in perfect symphony pushing and pulling, taking and giving, dancing the dance as old as time.

-o-o-o-

Serenity lay on his chest drawing small circles around his left nipple while Darien caressed her long hair kissing her temple every now and then. They lead silently on the ground of the forest the huge trees filtering the bright sunlight birds singing on their branches.

"This was just like a fantasy coming true. Making love in the forest…" Serenity giggled blushing slightly.

"Well forest is our second home," Darien answered the wolf in him feeling as much at home on the forest ground as in their soft bed.

"Yes… However we should go back… I am sure Molly is already worried about us," Serenity sighed not making a move to stand up.

"We can tell her you lost count on time while playing with your favorite wolf," Darien laughed earning an elbow into his side.

"Darien!" Serenity scolded burying her burning face into his chest.

"You know I should talk with Andrew. I am really happy he is so fond of Molly, but he is not supposed to give away that much information about us," he said frowning.

They lay together for a few more moments then wrapping his arms around Serenity's waist Darien sat up.

"We should really go back," he said. Serenity stretched lazily in his arms earning a moan from him.

Blushing slightly she giggled, "Sorry."

Darien rolled his eyes and stood up to go looks for their cloths. In a few minutes, they were heading back to Molly's house, fully clothed and holding each other hands.

"You know Kunzite wasn't fond of the idea of you taking Mina with you. You know she is afraid of humans," Darien said suddenly.

"She offered to come," Serenity said down casting her eyes.

"I know… just the fact that she is pregnant made him even more jumpy."

Serenity nodded then stopped frowning. "How did you know she was pregnant?" she asked surprised. Darien chuckled.

"I was running like a mad man here with Kunzite. You think we did not talk? It was fairly obvious he was not only worried because Mina was afraid of humans. We had the same worry in our hearts."

That sounded logical enough. Serenity kissed his check lightly. She shouldn't have worried him this much. They would have spared a lot of fear and worry if she could have just waited for him before coming to Molly. Suddenly she frowned.

"Wait a sec. where is Mina and Kunzite?"

**Tada! And yeah, where is Kunzite and Mina? I know it already (: As always, let me know what you think!!!**

**sabina21****: wow lot of question! I will try to answer them all in the next chapters!**

**bakagirl123****, ****PosionIvy89****, ****sailor cyanide****, ****foxgodess07****, ****AnimeAngel41****, ****ANINIQUA****: updated!**

**Zelda Serenity****: Actually there are 2 ongoing stories but I wont publish them yet, until they are at least half done.**

**applenica****, ****TriGemini****: Poor Darien got owned by Serenity I guess (:**

**lil joker****, ****neo dreamer****, ****inuandrave7****: Mina is coming back in the next chapter**

**MaMaMiiA****: Thank you! And I was missing writing it (:**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****midnight blue08****: yes pooor Seiye… I have a big surprise for him in the next chapters ;)**

**chimichurri****: True to be told I dont know… I know how the story will end and a few more things will happen before that… I never know what a chapter is goin to be about… I know in which direction the story has to go and then I begin to write it and I just write… then sometimes when I read it back I am totaly lost how the chapter turned out the way it did (:**

**AngeLic Eyes X22****: hehe yeah I was a bit influenced with Twilight ;)**

**Rissa129****: gosh yeah I love it too, how overprotectice they are **

**madamqueenkim****: well here you go I guess? (: I wasnt actually planning to make them make love int he forest it just turned out this way (:**

**princess-serena-stukino-any-17****: oh oh I am studying spanish now!!!! Gracias!! Espero te gusta el sigiente capitulo!! (Or something like this(:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all!!! Chapter 26 is done!! I hope you guys are going to like it!!! I am very curious of what you guys are thinking about it so let me know! (: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

"Don't be so easy about it!" Serenity said walking up and down before Darien who was lazily leaning against a tree.

"I told you already. Kunzite was out of his mind as much as I was. Give them time… They need to talk it over," Darien rolled his eyes for the fifth time. He really couldn't see what her problem was.

"But not for this long!" Serenity glared at him.

"Maybe they were busy as well," Darien shrugged. Sure, he cared for his pack's members, but Kunzite was strong, he could take care of himself and his mate. Right now, the only thing that mattered was that Serenity was safe only a few feet away from him, marked by him again. Sniffing the air, he grinned smugly. Yes, she definitely smelled like him now. Then he frowned. Humans' smelling was much worse than his kind's. What if that Seiya guy won't smell it? As he was pondering his options, he meet Serenity's eyes. Why did they seem so pissed off?

"You aren't even worried! Not even paying attention to what I am saying!" Serenity snapped at him.

"Look Chérie, I trust Kunzite can take care of himself and his mate. They will be back soon enough."

"What if… what if he was so angry at her…"

Darien raised an eyebrow frowning. "You aren't thinking he would hurt her?" he asked. The thought was so nonsense it almost made him smile, Impossible… As if she would say the sky was green and not blue.

"Maybe he was so angry…" Serenity began.

"Sere, that is impossible. She is his bonded mate… No male would ever hurt his mate. Never. It is impossible. Not talking about her being pregnant… He would sooner jump off a hill than hurt even a hair on her pretty head," he truly couldn't help but smile. Sometimes he forgot she used to live with humans and some things were still not clear for her.

"But then where the hell are they?!" Serenity burst out then frowned. Light footsteps and a bigger, stronger one could have been heard from the distant.

"See, there they are," Darien said pushing himself away from the tree trunk. Now they can finally go back, get over with the funeral, and get back home…

As Serenity turned her head towards the sounds slightly tilting her head right, he noticed the dry leaf that was caught in her silver hair while they made love. Grinning he made no move to take it out of her hair. On contrary, he hoped everyone, especially Seiya, would notice it and put the puzzle pieces together how it got tangled into her hair. A smug smile appeared on his lips.

"Darien they are walking away," Serenity said finally.

Chocking his ears Darien frowned. True… their footsteps were coming from farther now. But then suddenly the footsteps stopped and when they heard them again, they were coming their way.

"There… The wind was blowing from behind us. Kunzite must have smelt us," Darien said and only a few moments later Kunzite and Mina showed up a few meters from them.

"Mina!" Serenity yelped happily and ran towards her friend. Then everything happened so fast…

In one moment, she was happily running towards her friend then in the next... She saw her friend's eyes widen from fear.

"Sere, wait!" she shouted and Serenity could hear a deep growling coming from the light haired man before her.

Her eyes widened in panic when the man jumped towards her, his eyes cold and calculating… At once, she knew it wasn't only Kunzite glaring and growing at her anymore, but the wolf inside of him as well. Just then, she felt herself be pushed behind Darien and Darien's fist met Kunzite's chin before he could have snapped at her.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?!" Darien growled as the two men glared and snarling at each other. Kunzite didn't seem to be effected by his punch to his chin; however, it already turned angry red at the right side.

"She," he pointed at Serenity still glaring, "can't be trusted when it comes to my mate!"

Serenity stared dumbfounded at the two men, while Mina cried in silence leaning against a tree shaking her head time to time.

"Have you lost your mind Kunzite?!" Darien snapped at him angrily, getting a hold on his arms and twisting it backwards.

"Whose fault is it they ended up HERE? Spending the night with HUMANS? Who dragged Mina here?!" Kunzite shouted like a mad man.

"She didn't drag me here! I wanted to come!" Mina cried from behind them. Her next cry was from shock as Darien's left fist met Kunzite's stomach. The light haired men collapsed on his knees.

"The only reason I am not biting your head off right now, is because you aren't thinking clearly. But I am warning you Kunz, I should be killing you for even thinking about hurting my mate… And it is not for the first time… If I were you, I would do some serious thinking before getting before my eyes again," Darien hissed only into his ears and took a step back as Mina rushed to their side kneeling dawn and hugging her mate.

Turning on his heels, he walked to Serenity's side, helping her to her feet. Serenity stared wide eyed at her friend and Kunzite.

"When he calms down, you two go to the mansion at the forest edge. Call Andrew and let him know you two will stay a night. Wait us there tomorrow," Darien said and pushed Serenity gently towards Molly's house.

"Mina…" Serenity whispered staring at her friend.

"Forgive him Sere… he didn't mean…" Mina sniffed.

Serenity had no time to answer as Darien pushed her away from them and out of the forest.

"Darien… Darien I am sorry I…" Serenity didn't know what to say. Everything seemed so confusing. The only firm point at the moment was Darien's protective arms around her waist.

"It is not your fault Chérie. He mistook his anger towards himself with his anger for you," Darien said, but she could feel him trembling slightly from anger.

"Why would he be angry with himself?" She asked quietly.

"I was angry with myself too… Because I felt I failed protecting you."

"I messed everything up…" Serenity said after a while her eyes down casted at the ground. She wanted to do the best… She wanted to help her dear friend Molly and in the end, she ended up hurting her other family… her true family… She tore away from her dark thoughts only when she felt the light tug on her arms. Darien stopped and made her stop with him too.

"Look at me Chérie."

Serenity slowly lifted her eyes at him.

"Yes I hated the idea of you running away alone… Yes, you made me go crazy with worry, but I understand… Deep down I understand why you had to come here and help your friend. And Kunzite knows it too… It is just damn hard to fight down your urges and see clearly," smiling softly at his mate Darien caressed her face lightly and taking her into his arms he buried his face into her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I told Molly you guys were all right…"

Opening his eyes Darien glared at the dark haired man standing a few feet away from them. Seiya stared bitterly at them for a moment and Darien couldn't help the light growling trembling in his chest. He definitely had to take Serenity back to the pack as soon as he could… Around this guy, he really had to try his best to keep the beast in his cage and not turn into his wolf form or growl at him, which wouldn't be good… Humans do not growl like wolves…Now he wished his body would cooperate with his logic…

"We decided to take a walk," Darien snapped out his eyes narrowing on the other male.

When he felt the pressure got bigger against his chest, only then did he release he was holding Serenity strongly against his chest. Unwillingly he let her petit form go and Serenity smiling sweetly at him one more time turned around towards Seiya.

"Yes sorry about it Seiya. Is Molly looking for us?"

"She is in the house getting ready for tomorrow and all. I think she needs your help," Seiya answered his voice losing the sharp edge.

"Of course, let's go back Darien."

Darien nodded trying to make good face about this whole situation, but his tense body betrayed him.

"Darien, calm down… Tomorrow after the funeral we can go home…" Serenity whispered into his ears as they followed Seiya back to the house.

Darien found this situation oddly familiar… Wasn't it just a few hours ago, they walked back to Molly's house after Seiya interrupted their sweet moment together?

"You know what? This guy's timing is worse than Jedite's… I thought none could be worse than Jed, but hell Seiya won the competition."

Serenity couldn't help but giggle shaking her head lightly. Maybe… just maybe this little adventure can turn out good. Maybe it will end well after all.

.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serenity was rubbing her temple tiredly… Not even 24 hours ago, she thought this little trip back to the human world would turn out good… She couldn't have been more wrong… Throwing a glance at Darien, she sunk back against her seat.

Darien was driving calmly towards the mansion the pack owned at the forest edge, but she knew it was just a façade. If someone looked closely at him he could see his fist turning white with the strength he was grabbing the wheel. She could also see his eyes flicking to the review mirror in every few seconds. Throwing a glance at the back side, Molly and Karen were sitting next to each other holding each other's hand. Karen looked definitely white… She was staring straight ahead with blank eyes… Serenity couldn't blame her… She went through a lot in the last hour. It would definitely take some time until she comprehends everything that happened.

Molly however got over her shock very quickly. She wasn't pale from fear anymore instead she seemed to be in deep though frowning every now and then.

Finally, Serenity's eyes landed on Seiya. Surprisingly he seemed to be calm, almost relaxed. Maybe he was in such a shock his mind decided to turn off not wanting to understand anything saving his sanity with it. It was funny though… he seemed more relaxed than he ever was since Darien showed up.

"We are almost there," said Darien, his voice deeper than usual. "After the gates of our domain close behind this car we are safe," he said.

Serenity put her hand lightly on his arm. She could feel he was about to change form in any second. Darien met her eyes for a brief second then turned back to watch the road ahead of them. Every now and then low growling burst out his chest.

Soon enough they reached the gates. They stopped and after a brief moment, the huge gates opened. Serenity closed her eyes with relief when the car finally parked before the mansion.

When Karen got out of the car and they were all standing before the house, Darien stopped.

"I would like to remind you… Your life won't ever be the same again… You can't leave the mansion ever, not alone at least," he said seriously, his eyes meeting everyone's eye one by one.

"We understand Darien. We won't ever tell anyone…" Molly said, but Darien lifted his right hand.

"You won't have the chance to tell anyone… We simple can't take the risk."

At that moment, the door opened and Andrew looked at them frowning.

"I wasn't aware of the fact we are going to have guests," he said uncertain.

"Believe me it wasn't planed," Darien muttered and eagerly pushed Serenity into the house. Sure, the domain was safe, but he won't be calm until Serenity was as safe as possible. And that would be in the house… better yet in their room with him guarding the closed door. Or well the safest place he could think about was the main house deep in the forest. Yes, that was the safest place for her right now… "Where is Kunzite and Mina? We have to leave as soon as possible."

"They are in their room. I can inform them of your arrival if you wish," Andrew said still glancing at the other 3 humans nervously.

"I am sure they smelled us already," Darien said shortly causing Andrew's eyes to widen in surprise. Serenity would have found the situation funny if the earlier "incident" would not had happened this morning.

"Yeah they might have HEARD you," Andrew coughed throwing nervous glances at Molly and Seiya. Karen seemed still in too much shock to understand what was going on.

"Whatever. KUNZ!" Darien shouted and soon enough the light haired man appeared at the end of the floor with his mate. An instant growl burst out from his throat.

"What the hell Darien?! What the fuck are they doing here?" he shouted, Mina grabbing on his arms helplessly.

Darien was pissed off him already… This wasn't exactly the best way to make him forgive him. But surprisingly Darien didn't seem to care for his friend's outburst right now.

"We have to go back to the pack as soon as possible. We had unexpected visitors…" Darien said.

Kunzite, Mina and Andrew were gaping at him as if he would have lost his mind.

"They know…" Serenity said quietly nodding towards the human trio… "They know what we are," she finished.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kunzite shouted glaring at Darien. "Have you lost your mind?"

"We didn't have too much choice. I wasn't exactly thinking clearly when our "old friend" William decided to pay a visit for us this morning. Let's go into the library so I can explain everything," Darien sights rubbing his temple tiredly.

For a moment, he hesitated glancing at Serenity. Fighting the urge to grab her and run away with her as far as he could, he finally took her arms gently and leaded the stunned groups to the library.

"So…" Kunzite cleared his throat when everyone got into the room. He was standing before the door leaning against it. With his right hand, he was holding Mina close to him, his eyes narrowing on the three unknown humans. Mina lifted a questioning eyebrow at Serenity, but her silver haired friend only sighed and closed her eyes tiredly. This day was simple too much for her. She felt tired and exhausted.

Karen seemed to be awakened from her dreamlike state and she was watching Kunzite nervously from the corner of her eyes. Seiya stood behind her resting a calm hand on her shoulder. His eyes were never leaving Darien's tense form.

Molly was sitting across her mother looking at everything excitedly her eyes met with Andrew's time to time causing her cheeks to turn light pink.

Andrew was standing on the other side of the room frowning at Darien and throwing shy glances at Molly.

Darien was walking up and down before the chair Serenity was sitting on for a while. Only Kunzite's impatient coughing made him stop.

"Okay, let me tell you what happened…"

**Oh-ho! Now what could have happened? Who is William? How did Molly and the others find out they are werewolves? I know I am mean right? (: I decided to jump a lil bit in time to make the story more exciting… I hope it worked (: I am very curious who you liked this chapter and what you are thinking. Good news, the next chapter is already done and corrected so you won't have to wait long for it and I will explain everything in the next chapter (:**

**CharmedSerenity3****, ****MaMaMiiA**** : I just realized Darien's mood is mostly changing with mine (: But well I am trying to keep him as a werewolf should be... hotheaded but loyal.**

**AnimeAngel41****, ****rosebudjamie****, ****Magic713****, ****FlameWriter008****, ****foxgodess07****, ****solaramber****, ****bakagirl123****, ****sailorjupiterox****, ****ANINIQUA****, ****time-twilight****: Updated!**

**lovelyl****, ****lil joker****, ****joycechiba****, ****icecreamy****, ****Godschildtweety****, ****Cosmic-lover****, ****inuandrave7****: Thank you so much!**

**safariwriter****: I can't wait to read it!!! Can you tell me when you published it? I have so lil time to check nowadays but I wanna begin to read it as soon as possible!**

**chimichurri****: I can promise an unexpected fight in the next chapter. I hope it is going to be a surprise! Also, thank you very much I am trying my best to improve my english and since I am working for an international company now I have to use my english very often so maybe maybe there is a chance to improve it (:**

**Artemesia-Hime****: Poor Mina ):**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****, ****Fire Dolphin****, ****madamqueenkim****, ****neoearthqueen30****, ****misshaa****: Well Mina and Kunzite back… Kinda (:**

**applenica****: Haha yeah I thought it was funny to make Karen like Darien, but only a bit… Not sure how it happened, I never plan what I am going to write it just happens (:**

**shana elmsford****: Yes you guessed it, Molly found out, but can you guess how? (:**

**TriGemini****: Oh I guess that is the hard part in being a werewolf bonded male.. finding the balance between instincts and logic (:**

**Natsuko Nishi****: Thank you very much for the advice. Actually I already have a beta but of course it can happen she misses some mistakes… I have a lot unfortunately. English is not my native language not even my first language but I am trying my best! (:**

**sabina21****: I hope you got some answers in this chapter. But I bet you have new questions now ;)**

**midnight blue08****: It is, isn't it? (:**

**princess-serena-stukino-any-17****: okay! It seems I have less work now so I will check your stories! Espero te gusta ese chapter (:**

**mangamania****: Thank you ;) And dont worry about it you are doing a great job! I am very grateful! (:**

**mizqt****: Ehm yeah… that didn't work ): I blame work… But I am doing my best to find the time to write! (:**

**smfan****: Sorry about the spelling mistakes. Since english is only my 3th language after hungarian and german it still needs to improve. (:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi all!!! As I promised… the new chapter!!! It was great writing this chapter and I really hope you are going to like it. I just sent my next chapter to my beta-reader however somehow that chapter didn't turn out as well as I hoped it will… But it is needed to bring the story where I want it to be… Anyway focus on this chapter now guys and I hope you are going to like it!!**

**A HUGE thanks to my beta reader she did a SUPER job!!! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 27**

_**Flashback**_

_Serenity stared out of the car's window but she didn't see the land or the small houses they were passing__ by. In her mind, she could only see Molly's brother… his cheerful face and how he always acted like a big brother around her. Lately they weren't so close anymore, but still… She would never forget his always mischievous eyes, and how he was always into dangerous and extreme things. Who would have guessed it would be the end of him. His friends invited him to go car racing and the rest was history._

_She felt a warm hand grabbing her left hand and she threw a sad smile towards Darien. The black haired man tighten his hold on her arm and then turned back to focus on driving again. Serenity glanced at her friends from the __back mirror. Molly was holding Seiya's hand tightly, pressing her lips together every now and then not allowing the tears to escape her eyes. Karen on the other hand was crying in silence, every since the funeral ended. Seiya was glancing at Serenity every now and then for the briefest of seconds, hoping that none would notice. However, nothing could escape a werewolf's attention when it comes to his mate. Darien growled every so lightly every time the other male looked at Serenity wistfully._

_Once they arrived to Molly's house the small group made their way into the house for a cup of strong coffee. _

"_It was a beautiful funeral," Karen sniffed while making the coffee._

"_Yes it was," Molly agreed with a sad smile on her lips._

"_Are you sure you don't want some coffee Sere dear?" Karen asked mainly to focus on something else than her dead son._

"_No, a light tea is going to be all right," the silver haired girl said._

"_It is odd you were always so found of coffee after stressful things," Seiya said from across of her._

_Serenity waited a few second as she was sure Darien would answer with his typical recklessness, but when there was no answer from the man, she cleared her throat._

"_Yeah well not for now," she answered and glanced up at Darien from the corner of her eyes. _

_His eyes were narrowed as he stared out the window and seemed to be focused on something in the distant._

"_Here is your coffee Darien."_

_Karen's word woke him up from his state. "Thank you," he said and shook his head at Serenity's questioning gaze._

"_So you guys are going to leave us today?" Molly asked sadly._

"_Yeah, I am sorry we can't stay longer. Our family is waiting for us back at home," Darien said._

"_Your family?" Molly raised an eyebrow surprised._

"_Yes the…" Darien began, but went silent in the next second. His nerves tensed as he turned towards the window again._

"_Darien?" Molly asked stunned and Serenity couldn't agree more with her friend's surprise. _

_Her heart was beating fast with adrenalin and her nerves stood on the edges the wolf awakening in her body. And all these feeling were not her own she knew it. It was her natural reaction to Darien__'s tense body._

_For whatever reason__, her mate felt the need of changing form and protecting her. However, no matter how hard she cocked her ears she could hear nothing, she could smell nothing. Suddenly she frowned. Now thinking about it, it was odd she could not hear or smell ANYTHING. Not the wind, the river, the trees outside… _

"_Mr. Dafounten?" Karen asked stunned too, when the man jumped from his seat, grabbed Serenity's hand and pushed her behind him, his eyes never leaving the window._

"_What the-!" Seiya began when the window of the small house broke into tiny peaces and the unusual ice-cold air filled the house._

_Darien growled dangerously. "Away from the window!" he shouted turning around, his eyes nervously taking in every tiny corner of the house._

"_I am amused by your instincts… dog…" a deep, emotionless voice whispered._

_Serenity had never heart anything like that before. The voice itself made her tremble and the chill ran up and down her back. She could hear Molly and Karen screaming. Seiya stood before the two women, but he was trembling as well. They stood at the corner of the kitchen, while Darien held her firm behind his back, never leaving the center of the room._

"_William,__" he hissed focusing at the dark corner of the kitchen across the window. Serenity saw nothing there no matter how hard she tried._

"_Long time not seen Endymion," the voice said again._

"_Don't call me that!" h__e hissed._

"_Still so eager to avoid your future I see," he chuckled. "I would found it funny if I have come for chit-chatting. Unfortunately that is not the case."_

"_Oh and here I thought you wanted to play hide and seek," Darien muttered. "Show yourself William! Or are you afraid of me?"_

"_Me? Afraid of a dog? A dog who is going to be the throw rug in my castle only in a few minutes? Never my dear friend," William whispered and in front of Serenity's stunned eyes the form of a tall, white man appeared._

"_Oh my dear God!" Karen shouted._

_Again,__ Serenity couldn't have agreed more with her old family. This man… this thing was a vampire!_

"_Now be quiet there, soon enough you are going to be no more as well," William stared at them with blood-red eyes. "First however, I am afraid I have to focus on someone else." He turned back to stare at Darien._

_Serenity gulped nervously; no, he was actually staring at HER. Darien snarled and growled so load the reminding windows trembled in the house._

"_Isn't she lovely Endymion?" William said his eyes focusing on Serenity._

_The next moment Serenity felt Darien's body tense and in a second later, all hell broke free._

_Darien, in his wolf-form jumped at the other creature. William bared his own fangs and the immortal's fight began. All you could have heard were hissing and growling. The table, the chairs and every other furniture were flying and breaking as the two men fall against it. _

_William tried to get to her__, but Darien was keeping him away. For Serenity's fear, the fight seemed to be even. Like two mean with equal strength, logic and tactic would try to fight each other._

_Suddenly Darien bit down on the vampire's throat and losing his balance William fell on the ground. Darien was holding him down by his throat, his fangs never leaving his snow white neck._

"_GIVE…. HER… BACK TO ME!" William gasped and suddenly, with strength that he hadn't had before throw Darien off of him and jumped to the window._

_His throat __was bleeding and he was gasping for breath. "I am going to make you feel my pain dog! You will suffer as I do!" he shouted. Then his red eyes focused on Serenity. "You are going to pay for this!" he shouted and disappeared._

_Darien ran to Serenity nudging her with his nose._

"_I am fine,__" Serenity muttered barely aware of the things that were going on around her. "Darien, who was he? What did he want from you? From us?" she asked then, all her fear and confusion coming back to her, unwanted tears gathering in her eyes. Tears of fear… Fear for Darien and their unborn child. She just realized how close they came to lose everything they had._

"_What… what is going on?" Molly muttered suddenly. Darien's head snapped in their direction._

"_Was that… was that a vampire? Did Darien just… turn into the huge wolf I saw before?" Seiya stared at the couple stunned. "Hey-hey buddy… Just what are you trying to do?" he said nervously when Darien moved toward them his eyes narrowed, his fangs bared._

"_Darien!" Serenity shouted jumping on her feet and running after him. She hugged him from behind burying her face into his soft fur. "Don't… please…"_

_The silence was heavy in the air. "No… there must be another way… there MUST be!" Serenity shouted again crying into the wolf's fur._

_The wolf in front of their eyes turned back to Darien. Taking the crying Serenity into his arms, he turned his back to the other. "Pack everything you have and anything of worth to take with you. We are going to leave…" He said._

"_Leave? Where?" Molly gasped._

"_Your life as mere humans ended the moment William came into this house. You are going to leave in our mansion at the forest edge from now on," answered Darien._

"_What? Are you crazy? You think we would leave with… with a…" Seiya trailed up not knowing how to end the sentence._

"_Look, either you come with me and do as I say or I have to kill you. Humans can't know about our existence," Darien growled._

**End of Flashback**

"But what the hell William wanted? I thought you were on neutral terms?" Kunzite said grabbing the whisky Andrew offered. He himself took a glass of whisky from Darien's bar.

"I wish I knew. The only thing I can think about is Debbie," Darien muttered.

"His breed-mate? But what do we have to do with her?" Kunzite asked again.

"I have no idea. But I can't think of anything else that could have made him go crazy."

"So what is going to happen with our guests?" Andrew asked throwing a shy lance towards Molly.

"They are going to live here. The rules are the same. I hope I can trust you to make them aware of them?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. May I show you to your rooms then?" Andrew turned towards the small group. They stood up uncertain and followed the blonde man out of the room.

"We have to go back to the pack as soon as we can. I have to inform them about what happened," Darien said wincing. Serenity saw the wound on his side bleeding again.

"It doesn't want to stop bleeding," she said with trembling voice.

"Stupid leech bit you?" Kunzite asked as he walked closer to the pair to look at Darien's side.

"Yeah," The other man murmured.

"Poisoned. I wish Zoi was here…" Kunzite said.

"The wound is not that deep he can take care of it once we are home. How fast can you get ready?" Darien asked dismissing his friend's worry.

"Any time you wish, but I would think your mate needs to rest. She seems exhausted," Kunzite glanced down at Serenity uncertainly. "I am sorry…" he muttered every so quietly.

Serenity smiled at the light haired man and to his surprise, she hugged him gently. "And me too dear Kunzite," Serenity said.

"All right. A few hours rest wouldn't hurt…" Darien agreed finally. "Get ready and ask Andrew if our guests understood what is happening with them please. We take a quick rest."

Kunzite agreed, but before Darien and Serenity could have left the room, he stopped them.

"Darien? Have you every thought of comparing the prophesy they made for _'Endymion'_ with the one Suzan and Luna talked about?"

Darien froze. "I have no time for their games Kunz," he said.

"It might be worth it Darien. It might be worth it," his friend said even though the door already closed behind his friend and his mate.

Once Serenity and Darien arrived to their room, they both collapsed on the bed exhausted. Darien grabbed her waist and held her as close as possible, burring his face into her hair.

Serenity ran her fingers up and down on his side; her worried eyes focused his wound.

"Don't be afraid, Chérie… He can not touch you… I would die before I let him close to you," Darien murmured his voice deep from tiredness.

"I know… I know…" Serenity whispered gently.

"Why… why did he call you Endymion?" She asked after a few minutes. She could felt his body tense then relax again after a few moment.

"It is nothing," he answered, but Serenity pushed him lightly away and stared into his eyes.

"Tell me Darien."

Darien stared into her eyes for a few seconds then turning on his back, he stared at the ceiling.

"It is a long story that makes little to no sense. They have a prophesy as well. I mean the vampires. Their fortune-teller said there is going to be a werewolf who is going to kill their enemy and who is going to bring peace for them. He will save their King and be very close friends with him. His name is going to be Endymion," he said.

Serenity frowned, "But your name is not Endymion."

"No, but they are sure it is going to be me," Darien made a face.

"But what is wrong with it love? If you are this Endymion, what is wrong with that? You are going to bring peace for them so? I don't understand why you feel so much anger they think it is you," Serenity frowned.

"They say this _Endymion_ is going to be their brother, their high-ranked Prince. The second most important man after the King," Darien sighed.

"Their brother? One of them? A werewolf… turned into a vampire?" Serenity gasped as she put the pieces together.

"I told you it made no-sense. They can't believe it more than any of us do. But since their fortune- teller was a highly respected, very intelligent woman… Even if it makes no sense, they don't deny it. After the Queen died his son, the King was searching for _Endymion_ and tada, following his mother's instruction he found me," Darien snored. It was a big mess that made no sense to him. He didn't believe in it not a tiny bit. "Well at least now the King doesn't believe it anymore than I do it seems," he grinned.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"As you could have seen with your own eyes. He made every effort to kill me and my mate. I wouldn't think that would bring peace to us and their kind."

"William?" Serenity's eyes widened.

"Yeah."

They lay on their bed in silence for a while.

"Cherie, let's not talk about this anymore. You need rest. Both of you," Darien whispered putting his hand on her stomach kissing it gently.

Serenity smiled at him and kissing his lips gently watched him falling asleep. She was thinking of all that happened for a long while. She couldn't forget the pale, tall man. Darien was nothing like him. He was a bit taller, more muscular and dark. She couldn't imagine him as the seemingly emotionless vampire she met a few hours ago. Pale and always in control… That wasn't like him. Not talking about his amazingly deep blue eyes. No… He can't be changed to a vampire ever. She is going to make sure of that. And even if it would happen… she would follow him no matter what. Whipping his dark hair from his face Serenity wrapped herself around him, so close their noses touched and fall asleep as well.

**Sooo I hope you guys liked it. First of all let me tell you guys this story won't really focus on the vampires but it was so great bringing them in (: I really wasn't planning it, but William just wanted to pay a role in my story and I couldn't fight it ;) So don't worry, I wont turn this story to a second Twilight (what I love very much btw (:)**

**safariwriter****: OMG I am going to review in a few sec for your new story!!! **

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: I hope I could surprise you with William (: Let me give you a bit of info. With William is going to show up a character we are waiting for long now, or not wait… who knows (:**

**sabina21****: I think most of your questions are answered in this chapter. Remember Darien took Molly and the others to the other mansion they have at the forest edge. He would never take them to the pack's main house.**

**foxgodess07****, ****AnimeAngel41****, ****rosebudjamie****, ****time-twilight****, ****solaramber****, ****lil joker****, ****neoearthqueen30****, ****Godschildtweety****, ****neo dreamer****, ****ANINIQUA****, ****preettygabbysz****: Updated!**

**Artemesia-Hime****, ****lovelyl****, ****misshaa****: Kunzite's behavior is going to change dramatically towards Serenity in the next chapter. I find it cute, hope you will like it too!**

**chimichurri****: Thank you so much!!! You made me want to be even better!!! I know I still have to improve… There are so many details I could write about to make the werewolves' world more real! I will try my very best I am just so caught up with writing about what is happening I kinda forget to do it (: I see it colorful and completely in my head I just have to find a way and time to write it down (:**

**AceZ-Shadow****: I am really sorry you didn't like it! Hope your opinion will change or well maybe the story took a direction you don't really like ):**

**SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****vampiress saya101****, ****SammyKoru****: Thank you!!!**

**CharmedSerenity3****: I hope you liked what I skipped in the last chapter (:**

**applenica****: Your guesses were all right! You are very good (: Right, no matter what, Kunz won't fight back Darien. Or well maybe he would… if it comes to his mate. And about William… Gosh thanks… I was thinking so hard on finding a name for my dark (or maybe not so dark!!) character and William fitted him perfectly! I am sorry he is not the same William. Same name, two dif. characters! But thanks for making me aware of it!**

**icecreamy****: Hehe the situation got out of my hands with Andrew and Molly… I wasn't planning to have them together but love is love right? (:**

**Rissa129****: Gosh you almost made me spoil the next chapters! Let's just say Seiya's story is not over yet (:**

**shana elmsford****: Yeah I guess I was too caught up with Darien in these last chapters… Have to focus on Serenity again ;)**

**MaMaMiiA****: Writing Darien's character is actually hard… but he is one of my favorites!**

**Cosmic-lover****: Again I wasn't planning to drag Molly, Seiya and Karen into this whole werewolf's world but… bad fingers… they kept typing :P**

**inuandrave7****: Okay I will keep that in mind! But you know how werewolves are… Their mood and emotions are changing with every second and makes me do the same while I am writing! But thank you very much I will try to calm down ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I won't even try to explain… Long story where I have been… I hope there are still people out there keeping an eye on this story (: Please enjoy, though I am really not that happy with this chapter… however I love the next one (:**

**Chapter 28**

When Serenity opened her eyes, the moon was shining brightly through the windows. She frowned; she was still half-asleep. Didn't Darien say they would only rest for a short while and then run back to the pack?

Smiling slightly she sighed with satisfaction. The steady breathing against the back of her neck and the familiar scent that was typical only of him made her relax like nothing else.

Strong arms were hugging her from behind making her back press against his chest as tightly as possible. Serenity slowly pulled a bit away so she could turn around and stare at his sleeping form. His black hair was rumpled from sleeping, a small frown wrinkling his forehead. Serenity imagined him opening his eyes, eyes that were red from blood and emotionless as every other vampire's eyes were.

Pressing her lips together, she shook her head. Actually, she only knew one vampire… William. But somehow, it seemed logical that every vampire was cold and pale with red eyes and emotionless life. Nothing like the werewolves were, nothing like Darien was.

Suddenly, the huge, strong body stirred besides her and Darien opened his eyes slowly. Serenity couldn't help but smile brightly when she saw the deep blue eyes staring at her. They were still unfocused from sleep, but it only made him even more adorable.

"What?" he asked his voice deeper than usual from sleep.

"Nothing," Serenity smiled at him resting her head on his shoulder. No, there was no way he would ever be an emotionless vampire. It was simple impossible.

They lay like that for a few moments in silence, when Serenity felt a light pressure against her stomach. Opening her eyes, she found Darien staring at her stomach while his fingers gently caressed her sensitive skin there. Pushing her shirt up from her stomach, he bent down and pressed his nose against it smelling and sniffing the air around her lower belly.

"How does it smell?" Serenity asked softly after a few seconds.

"Like a puppy," Darien murmured then glancing up at her he smirked. "But like our puppy."

Serenity opened her month for an answer when someone knocked on the door lightly.

"Darien? I am sorry, but if we want to get to the mansion before tomorrow noon we really have to leave," Kunzite whispered from the other side of the door.

Like awakening from a dream, Darien narrowed his eyes, jumped out of the bed, and throw a glance out the windows. "How long did we sleep?" he murmured frowning.

Serenity shrugged, "I guess a bit longer than we were supposed to."

Slowly sitting up on the bed, she stretched her arms and stood up. The next moment she felt like all her strength was leaving her, the world spun around her, her vision blurred, and she collapsed back on the bed exhausted.

Blinking to clear her vision again, she found deep blue eyes staring at her worriedly.

"Darien? What is going on in there? Are you all right?" Kunzite knocked harder on the door.

"Oops? I guess I shouldn't try to stand up so fast?" Serenity offered as an excuse, but Darien's frown didn't disappear.

"Darien! What the hell happened? I am going to break this door if you don't answer right now!"

"Meet you in a few minutes downstairs," Darien said not bothering to stand up or open the door.

"Is everything all right?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes, leave now. We will meet you downstairs."

Darien waited for a few minutes until Kunzite's heavy steps went downstairs than he stared back at Serenity.

"You need to eat," he said offering his hand to her.

"Yeah, I guess dinner sounds like a great idea," Serenity agreed and accepting his hand she let her pull her up from the bed.

Leaning against him, she closed her eyes. Hopefully once she ate her strength would come back.

"No, I mean you need meat. Raw meat."

Serenity went tense. Raw meat? "No. That sounds yuck Darien. I know I am supposed to crave for raw meat, but that just sounds disgusting," she shook her head still leaning against Darien.

"It is not disgusting at all. Your strength will come back with it," he tried to convince her.

"No Darien, I am fine with normal food," she said walking to the bathroom.

Darien watched her deep in thought but said nothing.

o.o.o.o.o

In a few minutes, the small group was already eating their late dinner downstairs. Andrew, Molly, and Seiya decided to join them as well while Karen stayed in her room. It was clear she needed more time to get use to this new situation. They ate in silence until Andrew cleared his throat.

"Darien? I was thinking on moving into this house as well. Now that we have permanent guests in this house, I would have to come everyday. It is no use spending hours with driving here and back to my other house everyday."

"As you wish. You know this house is as much yours as it is ours," Darien smirked a bit when he noticed the shy glances Andrew exchanged with Molly. If his thoughts were not so occupied with other things and worries, he would have teased his friend about it. Turning back to Serenity his eyes narrowed on her plate. She only ate a few bits spending more time with playing around with the food than eating.

Serenity could feel Darien's eyes on her. Deep down she knew he was right... she needed something else… The food must have been delicious, but everything felt just too dry… Suddenly thinking about eating raw meat sounded more applying than ever before. Thinking about it, it wasn't that bad… Like eating beef tartar… that was raw meat too wasn't it? She was about to turn to Darien and tell him, he was right and she needed raw meat. Glancing up at him shyly, she met his knowing eyes. There was no need to tell him. It seemed he knew her better than she did.

"So Darien, should we leave? I guess we are already later than we should. Knowing William it would take him no-time to find our home," Kunzite asked frowning.

"Yes, give me just an hour I-" Darien began but Serenity interrupted.

"I am fine," seeing Darien's eyes full with doubt, she blushed. "I mean I am not that hungry… It can wait a few more hours…" Now wasn't it embarrassing? What would the others think of her craving for raw meat…

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Meat?" he asked his friend simple.

Serenity raised an eyebrow in surprise. It seemed her worries were unnecessary. Of course, it was natural for them… She used to forget she grew up under different circumstances than normal werewolves. She should have got used to it already.

"Yeah," Darien studied Serenity for a while. "Are you sure Chérie?"

"Yes. Please… I would feel better if we could go back as soon as we can. I am worried about the pack too."

Darien fought down his urges to protest and instead took a deep breath. "Fine, let's get ready then. Andrew? Can I have a few words with you before we leave? I am afraid we need to set up some more security in case William decides to pay a visit here too."

Andrew nodded and the two men left the room. Soon after that, Seiya cleared his throat.

"Sere? Can we take a walk in the garden please? I need to talk with you."

Before Serenity could have answered, Kunzite jumped from his chair. "Like hell you can. Don't even dream of it!"

"Kunzite it is okay. He is a friend not an enemy. Sure Seiya, let's take a walk," Serenity smiled at him.

"Hell no! You think Darien would approve you leaving with another male ALONE?"

"I am sure Seiya understood it was better not to play with the fire, right?" Serenity turned to Seiya.

"You mean play with a werewolf… Yeah, sure I won't even dream of that," the dark haired man lifted his arms in defense.

"See? Look Kunzite he is an old friend and I trust him. Sit back and enjoy the rest of the dinner," with that said, Serenity turned to Seiya and they left the room.

They walked silently next to each other for a while. Only the sounds of their steps could have been heard in the night.

"You know… You know I always had feelings for you," Seiya said suddenly. Serenity nodded uncertainly.

"I always felt so torn… I mean… I never understood why I wasn't enough for you. But since I found out that he is a… a…" Seiya cleared his throat. It still sounded insane to admit there were other being beside humans in the world.

"Werewolf," Serenity smiled finishing the sentence for him.

"Yeah… well since then… I understand I can't ever be the one you need. I just want you to know… I finally understand. I am not saying it doesn't hurt like hell though. I just want us to be you know… cool about it I guess," he smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you Seiya. I wouldn't want to lose your friendship," Serenity smiled whole heartedly at him and hugged him quickly.

"Yeah… yeah. I can't imagine you turning into a wolf though," he hugged her back. He wished they could stay like that for a while, his heart still ached for the girl in his arms, but slowly, but surely, the pain vanished. He could feel her body tensing in his arms and let her go when she pulled away.

"Sorry. I bet he is not that found of other males touching you," he smiled apologizing.

"It is not just that," Serenity smiled calming down her nerves. She considered telling her friends about the baby, but then decided against it. The less they know the safest.

"You fucking piece of shit!"

Serenity and Seiya turned towards the angry roar and found Kunzite standing a few feet away from them, his light eyes burning with anger.

"I knew it you would try something!" he jumped forward.

"Kunzite please. It is not what you think," Serenity lifted her arms surprised. Since when was Kunzite so protective over her? Last time he was so angry at her, he almost attacked her.

"Kunz please… Sorry Sere I told him it was a bad idea following you guys…" Mina rolled her eyes stepping around the small bush they were hiding behind. "I swear he is acting like Jedite sometimes."

"I have to make up for Darien and for you too Serenity! I acted like a mad man. From now on I promise to be like a big brother for you!" Kunzite said suddenly turning to Serenity.

"Gosh… Kunzite, thank you, but Darien is over-protective already I really don't need a-"

"No, let me do this for you… and for Darien," Kunzite said his eyes so honest Serenity couldn't help but nod. She lived around werewolves for a while now and their mood-changes were still freaking her out sometimes.

Seiya was staring at the small group wide-eyed. His limited knowledge about werewolves made the situation even more confusing, but wisely, he kept his month shut.

"And here I was wondering where you all vanished," Darien's voice drifted their way suddenly. He was coming towards them Andrew and Molly right besides him. Serenity smiled at her mate and when he stopped next to her, she happily curled to his side. Wrapping an arm around her Darien raised an eyebrow at the others.

"Is everything all right here?" he asked.

"Yeah. We can leave anytime you want to," Kunzite said gathering Mina into his arms as well.

"Good, the sooner the better. If you are ready, we can leave right now. Andrew please let us known if anything unusual happens," Darien turned to Andrew and the blonde man nodded.

"Shouldn't we better wait till morning? I mean… I am not sure but… vampire can't bare the sunlight right? It would be safer to travel at daylight maybe," Serenity asked worriedly.

"No Chérie that is a human legend. They have no problem with tolerating the sunlight. But it is true they prefer dark places better. The sunlight doesn't hurt them, but dulls their senses. However when it comes to their breed-mate… William won't care about anything, if he thinks we know anything about his breed-mate," Darien explained.

"Yeah so the sooner we warn the pack the better," Kunzite agreed.

With that said, Darien and Kunzite shook Andrew's hand while Mina hugged Molly. Finally, Serenity stepped to Molly and hugged her briefly.

"I am sorry you guys got involved into this. I will come back and visit you as soon as I can. Until then take good care and-" leaning closer to her friend Serenity whispered into her ears. "Good luck girl. I think he likes you too."

Molly blushed furiously and Serenity winked at her.

After more hugs and goodbyes Darien and his small group changed form and run towards the forest not knowing yet what was waiting for them at home.

**Yeah like I said please wait for the next chapter! I really loved writing that!**

**AnimeAngel41, SerentiyMoonGodness, Rissa129, rosebudjamie, misshaa, preettygabbysz, MaMaMiiA, midnight blue08, icecreamy, solaramber, safariwriter, michura-chan5, ANINIQUA , UchihaYukiLuna, buffycorvin, jny81583 : Sorry you had to wait this long...**

**chimichurri: I hope you I could explain a lil bit about the name-mismatch Darien vs. Endymion (: More will be explained about William in the next chapter!**

**sabina21: Sorry Molly and the others are going to be left alone for a while. The story will focus more on the pack now.**

**Cosmic-lover: I am actually not that happy with this chapter but I am veeeeery happy with the next one (:**

**time-twilight, neoearthqueen30 : William is my favorite character right now too**

**CharmedSerenity3, TriGemini: Oh I am curious too**

**FlameWriter008: You know I am truly sorry you had to wait this long and thank you soo much for your kind words!**

**shana elmsford : No-no the vampire-werewolves thing will turn out differently (:**

**inuandrave7: Of course I do! I wanna improve (;**

**lil joker, Artemesia-Hime : Oh no, it is Darien!**

**lovelyl, SammyK****oru: oh I love both Darien and William sooo much!**

**neo dreamer, pinkblossom13 : nooo I promise it wont turn into a twilight!**

**Angelblaze2006: Thank you for that I am trying to improve my english :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**And here you go with the next chapter! Thanks for still being around ****and not giving up on me (: Again still there is a lot going on in my life right now but I promise to finish this story! I am happy you guys liked Kunz in the last chapter and I hope you are gona like William in this one ;)**

**Chapter 29**

Something was not right. It was too quiet. Darien stopped abruptly at the top of the hill, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the huge house some miles from them. No puppies were playing outside, no women chatting and drinking their coffees while watching over their children. Kunzite stopped right next to him his intelligent eyes focused on the house as well.

'Too quiet.'

Darien nodded cocking his ears trying to catch any noises that could give them a clue why it was so quiet around the house.

'You don't think William...' Serenity stepped closer and when no one answered, fear ran through her body.

'Kunzite, stay here with the girls. I'll go forward and see what is going on.'

'Are you sure it is a good idea to go alone?' Kunzite asked. Darien turned towards him and the two men exchanged a knowing glance.

'I am not sure it is, but would you rather leave the girls alone?'

Kunzite swore quietly. Neither of the two options they had was good. Nothing was more important for a werewolf than protecting the Alpha, nothing... except one thing. Protecting their own mate. Torn between these two urges Kunzite felt like pulling his hair out.

Darien waited patiently until Kunzite sorted out his thoughts. It was not an option to leave the girls around here when there was potential danger around. And taking the girls with them was a big No as well. Finally, Kunzite sighed with frustration.

'I don't like this,' he muttered but sat down protectively before the girls.

Darien nodded and was about to leave for the main house when rhythmical puffs could have been heard from the far distance. Someone was running their way.

After, what seemed like forever Darien caught the familiar scent of Charlie. Soon enough the brown wolf appeared before the group.

'Charlie! What is going on?' Darien asked eagerly.

'Darien... We have a problem,' the other wolf said closing his eyes briefly. 'We were waiting for your return... Last night the pack was attacked. And you would never guess who our attacker was.'

'William,' Kunzite murmured under his nose earning a surprised glance from Charlie.

'What happened?' Darien asked. His nerves stood on their edges.

'Fortunately we managed to capture him... No one got hurt, but the kids and some of the women got very scared. I don't know Darien… he acted odd. He wasn't really attacking rather looking for something and he was terrible weak too.'

'No wonder... We had a run into him too. Where are you keeping him?' Darien asked snarling.

'The steel room. Don't worry he can't teleport from there. But true to be told he doesn't look like he wants to...What happened Darien?' Charlie looked at him concerned.

'Kunzite will tell you and the others later. Now let's hurry I want to close this thing with William,' Darien said simple and the small group ran towards the mansion in silence.

Once they arrived, Darien left Serenity in the dining room with Kunzite, Mina, and Charlie. He ran to the basement ignoring Samuel and a few other pack members as they stepped

out from another room.

He simple barked a "Later," when they tried to talk with him. Once in the basement his angry eyes found William's form behind the steel-bars. For a second Darien almost felt sympathy for him. The vampire was paler, slimmer, and weaker than usually. However, his sympathy disappeared the second the other man opened his month.

"How I feel honored… Endymion in person... I was waiting for you and your mate."

"You crazy leech! I thought we agreed a long time ago to avoid each other! I almost would have called you an ally!" Darien growled and snapped while the vampire hissed back at him.

"That was before you stole my breed-mate!"

Darien frowned in his anger. Something must have been seriously wrong with Debbie. The angry creature was still hissing at him from behind the bars.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Darien said as calmly as he could.

"Filthy dog! GIVE HER BACK TO ME!"

Darien almost felt sympathy for him. Almost… If anyone would have taken Serenity… Shaking his head, he chased the thought away. Never.

"I don't have your breed-mate. Why would I? I need alliance and not enemies right now."

"You should have thought about it sooner dog! Don't you have any idea how protective vampires are above their breed-mates?"

"Almost as protective as werewolves," Darien shouted back.

A bitter laugh burst out from William's pales lips. "You wish… I will kill you and your family enjoying your suffer when I am taking out your mate's heart in front of you."

Darien saw red and he let the beast take over him. In a mere second, he turned to his wolf form lunching at the vampire, not caring for the bats separating them. William awaited the attack gladly opening his months, his fangs lengthening.

"DARIEN!"

The female shriek made both men stop and eventually Darien changed back form.

"Look-look who is here Endymion," William smirked.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" Darien shouted his fangs growing again, his body trembled with the urge to change.

"It is so worth it, seeing you spitting and whimpering like the dog you are," William smirked, his eyes staying emotionless.

"Serenity go back! Now!" Darien ignored the other man for the moment, his priority to get his mate away from the enemy.

The silver haired girl looked between the two men fanatically. Her eyes finally stayed on

Darien's face and taking a deep breath she put her hand on her hips.

"No."

"I wasn't asking Serenity," Darien's eyes narrowed on his mate.

She obviously wasn't aware of the danger she was in. William wanted nothing more than take his revenge on him. For something he hadn't done, but William obviously didn't believe that. The eye for an eye principle wasn't only popular among wolves but among vampires too. The best way to make him feel the same pain William felt was through his mate.

"Darien I can't leave you here in this state!" Serenity said.

"I am fine and I would be better if you would leave this room. NOW," Darien answered his eyes focusing again on William when he heard the smallest noise of him moving behind the bars.

"You are far from fine! You are on the edge of changing! You co-" Serenity stopped in the middle of the sentence; her eyes went wide as she fell on her knees.

It took only a moment for Darien to kneel down before her, his eyes full with worry. " Chérie? What happened?" his panic only intensive when Serenity's breathing turn heavy and put her right hand on her stomach.

" Chérie? Answer me! What is going on?" feeling powerless was the worst feeling in the whole world. Darien realized again.

"I...I need...to eat," Serenity panted panicked.

She felt like she would have forgotten to eat for days. She could have sworn she had never been this hungry in her life ever. However, the idea of food wasn't too applying. Everything she could think of made her throat dry. Suddenly she realized what it meant. Glancing up at Darien, the man nodded confirming her thoughts.

"Meat," Serenity whispered still surprised how the sound of raw meat made her actually inpatient and even more hungry.

"How I love seeing you on your knees dog," William smirked. "I am happy to see you are so

terribly weak when it comes to your mate. It is so easy to make you fall on your knees Endymion. Your mate is the biggest weakness you ever had."

Darien glared at him with pure hate. "If I were you I would shout the fuck up! You are already

dead William, without your breed-mate," with that said, Darien took Serenity into his arms bride-style and hurried out the room.

o.o.o.o

Serenity gulped, walked up and down up and down while waiting for Darien to come back. They were only a few hundred meters into the forest. Darien left her there forbidding her to move any farther into the forest and ordered her to run back to the house if she felt a slightest bit in danger. Right now all she felt was hunger though. Finally after what seemed like hours she smelt Darien and soon enough he appeared before her. Serenity looked up at him with hunger and fear in her eyes. These feelings were soon turned into deep love. Darien made sure whatever small animal he caught was basically fur-free. Like the piece of raw meat you can buy in a super-market.

'It is normal Serenity. Don't worry even for a moment,' Darien whispered lovingly and his chest grow with pride as he watched her eating.

"You should rest Chérie," Darien said as they walked into the house. Now that her stomach was full she looked more healthy already. The color went back to her face, her eyes sparkling again.

"I feel fine," Serenity said. "And I miss the girls. I have so much to tell them!" she said

with a big smile on her face. Darien couldn't help but smile back at her.

"All right, but after that, you go rest," taking her into his arms he hugged her close sniffing

her neck. "With your health the baby's smell got stronger too," he whispered against her

skin, kissing the sensitive spot at the back of her neck.

"Ehm, sorry to interrupt but we really can't wait any longer Darien. We have to find a solution

to this William-problem," Samuel cleared his throat from behind the couple. Darien let go of Serenity unwillingly.

"Serenity may join the meeting if you wish," Samuel added seeing the torn look in Darien's eyes.

"No. It is better if she rests."

"I am afraid he is right. I feel terrible tired," Serenity smiled shyly at the two men.

"Of course it is understandable. I remember Terra was the same back then," Samuel said smiling.

After a quick kiss Darien turned towards the other man and they left the floor. Serenity yawned and stretched her tired muscles. Maybe she really should rest first and talk with the girls after that. Walking towards the stairs she stopped. The stairs leading downstairs to the basement caught her attention. Something was so wrong with this whole William-situation... She took a hesitant step towards the stairs. Wincing she thought about how Darien would react if he would know what she was up to. But she had to do it! For the pack and for Darien!

The door at the top of the stairs opened slowly and Serenity saw the broken form of William sitting against the cell's wall. He glanced up at her in surprise.

"Well well what a surprise. Where did you leave your mate?" he snarled at her.

"He is on a meeting, you don't need to worry," Serenity said and very slowly went down the stairs stopping a few feet away from the cell. William followed her every move calculating.

"I don't need to worry eh?" William snarled. "Come closer and you won't need to worry about anything anymore either!" he snapped at her jumping to the bars and with an unbelievable quick move he grabbed for her. Serenity took a scared step back.

"Why are you doing this..."

"Why am I doing what? HE stole MY breed-mate! It would be only fair if I would kill his!"

"He has nothing to do with Debbie!" Serenity shouted back.

"Don't dare to take her name on your lips!"

"The fact stays the same. Darien has nothing to do with her."

"Oh really? Well guess what, she went missing! Someone captured her and I was told it was

your dear Darien! Oh did you know he is supposed to turn into a Vampire?"

"He won't..."

"Stupid prophecy isn't it?"

"Tell me what... do you feel her here? You are supposed to feel her aren't you?"

That made him stop.

"See? She is not here. Who told you she was here?"

Her answer was silence again. He looked so heartbreaking broken staring into nothing Serenity almost pitied him. William murmured something under his nose, still staring at the wall across the cell without blinking.

"Who?" Serenity asked moving closer. The next thing she knew her back was pressed against the bars, one pale arm wrapped around her neck from behind. Her head hurt as it hit the steels.

"Don't try to manipulate me bitch!" William hissed pressing his arms harder around her neck.

Serenity fight as hard as she could, her lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. She felt fear run through her body. With one terrified glance she put her weak arms at her belly. She can't die... what would happen with her baby? William hissed loudly his arms losing their strength around her neck.

"Shit, don't tell me you are carrying his child!" William's eyes widened.

Suddenly the door burst open and Darien stormed in, his eyes throwing fire. With one jump he jumped down the stairs and arrived on four paws changing form in the middle of the air. The next moment Serenity was tossed aside and an angry black wolf clung on William's arms with his sharp fangs.

"Darien! No wait!" Serenity shirked, her voice still rough from the earlier accident. The growling did not get lighter as Darien yanked William's arms. With a surprisingly strength William shook Darien off of his arms taking a step backwards from the cage.

"So nice to see you change forms. It is still as disgusting as I thought it would be," William said examining his wounds.

"Darien stop..." Serenity said as the wolf began to push her upstairs. "No... no believe me he let me go when he found out..."

William closed his eyes smirking and as he excepted the noise of a huge wolf tearing against the steel-bars could be heard.

"Thank God this cage is not only preventing me from teleporting away but from you getting in," William murmured. There was silence for a second. William didn't bother to glance up.

"So good I have the keys ready," Darien spitted suddenly, standing in full high and in his human form before the cage.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? Who cares... you obviously killed my breed-mate already as your pretty mate pointed out for me," William said bitterly.

"What? I said nothing like this!" Serenity stared at him in disbelieve.

"You were right, I can't feel her here. That means she must be dead."

"No you stupid vampire! It means she is not here!" Serenity shouted both men staring at him in surprise. "Who told you she was here?"

"It doesn't matter," William answered.

"Like hell it doesn't! Look you should be able to feel if your mate is dead. And believe me if she were dead you wouldn't be able to stand on your feet right now," Darien glared at him.

"And how would you know that?" William spitted back.

"Basically our instinct regarding our mates are the same and once I was very close to lose mine," Darien whispered.

William stayed in silence for a while. "That fucking bitch!" William roared suddenly.

"Who? Who told you it was Darien who captured your mate?" Serenity asked stepping beside Darien.

"Diamond."

**Yup that was for now. Hope you guys liked it. I will begin to work on next chapter as soon as possible.**

**lovely, ****rosebudjamie****l****: Of course not… Just a lot is going on in my life now… (:**

**midnight blue08****, ****Fire Dolphin****, ****Cosmic-lover****, ****Artemesia-Hime****, ****neoearthqueen30****: Yeah I like Kunz too however he was out of character (: Usually I make Jedite act like that but I couldnt help it now.**

**misshaa****: Sorry for that… I really have trouble finding time nowadays (:**

**sabina21****, ****CharmedSerenity3****: Surprise surprise. I love William (:**

**chimichurri****, ****time-twilight****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****foxgodess07****, ****smfan****, ****TriGemini****, ****ANINIQUA****, , ****CATLIZ****, ****inuandrave7****: here you are (:**

**LadyShizuka****: You gave me a great idea with that (:**

**shana elmsford****: Smart! Or maybe you know my styl already? (:**

**madamqueenkim****: I am on it prooooomise. Slowly things will begin to make sense I promise (:**

**lil joker****: that is what I wanted you to think ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**And finally chapter 30 is here (: A big thanks to my beta-reader and you guys for keeping reading (: I hope you will enjoy, I will do my best to work on the next chapters!**

**Chapter 30**

Heavy silence filled the room. Besides the door on the right stood Nephrite and on the left stood Zoisite. Their eyes were never leaving the form of the pale man sitting before the huge oak desk. Kunzite and Jedite stood on both side of the desk, watching William carefully. They were ready to jump on the vampire if he did as much as took a wrong breath. However William was unmoving, his eyes narrowed staring into the distance. Darien stood behind his desk, the muscles in his back tensing every now and then. Though he was in his human form, his fangs were longer, his eyes glowing every now and then. He was on the edge of changing form... One small mistake and he would change to the beast he was. The reason for most of his tension was the woman standing behind him. He ordered, he pleaded, he shouted, he begged her to go into their room, but she didn't want to hear about it. He tried his best, but no matter what, he never could say no to her... That is how she ended up in the room full with tensed werewolves and one very pissed of vampire.

"Where is he?" William said very slowly his red eyes glowing when he stared into Darien's eyes.

"You think if I knew I would be still sitting here chit-chatting with you?" Darien growled back.

"Yeah actually I do. I can't see you leaving your mate here while she is carrying your child," William grinned smugly throwing a glance at Serenity.

The reaction was immediate. Darien took a step aside fully covering Serenity from him.

"Darien…" Serenity tried but the man did not move and she was smarter than try to step aside.

"What now? I thought we were on the same side now... brother."

Four angry roars and a snarl was his answer as the Generals and Darien took a step closer to him in anger.

"Stop calling me that if you don't want me to tear your throat apart!"

"Still so touchy about your future," William shrugged.

"Just because you are not downstairs behind the bars doesn't mean you are my friend!"

"But of course. Now tell me what you know about Diamond."

"Like I said we knew almost nothing. Robert contacted us a few weeks ago. They wanted alliance with us. It looks like Diamond paid a visit near their territory a few times," Darien spitted.

"That is all? And they say werewolves are great trackers..." William rolled his eyes.

"Are you done with that or you really want to go back behind those bars?" Jedite snapped; his sharp fangs were only a few inches from his face. William didn't even tremble; no emotion could have been seen on his face.

"Try to do that dog... Nothing can keep me from my breed-mate," he said.

"Try to call me dog again you!"

"Jedite calm down. We need to work together now," Kunzite put a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it. I am doing this alone. I don't need your help," William said narrowing his eyes.

"Great, because we don't need you either!" Jedite snarled, but Darien made him back up with one single look.

"Yeah and how you are planning to do that?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow at William.

"I will track him, go to his domain, kill him, and take Debbie back," William answered.

"Yeah because you are so good at tracking... By the time you find him... let alone kill him, your mate will be long dead," Darien shook his head.

"We are back where we began this... you couldn't find him either so I guess it is my turn now," William said smugly.

"Just try to think logically for once, Jesus... If we work together, we will be more effective, stronger and we can find him easier. The only way to beat Diamond is, if we work together. No matter how much we both hate that idea…"

"Why are you helping me? I don't get it... You hate my kind..." William narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Diamond means danger for my pack and mate too... He tried to kill her once and he won't hesitate to try again. I would die before he got the chance to come near her, I swear," Darien answered, pushing Serenity farther behind his back automatically.

Serenity feeling his back tensing even more, placed a gently hand on him, the tense muscles relaxing under her touch immediately.

"That makes sense..." William said still watching the other man uncertain. "It doesn't change the fact that you hate my kind."

"The only way we can win against Diamond if we work together."

"Why he wants to kill your mate anyway? Aren't you dogs all a big happy family?" the mocking tone in his voice was hard to miss.

"You are trying my patient here William..." Darien snarled.

"Of course... hot-headed as always, but if I work with you I want to know the details," William rolled his eyes.

"We have a prophecy," Zoisite answered for Darien.

"Oh... Saying your dear Alpha is going to turn to a vampire? Don't bother about it I already know," William said with a smug smile. Jedite jumped at him a deep roar bursting out from his throat.

"Jedite, calm down," Kunzite pulled his friend back. "And you keep your sick jokes for you or I will be the one tearing your throat apart," he glared at the vampire.

"No. ..." Zoisite cleared his throat. "The daughter of the moon meeting the son of the night, uniting as one and bringing the peace for us," he explained, being the calmest from the group.

"This is the time I should say interesting right? But honestly I don't get a crap from it," William raised an eyebrow.

"The daughter of the moon is Serenity, because of her silver fur, the son of the night–"

"Oh please let me guess!" William rolled his eyes.

"–Is Darien. The prophecy says, once they found each other, they will unite the werewolves' packs under a Kingdom," Zoisite continued.

"And Diamond is not that keen on this idea I bet."

"Not at all. He has nothing against the Kingdom, as long as he is king," Zoisite nodded.

"Interesting... Aren't we all so lucky with these prophecies?"

"Are you in or are you out?" Darien asked clearly losing his patience. He could feel Serenity getting more and more tired, no matter how hard the girl tried to pretend she was all right.

William was deep in thought for a while, finally after a few moments his eyes met Darien's deep blue ones.

"Fine. Let's solve this together. But our alliance ends there."

Darien nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

"Very well, now if you excuse me I have tracking to do," William said standing up from the chair.

"Not alone," Darien said nodding towards Nephrite. The brown haired man nodded in agree.

"What is it? Not trusting me?" William grinned.

"Trusting you? After you tried to kill my mate and child?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought we are over that topic already."

"Never. I am ready to ignore it for the time being... for a greater goal, but forgetting it? Never."

"Fair enough. We are going to talk about it after the war with Diamond then. See you in a few hours...Endymion," William said while walking out the door.

"Let me kill him, please let me kill him," Jedite growled.

Darien shook his head. "Kunzite, can you please inform the others what happened? I trust your tactful skills. Try to make them understand. I will join you in an hour," he said while pushing Serenity towards the doors.

"Darien... I am fine..." Serenity tried, once the door closed behind them. The dark haired man however said nothing. He was almost dragging her towards their chambers.

"Darien... at least slow down!"

That made him slow down a bit, but he still did not say a word.

"Great at least now I know you aren't deaf..." Serenity murmured. She wasn't looking forward getting to their rooms. Darien was pissed off with her and with a good reason now...

Once they were in their room and the door closed behind them Serenity took a deep breath and sitting down on the bed she down casted her eyes. The moments passed and nothing happened. Shyly she glanced up at the man. Darien was standing before the door, leaning against it his eyes focused on her but he wasn't moving, wasn't talking.

"Well?" Serenity asked uncertain.

"Well what?" Darien asked.

"No shouting?" she raised an eyebrow then biting on her lower lips she glanced away, when Darien pressed his lips together.

"What should I say?" he asked, his voice tired.

"That I am irresponsible?"

"You are irresponsible."

"And not taking care of myself?"

"You are not taking care of yourself."

"I guess I would feel better if you would be angry with me..." Serenity said quietly.

"I am angry with you."

"It doesn't sound like it! Be angry! Shout with me! I hate you keeping this cold distance from me..."

"It is useless... Shouting with you is useless... You are not listening!" Darien began first quietly, but with always raising voice.

"I did it for–"

"I don't care! I wish I just could close you here, throw the keys away so I know that for once you are safe! You are making me go crazy with worry! Constantly, because I know you are reckless! You are putting yourself into danger! All the time!" he said as he began placing up and down before the bed.

"You have no idea... What can I do that you understand..." he continued finally stopping with his back towards her.

Serenity stood up carefully hugging his rigid body from behind. "I am sorry... I am sorry, but I can't change who I am."

Darien closed his eyes grabbing her hands resting on his chest. "Can you... TRY to take care of yourself? Just... try..." he said turning around and staring into her eyes.

"Trying... I can do that," Serenity smiled at him shyly.

Hugging her close Darien pressed his forehead against hers. "I still want to lock you in this room," he said earning a giggle from her.

Standing on her tip-toes Serenity lightly pressed her lips against his. It began as a gently kiss which soon turned into a passionate one. In no time, they found themselves on the bed, kicking and tearing their clothes off.

Slowly kissing his way down her neck Darien purred when Serenity's finger found their way into his hair caressing his neck every now and then.

When he found his favorite spot at the base of her neck, he sucked on the soft skin. Serenity moaned arching up, pushing against his chest. Darien glanced up at her a smug smile appearing on his face.

"I love it when you do that," he said bending over her neck again.

The next time Serenity arched against him he couldn't say no to the sweet offering. Kissing her soft breast his fingers played with her bellybutton causing Serenity to go wilder under him.

"Easy love," he whispered, his voice throaty.

Serenity realized at once he wasn't as in control as he wanted to show. With a devilish smile, she pushed Darien on his back. He stared up at her in surprise only for a moment before he had to close his eyes with pleasure.

Serenity moved against his hips without fully finishing their joining. Kissing his chest, she moaned against his skin, when Darien's fingers found her hips and caressed the soft skin there. His instincts fought against this new situation only for a moment. A male, let alone the Alpha never lay on his back before anyone. However, his feelings won against his logic. Soon he was moaning under Serenity's skilled hands and body making him go crazy we desire.

"Easy love," Serenity whispered this time, smiling mischievously.

"Easy is not–" he began, but he couldn't finish his sentence. A low growl burst out his throat when Serenity's hip finally met his, joining them at least and the timeless dance between two lovers began.

Sometimes later Darien was lying on his back, Serenity curled besides him. With his left hand, he was caressing her arms and side while he stared at the ceilings.

"Am I forgiven?" Serenity asked resting her head on his chest.

"Not really," Darien answered, his voice still husky.

"I promise I won't go with you to fight Diamond," she said.

"That wasn't a question ever," Darien answered.

"I was thinking about going with you and help," Serenity pouted.

"Help? You help if you stay here. Think about it this way Chérie. Every time you do something reckless, when you put yourself into danger... all my senses are focusing on you and my mind is fully occupied with you and how to save you. No matter where I am or what I am doing. If I am in the middle of the fight, this "spacing-out" would mean my end. Do it for me then... Take care of you for me... if not for yourself."

Serenity glanced up into his eyes lightly caressing his face with her hand, "Anything for you."

**And in the next chapter Darien and William will have a small talk which I loved to write! (: Can't help it I love William's character (:**** Also I am curious if you guys are wondering how these two prophecies are going to work out? William and the vampires seem to be sure about Darien's turning into a vampire… I already know how it is going to end but I was wondering if you have any idea? (: The two main twists-and-turns of this story are Diamond and these prophecies then sadly You are Mine! is going to end… We are in the finish now…**

**CharmedSerenity3****: exactly (:**

**safariwriter****, ****TriGemini****, ****misshaa****, ****lil joker****, ****lovelyl****, ****inuandrave7****: Sooon, Diamond will show up soon (: Which also mean this story is heading to its end**

**lilcatfish96****, ****shana elmsford****, ****rosebudjamie****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****neoearthqueen30****, ****midnight blue08****, ****bakagirl123****, ****Paramecio****, ****mizqt****, ****sailorjupiterox****, ****ANINIQUA****, ****Sapphireuncovered0123****, ****AnimeAngel41****, ****Vivian101****, ****Sere161616****, ****brittany1989****: thanks and here you are with the next chapter**

**sabina21****: Aw I just love William's character ;)**

**chimichurri****: Nope sorry no twins ;) But I already wrote the last chapter so I actually know if it is going to be a boy or girl ;)**

**foxgodess07****: Omg I have to check… I really didnt mention his name?**

**LadyShizuka****: Aw thank you so very much!**

**Fire Dolphin****: I will explain that in the next chapter ;) You gave me the idea btw.**

**applenica****: Yup when she changes form. And I will explain about the baby stuff and William in the next chapter.**

**Rissa129****: Ah the big question right? (: Well the main twists and turns of this story from now on is the fight with Diamond and the prophecy. In my mind it already makes sense you just have to read what the prophecy says exactly.**

**Cosmic-lover****, ****ehanda****: William and baby stuff in the next chapter ;)**

**HarryPotter'sgirl17****: Well is not that easy when you are one stubborn girl**

**mangamania****: It is okay you are still the best (:**

**Angelblaze2006****: Diamond is one tricky guy who wants to be king of a still non-existing kingdom so I guess it would be good for him if William and the vampires do the dirty work and kill Darien for him ;)**

**willmavandom4me****: Yup**


	32. Chapter 32

**And here comes the next Chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

When Darien stepped into the dining room, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Most of his pack's members were standing around talking, every now and then shouting with each other. The room was heavy with anticipation, confusion, and fear. Kunzite stood beside Samuel, his arms wrapped before his chest.

"Darien!" shrieked Ann when she saw the man standing in the door. All at once, silence filled the room every eyes focusing on Darien, waiting for his explanation.

"Tell me this is a lie! You let William, A VAMPIRE free?" Beryl said, her voice high with panic.

"That is true," Darien said.

Everyone began to talk at once again. Darien caught Kunzite's eyes in question. The white haired man shrugged. It seemed his tactful speaking was not as successful as Darien hoped. The only calm faces he could see in the room belonged to Kunzite, Zoisite, Jedite, Samual, Luna and Artemis and surprisingly the elders.

"Enough. I want everyone to calm down. We are working together with William. He wants to find the Nemesis pack and Diamond as much as we do," Darien shouted loud enough that everyone could hear.

"But have you lost your mind? He is a Vampire!" Alan asked, Amalie standing by his side.

Darien took a note to himself to ask the others how the girl is getting along with the pack, but that was a topic that needed to be handled later.

"I am aware of the fact thank you. However, this is our best chance to defend Diamond and his pack. The more we have against them, the better," Darien said as calmly as he could.

"But–"

"Enough! If anyone has anything against the Alphas decision, you know the way. Ask him out for a fight," Charlie shouted suddenly surprising everyone in the room.

Silence filled the big dining room again.

"Great if there are no more questions, we should talk about our tactic. It is even better that almost everyone is here. Women and kids are staying home with the old ones. None can run alone in the forest. It is going to be a hard time, but we can't take any chances. Everyone else should go out in pairs to look for any clue where Diamond and his pack is hiding. Meanwhile, we will contact Robert again and make them aware of our plans. Questions?"

Quiet murmurs of agree could have been heard and slowly the crowd began to go to do his and her daily job. Darien made his way to Kunzite and the others.

"Nephrite?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are not back yet," answered Zoisite, fully aware of the silent question.

"Alright. Samuel and Zoisite? I want you guys to go for the next round," Darien said and the two men nodded in response.

"The girls?" he turned around suddenly noticing that the mates' of his men were missing.

"Mina was very tired, and since the others found out about her... state... well you know how women are," Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"How far away is she again?" Zoisite asked suddenly frowning slightly.

"She still has time... You can't even pick up the puppy's smell on her with all the clothes on," Kunzite said worry winkling his forehead. "Does it ever get better?" he asked Darien, his chin twitching with all the mixed up feelings he had. He was turn between the worry for his mate and his duty to the Alpha.

"Better? No. But you can get used to it… Or at least you can try…" Darien answered sighing. No the constant worry for his mate especially in this state was always deep in his heart.

"Oh man... both you and Dare... I don't ever wanna go through all this worry," Jedite said sighing.

"Not that it is your choice. I would like to see you say no to your mate," Darien smirked at his friend.

"Yeah especially such a fierily one as Rei," Samuel added and the small group burst out laughing for a moment enjoying their easy time together. The only thing interrupting them was the opening of the door.

"Nephrite! Any luck?" Darien asked, his worry, now for his pack, returned immediately.

"Nothing at all. Either the Nemesis pack is nowhere near here or they are hiding very well..." the brown haired man shook his head.

"We will find them sooner or later. Samuel, Zoisite? Please go out and continue with the search. I want you to check every corner of the forest, every stone, every tree," Darien said.

"William is staying out. He said he won't rest until we find Diamond," Nephrite interrupted before the two men could have left.

Darien knew better then ask the vampire looking for his breed-mate to rest.

"Very well. Zoisite please go with him then. Samuel can go after that and I will take his place in 4 hours," Darien said. "Kunzite please go to Robert and let him know about the changes in our plan," he turned finally toward his first man.

The white haired guy nodded and made his way towards the door when Darien stopped him.

"Do not say a word about Amalie if he asks."

"Very well," with that Kunzite changed form and ran out form the house.

o.o.o.

Serenity opened her eyes lazily. The moon was shining in the windows so she knew it was late at night. No wonder she slept so much. A lazy smile appeared on her face when she thought about Darien and their previous activity. That and the stress she went through had its tools on her finally. Stretching her muscles, she got out of the bed. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than eat some hamburgers... and some beetroot... and milk sounded just great too.

Putting her clothes on, she hurried out the bedroom. Turning the first corner, she ran right into someone. Female yelps could be heard as they both fall on the floor.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying any attention!" Serenity apologized bowing her head.

"And me neither... I am sorry," whispered another small voice.

"Amalie?" Serenity stared at the other girl surprised. She looked broken, her body radiating sadness.

"Excuse me," the other girl whispered getting on her feet.

"No! Wait... I meant to talk with you. Don't you want to come to the kitchen with me?" Serenity asked smiling as nicely as she could at the other girl. Amalie shrugged and nodded.

Once they were in the kitchen Serenity began to prepare her food.

"Would you like to eat something?" she asked, but the other girl shook her head in silent. When she was done, they sat down across each other.

"So... How are you feeling? Is Alan nice with you?" Serenity asked taking the first bite from her hamburger.

Amalie shrugged again. Serenity frowned. It seemed talking and getting to know Amalie better won't be an easy task.

"It must be hard for you. A new pack, new... way of life," Serenity offered.

"Yeah. It is not that bad. I didn't like it at Robert's pack anyway."

"I see. I don't mean to pry, but... are you sure everything is all right with you and Alan? You look... well not that happy," Serenity asked carefully forming her words.

"Yeah well not everyone can be lucky with a loving mate you know," Amalie answered bitterly.

"Is he... hurting you?" Serenity asked putting down her hamburger to be able to focus on the other girl more.

"Not physically," Amalie murmured.

"I see..." Serenity said frowning. There was silence for a while.

"It is just... he blames me for everything! He thinks it is my fault he got in this situation, that he has to keep an eye on me. But you know it really takes two for tango!" Amalie burst out her voice angry, her eyes showing hurt. "He doesn't love me..." she whispered brokenly.

"And you love him," Serenity said rather than asked.

"I try not to, but too many things bind me with him," Amalie down casted her eyes.

"Amalie? You didn't mean...are you... pregnant?" Serenity asked wide eyed.

"NO! Gosh no..." the other girl blushed. "He was my first though..." she blushed some more.

"Ah...Hmmm… I think you should face him," Serenity said biting into her hamburger again.

"Face him?" Amalie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Tell him what you think and what you feel," Serenity nodded. "I mean what is the worst that could happen? At least you will know the truth."

"I will think about it," Amalie said finally then raised an eyebrow when Serenity took a bit from the beetroot and drink from the milk.

"I am sorry," Serenity blushed. "I know it looks disgusting. I mean… if I were you I would think the same."

"Nah, it is fine. In your state..." she smiled slightly.

"How you know?" Serenity's eyes widened.

"Eh... you are showing a bit... and you smell like a puppy," Amalie blushed.

Serenity stared at her belly in wonder. Was she really showing? Funny she haven't seen the changes before...

"Don't worry about it. It is pretty obvious for everyone. They wouldn't dare to as much as upset you. Darien seems to be the highly possessive, territorial one."

"You have no idea," Serenity rolled her eyes and both girls giggled in union.

o.o.o.o

Soon the hour came when Darien took Samuel's place and went to find his new vampire "friend." William was waiting for him outside the house. He looked even paler than usually, his red eyes focused on the distant. After greeting each other, shortly the two made their way deep into the forest. For a while, neither of them said a word both focusing on the task before them.

"You know I wouldn't have killed her..." William said suddenly not taking his eyes off the trees around them.

"You wanted to punish me for 'killing' your mate... I know you would have killed her to make me feel as much pain as you did," Darien answered his eyes searching their surrender. "I have no doubt you would have killed her."

"Yeah until I found out she is blessed. That is our term for being pregnant," William said explaining. When Darien said nothing William continued.

"You know it really is a blessing. The life of a baby is holy..."

For a while they stood there not moving not saying a word neither of them really knowing how to handle this new situation between them.

"Okay yeah it probably sounded... soft... too soft from a vampire, but our kind fear the life of a babies more than anything. It does not happen too often that out females can get pregnant and give birth to a healthy baby," William said after a while.

"Yeah... it is kinda freaking out hearing a vampire talking about my child so passionately… maybe we could change topic? You know before I decided to listen to my instincts and feel the need to kill you?" Darien nodded.

Even though his words were hard, he felt some sympathy towards the man standing beside him. He could very well understand his pain... their kinds had something in common, the most important thing in their lives were their mates.

"I thought about this prophesy... You know the "son of the night"... I guess you guys explained it with your black fur when you change from," William raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. What else could it mean?" Darien shrugged.

"Maybe you turning into a vampire? You know creation of the night?"

"Forget it William. I won't ever turn into a vampire, but you won't ever agree with me in this. Let's focus on finding your mate," Darien said not even bothering to look at the other man.

"As you wish," William said and the two of them began the search again. After hours and hours of walking, listening, sniffing and watching the two of them made their way back to the mansion.

"I will send out the next pair to search through the field around the forest," Darien offered when they reached the familiar trees around the house.

"It is fine, I can keep looking," William said.

"You won't be any help like this. You need rest. I am sure Debbie wouldn't like to see you like this," Darien played out his joker against the other man. The effect was immediate. His eyes clouding with memories.

"I am going to tear your heart out and burn it in the sun myself if you don't go rest now. That is what she would say," William whispered a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Very... romantic," Darien offered uncertain.

"Fine... I rest an hour, but then I am out again until I find her," William agreed finally.

"Finally, the first smart thing I heard from you this night," Darien smirked jumping away from the stone flying his way.

"Keep your tricks to Diamond will you?" Darien teased him again. It almost was like they were friends... almost.

William shook his head and the two began their walk towards the house again.

"How far away is she by the way?" William asked suddenly.

"Far enough," Darien answered shortly his friendly attitude changing immediately.

"Touchy subject. She is showing you know. Not much, but enough for Diamond to notice."

"He won't get a chance to notice believe me," Darien answered.

"All right, I better stop here. I don't think your people would be happy about a vampire spending some resting hours in the house," the white man said stopping a few meters from the house.

"They won't say a thing. I allowed you to come in," Darien said stopping as well.

"You you are the Alpha and all... But no thanks, I like my head attached to the rest of my body and anyway, I won't be at easy sleeping in a house full with wolves either," William shrugged.

"And where are you planning to sleep then?" Darien raised an eyebrow.

"This tree looks just fine for me," with a few jumps William got on the tree's highest branch. Sitting on it, his red eyes were already half-closed.

"Yeah of course... like a bat," Darien shook his head while heading towards the house again, this time alone.

"Get used to the idea… Endymion," William whispered, but the dark haired man was already out of hearing distance.

**And tadaaaa that was it for now. Hope you liked it. I li****ked writing about Darien and William (:**

**samsox****, ****misshaa****, ****neoearthqueen30****, ****angel313****, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****inuandrave7****, ****Godschildtweety****: Thank you (:**

**sailorjupiterox****, ****ANINIQUA****: omg, thank you for saying that! I will try my best!**

**silvermermaidprincesskerry****: about the prophecies more later (:**

**sabina21****, ****blueclouds42****: I hope you liked the answers in this chapter (:**

**applenica****: yes it is going to end soon BUT am already working on 4 more stories :D well donno which one I will update next**

**chimichurri****: I can't tell about that… oh well I can give a clue :D it is a werewolf story… (:**

**TriGemini****: as always I loved your review (: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions.**

**foxgodess07****, ****ehanda****: William aw I think I love his character! I will save some of his character into my Darien in my next story :D**

**bakagirl123****, ****AnimeAngel41****, ****selenity08****, ****TropicalRemix****, ****JRFx2****, ****Wonderwomanbatmanfan****: updated!**

**CharmedSerenity3****: of course (:**

**MQK****: oh I am happ you think so! slowly it has to get together… slowly the story will end ):**

**lil joker****: she has him around her fingers (:**

**Sere161616****: actually no I have never seen the movie or read the book o.o**

**shana elmsford****: I can't tell you if it is going to be a girl or boy sorry (:**

**midnight blue08****: they will soon!**

**Rarelygood****: in 2 days? omg :D**

**unlockurdestiny****: thank you so much for your kind words! I am trying my best!**


End file.
